Kim Possible: The Fate of the Monkey Master
by Geor-sama
Summary: Kim and Ron are a couple. But now Ron must face his worst fear, Monkey Fist and decide his fate once and for all.
1. Chapter 1: The First day back

****

The Fate of the Monkey Master  
Chapter 1:   
**The First Day Back**  
By Georsama

The extremely attractive tanned girl strode down the main hallway purposefully, her body shown off to stunning effect by her short red miniskirt that rose ever so slightly with her every step and her pink tank top that left little to the imagination. 

Spotting a group of boys near a classroom she gave a small flirty smile and flipped her feathered hair over her shoulder. She didn't pause in her walk however, just continued on her confidence showing in her movements. 

It was obvious to everyone that she was a predator on the prowl. Her prey Ron Stoppable. 

Since Christmas she had been planning her actions, Kim had always valued how much she meant to Ron. She had convinced Tara to stay away 'for Ron's own good' as for Zita, well the truth about their breaking up was she had been intimated by how much influence the fiery haired cheerleader had over him. 

But Kim did not intimidate or sway Bonnie. Until Christmas Bonnie was happy to let them be, but now she would win against Kim and take something she really valued and carried about. She was sure that after Mankey Ron would be a cake walk, and what Bonnie wanted Bonnie got. 

She paused in the middle of the front hallways and waited, it would only be a matter of minutes till they came in. Her lookout had called her cell phone to let her know, Bonnie couldn't help but let her devious mind roam. 

With Ron driving now, she could take advantage of that. It would frost Kim's mind when she climbed in and found something unmistakably personal of Bonnie's on his review mirror, displayed like a trophy, which would be perfect. 

She would take her prey in the backseat of his own car, on the first day back no less, which would be the sweetest victory ever. Especially since it would be in the same car that he had just driven his girlfriend to school in. 

The doors opened allowing a few students to fill in, but her eyes were focused on one thing. Her rival and soon to be conquest. Kim was laughing, no doubt about something Ron had said or did, she seemed quite happy. 

Bonnie glance over at her prey and saw the blonde looking happy himself, both were holding the others hand, the picture perfect couple. Bonnie gave her most charming and seductive smile and strode forward stopping their progress. 

She paid no attention to Kim, which earned her a very cold glare. Bonnie reached out and brushed some hair off of Ron's forehead "Hi Ron..." 

But her attempt failed. Ron smiled in a neutral way as he answered "Hi Bon Bon." then pushed past her, Kim in tow looking very angry, acting as if nothing had happened. 

The tanned brunette's mouth gaped open as she turned to watch them disappear into the crowd of students. Those students that had been watching wisely chose to pretend that they hadn't seen what had happened. 

Bonnie narrowed her eyes and let out a soft growl, nobody brushed her off like that, no body. The ambitious cheerleader rounded on her heel, suddenly smiling. This wasn't a failure, it just meant it would take effort and if nothing else Bonnie loved the hunt. 

***

"I can't believe she was dressed like that." Kim was ranting as she yanked her books out of her locker; Ron was leaning back against his locker absently holding his books. He was listening, amused, but now that he was in school he kept watching and waiting for Yori to show up. 

"Ron, are you listening to me?" Kim shouted at her boyfriend as she slammed her locker door shut with a loud bang. She was glaring at him, but Ron was quite used to her temper. 

"Of course I am Kim. I always listen to you." He gave her a reassuring smile "Relax, your my Kimmie, nobodies going to change that." 

She chewed her bottom lip slightly in thought then nodded "I am worrying for nothing aren't I?" 

He stepped over to her side and slung his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. He kissed her cheek and nodded "Of course you are you're the most important thing to me." 

Kim nodded and willing leaned against him smiling, she would have to get insecure more often, she loved it when he reassured her. She closed her eyes letting him do the guiding, trusting him to get them to class. 

"Possible, Stoppable!" 

Kim opened her eyes and looked to the owner of the shouting voice, there dressed in his brown suit with the buzz cut was the all too familiar and rather imposing figure Mr. Barkin. 

He gave them a very stern look as he continued "We do not allow PDA in our hallways. Section fourteen, subsection five forbids it. If I see it again both of you will be serving Detention." 

They both nodded, Ron having his deer caught in the headlights look. The teacher turned and walked off in search of other kids to intimidate. 

Kim shook her head "Is it me or does he have issues?" 

Ron nodded adding "Severe ones. Lucky us." 

Kim poked his side smiling "That's one of the things I like about you Ron, your always find something to laugh about." 

Ron put his arm around her once more and they continued down the hallway, though Kim did keep a wary eye out for Barkin. Ron on the other hand began to complaining about Latin, Pre-calculus, and English. 

Kim eventually rolled her eyes "Ron, only one more year and you'll be free from it all." 

The blonde boy opened his mouth to respond but instead said "Yori!" Kim turned to see what had captured her boyfriends attention found herself looking at a rather attractive oriental girl. 

She was dressed in a plaid skirt and white blouse; she definitely stood out of place in Middleton. The girl smiling brightly upon hearing her name, started towards Ron side stepping students without a second glance. 

She stopped in front of them and holding her books in front bowed slightly smiling "Ron-san, it is nice to see you again." 

"Ron?" Kim sounded a little put off by this situation. Ron looked at her then to Yori and then back to Kim, he would have to explain things. 

He smiled "Kim this is Yori. She's the friend I made in Japan." 

Kim extended her hand slowly, knowing the only girl he had mention in Japan was an obsessive girl. 

Yori took it awkwardly but apparently she knew what to do.

Kim tried to assert herself "Hi, I'm Kim..." 

Yori smiled brightly cutting in on her "Yes, Ron spoke about you often." She glanced at him then back at her "You are his...friend?" She asked, though secretly she knew better. 

"Girlfriend." Kim corrected her, not catching the amusement in the other girl's eyes. 

Ron nodded "So, what brings you to Middleton?" he asked, trying to keep up the appearance that he didn't know why she had came, unaware of what was starting between the two girls. 

Yori smiled and stepped closer to him "Oh, mother and father decided that I should gain some schooling abroad. I spent last term in England. When I was told I had to come to America I was quite excited, after all it had something's that I've wanted to see again for a while."

Kim stepped in between the two, asserting her role "Well, it's nice to meet you but we really do have to go. We have Pre-calculus first period." 

Yori beamed and stepped to the side slipping her arm through Ron's "So do I. It will be my honor if you took me to class Ron-san." 

Ron, oblivious to what Yori was doing, shrugged taking Kim's hand "Sure. Consider me your tour guide." 

Kim frowned as she walked along side Ron; she kept a tight hold on his hand and glaring daggers at Yori every time she looked over at the girl. 

Absently wondered how exactly Ron could be so oblivious to the fact that this new girl was interested in him.

***

Yori glanced at Ron from the back, he was in desk in front of her and seated right next to Kim. She kept her face open and friendly, but inside she was hurt. She liked Ron, a lot, but she had known before hand that he had fallen for his best friend Kim. 

She had hoped in a small part that it wasn't going that good between them, but he seemed to be genuinely devoted to her. So she couldn't help but be happy for him, though now she had an extra mission. 

She had watched them well before Ron had spotted her; though he had spotted her before she had meant for him to. But that was besides the point, from what she had seen, she knew how Ron felt about Kim, but her extra mission was to see how Kim really felt about Ron and to make sure she was good enough for him. 

Although, honestly she couldn't help but play with Kim's mind; it was so much fun. She let her smile grow just a tad, then noticed that the auburn haired girl was looking at her, there was a rather cold look at her.

Yori smiled wider and tore off a small piece of paper scribbling on it 'would you like to go eat after school?' She folded it and passed it to Ron after getting his attention in full view of Kim. 

Ron read it, then flipping over wrote in his messy script 'Kim, Yori wants to go eat. Want to come along?' He handed it to Kim without a second thought. 

The red haired girl took it, her face unreadable. She read both what Ron wrote then flipped the paper over to read what Yori had written. She flipped it back over and responded in her neat handwriting. 'Sure. Count me in.' then she passed it back, giving Yori a even cooler look. 

Ron read Kim's answer, nodded turned and slipped her the paper back. The young Japanese beauty read it and removed whatever smile she had on her face. She didn't look at Kim, but inside she was pleased at the reaction. 

Kim had struck her as rather paranoid and jealous girl, which was good to know, it would let Yori get what she wanted out of her. 

Putting the paper in her pocket she settled back into her desk, absently wondering what else she could do until she could talk with Ron alone. She caught sight of a girl across the room, the tanned girl was most definitely not paying attention to the class. 

She was glaring at Kim, this perked Yori's interest slightly. It might affect Ron if the girl wanted to try and mess with Kim, still Yori would just have to wait and see, but it was something to keep in mind. It might prove entertaining later. 

***

"Hey Kim, I was wondering if you were free this Friday." The auburn haired girl looked up from her work, glaring at the handsome young man in front of her. 

She leaned forward ever so slightly "Sorry, but I'm busy Friday." 

"Saturday then?" 

She shook her head "I'm Busy then to, matter of fact I'm busy right now." 

The young man frowned slightly, disappointed "Come on, I remember when you would have dropped everything to go out with me." neither his handsome features or voice had the desired effect on her; instead of calming her they only infuriated her even more.

She shook her head and went back to work as she answered "Well Josh, what I remember is that you ignored me most of the time." she gripped her pencil a little tighter and looked back up "And I remember finding you and Bonnie making out in a closet at my birthday party." 

The young man stared at her and started to say something but Kim went back to work saying icily "Save it. I'm over it and you." She knew he wanted to say something but she refused to acknowledge him. 

He eventually went back to work leaving Kim to work in quiet. Her frowned deepened as she thought about Ron and the situation she found herself in. She wasn't sure why Bonnie was after him, but she wasn't too worried about the girl considering her past with Ron. 

Yori on the other hand, there was something between the two that made Kim rather uneasy. She let a low growl escape her; it hadn't taken her that long to realize that Ron had lied. After all his reaction did not fit the profile for a guy dealing with an obsessive girl. 

Kim narrowed her eyes as continued to move her pencil, the strokes getting heavier as her temper began to build. He had said friend, but Yori acted like a love struck girl and Kim couldn't help but jump to the conclusion that she had been a romantic interest. 

She snapped her pencil in half without realizing it; Ron had lied to her about his relationship with Yori! She clenched her jaw muscles, wanting to break something, preferable Yori's arms or maybe Ron's since he had lied to her. 

Just as her temper was getting to a dangerous level she remembered that Ron was Ron, when he said friend, he meant friend. That caused her cool, at least with him. To Ron that would be all that Yori was, a friend, but the girl probably didn't think that. 

Still it irked her that Ron lied, but she had lied to him. Besides knowing Ron it was because his friend had promised him to secrecy. Kim herself had done that with him. He might not be able to keep most secret's if they were really juicy, but when a friend asked him to keep quiet about something there was no way he'd tell. 

She began to thrum her fingers on the edged of her desk; it was pointless to get upset with him about this situation. She glanced at the clock and her frown deepened, Ron would be getting out of class just down the hallway soon and Yori was right next door to him. Kim was determined to be there first to see Ron. 

The rest of class for Kim was thinking dark and violent thoughts about Yori; knowing she couldn't do any of them because Ron thought of her as a friend. But at least this made Bonnie into nothing but a blip on her radar now. 

She didn't notice that the other students who had heard the snapping of the pencil and the growl were on edge. It was already common knowledge about Bonnie making a play for Ron and the rumors about Yori were just now spreading, so everybody kept expecting Kim to blow up in anger from the square that was forming between Bonnie, Yori, Kim and Ron

***

Ron sighed as he propped his chin on his hand as leaned against the table, staring at the yellow, round table of the cafeteria and his tray of dull lumpy goop.

Kim was sitting by his side rubbing his shoulder lightly, trying to cheer him up "Come on Ron, so what if on the first day back you failed a pop quiz." 

Ron made a disgruntled noise "Easy for you to say." 

Kim smirked a little and slapped his shoulder lightly "Hey! I know what'll cheer you up." 

Ron turned his head, an eyebrow raised curious. Kim smiling leaned over in her seat and gave him a very light kiss on the lips. 

When they broke it Ron was smiling like a thousand watt bulb. Kim was smiling to; it felt good to do that in public. However whatever private moment the couple had was ruined by Monique joining them at the table giggling. 

"Come on you two...if you keep that up everybody will get jealous." she smiled as Kim and Ron, who in unison, stuck their tongues out at her. 

The friend's conversation was halted by the presence of the dark haired beauty Yori. She was holding her tray reservedly looking at the table and them, her face open and friendly "Ron-san, may I sit?" 

The boy nodded "Of course you can. Friends don't have to ask." He was looking at Yori so he missed Kim's sudden deadly glare at the other girl. Monique didn't miss it though, she gave Kim a question look but the red haired teenage hero ignored it. 

Monique sensing trouble on the horizon and knowing that Ron was unaware of it quickly spoke up "So, what are you guys doing after school?" 

Kim started to answer when Yori cut in; glancing at Kim smugly "Ron-san is taking me out to eat." 

Kim bit her tongue and then corrected her in a mild tone "Actually me and Ron are taking her out." 

Monique eyed Ron curiously, realizing that the boy had to be the most clueless person ever. He was busy turning his goop of food into what looked like an edible meal, so he wasn't even paying attention to the conversation. He began wolf down his food, matching time with Rufus. 

"So, where are you two going to take her?" Monique piped up, trying to keep the conversation going. 

Ron looked up and shrugged stifling a burp, his tray now empty "We haven't actually talked about it." 

Yori shifted in her seat and smiled sweetly at Ron "How about Buneo Nacho? Ron-san talked lots about it, I would dearly love to try a Naco." she said the last word awkwardly. 

Kim gave her an equally sweet smile, though her eyes were narrowed "Buneo Nacho would be fine...what do you think Ron?" 

The blonde tapped his chin and shook his head "Nah, I think we should take her to the Char House." then acting as if he had said nothing out of the ordinary grabbed Kim's tray and began working on making the lumpy goop on it edible. 

Monique and Kim stared at him in disbelief; he had never ever turned down Bueno Nacho before. Then both sets of eyes turned to the Japanese girl who was busy studying the goop on her tray then in unison both Kim and Monique looked at each other. It was obvious from their expressions that the same thought running through their minds: Something was wrong.

Just as Kim was about to question him the communicator beeped drawing all four peoples attention to it. Kim, who managed to keep her composure, pulled it out and hit the button on the screen "What's the sitch Wade?" 

The boy genius looked up as he continued to type with blinding speed "We just got a hit on the site." He paused and picked up a slushy taking a sip before continuing "There was a break in at a German zoo, or more specifically the monkey house." 

Kim looked up at Ron who was staring at her and the communicator with a dead serious look which was out of place on him. The auburn haired cheerleader looked back to Wade "Let me guess, a tall English gentleman with hairy hands and feet?" 

The boy nodded, not even reacting to her comment. Kim sighed and stood "Got us a ride?" 

"Of course. It's waiting at Toycoz. Hope you don't mind a helicopter." 

Kim smiled "You rock Wade." she turned off the communicator and spoke to the two girls "Sorry we have to go…" Kim stood as did Ron, he started out of the cafeteria not thinking while Kim leaned forward a little and smiling coldly spoke to Yori "Maybe next time." 

The young lady didn't blink an eye, just watched as the red head turned and ran after her boyfriend. The black haired girl looked over at Monique who gave her an equally cold look and then stood leaving the table.

Yori smiled to herself thinking _American girls are so paranoid_. She poked at her pile of goop and then stood leaving it on the table as she left. 

***

"Kim, do we have to do this?" Ron asked as his girlfriend who looked at him a tad coolly before she slid down the rope. He looked at the helicopter pilot shrugged in a 'don't look at me' way. Sighing Ron followed Kim's lead. When he landed she was waiting but she didn't say a word. He started to say something when she turned and started towards the Zoo entrance. 

Wade had told them that the owners would leave word with the security guard at the gate to let them go in and they passed through the turnstile with ease, though it was in an uncomfortably cold quiet. 

The silence between them made Ron very uncomfortable, so much so that he didn't even pay attention to their approach of the Monkey House. "Kim..." His voice died though when she rounded and gave a slight glare. He took a breath and tried again "What's wrong?" 

Kim closed her eyes, when she opened them she seemed relaxed. "Sorry Ron, it's just that, today at lunch." 

Ron stepped in close to her "What? Was it that goop? Man I knew it was ripe." 

Kim sighed, realizing that he really was that clueless. She shook her head glancing at the building then back at him, Monkey Fist was already long gone by now so a few more minutes wouldn't hurt anything "No Ron. It was what you did at lunch." 

The blonde boy looked surprised "Wait, you mean when I added seasoning to the goop?" He was taken aback by that fact; she had seen him do it before.

She shook her head and thrust her arms down by her sides, her hands clenched into fists "Ron! I meant when you offered to take Yori to the Char House. What makes her so much better that she can't eat at Bueno Nacho like me?" 

The young man blinked looked at her as if she was crazy and then got his trademark goofy smile "Is that what your upset about KP?" 

"IS THAT WHAT I'M UPSET ABOUT? YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK IF YOU'RE TAKING ANOTHER GIRL TO A SEMI-FANCY RESTURANT UPSETS ME?!" Kim screamed, her eyes flashing with anger, which caused her boyfriend to take a step back involuntarily. 

He looked bewildered "Kim, I have a perfectly good reason." 

The angry red head crossed her arms and glared, foot tapping the entire time, waiting. Ron took the hint and explained "Well, Bueno Nacho has always been our place...and with us being boyfriend and girlfriend now, I didn't feel right taking her there."

Kim blinked her foot stopping in mid-tap, the anger in her expression disappearing and the flames in her eyes cooling. "You…our...wha?" she stared at him a mixture of surprise and confusion. 

Ron scuffed his foot on the ground "Ever since it opened we've always went there...nobodies ever really joined us there...ok so Monique but she's...look I've just always thought of it as our special place." He sighed and looked around "Maybe I was over thinking it. Yea, I was. I'm sorry Kim; I didn't mean to make you mad." His voice was so innocent and soft it caused Kim's already cooled temper go ice cold. 

"Ron...I...you..." she took a breath and pulled him in for a tight hug "I'm the one that should be sorry...I wasn't thinking..." she told him gently followed by placing a soft kiss on his cheek. 

But as was their luck, they're special moment was ruined by a snide remark "Well, this is a hallmark moment." 

The two teenage heroes separated and turned to see the familiar green and black spandex clad form of Shego leaning against the doorway to the monkey house her arms crossed. 

Her pale green skin stood out in the fluorescent light of the park. "But I have to ask why are you hugging my Ronny poo?" 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

AN: 

Well whatever fans of mine that are still around and waiting for this, here it is. I hope it's good, it's short, but I don't have a whole lot of time to write and my schedules going to be erratic, but I will try to update on a regular basis.  
  
Also, the chapters will probably get longer as I go, but I just had to stop it here, it just screamed 'STOP HERE!' So I listened. Hope you don't hate me to much for leaving you with a cliffy, but maybe this way you'll at least tune in to read the next chapter. J   
  
Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, that everyone was in character and that nothing is to confusing or conflicting. And please if you see something wrong or just want to rant about how terrible this is feel free, I can use something to read at night when I'm working, Of course if you want to leave a nice review I'll enjoy that to.   
  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter. 

Sincerely,   
Georsama


	2. Chapter 2: Enter the Monkey

Chapter 2:   
**Enter the Monkey  
**By Geor-sama

"What do you mean your Ronny poo?" Kim asked her voice once more cold "He's my boyfriend." The red haired girl stated as she crossed her arms and glared at the olive skinned girl.

The pale green girl smiled slightly not moving from her position "Jealous and angry. I'm surprised, though you can't really blame me." she smiled a little wider letting her gaze drift over to the object of their discussion, "He's just soooo cute." 

Kim gave a low growl in anger. Shego merely blew a kiss at the clueless blonde boy saying "Be with you in a sec muffin." as Kim lunged forward her cooled temper rekindled once more by the pale green woman. 

Shego leaped upwards performing a flip, and landed behind the angry cheerleader in a crouch and spun around slipping into her fighting stance. Kim spun around, and slipped into her own fighting stance. 

They stared at each other for several long minutes before the raven haired villain smiled and curled a finger for her to bring it on. Kim obliged and within a few minutes the two athletic women were exchanging punches and kicks. 

Ron quickly retreated to the side to avoid the fight and to keep an eye out for Drakken or some trick. He didn't know why Shego was here, but now was not the time to question why. He blinked and braced himself catching Kim as she suddenly came hurtling at him. 

He cushioned her impact as they went to the ground, she laid still for a moment stunned then got up slowly. Ron let out a groan sitting up as well, Kim cast him a worried look that he waved off, with some reluctance she stood quickly and moved back towards Shego. 

Guided by anger she threw a flurry of punches and kicks that would leave even the most respected of martial arts students hard pressed to block. But Shego dodged and blocked them with apparent ease.

This was why she pushed Kim's buttons by flirting with her boyfriend, when she was angry with jealousy she was such a pushover. Well that and because he actually was rather cute. 

Shego preformed a front leg sweep and then spun planting a sidekick to Kim's midsection sending her sailing backwards. The red head landed on her butt and skidded to a halt against a wall with a loud oomph sound. The raven haired villainess turned her attention to Ron who was already heading for his downed girlfriend. 

Smiling Shego moved quickly cutting them off, wagging her finger at Ron. She began to almost strut towards him, speaking in a mockingly stern voice "Now dear, you know you don't have time to play with sill little girls." 

She backed him up against a cement statue of a monkey, his eyes wide stammering trying to come up with something as a response. Of course it only endeared him to Shego even more and she wondered why she'd never noticed him before, but he was awfully cute.

Smiling she pressed herself up against him, placing her finger to his lips "After all you've got a grown woman to keep you busy." but before anything came about Shego was suddenly yanked away and thrown so that landed in a heap on the ground. 

She was up in a minute growling, looking very upset, her eyes narrowed at Kim Possible who was standing in front of her boyfriend, pushing the sleeves of her black mission shirt up. Before Shego could react Kim was there and landing punches and kicks that would leave bruises for weeks to come. 

Shego managed to recover from the onslaught quickly and ducked a hook punch that whistled over head and did a handspring away from her opponent, she had to perform a front flip over Kim before she was back on her balance, the red head was not going to back off. 

Shego realizing that she had pushed enough for one night launched herself onto the monkey statue and turned staring at the two heroes ""Well Monkey Dolt isn't here, so I'm going to leave." She glanced at Ron then before she thought better of it added "Though I might take my Ronny poo with me..." 

Kim growled and rushed forward but Shego leaped up to the roof and then quickly made her escape on her green and black jet hover board 

Kim rounded on Ron as she stood on the top of the monkey statue and huffing pointed at the Monkey House entrance "You! In there! Now!" 

Ron sensing her mood knew not to argue with her about this meekly made his way into the Monkey house, wondering what he did. 

***

"KP, she was just trying to push your buttons." Ron said for the umpteenth time but his girlfriend was by far to upset with the girl to listen. 

"Ron you…" Kim started but then stopped sighing, he was just too clueless to understand. She continued in a more even tone "Ron…she has a crush on you. I know. Trust me, I had one long enough to notice the signs." 

Ron shook his head Kim, come on, Shego never showed interest in me before and now here you are, dating me and she's suddenly all interested? It's just a trick to get you angry." It didn't do any good and he gave up arguing the point. 

The pilot who was an older female snickered slightly from listening to them, but they both ignored her. Rufus crawled out of Ron's pocket and held up a hair in a test tube for her. Kim glanced down and reluctantly took it "Thanks Rufus." The naked pet nodded giving a salute and disappeared back into his home in Ron's pocket. 

"So, what do you think Monkey Fist was there for?" Ron asked almost at once causing Kim to look back at him she gave a shrug thinking about that herself. Ron put his finger to his chin and began thinking out loud, a habit she found both endearing and annoying "What if he was building a monkey army?" he shook his head shivering at that thought. 

Kim rolled her eyes and snorted "Not likely. He'd want more intelligent monkeys than what could be found in a zoo." she twirled the glass tube between her fingers thinking, then jumped when Ron shouted "Oh My God! He's going to steal monkeys and make an army of giant mutant monkeys to steal all the bananas in the world!" 

Kim rolled her eyes, frowning slightly "Ron, come on. Be real, why would he make an army of giant monkeys…" she trailed off pulling out the communicator and contacted Wade. "Wade, can you run a search on all the monkeys at the Zoo.." 

He was off and running the search within a matter of minutes, before stopping and shaking his head "Nothing unusual. A few new arrivals, but nothing out of the ordinary why?" 

"Nothing Wade, just checking." She said and slumped back turning the communicator off. "Did you notice that one monkey in the far back? It seemed to be tired." Kim mused to Ron getting lost in her own thoughts missing her boyfriends response. 

Ron nodded making an non-comitial noise having a bad feeling about the whole situation. It was eating at him about why Monkey Fist would go to a zoo and not even bother to set the monkey's free or anything. To make things even more mysterious the security cameras had been taken out by Monkey Fist's monkey ninjas so Kim and himself had no clue what he did after they entered the monkey house, especially since the eye witnesses fled when they saw them. 

Ron had felt a slight tingle in the air from something similar to the Magical Monkey power he had been exposed to, but it was probably just his imagination. He let out a silent sigh and leaned back into his seat of the helicopter wondering why things couldn't be simple. He closed his eyes and drifted off, it was well past nine already, and he knew Kim was doing much the same in her seat. 

***

"Kim, you think I'd look good in a black trench coat and mirror sunglasses?" Ron asked absently, glancing away from the movie on the TV screen. 

His girlfriend rolled her eyes and smacked the back of his head lightly "Yea, right. Who do you think you are Ron, Neo?" 

Ron laughed and leaned back into the couch and slouched down "Hey, it was just a thought." He resumed watching the ultra violent movie and smiled "Besides I could always wear a business suit and have a stick up my butt like that one guy." 

Kim let out a groan and leaned against him, content to watch the movie with her boyfriend. It was his favorite one, for whatever reason she couldn't discern, probably for the skin tight outfit that the woman playing Trinity wore. But either way she was just happy that she was here alone with him. 

She was glad that he convinced her to stay up and watch this with him, it made her forget about the various things that had happened today. She knew though, glancing at the clock that there was no way she was going to be completely conscious tomorrow at school. 

Not that it matter, she smiled and scooted down on the couch and stretched out so that her head was resting on his stomach a hand resting near her mouth. She closed her eyes as his fingers began to slowly stroke her hair lightly. She was very happy, to happy to even care about Bonnie, Yori, or Shego. 

She jerked a little waking up, she glanced at the clock, she'd been asleep for an hour. She sat up, looking at the screen which was black then turned her attention to Ron who was asleep on her couch. He looked so cute when he was asleep, and she hated to wake him but he needed to get up. 

After ten minutes of shaking and prodding Ron was awake and being escorted to the door of her house. He paused at the open doorway and gave her a soft goodnight kiss then after agreeing to go straight home left headed for his car. Kim watched him start it up and drive off. 

She closed the door locking it and then proceeded to turn off the various items and then started up into her room, she pulled off her green tank top and blue cargo pants, pulling on a rather short nightgown and climbed into her bed. She picked up her phone and held it, going to give him enough time to get home before calling to check on him.

***

Yori smiled brightly from her seat on his bed as Ron came bounding into his room. He froze in mid step his black mission shirt pulled up around his chest; he gave her a smile letting his shirt fall back into place. 

She stood up and bowed "Greetings Ron-san." 

Ron returned the bow moving over to sit on his bed "Hello, hello." He raised an eyebrow and tilted is head "How'd you get in?" 

The beautiful Japanese girl smiled and gave him a mysterious answer "I entered through the doorway that is clear." 

Ron scratched the back of his head but smiled anyway. "That's cool." he immediately went serious "So what about the Lotus blade?" 

The girl sighed and sat back down easily "It is much worse than I first told you Ron-san. Monkey Fist destroyed the school and killed many of the students when he retrieved the Lotus Blade. Sensei says that he will try to destroy the two that pose the most danger to him and his quest." 

"Ok...so why'd he go to the zoo in Germany then? I felt something that reminded me of the Mystical Monkey power.." Ron started then sighed shaking his head "You know, it's bad enough that I have to deal with pre-calculus I don't need this problem of worrying about Monkey Fist trying to kill me or Rufus." 

Yori nodded "Ron-san we do not know when he is planning to strike, or where, you must not be caught unprepared." She stood up and walked around the room studying his things, the pictures of him and Kim littered the room causing a slight pang in her heart "How important is this Kim Possible to you?" 

Ron answered her without thinking "To important for words." He stood up stretching "Yori, I'm sorry about not being able to take you out and get something to eat." 

The girl turned giving him a smile "That is ok Ron-san, I know that you must do as your heart tells you." she approached him and leaned in planting a friends kiss on his cheek lightly "Please be careful. It is by far too dangerous not to be." 

Ron nodded, then sighed as the phone began to ring "Be right back." The girl nodded and watched as he left his room in search of the ringing phone. 

"Hello, Stoppable residence." His said in a rather bored tone, before his face brightened immensely as he heard the voice of his girlfriend on the other end. "Hey Kim. No I was just about to change and go to bed." He started back towards his room talking excitedly with her. 

"Kim, Kim, you don't need to lecture me about getting my rest." he smiled adding in a lowered voice "after all I enjoy sleep because when I sleep I dream about you." 

He smirked "No, I can't tell you what kind of dreams." He laughed and sighed entering his room not paying any attention "I would have been in bed but Yori came over..." He fell silent and winced slightly "Yes Yori..." He looked up to say something to her but his room was completely deserted. 

"Come on Kim, you know she's just a friend. I'm the only person she knows..." he nodded and shook his head and cradling the phone against his shoulder undid his pants, "I don't know how she found out where I lived, maybe she asked Monique or something." 

He sighed quickly juggling the phone as he removed his shirt, pausing in the conversation then resumed talking "Sorry Kim, I was changing shirts." His cheeks colored slightly at whatever she said. "I can't believe you said that..." he paused and blushed a little deeper "Yes, they are the white and blue boxers." 

He cleaned off his bed the best he could, looking over at the makeshift bed for his naked mole rat friend who was curling up already. Ron smiled sitting down on the edge of it. "So what about you Kim? Wearing those blue pajamas with the cute lil bunny feet?" 

He laughed and laid back on his bed "Ok...now that is really not fair. You wouldn't wear that if I spent the night." He blinked and smiled goofily "We should get to sleep before this gets any more risqué." 

He nodded smiling as he stifled a yawn "Love you to Kim." he nodded again and blew her a kiss over the phone "Yes, I'll see you first thing in the morning." 

"No, you hang up first." He shook his head and continued the debate of her hanging up first rather than him. It continued for several minutes before finally Rufus, who was grumpy from the lack of sleep, jumped out of his bed scurried over and grabbed the phone out of Ron's hand and squeaking 'Goodnight' into it hit the off button. 

Ron sat up and watched as the naked mole rat ran out of the room, down the hallway and hung up the phone. He was back within a few minutes and curled back up in his bed. Ron shook his head, thinking that Rufus was a tad rude, but he smiled anyway glancing at his window. 

"The doorway that is clear..." he repeated, then chuckling got up and closed it, he paused for a moment and then locked it before returning to bed. He curled up under his covers smiling, his head resting lightly on his pillows, already dreaming about his Kimmie.

***

Yori sat in quiet meditation in her small room, her heart beat slow and her breathing almost none existent. She lifted off the ground ever so slightly, focusing her mind. soul and body together. Ron was not going to make it, she could feel it, something was going to happen to him. 

She rose a tad higher, continuing her meditation. Her mind remained clear for a few more minutes before suddenly the image of Monkey Fist killing Ron flashed in her mind and she fell back to the ground. She opened her eyes and let out a groan getting up as she rubbed her rear. 

She made her way over to her bed, a sickened feeling in her stomach. She sighed and climbed in quietly, nothing to worry about, he was Ron Stoppable, he would live. If for nothing else than for his girlfriend Kim, something that Yori was not wholly convinced was a good thing for him. 

She shook her head, Kim did seem to care about him though she was rather possessive. But that didn't tell Yori everything she wanted to know, tomorrow would give her more insight into their relationship. She wondered about this Bonnie Rockwaller as well, she would have to make sure she did not cause to many problems with Ron's happiness.

She closed her eyes, it was going to be an uncomfortable night's sleep, she was not used to sleeping on a bed such as this. But it was the customs of the land, and she needed to at least fit in a little. Sensei was counting on her, she was his only student left that he could trust beyond any doubt. 

***

Deep in the heart of a cave temple in the pacific amidst the flickering lights of candles and beneath the carved images of monkeys strode a man. He held one arm curled against him, clutching a small green jade statue of a monkey to himself, as if to protect it. 

His black gi made barely a rustle as he stood upright from his stooped position and with both hairy hands placed the statue with reverence upon an empty pedestal. He allowed a small pleased smile to cross his face, his plan was going just as he had hoped. He looked at the other statues, they remained cracked and mere shadows of there perfection, but that would not last. They would be restored just as this one was. 

He didn't let his attention linger long, instead he let it slide easily over to the shining surface of the Lotus Blade. He clasped his hands behind him and standing upright walked over to stare down at it.

He stared at his simian face reflected in the blade and spoke softly, his English accent making it sound enchanted. "That buffoon may be pure of heart" he almost spat those words, a look of distaste crossing his features before he continued "But I will fix that, and then you will have no other choice." 

He gave a slow smile studying the blade, it was not easy disrupting the power that bound this blade with it's true owner, but he found a way. With a slow ease he turned to face his followers, most were kneeling down in respect others were hanging from various spots in the cavern temple, but all were focused on him. 

He studied them for a moment and then spoke, not raising his voice above a whisper "The time is approaching, I will soon rid myself of this Ron Stoppable. Soon I alone will be the only master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar, the rightful heir to the Mystical Monkey power and the Lotus Blade." 

The masked Ninja monkeys remained silent, but nodded nonetheless. They're eyes shifted ever so slightly to the two giant brownish stone gorillas, wielding large stone swords, standing in two of the far corners. The man turned ever so slightly to look at them himself and gave a small evil smile. 

"Yes, I did a good job didn't I? I'll admit recreating them was a very difficult task, but I think they will do their Satsuma predecessor proud." He let out a small laugh turning back to his ninja monkeys, looking rather maniacal in the flickering candle light. He clenched his fists and began to pace in the wide circle of the chamber. 

He paused once more before the Lotus Blade and smiling reached out. His fingers barely touched the handle causing it to hum very softly in protest at his touch, but he pulled his hand back slowly. It didn't matter, soon he would be the only monkey master. He tilted his head back and shouted for the whole of the world to hear "I AM THE ONLY MASTER!" His voice reverberated and echoed out into the stillness of the night, till at last it faded away.

Several thousand miles away Ron and Rufus both shuddered in their sleep and clutched extra tightly to their covers but that soon passed and their sleep was once more peaceful.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

****

SqueakMaan: Thanks and here ya go.

****

warprince2099: I have made another chapter, I have updated. Now sit back relax, enjoy, and prepare to suffer a long wait since my erratic schedule just got more erratic. 

****

Monkey Fist: Glad you like it, the chapters aren't that long only like five or six pages, don't have enough time to do the chapters right. As your requested I added some monkey goodness, there will be more, he is the main villain of this after all. And good day to yourself sir. 

****

Rockman SP: I…have...given...you...MORE!

****

Jayv: Well, I've managed an update, I hope it wasn't to long a wait.

****

Lina:alright: wha

****

ss3dj: It's good to be back. Of course I'll give you more...but it'll be along delay after wards (kidding) 

You've got them all...although to Ron there's just Kim, the others are interested in him (one is for reasons that have nothing to do with actually liking him.) 

Ron isn't really going to get hurt After all, the girls that like him will go out of their way not to hurt him. Just keep a watch out for Bonnie. 

****

Jokerisdaking: Glad you think it was worth the wait, 

****

japanesejewel: Well, Kim does a have a right to be paranoid. 

Don't feel sorry for Ron, well, maybe on second thought you should. 

Kim's Kim, she subject to her kimness.

****

DreamQueen110: Hey, it's those same voices that tell me to write so I have to listen to them. 

****

TheLoneReed: Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed the update. 

****

Parareru: Thank you, thank you. Yes I introduced them all, (though in Ron's mind there's only one, to everyone else there's a lot more) which was difficult to an extent and the little hanger just wrote itself. Your suggest is taken and I am making a note for people to read the prequel. 

****

Cynthia Krenshaw: Thanks. 

****

Yamal: You could say how nice this story was...wait you already did so never mind. Well, Yori is sly, very sly, she's going to be driving a lot of people crazy. Well Kim's a red head (A natural one) and there renowned for there tempers being so short and so explosive (there renowned for other things to, but I won't be mentioning them) Hey, the cliffy served it's person, it got you ready and waiting for the next chapter. I promise I won't do it again for a while and I promise to try my best to keep up the great work.

****

MondoMage: Thank you, coming from you that's quite the compliment. Ah...the tension, I'm not used to building it up but glad to know I did it good. I'll Write more, and write quickly when I get the chance.

Thank you, I was waiting for someone to point those out, I seem to have problems with punctuation as for the misspellings (like Buneo Naco...those are typos or I wasn't paying attention) But please if you feel up to it point them all out and I'll make sure not to make them again. 

****

Jobber: just a little? I personally understand the paranoia after all the last guy she really liked she found making out with her school rival in the closet of Kim's own birthday party. That would have to develop a certain amount of paranoia.

****

Darkren186: Well, I don't really see Ron getting hurt, just everyone else. And Kim does have a certain right to be psycho jealous.

****

Classic Cowboy: Glad to give you what you wanted. and I will keep up the excellent as long as you do. 

****

Wonderbee31: Thanks, I hope you enjoy what I have in store. Kim has always been a tad jealous over his actions, and Ron is Ron continuously clueless about certain things. As for everything else, it's all a surprise. (It's a complicated relationship isn't it.) 

****

Ron Stoppable: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I'm honored that you bothered to read this. 

****

AN:

Well here is the long awaited second chapter of Kim Possible: The Fate of the Monkey Master. I hope it wasn't to disappointing or drawn out. Please note this story is a sequel to 'The Best Hanukkah/Christmas ever.' so you should read that before you continue on any further.   
Sorry about the long wait in this chapter, but the world doesn't let me keep the schedule that I would like. I hope you enjoyed this, and if its to short I'm sorry, I didn't have time to make this chapter as long as I wanted. If you have any suggestions for me let me know (I love flames btw, they make me laugh and I can use that)  
Important note: since it would appear that my FanFic Archive is a dud and the problems I had with this chapter (Thanks go to Classic Cowboy for the help he gave) I am thinking of making the most completely Online KP Encyclopedia that I can. If you want to help or think it's a good idea then let me know.   


Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you next time.   


Sincerely,   
Geor-sama


	3. Chapter 3: Of Nightmares and Monkeys

Chapter 3:   
**Of Nightmares and Monkeys  
**By Geor-sama

__

The sudden violent wrenching of his leg ripped a yelp out of his, his ankle feeling as if it was crushed in an iron vice. The air was driven out of him by sudden impact with the ground, he held his eyes closed tight. Without thought he lifted his arms blocking the immediate threat of the palm strike to his chest. 

The blonde looked up wide eyed with panic at the hairy monkey faced man hovering over him, arm lifted back for the spear hand thrust, a killing blow. He suddenly twisted his head and yelled out "Search and Destroy!" 

The command was almost instantly obeyed as one of the jade monkey statues suddenly toppled off its pedestal. The simian man let out a yell and releasing his opponent dove saving the statue with seconds to spare. 

He rose shakily and spun seeing another beginning to fall, he dove and caught it with only enough time to turn and catch yet another. He stood their panting doing a quick count and coming up short one. He turned and dove saving it as well 

"I did it. Mystical Monkey Power will still be mine!" he shouted in glee and relief as he held all four jade statues. 

The blonde man got up into a crouch and letting out a yell jumped into the air and spun planting a spinning kick to his opponent, sending him toppling to the ground. The jade statues fell as if slow motion escaping his grasp to shatter on the ground. 

The young man stood there breathing heavily, eyes closed. He snapped his eyes open at the feeling a sudden stabbing pain lacing through his chest. He looked down hands coming up to clutch at the pain in his chest. He stared in dull realization as he saw a sword he recognized as the Lotus blade thrust through him. 

He looked up to see his simian opponent standing before him laughing. The blonde opened his mouth to yell but only managed to let out a gargled scream. 

Ron woke up in a tangle of sheets, sweating and screaming at the top of his lungs. The scream quickly died as he clutched at his chest feeling for the wound but thankfully did not find it. He pulled himself upright in the bed, his knees coming up to his chest terrified. He looked around his darkened room, breathing heavily, repeating to himself 'just a nightmare, just a nightmare.' 

He almost jumped when he felt a small warm body embrace him, but quickly realized it was Rufus. He picked the little guy up and held him close to his chest. The hairless rodent made soft noises, to which the young blonde man nodded but didn't say a word in response. 

He looked at his digital clock and sighed in the realization that it was only four in morning. He wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, so he just huddled up against the headboard of his bed and held Rufus tightly to himself as he whispered Kim's name. 

He felt so alone. 

***

"Ron are you sure your alright?" Kim couldn't help but ask as she watched her boyfriend stare sleepily at his plate of cold food. He yawned nodding, he'd shown up at her house at six thirty which was early even for her. 

But what made it unusual was that fact that all through breakfast he had barely touched his food, which had caught not only her attention but her mother and fathers. Kim's mother hand placed hand to his forehead and asked if he was alright. 

He had assured them that he was fine, that it was just because of a nightmare but she was beginning to have her doubts that was the whole story. 

"Well I guess we need to get going if we don't get going well be late." she said standing up from her spot at the kitchen table, giving him another look. "Are you sure your alright Ron?" 

He nodded "Yes" he paused as a yawn escaped him "I'm fine KP, just didn't get a good night's sleep." 

"Because of the nightmare, nothing else?" she asked sounding worried.

He nodded slightly "Like I said just the nightmare." He answered tiredly and Kim dropped it knowing him well enough that if she pushed to much more she risked making him grumpy. 

She offered him her hand, which he happily took, she leaned over kissing her father on the cheek and waved at her mom talking rapidly "Bye mom, dad were leaving now." then literally dragged Ron out of the kitchen and the house. 

Once out the door she continued to drag him towards his car, stopping short when she realized that though it was still faded black it was washed and waxed. But what really caught her attention was the body, the small dings were missing and the rust spots were gone. 

She glanced at him to ask why and when but found herself staring at a more awake Ron, if only barely. He flashed her a genuine smile "Can't be driving you around in a heap." 

"Ron how'd you get those rust spots off?" she asked as he lead her to the car. She couldn't help but wonder when he found the time do all this to the car since he didn't have time yesterday. Ron opened the door for her smiling but not answer. He closed it once she was inside and went around to the drivers side and climbed in. 

"Wade gave me a chemical to remove the rust." he suddenly told her as he started the. Kim couldn't help but blink in surprise when instead of the normal five whines and gurgles; there was only four and nary a gurgle to be heard. But what really caught her attention was that the blue smoke was missing.

Kim looked over at him slightly impressed and kissed his cheek as he put the car in drive "So we can add car repair to your list of skills." 

He laughed and patted the dash board lightly then looked over at her "All she needed was a little TLC." 

Kim couldn't help but laugh "The Learning Channel?" 

Ron smiled then yawned as he pulled out into the early morning traffic slowly and started down the road. "No, Tender Loving Care." he glanced over at her smiling and winked "You should know that's what I'm best at better than anyone Kim." 

Kim smiled and settled back into her seat, yes she did know, he give her a lot of that.

***  
  
Yori leaned against the row of lockers near Ron's locker waiting, her dreams from the night before had not faded with the morning, if anything they were now even worse. She knew something was going to happen, she had learned long ago that dreams were not random memories.

She saw Kim before she saw Ron, the red head paused and looked back behind her, obviously waiting for Ron to catch up, with a look of poorly concealed concern on her face. Yori resisted the urge to run up and interfere, instead she waited patiently for Ron who appeared from the crowd to stand next to Kim within just a few minutes. 

Yori could just by looking at him there was something wrong with him. He did not seem as energetic as normal, as they approached she saw that his eyes seemed to be dull and tired looking. 

Her feelings that something was really wrong was confirmed when she dropped her gaze and saw Rufus poking out of his pocket looking up at Ron with worry. Yori pushed off the locker and bowed slightly speaking to the couple when they were close enough "Konnichiwa Ron-sama, Kim-dono."

Kim growled a little saying a terse hello back. Ron looked at her and gave her a tired looking smile "Morning Yori." Rufus turned his attention to the young Japanese girl and quickly extracted himself from his place in Ron' s pants and made his way up to Yori's shoulder. 

Kim narrowed her eyes in displeasure seeing the naked mole rat take to Yori so quickly. Ron on the other hand didn't pay much attention, he was to busy fighting with his locker to get it open and grab his books. 

Rufus was talking in his hurried naked mole rat way to Yori who nodded, listening carefully. She turned to look at the mole rat and nodded her worry showing in her eyes while Rufus returned to his home in Ron's pocket. Yori reached out and touched his shoulder lightly "Ron-san, are you alright." 

Ron looked at her and shrugged "Just didn't get much sleep last night..." he turned to Kim who was watching him closely. Yori realized that if nothing else this would be a unique chance to see a dynamic of their relationship she would not have seen otherwise. 

Kim took his hand and speaking in a gentle voice started down the hallway "Come one Ron, lets get to class." The red haired girl didn't pay attention to Yori, but the Japanese girls was right beside him on the other side.

Even though this was going to be unique chance it did not bode well with her. What Rufus had told her matched to closely to her own visions and dreams for her comfort.

***

It was a dull overcast day, typical of January weather. The wind, though gentle, stung due to the coolness in the air causing the few zoo patrons to shiver even though they were bundled in their clothes. 

For many it was by far to cold still to be out at the zoo. Which after today many people would be glad that they didn't go.

Those that were there didn't notice the extra bodies in the Jungle World exhibit, this was due to the fact that they blended in perfectly with the shadows. 

The monkeys that did belonged were creating a furious uproar over the invaders, they jumped and threw rocks, dirt and sticks but they gave the mysterious monkeys a wide birth and scattered whenever one made a lunge towards them.

***

Kim was frowning which did not suit her features as she glared across the room at the brown haired tanned girl. For once Yori was on the bottom of her list, at least she seemed to care for Ron, though Kim had to keep repeating to herself that Yori and Ron were just friends like he told her. 

Bonnie kept pushing Kim's buttons, flaunting herself at Ron, 'accidentally' running into Ron and Kim. Not that it phased Ron, he just ignored her and asked if she was alright before he continued on with whatever it was he had been doing. 

Kim narrowed her eyes, with only two periods down and a whole day to go she did not hold out much hope that Bonnie would back off. For an instant she wished there was some sort of emergency so that she could get Ron away from the tanned girl. 

She instantly felt guilty of course, not for wanting to get Ron away from the girl, but for wanting an emergency to happen which would put untold lives in danger, not to mention Ron who was still suffering from a lack of sleep.

With the thought of him she turned her head to check on him, he was sleeping soundly with his head resting on his arms. She let a small sigh escape her and then resisting the urge to shoot cold glare at Bonnie she returned to her work. 

She caught some strange movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to see what was going on. What she found was Yori folding paper with a practiced ease making a paper swan, the red haired girl watched for a few more minutes before frowning and slapped her forehead glowering to herself as she returned to her work.

***

The wild monkeys fell silent as a manlike figure dropped down from an over hanging branch to stand on his knuckles and feet. In one hand he held a small cracked Jade monkey statue, he looked at the monkeys that were hidden in the shadows and then standing upright produced a small device. 

It was a silver metallic tube, with a small light at the end blinking. The simian man studied it for a moment and then looked up towards the direction it was pointing. He gave a small smile, his small monkey fangs showing. He glanced at the other monkeys and putting it up spoke. "He's in the Monkey House." 

With that he leaped upwards into the trees and disappeared from view. He reappeared a few minutes later on the outside of the enclosure as his Monkey Ninjas followed his lead. Without pause he started towards his target. 

They scattered people as they went, un-phased by the screams or panic. They paused briefly when the zoo security came but the oafs were quickly dispatched. Those employees who were hiding in their booths were hurriedly calling the administration.

They reached the Monkey house in just twenty minutes. They paused briefly yet again watching their leader, he stared up at the building a sneer twisting his features and then he led them inside, which was immediately followed by screaming and crying children and full grown adults fleeing from the building.

Uncaring the simian man known as Monkey Fist walked down the concrete walkway jade monkey statue in one hand the small device once more in the other. 

***

"Ron, you alright?" The blonde looked up to see Monique and nodded slowly stifling a yawn. She looked at him skeptically as she seated herself at the lunch table. She watched as he lowered his head to look at his tray of food and just stared. 

She started to say something when something wholly unexpected caught her eye, she watched in amazement as Kim and Yori, in perfect time, walked side by side towards the table each carrying a tray of food. They each had a seat on either side of Ron, though neither looked at the other. 

Kim reached out and rubbed his shoulder lightly asking in a soft voice "How are you doing Ron?" 

Ron answered just barely turning his head to look at her "I'm doing fine KP." Kim nodded and leaned over kissing his cheek. When he turned his head Kim shared a look at Monique before concentrating on her food.

Monique shifted her gaze over to Yori who spoke to him in a normal tone of voice but her concern was evident as well. "Ron, aren't you hungry?" 

The blonde boy shook his head yawning "No, not really." His answer caused all three women to look at him pausing in their actions. Ron not hungry was unheard of, however before any of them could say or do anything he started snoring. 

Yori reacted a split second sooner than Kim and grabbed his tray of food pulling it out of the way as his head thumped onto the table in his sleep. Unfortunately she also yanked it away with a tad to much force and sent the contents of the tray flying through the air to splatter an immaculate Bonnie. 

The tanned girl yelled in surprise, it soon turned into a ranting scream. The cheerleader ranted and raved for a good ten or twenty minutes before realizing everyone was laughing and she was still splattered with the food. Shooting a dark look at Kim she stalked out of the cafeteria. 

Kim and Monique couldn't help but smile while Yori let the tray go and returned to her meal and Ron continued to snore.

***

Monkey Fist gave a slow smile as he studied the device; it was no longer blinking, instead it just gave a steady light, unfortunately it had led him to a monkey display that had two of them. No matter which one he pointed it at it didn't change. His smiled faded a tad at this development but it was only a momentary set back. 

He quickly called his minions to him, after having destroyed the cameras and securing the building they were waiting restless for him to do what he needed to. However before he could give any orders he was startled by a voice in the door way. "A monkey in the monkey house, how fitting." 

He turned in surprise, his monkey ninjas that were already in front of him ready for battle. He gave the owner of the voice, a woman, a smile "Followed me all the way here? For this?" He held up the small metallic tube in the air. "Why Shego, I didn't know you cared about Drakkies stuff so much." 

The raven haired woman narrowed her eyes and started towards him. "I don't but A. I don't want to put up with his whining and B. He would take it out of my paycheck!" She leaped forward not giving him time to respond. However she was met by a shouted command and a horde of Ninja Monkeys. 

She was soon in a pitched battle with them, unable to keep from wondering how miss-stuck-up Kim Possible and her boyfriend/partner Ron could put up with this on a regular basis. She flipped one as it grabbed her, then spun kicking another while blocking yet another's attack.

She flipped backwards, dodging their attacks and landed in a crouch activating her plasma gloves, after several long minutes of battle. She narrowed her eyes growling out "No more miss nice girl." leaped back into the fray with the ninja monkeys.

***

Ron entered the gym quietly, dressed in his yellow pants and blue and red sweat shirt. He saw the new coach, a very harsh man, grumbling as he put the basketballs up the teams practice having just finished. He stopped and turned to face the basketball players still on the court and began to rant.

Ron glanced up hearing the giggling of the cheerleaders that had shown up early for their practice and shook his head. He quickly disappeared into a corner of the gym hidden from view by the bleachers, he felt odd without Kim by his side, but she had to go talk with the year book editor so she'd be running behind. Of course Bonnie would take charge and that would leave him open to her advances. 

As he leaned against the wall listening to the coaches ranting he was unable to help but wonder why his school seemed to hire such harsh teachers so readily. He was beginning to have serious doubts about his schools hiring process. The man continued to rave on before stopping and his face a dark red yelled at them all to hit the showers. 

Ron sighed and banged the back of his head against the brick wall, eyes closed; he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach like something bad was going to happen. It had been there all day, constantly growing worse and worse eating at him. Kim had noticed the dullness, his lack of energy; she had let her concern be known to him. As had Monique and Yori, but they were the only ones that noticed or cared. 

So lost in his thoughts that he missed the sound of heavy footsteps, he didn't; however, miss the sudden cracking sound of a basket ball rebounding off the wall next to him. He jerked upright, eyes snapping open to see the ball falling to the ground rolling back towards the owner. 

The young man knelt down and picked up his ball holding it under his arm as he stood, his black hair smoothed back into his normally suave style. He gave a rather hollow smile as he spoke "Hello Ron." He started walking towards the blonde slowly, backpack slung over one shoulder. 

"Hey Josh, what's up?" Ron said relaxing a bit, just Josh, not a bully. Nothing bad here. How wrong he was. 

The handsome young man stopped just within arms reach of the blonde boy. "So happy Ron? Feeling good?" 

Ron nodded slowly, put off by the questions "Of course I am. Why, something wrong Josh?" 

The basketball player didn't let his hollow smile slip as he spoke "Wrong? Nothing's wrong." he lifted an eyebrow slightly, his voice taking on a rather menacing tone "Unless of course you count that Kim is now dating a dork." 

"She is? I thought she was dating…" Ron stopped then glowered at him crossing his arms "Hey! She's dating me." 

Josh kept his smile in place, though it turned a tad cold along with his eyes. He reached out and shoved Ron back against the wall, taking a step towards him "You couldn't stand me being with her could you. You just had to have her all to yourself." 

Ron blinked, leaning his head back against the wall, Josh's face having gotten to close for comfort "Dude, it's your fault. If you had loved her..." 

Josh growled pressing his hand against his chest hard "I did love her." 

"Umm...then why'd you make out with Bonnie the first chance you got and ignore Kim?" Ron asked the question that had been eating at him. Josh's face colored slightly not in embarrassment, though, but in anger. 

"Stoppable, just shut up. She won't stay with you, you're not her type. She'll be back in my arms. Just remember that, you're temporary." Josh hissed it at him and then shoving him turned and walked off a few minutes before Kim came bounding into the room. 

The red haired girl ran through the gathering cheerleaders, flipped over Bonnie who had entered minutes before her saying quickly "Emergency! Can't stay, just here for Ron." She skidded to a halt looking around for her partner/boyfriend/best friend. She spotted him emerging from beside the bleachers and ran towards him. 

Ron looked at her worry in his eyes; she grabbed his arm and started towards the door "It's Monkey Fist, he's in the Bronx zoo." Ron hurriedly fell into running steps along side her, the feeling in the pit of his stomach growing worse. 

They tore out of the gym, leaving a rather confused, and in the case of Bonnie angry, squad.

***

"Really Mr. Lao it was nothing." Kim said waving off the impeccable clad Asian business man's statement. "Anyone could have..." she trailed off noticing that he was once more working on his paperwork ignoring her. She blinked that was a first, normally people paid attention to what she had to say. 

Shrugging she turned and went to join Ron at the door. He was standing there looking down nervously, he looked over at her taking her hand as he spoke in a low voice "That dude seriously freaked me out. He's so cold. Miles of bad road." 

Kim rolled her eyes "Ron, he's the owner of Club Trash. He gave us free passes for when where twenty-one." She retorted as she squeezed his hand. 

"Still miles of bad road." Ron responded, apparently a whole day of sleeping through all his classes recovered his energy nicely. His stomach rumbled and said quickly "Buneo Nacho after?" 

Kim didn't respond she just smiled and shouted "Now!" leaping out hand in hand with Ron into the empty space. They spun in their plummet to the ground neither letting go of the others hand. 

Reacting out of years of practice they both counted to ten and then pulled their rip cords, thankfully both of their chutes opened nearly simultaneously slowing their decent. They each professionally grabbed the chutes guiding themselves to the ground performing a perfect landing, a first for Ron. 

Shedding their chutes they looked around at the deserted zoo, just a few feet from the main administration building. Kim grabbed the communicator and contacted Wade "Need a map of the Zoo." 

The computer genius nodded and quickly had one on the screen for her. She studied it and then darted her eyes up spotting her target and shut it off "This way." She started forward then stopped realizing that Ron was just sort of standing there staring at the building. Worriedly she walked back to him and said his name loudly. 

He jumped and then looking as if he had been out of it nodded "Lead the way KP." She gave him a worried look and then took off with him bringing up the rear. 

They approached the entrance slowly then paused hearing the sound of a fight. They shared a look then cautiously peeked inside, it was dim but they saw the glowing green plasma fire slicing around and the familiar green and black clad female form of Shego in a pitched battle. 

They jerked their heads back out of the entrance way as a ninja monkey came flying out of the Monkey house, he was soon joined by four more that carried a fighting Shego with them. The fighters collapsed into a heap on the ground then separated, Shego rolling up to stand panting heavily. 

The four ninja monkeys were soon joined by the others so that it was an even two dozen. Shego fought them viciously singing fur and ninja clothes, she crushed tails in her grasp. Unfortunately even her skill was no match for such a lopsided and prolonged fight, her green and black spandex uniform ripped in several spots and she bore quite a few red marks and bruises. 

One of the monkeys rebounding from a kick given by Shego spotted the two teenagers watching in amazement and confusion. When he landed he quickly pointed them out to the other monkeys causing the battle to pause, giving the pale woman a brief respite. It didn't last long as the monkeys once more launched into an attack on her while some of their brethren split off to neutralize the heroes. 

Kim and Ron reacted without a glance working like a well oiled machine, Kim dodged right and forward while Ron dodged left and backwards forcing the monkeys charging to split so that the partners only had six to deal with. 

Kim batted away the head on assault from the six monkeys, ducking their flying kicks. She grabbed one and spinning sent it crashing into another of the ninja monkeys, she slid into her fighting stance and darted her eyes to the left and right. This was bad, she was surrounded by six highly trained ninja monkeys. 

They launched into an attack at the same time, seemingly to overwhelm her. However they were wrong, she threw a front kick to one striking it in the gut then grabbed another twisting her hips sending it flying towards another she spun to deliver a hammer fist to the one that was jumping towards her back only to have her arm grabbed and wrenched violently behind her. 

She cried out her other hand coming up instinctively to her shoulder. It was the least of her worries as another monkey ninja flipped in and planted a kick to her midsection. She let out a sharp breath, then dropped her hand and her body weight seeing a second kick coming which allowed her to duck the blow and strike the monkey holding her arm tightly. 

She spun suddenly leg sweeping the monkey ninja that had kicked her and sprung upwards. She back flipped over a pair of ninjas and moved away blocking the strikes until she was forced to stop coming back to back with her rival Shego. 

However the two rivals barely noticed the others presence as they're two separate fights suddenly merged into one, doubling the amount of ninja monkeys they each had to deal with. 

Ron bounced off the concrete wall rather hard, he had fared mildly better than the others his training from Japan kicked in as well as all his years of missions, but now he was on the receiving end of a brutal attack. 

He brought his hands up to shield his head, he moved with the punishing blows absorbing them. With the wall against his back however he didn't have to worry about an attack from behind, he waited for a break in their attack and then lunged a strike out sending one of the monkeys flying away. 

He bought himself a brief respite with that and he used it to check on Kim. His eyes widened to see Kim and Shego acting as a team as they fought the monkeys besieging them. His respite was over when he felt a tucking on his shirt. 

He looked down to see Rufus hurriedly tucking and pointing. Ron looked at where his friend was pointing, he was still next to the entrance of the Monkey house, thus he saw the dim shadow of Monkey Fist. 

He blinked, knowing that both he and Kim had forgotten about him. He was brought out of his realization by the sudden stinging blows from the monkey ninjas. He reacted out of instinct striking with a back-fist sending the monkey ninja falling over, taking down the others that had been attacking. 

One managed to avoid the domino effect and lunged at the blonde boy, Ron spun to the side quickly and yelled back over his shoulder "I've got Monkey fist!" He started off into the monkey house, not noticing that Rufus had leaped from his pocket and seemed to be trying to buy him time facing off with the monkey ninjas.

His shout of course caught the attention the other Monkeys attacking the two worn down girls, which caused them to break off their attack to give chase to the blonde boy. The raven haired girl panting brushed her damp hair back out of her eyes and leaned heavily against Kim who supported her as she leaned against Shego as well 

"So...how do you do it?" the raven haired girl asked through deep controlled breaths, in exhaustion there were no enemies. 

The red head shook her head slightly, breathing heavily herself knowing she'd have bruises tomorrow "I ask that same question everyday." she stated then suddenly stood up right and raced towards the Monkey house, the villianess sighing, hot on her heels.

Ron found his arch foe in front of the shattered glass panel of a monkey exhibit. The blonde summoned up all of his courage and shouted the best insult he could, his voice echoing "Hold it right there you planet of the apes reject." He thought it was lame, but he had just said what he had thought Kim would. 

The simian man turned his eyes widening in real surprise. If only that accursed Shego hadn't had slowed him down he could have been gone by now. However he smiled as his army of monkey ninjas attacked the boy having amassed into such a huge amount that Rufus was powerless to stop them all. 

Monkey Fist turned back to the twin monkeys before him and held out the repaired Jade statue speaking quietly, so that Ron who was engaged in battle was unable to hear what he said.

Ron managed to grab one of the monkeys punches and spun sending him towards the others, he jumped up so that one sailed under and then flipped letting on sail over head. When he landed he spun on the ball of his foot and launched himself towards his arch foe. 

Ron gasped in pain as Monkey Fist spun planting a kick to his mid-section, however he couldn't stop Ron from grabbing a hold of the jade monkey statue with both hands. With both of their hands occupied they began a brief battle involving their legs. 

Ron's shin's soon grew sore and bruised, but so to did Monkey Fist's. Apparently Ron's instincts and training from Japan were kicking into high gear. Neither paid much attention to the glowing statue or the two glowing monkeys in the enclosure.

Kim and Shego were forced to stop mid-way in, the monkey ninjas having taken a stand. As they exchanged punches and kicks with the furry ninjas they could hear the sound of yet another fight up ahead. 

The two women were quickly joined by a third fighter, a pink naked mole rat who leaped over the backs of ninja monkeys and made his way to Kim's shoulder and forgetting it would do any good tried to tell her that Ron was fighting Monkey Fist. 

"What is that freaky thing saying?" Shego couldn't help but bark as she cut down one of the ninjas only to find to more taking its place. 

Kim answered without thinking "I don't really know. Ron, and maybe Yori, can understand him completely." she kicked a ninja back into another adding "All I know is Ron is in trouble."

The pale girl grunted banging two ninja monkeys heads together and muttered "Well Yori better keep her hands off my Ronny poo."

"He's my boyfriend!" Kim protested taking down yet another monkey ninja.

Ron and Monkey Fists battle was growing into a more fevered pitch, though Ron was feeling the pain more than Monkey Fist. However, their fight was brought to a halt as the statue they were both fighting over suddenly glowed brightly with restored green energy. 

Ron watched in terrified fascination as the obvious cracks sealed themselves, disappearing from view so that it appeared as it was the first time he saw it. He felt his hands growing warm and his arms tremble as it seemed to vibrate. 

"It is restor..." Whatever Monkey Fist was about to say trailed off as his eyes grew wide along with Ron's as it pulsed distorting the world around them. Then quiet suddenly a wave of energy exploded outwards from it. 

The blast sent the two monkey masters flying away from reach other, causing the glass panels on the enclosures to ripple and then shatter as the monkeys held inside grew wild in fear. Ron sailed through the air a stinging pain racing through his body as he landed with a heavy thud on the ground, he slide and then came to a rest in a very painful and seemingly unnatural position. 

Monkey Fist had fared much better, landing hard against the concrete wall still clutching the monkey statue tightly to his chest. 

The energy wave raced along quickly doing damage as it went and sent the monkey ninjas Rufus had managed to defeat sliding along the ground, as the fleeing monkeys left their enclosures. 

It swept the still fighting women and the line of monkey ninjas off their feet and out of the building so that they landed in a heap in the area outside the building. In the distance the noise of the other animals going off could be heard as well as a few car alarms. 

The two women laid there blinded by the light and feeling as if they had been hit by a semi-truck for several long minutes, before finally attempting to sit up, giving the other help to make it to the sitting position without thinking. Their heads feeling as if they had been put in a vise clamp. 

With spots in their eyes and pain lacing its way through their already sore bodies they watched in dull confusion as monkeys rushed out of the entrance fleeing the source of the explosion. They were making so much noise that they drowned out just about everything. 

As the spots faded and the pain in her head lessened some Kim felt a leaden feeling form in her stomach, she got to her feet despite her bodies protest and raced forward, followed by a cursing Shego. 

The two women fought they're way through the fleeing monkeys, Shego stopped short seeing Kim standing there frozen. The monkeys where going around her and reluctantly Shego approached slowly to see what her rival was staring at. 

Kim was staring at the still form of her boyfriend, he was laying there in what looked to be an unnatural position. She couldn't tell if he was breathing or not and she couldn't get any closer because of the monkeys that were still fleeing. 

But that didn't stop Kim from shouting his name or Shego from whispering it. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

AR:

Monkey Fist: Ahh…thank you for the delightful review. I can not disappoint one such as you, after all you are the main villain in this whole story. I hope your minions enjoyed this chapter. Again thank you and your welcome. You do not know how hard it is to write a good fan fic with you in them. 

****

Rockman SP: No never!! NO MORE CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well maybe a few more. 

****

Parareru: Yes, he can, not half as freaky was what else he can do. I'm sort of disappointed that all of that only earns on an Uh-oh, guess I'll just have to try harder. Glad you think Kim's jealousy is classic and that their convo right before Ron goes to bed was cute.

****

A Pyschedelic Leviathan: I'm glad you enjoy the Monkey power, I will add more Monkey Fist and Shego, their both got rather large roles in this story. Well larger than normal. As for how weird it is having Shego like Ron, I'll admit it is, but what I have planned just gives me a way to bring out even more animosity from Shego towards Kim. I am however trying to keep her icc, which I hope I managed to do in this chapter

****

Mayzon: Glad its awesome. 

****

TheLoneReed: Thanks, and who doesn't love that? 

****

Jayv: I don't have a clue either, it's either a square or a pentagon....and Thanks. 

****

Spice of Life: Nice name ^^ And yes she does have something planned.

****

ss3dj: I don't think I would want to be...to much stress and a sadistic writer controlling your life...nah, no thanks. You have to wait on that, it's going to be a long story 

****

Kay: Hey, welcome to the KPverse. I will update ASAP, and let me know if you do watch the show. 

****

chris-warren876: Thank you, I'm trying. I would say to the Shego/Ron fans I'm sorry. As for the Bonnie/Ron fan's all I can say is I'm really really sorry. 

****

Wonderbee31:Glad to hear it. Yes to both accounts, it's no surprise is it? As for Yori, yes she only likes him, it won't change, she's settling for friendship she might of felt more but he's with Kim so it's out of her hands. The next day of school should have proved interesting and as for what Monkey Fist has in store for Ron is a secret, though some of it should be obvious.

****

warprince2099: I will update when I can. 

****

Yamal: Yes he has, and expect him to show up on a normal basis ^___^ Finally someone that feels bad for Yori, I feel sorry for her to, but it's the way things are suppose to be. And yay, finally someone that likes seeing Kim that jealous. Thank you and I will take my time to give you a worthy chapter. 

****

Classic Cowboy: Thanks, glad you think it was good stuff. Have you noticed that every next step always has Kim making it? Yes, well vision's are not set in stone, though you should be worried. I will keep the great work up if you. 

****

AN:

The longest chapter to date, I hope I balanced everything well. I also hope you all enjoyed the final fight scene (s) at the end. I know the opening scene wasn't exactly how it happened in the show but it was a dream so sue me. 

I would like to thank Classic Cowboy and Ron Stoppable for the help they gave me with this chapter, go read there stuff after your finished here, they're very talented writers and deserve your undying devotion. Or at least your unending reviews. : ) 

Anyway, thanks for reading everything, please leave a review and tune in to the next chapter at the same boo-yah time, on the same boo-yah channel. 

Geor-sama


	4. Chapter 4: Destruction

Chapter 4:   
**Destruction  
**By Georsama

There are moments in time that people face that show themselves and those around them exactly who they really are. From the average guy that takes a bullet for a stranger or a biker who helps the business man. 

For Kim Possible, teen hero, who was billed at being able to do anything, this was her moment. She had faced many moments like this, but this was the first time that she was sure Ron was dead. 

The monkeys had passed very quickly, but she felt a sort of dread holding her in place. It did not last very long, but it was long enough to let the woman beside her know that Kim had a weak link in her armor. 

The red haired woman rushed forward with a terrified look on her face and in her eyes. For the first time ever, she was whole unconcerned with the villain; she fell to her knees and slid as she reached his side. 

He was so still and in such an unnatural position. Forcing the fear she felt down she carefully moved him untangling his leg and arms and rolled him over on his back. She quickly pressed her fingers to his throat desperately looking for a pulse. 

"You don't have to check for that. He's breathing." said a familiar though somewhat cold voice. 

Kim looked up at the owner of the voice and began to stand slowly, her eyes narrowed at the English lord who was just two steps away. However she was shoved to the side and down by Shego who came barging forward one hand already glowing. 

"You sick hairy primate! I'm going to slice you into so many pieces." 

Kim watched as the green and black clad girl attacked suddenly, both hands glowing. Monkey Fist dodged, though he was still slow enough that Shego managed to singe his fur. He quickly moved out of striking range with a flip and gave a gentlemanly bow. 

"Please do excuse me ladies, I have prior business to attend to." With a flash of his monkey smile he kicked the metal emergency door open and escaped out into the zoo.

Kim regained her feet, ready to charge after her simian foe, only to perform a back flip when Shego swung her hand around slicing through the air. Kim landed in a crouch between the olive toned woman and her unconscious boyfriend. 

"You stay with him! I'm going to have a talk with monkey boy about hurting my Ronny poo." Shego said as she charged off after the would-be monkey lord not waiting for a response. 

Kim sighed and sat back on the ground and turned her attention back to Ron, who was lying there still as ever, though she could see him breathing. She reached out with a rather shaky hand and brushed his hair off his forehead starting to say his name over and over. 

***

Yori Aiemi approached the house she was staying at slowly; it was identical to every other house on the block. It was a modest sized two story house, painted a dark blue and had a typical black roof, along with a two car garage. 

She kicked absently at a pebble on the walkway; Ron was not making things easy on her. He kept rushing off into danger with that girl, leaving her in rather hostile company and with the growing sense that he was in severe danger. 

She opened the front door and removed her shoes absently; maybe she could talk with him when he came back. She approached the stairs the led to the upper floor and her room, and then paused. 

She turned, the T.V. was doing a news report, she normally avoided them but she felt a sort of pull towards it. She entered the living room and found her exchange father sitting on the couch, home from work already watching it. 

"Greetings David-dono." She said as way of greeting while bowing. 

He waved his hand a little smiling "Hey how was school?" 

"It was interesting, different then what I'm used to." Yori said as she moved around to look at the T.V. set.

David knew she was more interested the news than talking so he stayed quiet and turned his attention back to the news. 

On screen the news camera was showed the back drop of the Zoo in the Bronx and news reporter. 

"Apparently, the explosion has set off several car alarms and broken windows in a ten foot radius. It is reported that it would have been much worse if not for the efforts of teen hero Kim Possible and her partner Don Topable."

Yori felt herself go cold, all of her vague fears now suddenly solidified in the pit of her stomach. Even without the announcement of Kim and Ron being involved it would have happened, Monique rather coldly told Yori that they were in the Bronx.

"I thought his name was Ton something." David said absently as he continued to watch the news. He turned to look up at the girl.

"No David-dono, his name is Ron Stoppable." she looked away from the screen and sighed "Excuse me, I must go do my homework."

David nodded absently turning back to the T.V. and the rather attractive female news reporter. 

Yori hurried up the stairs and entered her bedroom placing her school books on the dresser. She quickly sat down on the floor after locking the door and pulling the shade on the window. 

She closed her eyes, quickly achieving her mediation state; she lifted off the ground slowly, matching her breathing to her heart beat. She had to talk with Master Sensei, she just hopped that she had mastered this technique so that she could.

***

Shego came at him with incredible speed, almost equal to his, but Monkey dodged easily, spinning out of the way grabbing her leg as he did and flinging the attacking girl through the air to land against a dumpster. 

She was up in flash growling in anger, eyes narrowed. She attacked again, throwing a punch, which Monkey Fist caught with his free hand throwing a combination of round kicks and twist kicks. 

He let her hand go and jumped spinning around to plant a side kick to her stomach sending her flying back landing in a heap. Monkey Fist smiled cruelly and using his marginally returned mystical monkey power leaped from the street up onto the roof of a small brick business building. 

Shego recovered quickly and leaped upwards using the dumpster as a spring board, then sinking her glowing fingers into the bricks hurriedly made her way to the top. With expert precision she pushed off with her feet and flipped up to land on the roof top. 

Monkey Fist was already on the next one over smiling at her, she growled and lashed out with her hand slicing a metal weather vane in half. Popping her knuckles she started towards him, no way was she going to let some hairy ape want to be was going to get the best of her.

Monkey Fist was already leaping onto the next building sure that she was right behind him, he came to a stop finding himself in an area filled with restaurants. He spun quickly only to catch a kick to his sternum, then an uppercut to his face. 

He stumbled back against the roofs edge, surprised, though still clutching the Jade statue. He used his free hand to block the strikes the best he could, he should have been more careful. He glanced back behind him, making a sick face, a Buneo Nacho. 

He ducked the hook punch and let himself topple over the side of the roof, he flipped and managed to spring off snagging the large sign planting his feet on the large hat. He looked up watching Shego leap after him, he smiled and timed it right threw a powerful snap kick. 

The surprised look on her face disappeared as she fell over the brim of the hat, she sunk her glowing nails into the metal pole melting the metal as they did and climbed back up, once her feet were under her she charged the simian man. Not knowing that her climb back up had weakened the pole so that as she clashed with him on the far side of the Mexican sombrero it titled and then feel partway with a screeching of metal crashing through the roof of the Buneo Nacho building. 

Both fighters fell caught by surprise, as were the patrons who screaming fled the building. Thankfully it was a slow day so there weren't very many people to begin with. 

Shego landed heavily on a table breaking it falling completely through to the ground landing in a painful heap with a groan she rolled over while her entire body screamed in pain. 

Monkey Fist had done much the same thing, but somehow he had managed to keep the restored jade monkey intact. He sat up slowly, groaning his body screaming as well, his head was throbbing, he decided to wait a minute and let himself recover before standing. 

"We're not done," Shego said, still in pain though now standing her hands still glowing a dangerously bright green.

***

The tanned girl slowly took her time putting her stuff into her back. She was going to change, but now she was just too tired and disappointed since Ron had escaped to change. Besides the empty gymnasium was her least favorite place after school, it was just so creepy. 

She stood up sighing, wishing that she hadn't decided to stay after and work on that new cheer by herself. Still, she wouldn't have been alone if Kim had stuck around. Shaking her head she started for the side door. 

"Bonnie! Hey Bonnie!" 

She turned on her heel causing her skirt to fan out around her, she had heard the double doors to the gym opening, but it wasn't until someone called her name that she decided to stop and see what they wanted. 

She watched the girl approach, she had medium brown hair and dressed as a would be popular girl in knock off clothes. But Bonnie recognized her as a hanger on, though she couldn't remember her name, and held back her readied barb. 

"Hi Bonnie." The girl said smiling as she came to a stop just in front of the popular cheerleader. 

"Umm...Hi." Bonnie responded while mentally trying to think of her name, then giving up discovering that she really didn't care. 

The girl seemed oblivious to this as she smiled like a canary that out ran the cat. "I've got news you might be interested."

Bonnie waited for a few minutes after the sudden revelation about this being news she'd be interested in then began tapping a foot, arms crossed waiting "Well?" she asked with more than a little exasperation in her voice.

"There was an explosion." the girl smiled a little wider "In New York, well the Bronx anyway." 

Bonnie couldn't help but look shocked, the girl sensing this continued "It was at this Zoo. They say Kim Possible and her loser friend Don, or Jon or whatever that losers name is..." 

"Ron. His name was...is...Ron." Bonnie told the girl absently.

"Yea, that's it. Anyway they were in it, at like ground zero." The girl's said almost happily, unknowing that her happy bubble was about to be popped.

"Are they alright?" Bonnie found herself asking, a little part of her feeling cold. 

The girl shrugged "Not to sure, but so what if they aren't? I mean just another couple of thorns removed from your side."

The other girl had barely got to finish her sentence when hand met cheek; it made a loud smacking sound, which only seemed to echo in the large empty building. It was a stinging blow which caused the other girl to blink back tears and her surprise, her hand reaching up to gingerly touch her cheek. 

Bonnie seemed totally unconcerned with the girl however already acting the part of queen of the school. "Don't talk about them like that." she flashed a rather cruel smile "After all, there my thorns."

The girl nodded trembling a little from both fear and embarrassment. She wanted to be just like Bonnie and she had seemingly done something wrong to upset her. The girl quickly apologized and turned almost running back towards the double doors leaving Bonnie to watch her retreat. 

Bonnie watched the girl flee and then turned listening to the squeaking shoes she carried her bag causally, looking for all the world as if nothing was wrong. But inside she couldn't help but be worried about the two heroes. 

***

"No monkey ninjas this time.'' Shego growled leaping towards the hairy man who was still holding the jade statue. 

Monkey Fist held one hand in front of him and as if in prayer and moved quickly suddenly striking up hitting with his bent wrist driving the air out of her. Before she could fall or do anything he twisted his hand grabbed her green and black jumpsuit and threw her over the counter and into the cheese machine. 

"Orange is really your color." He said as he turned to look at his down opponent chuckling to himself. Shego recovered quickly and launched herself from the couching position she'd been in, her hands no longer glowing, she wanted to feel him suffer. 

She caught him by surprise striking with blinding speed, raising bruise with the force of it, any strike that missed simple broke a table or chair, further reducing the ruins of the Bueno Nacho they were fighting in to rubble. 

She threw a spear hand aiming for his throat but struck only air.

Monkey Fist finally recovering from the surprise and adjusted to her attacks leaned backwards and moving as if she was in slow motion planted a kick to her knees taking her legs out from under her, then righted himself and drove a knee into her stomach sending her flying backwards over a table sweeping the items away as she did.

He leaped backwards onto one of the few still intact tables and smiling watched as she recovered from her impromptu flight. He could tell that she was beginning to become even more angry, which blinded her. If he had been her teacher he would have stressed staying calm but he wasn't. He dodged the flying chair and then spun planting a side kick the surprise attacking Shego. 

She hung from his foot for a moment before he grabbed her with his hand and tossed her away causing her fly backwards and crash through yet another the table. If it wasn't for his marginally regained mystical monkey power he would have had a much harder time, as it was he was already sore and bruised in certain places.

Before Shego, who had recovered, could launch into a fresh attack the missing monkey ninja's appeared all over the place. They made no noise, taking their places without a command. Shego looked around knowing that the favor of this fight had doubtable become Monkey Fists. 

They reacted as one hurling their gas pellets onto the ground so that the room was suddenly filled with thick gray smoke obscuring the olive tinged girls sight. Shego waved a hand furiously trying to clear it out of the way, but it was pointless.

When she could see again she found herself alone in the ruins of Bueno Nacho. She groaned to herself feeling more soiled than usual. She reached up to run her fingers through her hair only to pull her hand back disgusted with the melted cheese she found there. 

He attention quickly shifted to the sirens in the distance; she couldn't go back to the zoo and Monkey Fist was long gone by now. She would just have to disappear, leaving everything else in Kim's hands, including Ron.

She quickly exited the building and disappeared into the wood work, muttering to herself that she really needed to ask for a raise.

***

The silence was horrible, but the pain that was slowly making itself known to his semi-unconscious mind was even worse. However all of that had no effect on waking him up from the pitch blackness that was his mind. His mind soon drifted away from that and back to the blissful darkness. 

But it didn't last, soon he had an irritating buzzing coming through the darkness that began to pull him back. As the buzzing noise grew louder he realized it was a voice saying a name. The pain grew worse as the voice grew louder and clearer. 

But it was the voice that he was focused on, the voice that was reaching through the euphoric void he was in and ripping him away from the gentle embrace and back to painful reality. He snapped his eyes open and opened his mouth in a silent scream. 

His entire body seemed to be on fire from the pain. It was almost unbearable, but despite the pain he was unable to scream, though his throat was burning. His eyes were watering up as he dully realized that the pain was not fading. 

He blinked the tears out of his eyes to find himself staring into a pair of emerald green orbs, he closed his mouth and after several minutes when the pain had lessened noticeable he moved to sit up. His body screamed its disagreement but he ignored it, the pain wasn't that bad now really. 

"KP you alright? How's Rufus?" He asked finally, what pain he was feeling making itself known.

He felt a restraining hand on his shoulder as the girl spoke her eyes and face alight with worry "Ron, don't move. Your hurt." 

He reached up and tried to move her hand away as he continued to sit up "I'm fine KP, where's Monkey Fist?" 

Kim frowning helped him sit up against her better judgment as she answered him "Probably on his way to wherever he came from with his proverbial tail between his legs. He and Shego tied up when he tried to flee."

Ron chuckled, doing the best act he was possible of "Serves him right. It's what he gets for...well I forget what it was...but I'm sure he deserved it." 

Kim gave him a smile then kissed his forehead lightly "Wade has mom standing by and some medics are on the way." she let the worry she had gained control of break free as she continued "That explosion had me worried, I thought you were d-de-dead." she began to break down after saying that.

Ron gave her a reassuring smile and reached out with aching arms and hugged her "Don't worry about me KP, I'm not going anywhere." But inside he wasn't so sure, whatever Monkey Fist was up to was beyond him. But he wasn't about to let Kim know that. 

He heard the heavy footsteps and turned as did Kim to see the Medics rushing in. She pulled her self away from his embrace, wiping tears away and stepped back out of their way. 

Ron felt like screaming all over again his fear of doctors and nurses surfacing in him. Yet another effect from his summer at Camp Wannaweep. 

Reluctantly he didn't' move, though before they got to him he gave her a goofy smile "So we still on for Bueno Nacho?" 

She nodded slightly giving him a smile as the two men crowded in setting down their bags and gear starting to look him over.

***

Ron looked around the hospital room and sighed. He was feeling much better. He didn't have any broken bones just a few bruises. All he'd really managed to do was bang his head on the floor. But Kim's mother after taking a good look at his head and several x-rays had recommended that he should spend then night. 

Ron was sure that she only suggested that because Kim was worrying her to death about him. Of course that had been his mom and dad's attitude as well, but since Dr. Possible had insisted that he wouldn't be charged for the room, they let him stay. 

He was actually rather surprised they didn't get upset or anything, but then they had long ago learned that he was not going to let Kim go off by herself and that he was determined to make a difference. However they especially seemed to let him go when he turned thirteen and according them began to become a man. 

Shaking his head, which disturbed the mild headache he did have, the fiddled with the scratchy blue blanket of the hospital bed and chuckled to himself. All of this because he banged his head on the ground, Kim was a bigger worrier than she ever let on. 

He couldn't help but wish that they had let him keep his clothes instead of being forced into this blue backless patient gown. One because unlike Kim's cheerleading skirt the breeze really wasn't that refreshing and two Kim seemed to be trying to think of ways to tease him and Ron was sure she was trying to sneak a peek. 

He heard the door to his bathroom open and smiled as he turned to watch her exit the small room. She preformed a small flip of the head, causing her long silky red hair to flip over her shoulder. 

Smiling she focused her attention on him and pulled up a chair to sit next to his bed.

"So, nature hang up?" He asked which earned him a half laugh half groan. He sighed and laid his head back against his pillows closing his eyes "Seriously KP you could go home. I'd be fine. This is no big." 

Kim looked at him as if he was telling her that he didn't want a Naco or something equally as unbelievable. "And leave you here by yourself? Are you kidding?" She shook her head "Sorry Ron but your stuck with me." 

The blonde boy laughed and lifted his head opening his eyes to look at her "You know, I don't mind being stuck with you at all." He reached out and took her hand giving her his version of the 'puppy dog pout' which merely earned him a laugh 

"Think you could sneak me some grande sized snackage?" he asked in his pleading voice, it was the only thing he knew off that had the effectiveness of Kim's infamous pout. 

"Alright, but only because your so cute and I love you." Kim said as she gave him a mockingly serious and disapproving look. 

"I love you to." Ron said blowing her a kiss as he smiled. The red head reluctantly grabbed her purse and then casting one more look at him stood and left his private room, smiling to herself. Only Ron could get her to break hospital policy.

Once she was gone Ron sighed his mind trying to work out what Monkey Fist was doing with a restored jade monkey statue. He was pulled from his thoughts by the door opening slowly, he started to say Kim's name but caught himself catching the familiar face of Yori. 

He smiled at the girl who entered slowly taking in the room "Are you alright?" she asked in a low voice approaching his bed slowly. 

"Of course I am." he rubbed the side of his head "Just thought I could take on Monkey Fists by myself." 

Yori hugged him briefly talking "Good. I was worried." She let him go and roamed the room with her eyes before sitting in Kim's chair. "So what was he doing at the Zoo?" 

Ron shrugged "Your guess is as good as mine. He did have a restored a jade monkey statue...which we were both holding it when it went boom." He saw the look of understanding appear on her face "What is it?"

The young Japanese girl stood quickly letting out a sigh "Ron-san, Master Sensei said that Monkey Fist is seeking that which was lost to him." She paused looking at him "I fear that with what you told me that he is restoring the Jade Monkeys so that he may control the mystical monkey power and claim the Lotus blade as his own." 

Ron sat up looking at her worry in his brown eyes "We can't let him, he'd be stoppable." 

"We can't do anything to stop him." Yori said softly. 

"I won't let him. I'll stop him myself. No way am I letting a mad man with mad monkey fu skills gain control over the mystical monkey power and the Lotus Blade." He said in a determined voice. But he was worried that Yori was mad at him since she stayed silent for several minutes. 

"Yes, of course. I am sorry Ron-san, I let my doubt cloud my judgment." The young woman said finally looking over at him smiling. He started to say something but she shook her head "Get your rest Ron-san, I do not think Kim-dono would appreciate me getting you agitated." 

Ron nodded leaning back and watched silently as the raven haired girl started towards the door, she had just opened the door to leave when he finally called out to her "Yori, we'll win you see. Don't worry and thanks for visiting." 

She stood there looking at him and nodded smiling as she simply said "Hai." Then with that she left his room, starting down the empty hospital hallway. She reached up and wiped away the single tear making it's way down her cheek. 

Everything Master Sensei had told her was true, she hadn't wanted to believe it but it was. 

Kim reappeared a half hour later, carrying two bags bearing the Buneo Nacho symbol and words. She smiled, her now returned happy attitude infecting Ron as she set the bags full of Grande' sized food on the bed. 

She couldn't help but laugh as Rufus appeared from his pocket-home in Ron's pants which were hanging in the closest, and rub his claws together in excitement. 

The two teen lovers talked well into the night, eating and laughing not knowing the fate that awaited. Even if they did it wouldn't have mattered, they were happy and together and that was what truly mattered.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

****

AR:

Mayzon: It was? Better call the police then...can't have a chapter killing. hehe! 

****

ss3dj: Yet another mention of this mythical cliffhanger. How strange. Well she's always been semi-good, at least when her jobs on the line or a severe deduction in pay. : ) As for Ron and Monkey Fist fighting...yea... 

****

warprince2099: Updated soon as asked. 

****

A Psychedelic Leviathan: Yes, he is, well at least with the ladies. As for Mankey, those two are going to be having another talk soon. 

****

Miss Cheetah: Yes Kim-Dono (Dono is honorific and used to show respect) Yori's Japanese and it's the proper term she'd use for Kim (Kun which I've seen often is honorific but used towards males from high school to college age. An interesting note is that the word San is a form of politeness approximately equal to Mr. or Mrs. Which is odd for Yori to call Ron if she likes him. But That's your language lesson for the day ^^) Josh is the type that you love to hate. As for Ron? How can you not like the guy, I wouldn't call him lucky though and as for Shego bad girls do have a tendency to fall for the nice guys. I'm glad you loved the Christmas story and that your loving this one to. 

****

KuteInsanity: I'm glad it ROCKS! Continued soon enough for you? ^__^

****

Water Mist: Neither can I! I hope the author updates soon and keeps up the good work!

****

chris-warren876: Glad you enjoyed it, I updated like soon....I am hurrying the heck up : )

****

Spice of Life: Thank you, and no worries...yet. 

****

Classic Cowboy: Again with the mythical cliffhanger ^__^ I defend it ..well alright, I can't defend it other than it's nothing compared to the evilness you do and it did get you to leave a review which was the desired effect. Update I did...

****

Parareru: The plot? What plot? Kidding. Deluded yes, harmless doubtful. As for the mysteries, if you figure them out don't tell anyone otherwise you'll spoil it. And thanks.

****

Kay: Good to hear, hope you enjoy the show. 

****

Monkey Fist: Your quite welcome. I am glad you enjoyed the battle scene. Good day. 

****

Rockman SP: Now I know I'm good if I got you speechless...(S'ok...I'm still .5 asleep when I write..)

****

MondoMage: Excellent chapter? score! I'm glad the interplay between the various corners of the romantic box Ron has found himself in was good. I hope you enjoy the next turn on the plot ride. You know everybody keeps talking about this cliffhanger but I don't remember it. : ) 

****

Yamal: Yes, Josh appeared and you ain't seen nothin yet with that grudge. Thank you, I was worried about balancing everything and that the action scene was great. Sorry about the long delay and expect another one. As for Shego how can she not rock? Cliffhanger? Oh no, that was the end of the story. ^____^ Kidding. P.S: I downloaded a copy of Unknown6's "The Heretic" for reading this Sunday.

****

AN:

First of all I hope each and everyone of you enjoyed this chapter. I hope I balanced everything and made it worth while.

Yori's name, this was a personal headache since nobody could agree on it so I gave her one myself Aiemi Ai means love in Japanese and Emi means Blessed with beauty. If you disagree with this name, or have the canon name (which I would love to have) let me know. 

The fight scenes might be a little odd and I probably didn't describe the area that well, but having never been to the Bronx I had to do the best I could. So sorry if I messed up something. Hopefully everybody was shocked at me destroying the Bronx's Buneo Nacho, but yea, Shego covered in cheese is justification I think. 

Now, all that I have left to say is sorry and the reason for that sorry is I think I've been slacking a little. I feel that I've made a few characters too cardboardish, but I'm going to try and fix that. 

Now I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one is going to be jumping forward a month to February I'll probably jump to the 14th or a few days before hand (As of this chapter were only like on the third or fifth of January.) I mention it to forewarn you so your not surprised. 

Geor-sama


	5. Chapter 5: Valentines

Chapter 5:  
**Valentines  
**By Georsama

The sun rose in a partialness of its glory, the snow having finally melted by mid-January to reveal the brown dead grass buried underneath it. But now twelve days into February the grass was beginning to gain some color, but not much. 

But of course it was not just the calendar that told those residing in the Middleton area that it was the month of love, it was the red and pink hearts all over the place, the bouquet of roses and other various flowers on sale, and the sappy, yet romantic, poem's to be found on everything from cards to the T.V. 

With the Superbowel past all attention had shifted completely to the day of lovers, Valentines day. 

Which explained why a rather cleaned up faded black sunbird was parked in the lot of a closed store, a store that happened to specialize in valentine items. Inside the car with teeth rattling just a tad sat a very patient blonde young man. 

He eyed the store impatiently, debating whether or not to wait for it to open and buy Kim a gift now, or to go on and head for her house to pick her up for temple. She went every Saturday now since Christmas, he figured because she just wanted to share something with him, not guessing that she also went to remind the girls there that he was off the market.

He glanced at the digital clock and sighing put his car into gear and drove a big loop pulling back out onto the highway heading for her house. If he waited for the store to open he'd never be able to get Kim and make it to temple on time. 

Secretly he was glad she was coming with him to Temple, since Yori had arrived he and Kim had been spending less time together, of course her various activates played a large part in it. But whenever he suggest he'd hang around she told him to go on and hang out with Yori. 

Of course being Ron he took this at face value that Kim had accepted Yori as his friend, not knowing that his red haired girlfriend was in her mind taking a huge leap of blind faith that Ron would stay true to her 

Of course none of this was on his radar, he was humming along with a song on the radio for the first time in a while not thinking about Monkey Fist. It had been very quiet on that front since the Bronx incident, which made Ron feel both better and worse. 

His car glided along the road silently pulling up to a stop in front of the familiar house. Ron smiled putting his car in park and got out, intent on collecting Kim. He paused however as the front door opened and Kim exited the house closing the door behind her. With the dress she was wearing and her hair was done up perfectly he couldn't help but think of her as once more an angel. 

He just stood there and watched her walk towards him, stopping within arms reach. He continued to stare at her smiling face until she coughed reminding him to stop staring. 

"Kim, you look, just wow." He managed, which earned him a roll of the eyes and a kiss on the cheek. 

"You say that every Saturday." She smiled however and waited patiently for him to open the door for her. She slid in wordlessly and then watched as he quickly moved around the car and slid into the drivers side. He smiled at her and putting the car in drive pulled out slowly heading for temple. 

***

Kim glanced at Ron out of the corner of her eye, watching him during the service. She didn't get to see him as often as she liked anymore, school activities were taking up more and more of her time. She had caught up with him partial on the ride over, feeling jealous every time he mentioned Yori, in Kim's mind the girl was around far to much. 

Still she was Ron's friend, which despite Yori's actions and Kim's mistrust of the girl was how Ron treated the dark haired girl. Still she didn't like the girl. Ron suddenly slipped his arm around her shoulders, which caused Kim to blush a tad it was by far the most public display of affection he had ever done during temple. 

She glanced around nervously noticing that a few girls and several adults were giving them both severe stares, she wondered about his parents but she guessed they wouldn't raise an eyebrow. 

Without realizing it she leaned against him a little, her head resting on his shoulder. For some reason, with his arm around her she couldn't help but wish that temple would never end. 

***

Ron was quite content back at his house, somehow Kim had convinced his parents to let her spend the night. He wasn't going to complain, but it was odd, but then again things after the hospital had been nothing but odd, well odder. 

Ron was lost in his silent thoughts as was Kim, both quiet content to share the couch and look at nothing inparticular. Normally Kim would be constantly talking, but she would save that for later tonight.

"So what'd you get me for valentines day?" Kim suddenly asked her poppy dog pout making itself evident when he looked over at her.

Ron quickly looked up at the ceiling staying quiet trying and knowing it was pointless to avoid her question. He felt her head come to a rest to his shoulder and he turned to look at her once more. 

She rolled her eyes up to look at him a small smile on her face "Pretty please Ron?" she asked her voice becoming almost begging as she rubbed her head on his shoulder.

Ron looked up quickly once more "Kim, you know I can't tell you that." 

Kim, seeming to have plenty of ideas about how to make him talk put her finger on his chest and moved it in a small circle talking in her pleading little girl voice "But Roooon....." 

Ron felt a small ripple run up him as he turned his head to look at her "I-i can't..." he trailed off as her finger trailed down from his chest to his stomach slowly. That action alone derailed his entire train of thought, she tickled him with it a little, but it was causing havoc with his mind and blood flow. 

Just as he was about to stuttering tell her that he hadn't gotten her anything his mother came in announcing that it was time for dinner. Kim couldn't help but pout as Ron hopped off the couch seeming to lean forward a tad talking hurriedly about how great a cook his mother was.

Kim followed reluctantly, though she didn't miss the wink Ron's mother gave her, that alone gave her a new reason to smile.

***

Kim climbed into Ron's bed quietly, he was once more gallantly sleeping on the floor amid the mess of clothes and lord knew what else. Rufus was already snoring peacefully from his spot in his dresser bed, which only made Kim feel more at home. 

She smiled feeling the blanket and sheets against her, thankful that Ron was at least keeping the bed clean for her, there for a while she would wake up and find bits of left over nachos and cheese on her. Now, all she had to do was either break down and clean his room or with hold kisses until he did it himself. 

She snuggled against his pillows and then smiling spoke up. 

"So, what else have you been up to this week?" 

"Well, not much else. I told you that I worked on the car a tad and that Wade is really helping out. Yori helped me some to, we caught a movie or two and such. Really I lead a boring life without you." Ron told her as he rolled over on his back and laced his fingers behind his head "Oh I did hang around on Thursday after school waiting for you to get out of that meeting." 

Kim as she listened tightening her grip on his pillow, thankful that he wouldn't notice that at the mention of Yori's name she attempted to strangle the pillow. In a little under a month the girl had managed to worm her way into Ron's life so that he was constantly talking about her. 

Still, Kim stayed silent, after all she was Ron's friend. Kim was rather lost in her thoughts until she felt the foot of the bed move which caused her to look down to find Ron propped up on the foot of the bed with his elbows. He gave her a smile before yawning. 

"Kim, you know I love you right?" He asked quietly. 

"Of course I do Ron." The redhead answered with a slow nod. He smiled and just closed his eyes sliding back off the bed to lay down. 

"Good." 

Kim sat up his blanket falling to pool around him, she craned her neck to see his form on the ground and for one brief moment she remembered how he looked after the explosion. She bit back her impulse to yell his name. 

"Ron, can you do me a favor?" 

"Of course Kp, you know I will." The still form of the blonde boy said as he stirred, then sat up once more. 

Holding the blanket around herself Kim slid out of the bed and sat down next to Ron on the floor wrapping the blanket and her arm around him "Hold me while I sleep?" 

Ron blinked, surprised, but he slipped his arms around her as she laid back into his makeshift bed on the floor, a first for her. She snuggled up against him, remembering the night in the hospital when she had snuck into his medical bed. 

Ron closed his eyes and kissed her forehead, he tightened up and closed his eyes drifted off to sleep just loving the feeling of how she felt in his arms. 

"Ron, I love you.." Kim whispered as she too drifted off to sleep holding him rather tightly. 

***

Ron walked into the store quietly, looking around. He had dropped Kim off at her house earlier that day, he was amazed that somehow he had managed to avoid telling her what he had planned yesterday. 

The shop was large and stuffed with all sorts of items; giant hearts, teddy bears, cards, flowers, jewelry, candy and every other type of romantic or valentines gift one could think of.

He browsed it all with interest and then stopped at the counter, looking at the shop manager. A tall black man wearing wire framed glasses and a beard. He was dressed with great care, which was in stark comparison to Ron who was dressed in his baggy red hockey shirt and tan pants. Self coconsciously the young man reached up to try and brush his messy hair with his hand. 

"What up?" The young man asked as he dropped his hand and slapped the counter in an irregular rhythm. 

The older man smiled though he eyed the boy memorizing his face "Nothing at all." There was a beat of silence and then the older man leaned forward onto his elbows "Are you here for anything inparticular?" 

"Weeellll..."Ron responded while he reached up to rub the back of his neck "This is my first valentines where I actually, ya know, have a girlfriend."

The man smiled some in bemusement. "I see you know most young mean just go to the mall and buy their sweethearts flowers and candy." 

"Well, it's sort of complicated." Ron stated scuffing his foot on the ground. The man nodded pushing off the counter then walked around locking the door and turning the sign on the door to show that they were closed "This sounds like it's going to be an interesting tale." 

"What about the other customers?" Ron found himself asking as he took a seat on the stool the older man had indicated. 

"Oh, don't worry, it's the day before Valentines day everybody else is at the mall." he answered with a smile, normally today was the day he did his best business, but he couldn't pass this story up it sounded as if it would be interesting. "Now then, tell me everything and start at the beginning."

***

"So you have no clue what he's getting you?" 

Kim looked up from her soup shaking her head, which earned her a raised eyebrow from her other best friend Monique. Kim set her spoon down and sighed "He wouldn't tell...and his mom wouldn't leave us alone enough for any major tactics." 

"Major tactics? You mean you have something that's more influential than the pout?" Monique asked interested as she leaned against the blue kitchen table. 

"Oh totally. If you nibble his neck right below his ear he'll give in to anything which is nothing compared to..." Kim began without thinking then stopped herself. She blushed lightly and focused on her bowel of soup once more.

"I see." Monique said quietly to herself as she arched an eyebrow, looking at her friend several questions racing through her mind. "Kim...as a friend, just how far have you and he...ya know?" she asked lowering her voice to a whisper, unsure of where friends or brothers were.

Kim looked up at Monique in surprise, which caused the other girl to laugh. Kim stammered for a minute then flipping her hair back stared at the other girl. 

"We haven't done all that much." 

The darkly tanned girl nodded smiling "Right...so why'd you shut up and start blushing?" 

"Monique, were not doing anything even remotely like what your thinking." Kim responded though blushing slightly from the idea. 

Monique relented and smiling sat back "I believe you...but you must've thought about it. I mean nobody blushes over a little necking." 

"Ok...so I've thought about it some." Kim admitted as she stood up, her soup having grown cold. She picked her bowel up and poured it out and then ran some water before leaving it in the sink for later. She turned back to Monique and smiled nervously "And maybe we have done some other things besides necking...but were not even remotely near doing what your thinking about." 

Monique stood up smiling picking up her purse "Hey, don't have to explain yourself to me. I've had a few boyfriends in my time...I'm just glad you didn't do anything stupid with Josh." 

Kim laughed picking up her own purse "Yea, thank god for small miracles." Mentally she did the math and realized that she had done more with Ron in the two and a half months they had been together than she ever did with Josh in the seven months that they dated. 

Monique nodded opening the door for her friend "That's because you've always loved Ron. Now enough about the boys, lets go shop, time for the girls to have some fun." 

Kim laughed in complete agreement with Monique and the two girls chattered about fashion and jewelry, all the while however Kim was mentally wondering why, if she really did love Ron, they hadn't they done anything more yet. 

He had been her best friend forever almost and he loved her, she wondered if she shouldn't take things to the next level but shelved it for future consideration.

***

Ron looked mortified at the older man who was laughing at him "So, you were hanging upside down wearing blue and white boxers?" 

"Yes and it wasn't that funny." Ron huffed in embarrassment. 

However the older man, whose name he found out was Teddy Hanson, continued to laugh "So you two have been friends for fifteen years...and your just now starting to date." 

Ron nodded sighing, quiet used to being laughed at. Teddy shaking his head stood up from his seat behind the counter "Stay here, I have just the thing." Ron nodded then watched as the man walked into the back of his shop, the blond haired boy couldn't help but wonder what he was going to bring out. 

When he reemerged, Ron couldn't help but smile and say a "Booyah!" at what he was carrying. Teddy set it down on the counter with care then sat back down. 

"There you go Ronald, it's the perfect gift for her." Teddy said as he leaned forward "You two have been together to long to worry about buying her something expensive to impress her, simple and thoughtful is what you need." 

Ron nodded pulling out his wallet "It's perfect. Thank you." He opened the rather thin piece of leather talking "But I don't think I can afford it." 

"Do you got a dollar?" Teddy asked unconcerned. 

Ron nodded pulling the faded dollar bill out of his wallet. Teddy smiled and held his hand out "Then it'll be just a dollar, with tax." 

"But, but...the neck-" Ron stammered before being cut off by the man. 

"One dollars the price young man." 

Ron nodded giving the man the dollar and then picked up the perfect gift. Teddy smiled and putting the bill in his shirt pocket walked around and unlocked the door "Now you go and relax, tomorrows the big day." 

Ron nodded starting towards the door, he bumped a rack which tittered unnoticed by him, but not by Teddy, as he passed "Thanks Mr. Hanson, I'll never be able to thank you enough." 

The older man waved off the comment "It's Teddy and you don't have to. I'm just happy to help out young love." He ushered the young boy out of his store congenial and then watched him climb into his car and after setting the gift into the passenger seat carefully take off. 

He smiled then jumped as a loud crashing noise rose from behind him. He turned his smile fading as he saw a good part of his store's inventory in ruins. He shook his head mentally swearing to never ever forget the name Ron Stoppable.

***

"Ron-san, is it wise to be concentrating on matters of the heart when Monkey Fist is missing?" Yori asked as Ron crawled under his car tool in hand. She had been spending all her time with him, which a good potion of which he spent working on his car, trying to fix it and turn it into a super secret bombdiggty bond type spy car. 

"Come on Yori, he hasn't done anything in a month. Nothing to do but wait." Ron's voice said as it drifted out from under the car. 

"Ron-san, I am not asking about waiting I am asking if it is wise to spend the time while you wait thinking about Kim-dono." Yori responded looking at the gift he had bought his girlfriend. 

"I always think about her. Can't help it, I love her." He slid out from under the car and grabbed his communicator. Wade had given it to him so that he they could do the 'guy thing' and work on the car together. 

He turned on the screen and shook his head talking to the computer genius "No good Wade, I can't seem to find it." 

"Ron, it's right next to the new intake system." The ten year old computer genius said before taking a drink of his soda. 

The blonde nodded and sighing slid back under the car, he spent a few minutes there and then slide back out his face covered in the dark rich oil, he sighed and shook his head picking up the communicator "Well have to leave it be for now. I have to clean myself up, thanks for the help Wade." 

Wade nodded smiling and doing a two finger salute shut off his communicator. Ron did the same and got up, glad that this time he had had the sense to change into an old pair of clothes. He turned to find Yori, then realized that he was alone. 

Sighing he shook his head, feeling bad. She'd came over to see him and hang out and he'd spent most of it working on the car. Oh well she was gone now, he'd just have to call and apologize later. With a reluctant sigh he left the enclosed garage and started towards the house. He'd have to use the hose...again. He was glad the day was almost over, a few hours and he'd be climbing into bed.

***

Ron leaned against his car, squinting against the sunrise, waiting patiently for Kim. He'd been here forty five minutes waiting. Kim knew he was here, after all she had sent her mother to tell him to wait outside. 

He sighed just about to go knock on the door when it opened and Kim came walking out. Her hair pulled back into a ponytail revealing her neck. She was wearing the jacket he'd gotten her for Christmas which seemed to hug her curves to an extent and a white t-shirt.

Watching her approach was enough to speed up his heart beat. He smiled brightly at her, which she returned. She stopped in front of him and standing on her toes a bit kissed him lightly on the lips which of course he returned. 

When they broke it Ron smiled brightly, he had to give it to her now. With a quick gesture for her to close her eyes, and once he was sure she did, he opened the backseat passenger side door, uncovering it and returning to his position in front of her. 

"Ok, you can look now." He said, holding the present ready. 

Kim opened her eyes, then looked down to see what he was holding. She smiled brightly reaching out for the white teddy bear. It had a silk heart sewed unto its stomach and in its hand it was holding a single red rose. Around its neck dangled a silver necklace. 

Kim though it was very sweet of him, until she really looked at the necklace which had a clear shining jewel in the shape of tear hanging from it. She took a deep breath, realizing it was a diamond necklace. She was no expert but it looked like it would have had cost more than she was expecting. 

Ron smiling took the bear back, turned setting it on the hood of the car then when he turned back around he held the necklace up so that it danced in the light. She just stood there in her rather stunned silence and waited while he put the necklace around her neck, where it rested perfectly against her skin. 

Holding her shoulders he kissed the nape of her neck and whispered to her "Happy Valentines Day Kim." 

Kim turned and threw her arms around his neck giving him a deep, loving kiss; one that he happily returned. 

The sun climbed higher in the sky while they two young lovers embraced, unaware that one set of parental eyes were watching them. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

****

AR:

****

Lolita Banks: wish granted. 

****

Sloane Miette: Actually not everyone's in love with him. Bonnie detests him still, but she's just trying to get at Kim through Ron and Shego still doesn't like him to much, but he's a nice guy so she can't help but have a sort of soft spot for him (besides like you say she's trying to make Kim mad) As for Ron being a little oc sorry I'll try and fix that. 

****

Rockman SP: Well you flatter me with your review. I'm glad I did a fine job, and to answer you: What are evil, demented gamers doing screwing in a light bulb and not playing a game? 

****

ss3dj: Well, just because she despises them doesn't mean she don't care. I hope he's wrong to, but you never know till the end. Thank you for the compliment and I might or I might not, it would depend. and no this fic won't be done for a while I don't think. 

****

warprince2099: Thanks

****

Spice of Life: Yes, cardbordish characters...glad you like how that sounds. Thank you and I update as soon as I can. 

****

Monkey Fist: Glad you enjoyed the chapter and of course you won your the master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar after all (which you already knew) 

****

SkyFireZero: Thanks, I'll try and stay brilliant. I'm glad the opening was good and so far and yes they have left a lot open with the show. 

****

Classic Cowboy: thank you, those bad vibes will be increasing soon I think. A happy ending would be nice, but well have to see how the cards play out. I'll keep up my good work if you do. 

****

Kat: Me to, I was worried I would kick into evil gear and put him in a coma. And those bad feelings are only going to get worse. 

****

Yamal: Shego went! I'm glad you enjoyed the action scenes, I never feel they live up to the way they appear in my mind. Well, Bonnie may despise them, but like she said there her thorns.  
Well Ron's PDP is used to get her to laugh, but I love to see it animated as well. Glad you enjoyed Kim that worried. She made like a five minute appearance, and yes no Josh which is a bit of both a good and bad omen.  
Well, yes it was suppose to be unstoppable, but it's a nice pun isn't it? I figured as much, I write very fast but thank you for pointing them out.  
I'm sorry about the long time it takes, but I have a busy schedule however this one was done in only two days. (I've never written anything that fast before) And I'm glad you'll be waiting for the next chapter ^__^ 

****

Parareru: You know, I had the same reaction when I wrote that...and yes, it was a solemn day for Ron, though he's not sure who to blame the most. Wellll...she's a teenager in love and it's not like he wouldn't have done the same thing. ^_^ Wonder all you would like, but I will say this, it's not good. Hope you enjoyed the nice fluffy chapter. 

****

AN: 

Well, this chapter was done in about two days, at warp speed with little sleep and very little food. I hope you enjoyed it, I'm sorry there wasn't a lot of fluff I don't guess, but then again the ending was enough to rot the rest of my mind. 

I had originally planned a dance, but I checked the calendar (thank God for electronic computer calendars.) and in 2005 Valentines Day falls on a Monday. So I settled for this fluff ending.

Now with this fluff chapter done, I can return to sicing Monkey Fist on them. 

Sincerely,  
Geor-sama


	6. Chapter 6: Training

Chapter 6:  
**Training  
**By Georsama

"SHEGO!" Drakken's voice shouted over the P.A. system, echoing through the hidden compound. His henchmen winced and tensed ready for anything. 

The blue skinned genius paced his small lab slash office impatiently. Over the last month Shego had been disappearing with no real explanation and the only thing stopping the mad scientist, of which there should be no doubt, from blowing up on her was it was just too much trouble. 

He continued to pace then paused, grabbing the microphone preparing to shout once more. Just as he took a deep breath the metallic, automatic doors hissed open, which in turn caused him to turn to see who it was. 

The figure was half concealed in shadows but he couldn't mistake the outfit or the body posture, their black hair was brushed back over her shoulder staring at him.

"You screamed?" she asked, her voice sounding bored, not letting on about the bruises from her fight with Monkey Fist hidden under her green and black spandex uniform. She had that annoyingly uninterested look on her face as she crossed the threshold so that the doors slid shut behind her. 

"Yes Shego, I did." Drakken said just about slamming the microphone down onto the table, glaring at her. He started towards her slowly; anger in his features "Things are getting far too lax around here." 

Shego shrugged, leaning back against the wall, watching him, unaffected by his anger. After all she had seen him in deadly rages, which if she were honest with herself, she missed. She could remember back 

when stories of him had been used by other villains to scare each other, it had been that viciousness that had first drawn her to him after she broke away from Team Go. 

He stopped in front of her, putting a finger in her face, which was a dangerous thing even for him "If you'll get over your indifference I would call your attention to the fact that my Trans-energetic phase indicator is missing!" 

Shego blinked, feeling a sort of dread form in her. He had finally noticed it was missing and from the look in his eyes he was very close to un-bottling the dormant rage inside, which meant this was a more precarious situation that she had first thought. 

Drakken seemed too caught up in his anger to notice his assistant's reaction to that announcement "Do you have any idea what that device could do if it was used improperly? I want it found, and I want it found now!" He nearly screamed at her, his arms flung out wide at his sides. 

Shego nodded, her mind working over time, knowing that nothing was more dangerous than a truly upset Drakken "Was it about the size of a pen with a flashing light on one end?" She asked as a plan to give him a quick outlet for his anger formed in her mind. 

"Have you seen it? He asked, his interested suddenly shifting back to her from his ranting. 

She nodded trying to maintain her air of indifference "Yes, one of the henchmen had it, Guyver I think. He said he was going to sell it. I didn't think much of it, just thought it was a pen." She saw the gleam in his eye, which sent a chill up her, but she also saw the twisted smile forming on his lips. 

"I want you to track it down." he said in a suddenly calm voice, though Shego knew he was not calm. 

She nodded turning to head for the door "Whatever, I'll be back." she called over her shoulder only to stop as Drakken shouted the henchmen's name over the P.A. system. 

She turned to look at him, he was stooped over a lab table seemingly back to normal. Shaking her head she left him alone, knowing that when she got back they would be short one henchman if he ever managed to find Guyver. 

***

"Ron-san, you must train." Yori said in a rather pleading tone. She stared at the blonde haired boy who was currently working on his pre-calculus homework. Ron was just staring at the papers in front of him blankly, unable to comprehend anything; he looked up at her and heaved a sigh. 

"Why? I mean I don't see Monkey Fist leaping around doing anything." he shook his head "Besides I need to concentrate on my homework, I mean last paper I got a G. That's a grade lower than an F." 

Yori brought her hand down on the table rather hard, talking in a voice that brooked no argument "Stoppable-san, you must train. If you do not it could be dire." 

Ron looked up at her with wide eyes, surprised at her outburst. He dropped his pencil on the table and stood "Fine. I'll train if it's that important to you." 

She watched him then nodded "Good, meditation first." 

Ron sighed, sitting down on the hard linoleum of his kitchen floor, he closed his eyes and, taking the position he learned in Japan, tried to clear his mind and control his breathing. He couldn't seem to quite get Kim out of his mind though, but he did his best. 

"Remember Ron-san, you must clear your mind totally. You heart must beat in rhythm with your breath and your soul." Yori told him quietly, her voice sounding mystical but he just felt stupid trying to do this in his own kitchen, but she wanted him to train so that was what he was doing. 

After several minutes Yori sighed "Maybe we should try some combat training." 

Ron opened his eyes and sighing himself stood up, his legs almost creaking. He would have, no matter how much he enjoyed Yori's company, preferred to be with Kim. Mainly because they didn't spend that much time together any more, but Kim had overloaded herself with extra-circular activities.

"Alright, but can we go outside for it? We don't have a lot of room here." he asked looking at the young woman. She nodded and turning, started out of the kitchen, glad to finally be doing something that might counteract both her vision and Master Sensei's. 

Ron followed her complacently outside into his back yard, it was fenced off and large so they would have privacy and lots of room. He looked around to see what they would be using as a Bo staff when he heard a unfamiliar rustling in the air. He turned his head in time to see the kick coming at him and reacted bending back to avoid it, but over balanced and fell hard. 

However he didn't lay there long, he rolled to his left and then scrambled up as a foot came crashing down in an ax kick where he had just been. Ron slipped into a fighting stance and stared wide eyed at Yori who was in her own fighting stance watching him. 

"Ron-san, training involves more than spinning a staff around. We will fight till exhaustion takes you and beyond, it is over due for you to fully grasp Tai Shing Pek Kwar." Yori said, smiling just a tad, her eyes studying him as she picked out the flaws in his stance. 

Ron couldn't help but gulp, this was going to be painful, he could feel it in his bones.

***

"Wade, have you found anything yet?" Kim asked in a whisper for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. She glanced up from her spot in the back of the room that she had taken in the back of the spring dance committee.

"No Kim, nothing. It's almost like she's a ghost, I've only managed to find a few things." Wade responded in a hushed tone. 

Kim frowned every so slightly, looking at the screen then back up and around to see if anyone was looking then whispered back "Keep looking, there has to be something. Her parents for example." 

Wade shook his head "Alright, I'll keep looking but Kim so far she's a mystery. I'll give you a download of everything I've managed to scrape up so far." he started typing, the screen going blank to show the download bar. Kim sighing leaned back in her chair and stared at the other members, crossing her arms in waiting. 

Kim was not happy, Wade had spent the better part of a month looking for information on Yori and he hadn't found out all that much. She trusted Ron, but she just had to know everything she could about Yori, the more the girl hung around the more Kim felt threatened. 

Absently, she crossed her legs, beginning to bounce one impatiently, trying to remember why she had joined the spring dance committee. Of course one glance at Bonnie and she knew why, the tanned girl was smiling and flipping her hair every so often. Watching her do that only caused a sense of intense dislike to well up inside her. 

The tanned girl shot a glance at the red head and offered a fake smile then mouthed 'I'm going to get Ron.' Kim balled on her hands into a fist and tightened her grip up on the communicator. She glared death at the girl, but it had no effect. Bonnie, smiling a confident smile, turned her head back to the other members who were talking about who to get for the dance. 

Kim felt her eye beginning to tic in anger; she wanted to rip Bonnie's hair out. But instead she looked down at her communicator, which was vibrating so as not to make any noise. She studied what Wade had found on Yori, but was disappointed. 

He found a birthday, the name of her school and that was about it. The girl was a mystery, a complete unknown. Kim turned off her communicator frowning and shoved it angrily into her pocket. She took a breath, letting it out slowly, she didn't like this not knowing, but she couldn't do anything until either Yori was exposed as something evil or she stole Ron. 

However, for Kim Possible, the waiting was sheer torture. 

***

Slow even breathing, concentration, those were the actions to be found in the hidden temple in the pacific. In the exact center of the pedestals with the jade monkeys, surrounded by his monkey army which was growing day by day, sat the monkey master Monkey Fist. 

His eyes were closed, Tai Shing Pek Kwar, as he once told his former butler, is part mental. He had learned from his mistakes with Ron Stoppable, longer meditation was the key to better technique of Tai Shing Pek Kwar. It had taken him a few encounters to realize it, but of course now he knew and he was making sure that it was done by his army. 

After another hour of meditation, bringing the total to five hours, he opened his eyes and stood. He was followed by his army, he studied them for a moment and then, clasping hands behind his back, spoke. "It is time for training." he seemed to stand at his full height glaring at one group "Last time, Kim Possible and that accursed Shego, fought at least half of you to a stand still." 

He paused and turned his attention to the other group, the ones that had attacked Ron "And you, you couldn't even stop the buffoon or the hairless rodent." His anger was making itself evident in his voice, but he paused gaining control. 

"Training for you will be as follows, a mock battle on the island. Those that just joined us will stay here with me and Chippy to practice."

There was a shifting of uneasiness in the ninja monkeys, but they dared not go against his orders. The two groups turned and hurriedly exited the temple. 

Monkey Fist surveying the remaining ones, with Chippy at his side turned and started out of the temple towards a small antechamber "Come. We will see how you fare under a master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar's tutelage." 

***

"Again!" A rather harsh female voice shouted. 

It was obeyed instantly by a young blonde man, he flipped backwards dodging another swift strike. He resumed his fighting stance and moved his arms in quick movements blocking the kicks and strikes thrown at him. 

His hands were beginning to sting and his arms were beginning to feel like lead, along with his legs. She paused suddenly, in a prefect posture. 

"Your technique is good, but your defense leaves a lot to be desired." 

He didn't answer, instead he was trying to catch his breath, not that it worked. The girl was attacking him once more, moving faster than ever, he preformed a leap up to avoid the leg sweep, then forced his body to bend backwards in the air to avoid the ridge hand strike. 

He landed with an oomph face down on the ground, driving the air out of him. He gasped in pain and surprise, however he heard the rustling of her clothes alerting him. 

He forced himself to roll over then pushing himself up onto his forearms throwing a twin kick, she blocked it but did move back. He flopped his legs back onto the ground; with a weak sounding groan he regained his feet. 

"Yori, it's been four hours." he pleaded, sweating and sore. She seemed to ignore him, grabbing an old broom handle, hefting it like a spear taking aim. Ron yelped as she hurled it at him with precision, it whistled over his head as he dropped down into a squatting stance.

Using his palms as well as his legs he sprang forward, very much like a monkey. He seemed to soar through the air, his hang time seemed amazing, he landed as she began to throw another strike. 

With a move very much like something Monkey Fist would perform he grabbed her hands not allowing her to attack. "Can we please stop?" 

She growled leaping upwards planting her feet in his chest and pushed off, causing him to stumble back and lose his grip. She flipped and landed in a crouch, hands held out in a picture perfect pose "Maybe if you can make it through another hour." 

***

The rustling of leafs hid the slight squeak of the green and black spandex outfit as it slinked through the Zoo. The pale girl crouched down studying the scene; this was her last lead even though it had been a month since Monkey Fist had shown his hairy face. 

She frowned, what was she missing? She was looking for some clue about his next move, maybe Kim could stand to stop Frugal Lucre or some lame brain scheme of Drakken's while Monkey Fist was laying low, but Shego wanted his head. 

He had humiliated her, ; it was amazingly hard to explain why one had nacho cheese in your hair. She felt a slight tic in her right eye, that hairy primate angered her even more than Kim. 

She ignited one of hands and scorched the plant life next to her, thankfully the zoo was closed for renovations and repairs still. Grumbling she stopped her search feeling her cell phone vibrating. With irritation she grabbed the phone and answered it "This has better be good!" 

"Oh, it's you." she said sounding a tad more annoyed. "I tracked it down to the last buyer, I'm scouting around right now." 

She blinked and grumbled, then closing an eye in a wince at the shouting voice "Don't shout at me you blue skinned freak. I'm out here hunting that damned thing down and it's not my fault that you can't find Guvyer." 

Sighing, she shook her head "I'm going to hang up now, I'll let you know when I get it back." She rolled her eyes, then cradling the phone against her shoulder she began to file her nails. 

She paused briefly saying 'uh-uh' to whatever he was saying, then resumed filing her nails. She stopped and shook her head "I hate you to." a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, as she turned off her phone putting it and her nail file up. 

She studied the scene for another hour before finally returning to her jet board, there were no hints here. She would have to go check into some seedy hotel and figure something out. 

***

Ron was panting from exertion as he listened to the dark haired girl in front of him shouting for him to move faster and to keep his left side protected. He blinked away the stinging sweat that dripped into his eyes as he twisted and batted her attacks away. 

He felt his back touch the trunk of the tree suddenly and acting on instinct he spun to the right avoiding her punch. The girl let her momentum carry herself around to turn and face the blonde boy. 

She somehow managed to cover the distance between them in the blink of an eye launching a punch at him, but he managed to block it and countered with some off balance but well performed punches and kicks for himself.

Yori was able to block and dodge all of them, but she noted with pride that he was doing much better than she had thought he would at this point. It had been nearly five hours of constant non-stop training. 

"I.think.I'm.going.to.pass.out." he said between breaths and attacks. 

The girl smirked and lunged at him, he reacted instantly catching her, he spun her overhead and then tossing her away. She flew through the air surprised but she managed to land and roll forward grabbing the discarded broom as she stood spinning to face him. 

She spun it quickly advancing, forcing him to back off. She suddenly shifted her grasp and used it like a bat swung it at his head, he ducked as it whistled over head "That almost hit me." 

"You better dodge then Ron-san." she responded a small smile playing on her lips.

Ron gulped and continued to move, block and dodge. He was beginning to think that Yori was taking some enjoyment out of this, much like when Kim would make him, along with the squad, work on something over and over till the point of exhaustion. 

He caught the staff, his hands stinging, and twisted to stop her onslaught "Can we please stop?" She studied him for a moment silently then glanced at the setting sun then back at him. 

She remained quiet for several more minutes, seemingly trying to make up her mind, then shoved the staff and him backwards so he tripped over his feet and landed in a heap on the ground. 

He laid there panting, sweating and exhausted. "Ron-san, you did good for your first day." Yori said kneeling down to help him up "From now on, everyday you are not with Kim-dono we will be training." 

Wheezing from exhaustion he stood shakily and looked over at her "Is it always like this?" 

Yori shook her head "No. Normally five hours is only a proper warm-up for advanced students." she gave him a smile "Master Sensei did not put you through it the last time because he knew you were not ready." 

Ron nodded coughing a little as he caught his breath "I see...and he thinks I am now?" 

Yori shook her head "No, it was my decision as Yamanochi's next sensei that you should." She paused smiling at him "Master Sensei has been training me to take over for him, you are my first student." 

Ron looked at her for a moment and then shaking his started towards his house "Then should I call you Master Yori? Or would it be Sensei Yori?" He asked musing over it. 

"Neither, until Master Sensei passes I am Yori." she said smiling. 

He nodded sighing as he opened the back door for her "I see. Not to be rude but can I please get a shower so I can make it to dinner with Kim?" he asked and pleaded at the same time. 

She nodded "Alright." she didn't tell him that she would put him through the intermediate obstacle course the next time. She studied his body movement, noting the weariness, viewing him as his instructor she couldn't find much sympathy. 

After all, he knew the style far too well to be making the mistakes he did, or to be so sloppy. She would force him to perform to the best of his abilities, which should surpass her own. 

Sighing to herself she bid him farewell as they entered the kitchen, she might have stayed longer, but he had began to talk about Kim and she couldn't stand it. 

Ron, groaning to himself, picked his unfinished homework and putting it on his books, started up the stairs for a quick shower and then to change so he could make it to Kim's house for dinner.

That knowledge put an extra spring in his step, not only would he be with his girlfriend, but he would be sampling food fixed by, at least in his opinion, the best cook ever.

***

Bonnie sighed to herself as she listened to her expensive stereo system. She was not a happy camper, not happy at all. Kim had managed to derail her ideas about the spring dance like always, but worst of all, Ron was still out of her clutches. 

She frowned starting to put cotton swabs between her toes to paint them, not that Kim had much to do with that. The tanned girl carefully undid the top on her nail polish and began to apply it carefully, frowning. 

Rumor had it that Kim had lost Ron to Yori, but Bonnie had seen him and Kim kissing, not as often as they used to though. And she had also seen him out on a date with the oriental girl, it was confusing because by all appearances Kim had actually lost Ron. 

She paused hearing the phone, it played her favorite song I'm a bitch, by Meredith Brooks. Putting her nail polish up she answered the phone. 

"This is Bonnie, you better be important." she said her voice sing songy as she picked her paint up and returned to painting her nails. She paused and nodded slightly "Oh hey Josh" she rolled her eyes "Yes your important." 

She resumed painting her toenails, cradling the phone against her shoulder, whatever he was saying had her attention. She started to smile slowly then giggled "You're brilliant! I could simply kiss you." the glimmer in her eye revealing the fact that she truly loved his idea. 

"You think it'd work?" she found herself asking, not doubtful, just cautious. She nodded one last time 

"Alright, day after tomorrow I'll be in the band room then." she paused and then said almost threateningly "And Joshie...this had better work." 

She hung up and smiled even brighter as she continued painting her toes. She really couldn't stand that spiky haired moron, but he was cute and he did have a rather ingenious mind, well at times, and this time he had a plan that was simply brilliant. 

***

Kim watched in amazement as Ron shoveled the food from his plate into his mouth at almost blinding speed. She had never seen him eat so quickly, which was saying something since she had seen him at Bueno Nacho on ten naco's for ninety-nine cents night. 

It was almost as surprising as the fact that he had actually showered, not a normal thing for him to do when there was no school. Rufus of course was not far from Ron, devouring his own plate of food and somehow managing to keep pace with the blonde eating machine. 

Kim was pulled out of her hobby of Ron watching by the sound of fork and knife scraping plate. She blinked watching as he set his tools on the now spotlessly empty plate and leaned back in his chair giving a satisfied sigh "Now that was a great dinner. You did a wonderful job Mrs. Dr. Possible." 

"Well thank you Ron, but I didn't cook dinner tonight." she responded a hint a bemused smile on her face. 

"Really it was a great..." He started then stopped and looked at her oddly "Wait, did you say you didn't cook dinner?" Confusion was obvious in his eyes. 

Kim picked up her plate and his, along with the rest of the family plates, carrying them to the sink. She was smiling to herself as her mother answered him. 

"Kim cooked dinner tonight." 

Kim turned still holding a plate in her hand to look at Ron's reaction, his eyes were wide in surprise. He recovered seemingly immediately and began to smile in a very bemused fashion "Kp cooked dinner?" 

Her mom nodded, a smile playing on her face. Her father rustled his newspaper as he opened it glancing at the young man from over the edge of it, then returning his gaze to what he was reading. 

"Is that so hard to believe Ron?" Kim asked starting towards him, having set the plates into the sink. She was giving him a mock frown, which was hard, since his bemusement was turning to surprise and confusion. 

Kim's mother nudged her husband as her daughter leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly. Her father just grunted, not wanting to see it, though he was smiling to himself. 

"So did you really like it?' Kim asked anxiously as she took her seat next to him.

Ron nodded smiling at her "Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" 

Kim's mother, wishing to give them privacy, took her husband's arm and attempted to pull him up "Come on, let's go in the other room. There's a show I want to watch." 

Mr. Possible lowered his paper and looked up at his wife in confusion "But why do I have to go watch it to?" 

"Because I want you to." she stated, then not wanting any further argument, brought out her puppy dog pout causing her husband to cave immediately. Once they were out of the room Kim and Ron started laughing. 

"You think we'll ever be like that?" Kim asked in-between her giggles. 

"Probably. But lets not have any twins." he responded chuckling. Kim nodded in agreement, unable to keep from laughing just a little bit harder.

***

Ron Stoppable entered his house quietly, his body sore and wore out. He yawned to himself, thankfully no mission had come up tonight so he was actually going to get some sleep. He pulled off his shirt revealing his skinny pale body as he started up the stairs to his room. 

He entered his room stepping over the debris in his floor, not bothering to turn on his light. He tossed his shirt at his computer chair but it fell short. With a groan he fished in his pocket and pulled out his pink hairless pet/friend Rufus.

He sat his sleeping friend down in his makeshift bed and carefully removed his own pants, he was moving slowly, his muscles just about screaming at him. He felt twenty times as bad as the training he had received in Japan. 

He crawled into bed, talking in a tired voice to himself "I'm going to be sleeping like a baby tonight." He laughed collapsing on his bed, he inhaled deeply and smelt Kim's perfume which reminded him that tomorrow Kim would be coming over after her after-school meeting so he needed to clean this place up. 

He closed his eyes, beginning to drift off on the ethereal fingers of sleep. The further along he drifted into the comforting darkness of sleep the familiar red haired, green eyed beauty appeared to him. He felt a smile forming on his lip as he finally drifted off completely into sleep's embrace.

****

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

AR:

****

Rockman SP: Really? I wasn't even thinking about them and for future reference all heck can and probably will break loose any minute of any chapter. Glad you liked the answer and I see, I see...so where's mine? 

****

Sonomi: Thank you.

****

Sloane Miette: I'm sorry, didn't mean to make you mad. Hey, gizmo doesn't scare me I have the evil fic bunny on my shoulder, it'll protect me! As for Teddy, he sold it cause he enjoyed the story and because he has enough money and besides he likes to help young love. 

****

Yamal: Glad you enjoyed the chapter and yes she is...She's known Ron so long that its not that big a shock is it? Kim's jealousy is a rather unstable factor that I'm using to its fullest...expect a full blown explosion soon. I'll keep up my great work rest assured.

****

A Psychedelic Leviathan: What can I say? When your writing about a couple you have to write fluff for Valentine's Day, so all I can really say is sorry. I've brought Fist back, preparing for another grand battle. 

****

MC Becky a.k.a Miss Cheetah: weren't it though?

****

Spice of Life: Kim's Mother I think. 

****

ss3dj: I'm glad it was a sweet one, as for the glares, not sure if it would really happen but it seemed good.

****

Parareru: Yes, I suppose it is, but it always rots my mind. Anyway, well she has to do something Yori and Ron are spending all sorts of time together...Well, she pushed him this time. Actually she's been pushing him for a month or so...but he's been avoiding it. No body ever said that knowing the future made things easier, we just sort of assumed it. 

Yes, Ron's trying to sup up his ride...he might be able to...but he is going to have oil slicks and everything you suggested. 

Thanks, points are nice and also thanks for pointing out all that, I was having a hard time trying to make up my mind about bowl or bowel. 

****

warprince2099: Thanks.

****

Monkey Fist: Thanks, and I'm sorry about not giving you more to do but meditation is the key. (I am, I just don't get around to reading things lately) Good afternoon.

****

Classic Cowboy: Thank you, and I'll keep it up if you do. 

****

Kat: glad it was sweet and that you loved it. 

AN: 

Well here it is, I want to thank my friend Ron Stoppable for taking the time to read through this and find the things I missed (which was a lot) So as a way of thank you why don't you all go and leave him lots and lots of nice reviews, or if your rich, send him money. 

Now then, that being said I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and that you enjoyed Yori schooling Ron. It might be a while before I get to post the next chapter, but I am already planning it out so no worries. Just read and enjoy; 'For the creativeness of man is finite and he must stop every other minute to replenish it.'

-Georsama


	7. Chapter 7: Prelude to the Plan

****

Chapter 7  
-Prelude to the Plan-  
By Geor-sama

"You know I think that we could just skip school." Ron said as he guided his car down the street. 

His red haired girlfriend smacked his arm scowling "If you hadn't over slept we wouldn't have this problem." He started to say something when the pink hairless mole rat peeked out of Kim's book bag and squeaked 'overslept, over slept' while nodding. 

"Etu Rufus?" Ron mumbled putting a little extra lead in his foot. 

"Well I'm impressed, you actually remembered Latin." Kim said sounding half serious, half teasing. However Ron snorted, speeding just a little bit more weaving in and out of the traffic. Kim gulped worriedly, then even more when he started laughing good naturedly. 

"I knew I could get us here on time." He said slowing abruptly so that Kim's hair flung forward. He pulled into the student parking lot and pulled around coming to a stop in the far back of the lot. 

"Ron, your a maniac when your behind that wheel." Kim said, smiling a tad but still rather worried. He leaned over undoing his seat belt and kissed her cheek lightly, while Rufus scurried back over and into Ron's pocket. 

"Well if you think you can drive better then by all means." He smiled grabbing both his book bag and his keys. He got out then ran around and opened her door. 

Kim slid out gracefully and stretched, using her hand to flip her hair back over her shoulder "Alright, I'll drive us back to my house tomorrow after school." Ron opened his mouth to protest, but Kim kissed his cheek then turning walked off towards the school with a bounce in her step. 

Ron followed a few steps behind, though reluctantly , shaking his head wondering how his mouth always managed to get him into these situations. His father had warned him 'Never let a woman start driving your car, cause then she'll start running the rest of your life.' Ron tilted his head in thought, maybe, just maybe for him that wouldn't be such a bad thing. 

***

Shego stared blankly at the grayish white wall of her motel room; she'd spent a better part of the week here trying to figure out how to find Monkey Fist. It was not without a certain amount of frustration that she suddenly grabbed the remote to the TV and threw it against the wall so that it broke. 

She stood up and grumbling pacing the room, fingers laced together behind her head. The seedy room was not to her tastes; but giving the fact she doubted the Bronx had any really upscale hotels and her criminal record it was her only alternative. 

She paused staring at the dirty mirror over the sink through the bathroom doorway and frowned, angry with herself for crossing certain lines that she shouldn't have. She had fought alongside Kim Possible for heaven's shake, that was just inexcusable. She suddenly dropped her hands to her sides grumbling some. 

She cast a disgusted glance at her reflection and turned her back to it, storming out of the bathroom doorway grabbing her brown, yet stylish, trench coat then stormed out of her room. She be better off trying to find Monkey Fist than staying in that room for another minute. 

She walked about a block before a gangsta stepped out one of the many dark alleyway, his pants sagging and a bandana wrapped around his head. He gave her a suitable snarl pulling his gun, holding it inches from her face. 

He seemed to have it down pat, but what he hadn't counted on was Shego. 

Faster than the blink of an eye, or the pull of a trigger, he was being held a foot off the ground by the throat against a brick wall. His gun was held in the other hand, little pricks of blood beaded and ran down his neck from her claws while she gave him the most fearsome snarl he'd ever seen "If you want to keep breathing I would suggest you not try that again." 

He nodded the best he could terrified, so terrified that almost immediately a rather acidic smell reaching her delicate nose. Shego made a disgusted noise and immediately released his throat so that he fell back to the ground landing on his butt. 

Still standing over him, Shego narrowed her eyes igniting the green fire that surrounded her hands and proceeded to melt the gun down into a hunk of lead. She dropped it down, and stepped back unphased and turned continuing on with what she was doing.

***

Amidst the rustling of text book pages and the scratching noise of pencils and pens, was the whispered rumors that were becoming common place among the student body. They concerned Kim, Ron, Yori and Bonnie. 

Of course Kim was not paying the room much attention, she was busy reading and doing her work. She knew the stares she was receiving, the rumors that whispered about her and Ron, but she didn't care.

Monique on the other hand was furious at what the rumors were saying but also worried that it was true. This persisted even though Kim had insisted that Yori and Ron were just friends, sounding more confident than she felt when she told herself that. 

That had been at the beginning of class and now that they were in the middle of it, Monique decided to start in on it again "Kim, how can you be so sure?"

Kim blinked looking over at her friend who was staring at her and frowned slightly "I told you, they're just friends." 

Monique shook her head making a ticking noise with her tongue "That doesn't tell me how you can be so sure. I mean you were sure that Bonnie and Josh were just friends." 

Kim felt her temper getting the better of her, she didn't need one of her friends casting disparaging thoughts on Ron. "Fine, I'm sure their just friends because I love him. Do you get it, I love him." she stressed the word love then continued "So I trust him. He say's there just friends so I say their just friends." 

Monique reached out resting a hand on Kim's "Calm down girl, I get it. But after Josh..." 

Kim pulled her hand free looking rather disgruntled "Look Monique, he's not Josh alright? He's better than him and why am I even defending Ron to you? Your his friend to, so you should trust him to." 

Monique nodded speaking slowly, realizing Kim was touchy on this subject "I do trust him, but I'm just worried about you getting hurt again." The young beauty wisely choose not to tell her friend the truth; that she was only friends with Ron because of Kim and that she trusted him about as much as she had trusted Josh, which was not that much. 

Kim seemingly satisfied turned back to her work, glad that she had answered Monique's question. Monique as well wisely returned to her own work, more out of a wish not to upset Kim again than actually having an urge to do it. 

***

Ron sighed rapping his fingers against the inside of the locker door in a semi-rhythmic manner, he didn't bother calling out quite used to this treatment by now. He continued the rapping however, until finally the locker door swung open and he found himself face to face with Josh Mankey. 

"Oh hey..." Ron said rather dejectedly. The basketball captain stared at him a moment and then helped Ron out of his locker before proceeding to put his books up, ignoring the blonde while he stretched working out the knots in his joints. 

"You know, you really should stand up for yourself. I mean all those mission with Kim and you never lift a finger to stop them." Ron looked at Josh who was looking at him almost in a studious manner "So why don't you?" 

The blond shrugged looking uneasy "Never really thought about it; besides I only do that for Kim." 

Josh shrugged grabbing some books and then fishing in his pocket before producing and then offering Ron a set of tickets "Here, I can't use them." Ron took them slowly, then blinked seeing that they were for the Middleton Sluggers, the local baseball team. He shot the boy a questioning glance. 

The spiky haired boy seemed to know what was going through Ron's mind "I just wanted to say sorry about that day in the gym. I was just a little hurt and surprised, I had no clue until after Tara told me. Anyway, sorry." The boy truly looked apologetic, so much so that Ron nodded. 

"It's ok," He paused uncertainly "and thanks for the tickets." 

The basketball player waved him off and turned to start down the hallway "No problem. Got to go to class." And off he went, leaving a rather confused and surprised Ron standing their. 

The bell rang, piercing the hallway and Ron couldn't help but bang his head against one of the lockers, now he was late for class. Pocketing the tickets and heaving a sigh he turned and started off at a slow pace for his next class, his urgency for being on time non-existent. 

***

Yori held the piece of white chalk carefully and stared at the problem on the blackboard, then glanced at the teacher waiting expectantly. She received the nod to begin and Yori went to work solving the problem almost immediately then taking a whole two minutes to double check her answer.

Turning she handed the chalk back to the teacher and with a slight bounce in her step she returned to her seat, smiling pleased with herself. She started to concentrate on her work but paused noticing that someone was watching her. Yori looked over at the person, her curiosity evident in her face. 

"Your name is Yori right?" the brown haired girl asked. Yori nodded not responding to the question as she cast a glance towards the teacher who was ignoring them, busy teaching the class and uncaring what happened at the back of her room. 

The other girl didn't appear worried at all as she extended her hand "I'm Bonnie, Bonnie Rockwaller." 

Yori looked back at her and raising an eyebrow nodding slowly knowing full well who she was. Still she shook the girls offered hand. 

The popular girl seemed a little annoyed but she plowed right along with her questions "So are you and Ron dating?" 

Yori blinked speaking for the first time "Dating?" she said it as if she didn't know what the girl meant, trying to think of a way to mess with this girls mind. 

Bonnie rolled her eyes "You know dating. Someone you spend a lot of time alone with? Someone you go out eating and talking with. Someone you even kiss." 

Yori smiled in mock realization and nodded, mentally wondering how stupid this girl really was "Oh yes, me and Ron-san are dating." 

Bonnie's eyes lit up and a smile formed on her lips. "So you stole Kim's boyfriend?" 

"Boyfriend?" Yori said continuing her act, having a good idea on how to really confuse the girl,

"Someone you date." Bonnie said rather exasperated. 

"Oh, no, I didn't steal him we share him." Yori said, knowing that would confuse the girl, which of course was what happened. 

Bonnie's eyes grew wide, she stuttered, unable to wrap her mind around that concept. Yori smiled happily and returned to her work, wondering just how the cheerleader would handle that.

***

"Ron." 

The blonde haired boy turned, nearly tripping over his feet from the sudden change of direction. He blinked rather owlishly watching as his other friend Monique came jogging down the semi-crowded hallway. He smiled waving "Hey Mon, what's up?" 

The dark haired girl raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms "Are you cheating on Kim?" Her voice sounded accusatory. 

Ron blinked again surprised "Am I-" he shook his head completely off guard "What are you talking about?" 

Monique frowned a little more "I asked if you were cheating on Kim, your girlfriend." 

He couldn't help but to step back and lean against the wall looking at his friend in shock "How can you ask me that? Your my friend you should know I would never cheat on her." 

Monique shook her head "Lets clear that up right now. I do like you; your a nice guy, but honestly? I don't think were really friends, if it weren't for Kim I probably wouldn't have ever met you." She saw the hurt in his eyes and she couldn't help but sigh "But I have to know since Kim's my friend. So are you cheating on her?" 

Ron stood up right adjusting his backpack "I don't need to tell you. You already know the answer." With that he turned and walked off, stumbling slightly, but nonetheless quiet the image of indignant fury. 

Monique stood there for a moment watching him until he disappeared, then let out her own sigh turned heading towards her own class; he was right she had her answer and she felt like a fool for even having to ask.

***

Josh gave the blonde in front of him a charming smile, ensuring that all his hard work in seducing the poor girl would not go un-rewarded at the spring dance. Tara actually believed him when he swore he'd changed and wouldn't cheat on her. 

Josh's charming smile gained genuine mirth, if only the blonde cheerleader knew about him and her cousin in Upperton. But as far as Tara knew the extra mirth was from her doing. With a giggle and wave she turned and bounced off towards her next class. 

Josh watched her go and then caught sight of his ex-girlfriend. His meeting with Ron had went very well, he was glad he convinced the bullies to put him in his locker, that had been spur of the moment. Now he just had to convince her that he was trying to be a nice guy. 

Adjusting the strap of his book bag he jogged towards her, falling into step beside her "Hey Kim." the red haired girl looked up at him, an intense anger evident in her eyes. Josh smiled, not minding, if he played things right she would ease up on the anger. 

She didn't say anything she just turned her attention back to her route, but Josh didn't let her shake him off, finally after a few more minutes of silent walking Kim gave in and spoke her voice neutral in tone "What do you want Josh?" 

He shrugged "Nothing, just wanting to...well, I know I was a jerk in the past. I did some foolish things and there's no grand gesture I can do to make up for it. But I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry and that I hope you and Ron are happy together."

Kim looked over the young man in surprise, he looked so sincere that she couldn't help but believe him. He sighed adjusting his book bag strap and glanced down another hallway "I have to go, going to be late for class. But Kim? I'm here for you, I want to try and be your friend." She nodded slowly and watched as he turned and jogged down the hallway. 

Josh couldn't help but smile, but behind the humor that he was feeling at pulling the wool over Kim's eyes, was a hint of something unwholesome. 

***

Ron shook his head, mumbling to himself stopping only when Yori sat down next to him at the lunch table. She looked at him curiously, but he just gave her a wan smile stretching some. Yori remained silent for a moment and then spoke up "Will you be training today with me?" 

Ron looked at her and took a breath then nodded "I suppose, but I can't stay for long, Kim is coming over today at around four thirty." 

Yori smiled, which caused Ron to wince "Good. Plenty of time for you to go through the Raicho course. After school the old Middleton park." 

Ron nodded sighing, then jumped at the new voice. 

"What about the old Middleton Park?" 

Ron turned to find his girlfriend taking her seat next to him, smiling he leaned over kissing her cheek lightly "Yori wants to see the old park. I agreed to take her after school." He saw the look of worry in Kim's green eyes and smiled "Don't worry I'll be back in time for our in house date." 

Kim nodded giving him a smile back, still uneasy with Yori. She scooted in closer to him, then reluctantly started in on her lunch, as did Ron and Yori. 

Monique approached the table, then thinking better about it began to cruise by the table, worried that Ron would blow up. 

"Hey Mon, aren't you going to eat with us?" 

The girl paused and turned, staring at Ron who had just called out to her, in disbelief. He was smiling in a friendly way, which put her off even more. She saw that Kim was looking at her curiously, while Yori had an eyebrow raised. Monique nodded giving her best fake smile "Oh hey, didn't see you guys." She promptly sat down across from them. 

Ron gave her a friendly smile and returned to his food while Kim engaged her friend in conversation about her clothes. Monique answered absently, the entire time curious about why in the world Ron seemed to be acting so nice. He even paused in his meal and made his typical annoying joke about fashion before resuming his meal. Monique felt smaller by the minute, he was just too nice a guy.

***

The bar was a dive, there was no nice way to say that. The air was stale and the floor sticky with something that didn't bare thinking about, the music came from an old tried sounding jukebox and the cliental were the type that you would expect to find behind iron bars. 

Amidst these large dangerous men slipped a slim figure, their hands hidden inside the pockets of their brown trench coat, they had the collar was turned up hiding their features. They pushed their way through the crowd to the bar. 

The bartender approached giving a rather lecherous smile when he saw the figures face, however it turned to fear upon realizing who it was that was at his bar. He glanced over to a wall with a smattering of most wanted posters then back at the person in front of him. 

"W-what can I get you?" 

A delicate hand appeared from the pocket slapping down a few 'borrowed' green backs, speaking in a low voice "Beer." 

The bartender nodded quickly grabbing a dirty glass, then thinking better of it, hurriedly cleaned it out then filled it with the beer setting it down before them. He nervously wiped his hands on his clothes, backing away slowly. 

They downed the beer quickly then sighing reached up turning the collar of the trench coat down to reveal their beautiful, though pale face, framed by their silky black hair. She sunk her sharp nails into the bar, growling ever so slightly. She turned to face the others in the bar, noting bemusedly that she was the only female to be found in the place. 

She turned back to face the bartender and beckoned him over, he came back slowly looking nervous "Yes?" he gulped when she hooked his suspender and pulled him forward even more so that his face was inches from hers. 

"Tell me what I want to know and I'll let you keep all your appendages." she hissed and seeing that he was thoroughly terrified she continued in a syrupy sweet voice "Did a very hairy man, accompanied by a bunch of monkeys come through here?" 

The bartender shook his head, eyes going wide "N-no." Shego smiled then let him go leaning back away from the bar. She reached out igniting the green plasma that surrounded her hand and melted the glass she just drank out of "Well then, I will be taking my leave of your _lovely_ establishment." 

She stepped back and dropped her hand onto the bar counter causing it to catch fire. She gave a smile to the panicked bartender as the other patrons jumped and moved away, some of their clothes on fire, she disappeared out the door as the alcohol ignited as well, the fire spreading very quickly. 

She shoved her hands into her pockets grumbling still, the fifteenth bar she'd been to and Monkey Dolt hadn't been to a single one while he was here. She grabbed her cell phone hitting the autodial, she only had to wait a minute before her call was answered. 

"Dr. D, we have a slight problem-" She paused realizing that she heard a what sounded like a feminine voice and frowned "Who was that?" Whatever the blue skinned doctor said she didn't seem any happier "Mmmk, well when I get back DNAmoron better be gone." 

She smiled slowly then shook her head "Anyway, that buyer has went underground. So it might take me awhile to get back." Shego rolled her eyes "I'm amazed you can say that with her there and I hate you to." There was a moment of silence and then Shego stopped in the middle of the sidewalk "How dense are you?! Tell you what, when she's gone I'll come back, so you can just call me then." 

With that she turned off her cell phone and put it up, a growl of anger issuing from her as she slammed her hand against a metal parking sign bending it out of shape. With renewed frustration she shoved her hands into her pockets and continued her return trip to the motel.

***

Ron walked up the winding path having parked his car up the block, this was not the best of neighborhoods anymore. He looked around the old park remembering that this was the park where he and Kim had watched the fourth of July fireworks after his return from Camp Wannaweep. He shivered from just thinking about that accursed camp. 

However he's mind was pulled away from those thoughts by the sudden, sharp, yell that pierced the air. He reacted immediately by turning, though he almost fell, as he slipped into a fighting stance. He found himself staring at Yori. She was dressed in white and red gi, staring at him, her hands clasped behind her back considering him.

"Ron-san," she said in a quiet confident tone "We have half an hour, I believe. In that time you will have to complete the Raicho course. It takes most advance students twice that length of time." 

Ron looked at her blankly, the stood up holding his hands out in front of him as if to stop her "wha-wai-whoa!" he looked terrified "You expect me to do an hour and a half course in under thirty minutes? Who do I look like Bruce Lee, Jackie Chan?" There was a slightly panicked tone to his voice. 

Yori didn't crack a smile, though he was sure he could see the amusement in her eyes "No Ron-san, you are better. But you must train." 

Ron heaved a sigh and pulled Rufus out of his pocket holding the pink mole rat out so that he could jump onto Yori's shoulder. Turning he rubbed his neck "Alright, where's the start of the course?" 

Yori stepped up to stand right behind him. "There." He looked where she was pointing, a small dark entrance to the dark park woods, while he was considering that she continued "To ensure that you indeed go to the end of the course and return I have placed something at the end of the course." 

Ron turned slightly to look at her "What is it?" 

She gave him an indulgent smile "I borrowed Kim's diary." She couldn't help but laugh to herself as the blond boy looked at her eyes wide, then took off like a bullet into the course clearing the first two obstacles without a second thought.

***

Kim grumbled to herself as Bonnie continued to drone on and on about her plans. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, her displeasure evident. Kim rocked her chair back onto its back legs, something her mother always told her not to do. 

The brown haired girl paused, then giving a confident smile continued. One thing was certain as far as Kim was concerned, with the outfit Bonnie was wearing she had the male attention and thus their votes. Thankfully, many of the other girls boyfriends were involved with this activity so that insured they would be voting against her. 

Kim continued to glare, wanting nothing more to be on her way to Ron's already to surprise him. He had been a tad down lately, something she was not used to seeing on a prolonged basis. She chewed her bottom lip, she was sure Yori had something to do with it, but she didn't know why or how. 

With a sigh she set her chair back down so that all the legs were on the floor and propped her chin up in her hands, she tried turning her thoughts away from her boyfriend towards the mystery about Josh. He had been, well, decent, but there was just something about his attitude that struck her as wrong. 

Sighing her mind drifted back to Ron, when she was worried about him she couldn't really concentrate on anything else. A recent weakness that none of the other villains had yet to been able to exploit, mainly because they hadn't discovered it. Not that they were really all that active, whatever Monkey Fist was planning seemed to be keeping them out of action. 

She closed her eyes and let out a sigh so many things to deal with and so little time. 

*** 

Three dozen ninja monkeys sat crossed legged on the floor in meditation. The flickering candles only added to the air of mysticism and power that filled the cave temple. Their was absolute silence among them following their masters orders to meditate. 

The silence of the room was finally broken by the sound of very light footsteps crossing the smooth stone floor, passing the jade monkeys heading for the Lotus Blade. They paused and turned to face the army, a rather pleased smirk crossing his face. 

His army was growing far more quickly than he had expected, and best of all, neither Ron Stoppable, or Kim Possible or that accursed Shego was able to locate him. Everything thing was going according to plan, within the next two days he would finally narrow down the next source to restore the jade monkey. 

All that would be required till then was meditation and constant practice. He scanned the ninja monkeys, checking to make sure that Chippy was where he was suppose to be, he didn't truly trust that one, but he was one of his best pupils. 

With a satisfied nod he clapped his hands drawing all their attention and he smiled "Soon, very soon, we will show this world our true power and they will tremble." The monkeys responded with a wild noise and he continued speaking over them "In two days, I will have even more of my stolen power returned to me. Until then, go out into the forests of the jungle and train." 

The monkeys once more let out an affirming noise and then turned almost rushing out of the cave temple. Monkey Fist watched until he was sure they were gone then turned back tot he Lotus Blade speaking softly to himself, eyes narrowed, "Soon, very soon, all will be mine me. And I will grind Ron Stoppable beneath my heel, but only after I have my revenge." 

He let out a wild, animalistic laugh that echoed in the cave. The two stone Monkey guardians remained motionless, watching over him and the temple.

***

Ron stumbled into the clearing where the old picnic area used to be. He was sweating and tried and unfortunately he had graffiti all over his clothes. He couldn't help but wonder about why Yori would put this course in the place where the only real gang in Middleton hung out. 

He quickly shrugged that off, he had known it would be difficult and some of the things she had planned made the gang a cake walk. He leaned over, resting hands on his knees, looking at the sought after diary. It sat on small peg that had ropes running off to each side. 

Against his better judgment and his almost screaming body, he checked his watch he had fifteen minutes left. He was sure Yori wouldn't let him slide if he was a minute late or not, she was quickly proving to be a very strict instructor. 

Without a second thought he snatched the diary, pausing as the peg it was balanced on fell over releasing the ropes. He heard the whistling and looked first to his left then his right seeing to old see-saws flying at him as if they were pendulums. 

He let out a yelp and jumped without thinking, there was a faint glow and he soared up higher than he would have normally, clearing the trap and then just barely the top of the trees. He dropped back down just as quickly only managing to snag a branch with his hand. He swung himself forward letting go she dropped tot he next branch beneath him. 

He didn't pause to consider what he was doing, the faint glow, or the rush of power he was beginning to feel. He only had a few minutes to get back to Yori and he double timed it, passing through the tree branches not missing a one. He was just in to much of a hurry.

He reached the end of the trees, fell to the ground, did a forward shoulder roll and popped up and continued his race back to Yori, who even from this distance was looking at him in mild surprise. He came to a stop in front of her trying to catch his breath as he talked "Can't...stay...but mystical...monkey power...restored..." he held up the diary "completed the course." Rufus jumped from the Japanese girls shoulder to Ron's. 

Yori smiled "Hai, you did Ron-san. With five minutes to spare, next time you do it in under twenty five minutes." 

Ron didn't hear her, he was already sprinting towards his car, gasping for air calling out "Later, bye." He only had on thought in his mind; that was to get to his house before Kim did.

He pulled into his driveway a split second before Kim turned up his walk way. They both stopped and stared, Ron absently remembered that he was holding Kim's diary and covered in spray paint. Kim started towards him smiling, it faded when she realized the state he was in. 

"Ron, what happened?"

He shrugged giving a weak chuckle "Funny thing about the old park, the Middleton warriors don't like company." He saw the concern in her eyes and continued hurriedly "Don't worry." 

Kim stared at him incredulously "Don't worry? You were in gang territory for heavens shake." she reached out to check him over quickly "Is Yori alright?" she asked absently. 

Ron nodded, trying to will her to relax but failing. When she stood back up, her eyes alighted on the book in his hands and yanked it free from, much to his surprise. "My Diary! What were you doing with my diary?" She stared hard at him as if to burn a whole, he stammered while she opened it up to blank pages. 

Ron went quiet, seeing the blank pages; surprised. Kim looked up at him and smiled brightly "This is so sweet. I've been needing a new diary!" she hugged him tightly around the neck. Ron sort of gasped for air but hugged her back managing a 'your welcome'. 

When she broke the hug she turned him around and started to push him towards the house "As sweet as you are, you stink. Go shower and we'll watch the movies I got for tonight." Ron tried to ask what movies but she didn't let him, just continued to push him into the house. 

Rufus stuck his head out of his pocket home and made odd noises that fell on two sets of deaf ears, he promptly retreated into his home annoyed, sometimes it just didn't pay to be a naked mole rat.

***

Shego stared at the wall in front of her; she had two choices go back to the motel or watch a mind numbing movie. She weighed her options briefly and then choosing the less of two evils settled on the movie. She approached the ticket counter slowly. 

The bored, pimply, teenage spoke without looking up from his magazine "What movie?" 

"Dirty dancing" 

The boy grunted "How many?" 

"One." 

He absently pushed the button the single ticket popping up as he turned the page of his magazine "That'll be seven dollars." Shego snatched the ticket and didn't put any money down. The boy looked up surprised then let out a gasp, sort of drooling in lust "Never mind, I'll pay for it...You want some company?" 

Shego gave him an indulgent smile, no matter how disgusted she was with him. She lifted an eyebrow ever so slightly "Maybe after you get off work." He nodded in a daze, she blew him a kiss and then walked on into the theater. Mentally she couldn't help but wonder why everything couldn't be that easy. 

She found her seat and looked up at the screen, she hated to admit it but she could remember the first one and she couldn't help but wonder if this one would be as good. Just as the room went black and the movie began someone tapped her arm tentatively. 

Shego turned her head, a harsh comment at the ready, she let it die seeing that it was a young girl of maybe nine or ten her brown hair pulled back into pigtails. "Yes?"

The girl offered her the bucket of popcorn she had "You want share my popcorn?"

Shego arched an eyebrow, bemused "Where's your mommy? Didn't she ever tell you not to talk with strangers?" 

The girl smiled brightly "Mommy couldn't come, my sister brought me....but then she went off with her friends to another movie." The little girl finished dejectedly. 

Shego didn't let the sudden anger she felt towards the girls sister show, the girl was oblivious to the older woman's attitude anyway "And Mommy always said 'when someone's frowning you have to try and make them smile.' and boy were you frowning." 

Shego gave the girl a smile taking a hand full of her popcorn "Well kid, thanks, and after the movie I want to met your sister." 

The girl nodded happy to have made the pretty woman who reminded her of her mother happy. Shego meanwhile focused on the movie screen, she may be a despicable criminal who would eviscerate someone at a moments notice, but leaving a little girl alone in a movie theater just wasn't right. And soon the girls sister would know that to.

***

"So what movies do we have to watch?" Ron asked walking in, fresh from his shower a towel on his head, clad in the clean clothes that Kim had picked out for him. 

Kim answered him from her spot from his bed "Well, I have two. I rented one in case your parents were home 'The Lion King one and half'" 

Upon hearing the title Ron dropped to his knees throwing his hands up letting out a yell "Mufasa! Why'd they have to kill him?" 

"Done?" Kim asked mildly amused. Ron got up nodding reaching up to finish off his hair. Kim set the video to the side and produced another untitled tape "The other one I got from Liz, she says her and her boyfriend really enjoy watching it." 

Ron blinked walking over taking the tape from Kim's hand, he studied it closely wondering about it "What's it called?" 

Kim shrugged slightly "Debbie Does Dallas." 

Ron walked towards the VCR talking to himself "What does she do in Dallas?" 

"I don't know, she wouldn't say. She just said we'd probably enjoy it." came Kim's response. 

Ron slipped it into the machine hit play and then joined his girlfriend on his bed. They cuddled up slightly, eyes on the black screen, the music came on and they settled in for a nice movie. About five minutes into the movie however Kim's mouth was hanging open in surprise her eyes wide and Ron was sitting forward, almost painfully so, unable to look away from the screen. 

Both continued to watch in what appeared to be amazement, confusion, surprise and more than a little interest. Ron moved his hand to try and find something that his mind couldn't remember, his fumbling hand found something warm. 

Dully he realized it was Kim. She was silent, not paying to much attention to what he was holding. The movie had their full attention even if Ron was trying to find the remote. However now, he wasn't moving, just holding whatever he was holding and watching the movie. 

When the screen faded to black they continued to stare "So, that's what she does in Dallas." Ron managed stupidly. Kim nodded dully then looked down to see that his hand had found her inner thigh, she struggled to remember when it had got there; she remembered it just above her knee so had to have slid upwards at some point. 

They sat there in silence, Ron watching the screen and Kim staring at his hand, both their hormones were in overdrive and if the front door hadn't slammed something would have happened. But alas it did slam and they both jumped off the bed as if it had bit them. 

Ron hurriedly retrieved the tape from the VCR and the Lion King one handing them both back to Kim just as Ron's father stuck his head in the door to his son's room "Hey you two. Have a good time?" When he got two wordless nods, he raised an eyebrow the light flush in both their cheeks telling him they had been doing something, but he didn't say a word about that "Kimberly will you be staying for dinner?" 

"N-no Mr. Stoppable. Have to get home, got homework to do." she turned looking at Ron nervousness in her eyes, she kissed him on the cheek quickly "See you tomorrow." With that she grabbed her jacket and walked past Mr. Stoppable and then bounded down the stair and out the door. 

Ron looked at his dad once she had disappeared, his father remained stoic, but Ron was sure there was a hint of amusement in his eyes. "Ron maybe you better go take a shower before dinner." 

Ron nodded and when his dad left he muttered "a very cold shower." 

***

Shego smiled to herself, the movie had been awful but her amusement came from the fact that she had so terrified that girls older sister there was no way the pigtailed girl wouldn't be treated like a princess by her sister for a looong time.

As she swept down the sidewalk she crumbled the sheet of paper that held a number and tossed it away, like she would honestly want a teenage punks numbers _'digits'_ she corrected herself _'they call them digits now.'_ Still, either way she'd had a decent night. Burnt down a bar, caught a free movie and helped a little girl. 

She felt a little sick with herself for being so soft, but then again, she reasoned, it was better than worrying about that buffoon or helping Kim, or missing some bl-, of course she stopped herself short unwilling to finish that thought. 

She finally reached her motel and with a grumbling of annoyance she fished out the key to her room and entered. With in minutes she cast off her trench coat, setting her cell phone and key down next to the bed and climbed in, not turning on a light drifting off to sleep almost immediately. Tomorrow she'd start her hunt for Monkey Dolt anew. 

***

As Ron climbed into bed, he couldn't help but feel stupid. Tonight had been torture, in more ways than one. First the training with Yori, the time with Kim was frustrating in a way he was just beginning to understand, and then to top it all off after his nice cold shower he received a call he never wanted to get again. 

Kim had apparently dropped the movie on her way out of his house and hadn't realized it until after she got home. Ron had been unable to find it. But his father hadn't. 

Dinner had been the worst part. His father seemed to keep asking his mother about Debbie and what she did in Dallas. His mother of course responded, and Ron got the sinking feeling that they both knew about the tape. 

This was confirmed when after dinner Ron started his search anew only to be called into his fathers den, where, he found the tape in his fathers hand. Ron had felt himself begin to sweat, his father seemed ho-hum about it saying 'At some point all guys have seen one, but I would suggest the next time you do you do it with your wife not your girlfriend.' 

Ron of course, being Ron, took what blame for the movie there was. His father had smiled set the tape on his desk while Ron, who already knew the answer asked if his mom knew. 

His father gave a laugh nodding 'No secrets in our marriage.' then of course he bid his son goodnight. 

Ron hadn't even wanted to go talk with his mom, he just tired to retreat upstairs, but when she used his full name he winced. He entered the kitchen ready for an explosion about the movie, instead he got a chewing out on forgetting about the garbage. 

As he took it out he couldn't help but wonder if the laughing from his mom really all that fair, cause he didn't really see anything to laugh about. 

But as Ron slid into bed, relaxing he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if his parents hadn't came home. He drove that out of his mind and rolled over, not knowing that across town a red haired girl was thinking the same thing. Or that within minutes he would be dreaming something very much like the movie only it would star him and the same familiar emerald eyed girl he was so fond of. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

****

AR:

Lolita Banks: I'm glad you liked it, it was a way to show that Ron has thought about marrying her with humor. I'm not mad, I prefer it when people speak their minds. 

****

Wonderbee31: Thank you, I'm glad that you liked the characters reactions. Sorry to say Kim is not going to be going off on Ron. Maybe Yori, definitely Josh, but not Ron. I actually was tempted to put Kim walking by, but decided to do something more interesting. 

Bonnie's Bonnie; her core personality is not to be a nice person, but she does have other things to her. 

****

Rockman SP: perfectly alright, I don't mind : ) Well now, you care to guess what the plan is? And there are no dumb questions except for the ones not asked... 

****

Yamal: I don't know, but when I uploaded the story FF.net told me that they were experiencing heavy traffic and to try to upload the story later...and I haven't been getting any review alerts. 

For now, yes everyone is. Battles must be fought, the outcomes though are in the air. Oh trust me, Yori as his instructor is not a good thing for him. What's coming up is going to make the dragon course a cake walk. I'm glad you liked their conversations, they were meant to be funny. 

Yes, poor Kim so jealous of everyone, forgetting she has him. As for Bonnie and Josh's conspiracy, expect it to be blown. I loved the song as well, and when I was thinking off Bonnie it came on the CD I was playing, so I took it as a sign. I'm glad Monkey Fist and Shego rocked and yea, pretty much; but what's amazing is she seems to be a good cook. Ahh my style, I don't know what type I use, but it does the trick don't it. I'll never get tired of hearing it, and finally thanks ^__^ 

****

Spice of Life: lol, feel not sorry for him, his path is to be very painful. As for Yori she's only just beginning. I will keep up the great work trust me, I just can't disappoint you. 

****

ss3dj: Thanks, don't worry about Fist, he's got partial restored Mystical Monkey power. Yes Chippy did, but he went back...of course he might help Ron he might not. Bonnie and Josh, they seem to always be throwing wrenches into things don't they?

****

Monkey Fist: (glad to hear it) Glad we agree on that...would hate to upset a Monkey Kung Fu master. That is rather petty don't you think? I mean if you do give him money then he'll be in your debt, which is always handy...s'ok, I don't mind. I shall strive to keep up the good work, and Good day.

****

warprince2099: Thanks

****

Kat: Good, cause it's not a good plan. But remember Josh isn't the bad guy, he's just the jerk. 

****

AN: 

Well, a long delay in chapters. Sorry, but writers block did set in. Now then, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because it was murder, the original chapter was going to be between twenty or thirty pages. So, I, in my infinity wisdom decided to cut the chapters in half, and yet still this chapter is my longest to date.

This means two things: First off: Chapter 8 is already done and I don't have to worry about writers block ( a first for me) Second off: Chapter 8 will be uploaded on or around my birthday, so you'll have to find your KP fix somewhere else until then. I would suggest Ron Stoppable, Classic Cowboy and SehravokSoulshadow, along with the other hundreds of talented KPverse authors. (On a side note, you know I've never done a disclaimer? Reason? Common sense dictates that I shouldn't have to. Just thought I'd point that out ^_^ )

That being said, I hope this was a good chapter and that you enjoyed it, so Adieu. 

Geor-sama


	8. Chapter 8: Imploding Plans

Chapter 8  
-Imploding Plans-  
By Geor-sama

Kim rolled over, keeping her eyes closed, but she was awake and her mind picked up right where it had left off when she went to sleep. Opening her eyes she got up, feeling hot in the cheeks, but a quick check in the mirror showed she wasn't blushing. 

She gave her reflection a smile, while mentally trying to figure out what it was she felt exactly. She couldn't put a word to it, so she eventually gave up trying and instead dressed for school realizing that it would be awkward now. And not between her and Ron, not really.

It was Liz that Kim knew she would be awkward around now, she didn't think she'd be able to look at her fellow cheerleader the same way ever again. 'Neither will Ron' she thought as she pulled on her pinkish white shirt with a heart on it. Then turning grabbed her books along with the single tape, hoping that Ron found the missing one. 

One last quick check around her room confirmed she had everything and with that she descended from her loft room, heading towards the kitchen. She had barely settled into her seat at the table when the doorbell chimed. 

She groaned beginning to started to see who it was, Ron would just honk his horn. She paused however seeing her mom enter from the living room smiling, with a familiar blonde in tow.   
  
He looked his normally chipper self, but Kim could tell that he was a little nervous. He gave her a small smile, which Kim of course returned as she took her seat once more. He slid into his spot next to her without missing a beat and sighed talking for the first time "My car's gone." 

There was no great uproar, which of course Kim knew would bring about Ron's over reacting. She rolled her eyes when he began, she couldn't help but smile some, but still it was annoying. 

When he paused her mother offered him a plate of food. He took it eagerly, beginning to wolf it down. 

"So what happened to your car?" 

Kim's father rustled his paper speaking up "You know in my day we didn't loose our cars, we kept them locked up tight." Kim's mother smiled indulgently and laid a hand on her husbands shoulders to quiet him allowing Ron to speak. 

The blonde food disposer would have normally talked with his mouth full, he did when it was just him and Kim, but he didn't this time, he chewed swallowed and then told his story, manners apparently making a rare appearance with him. 

"Wade said he wanted to do something to it, so I told him I'd bring it by. But when I went out to start it up and come pick KP up for school it was gone." He fished in his pocket and pulled out a small note "He left this 'Ron, took your car by remote. Will return when I'm done.'" 

Kim reached over taking the note from him, which he gladly relinquish returning to his meal. Kim studied it for a moment and then glanced at the clock. She'd grown so used to him driving that she'd been getting up later, which meant of course that with his car missing they would have to run to school. 

She stood up suddenly grabbed Ron by the arm and pulled him behind her shouting "Bye Mom, Dad. Gotta jet." And with that the red haired hero disappeared out the front door, a surprised blond cargo trailing behind her, staring longingly at the steal warm meal on the table. 

***

Monique leaned against the brick wall to the school entrance watching the stragglers filing into the building, behind them the sun was reaching its early morning zenith. She frowned checking her watch, normally they were at school by now. She looked at the sidewalk and walk ways leading to the school, wondering where they were at. 

"Kim and Ron will be here soon." 

Monique almost jumped and barely stifled a curse turning to look at the oriental girl who had scared her so badly. Yori gave her a friendly nod, standing beside her waiting as well. Monique felt her heart acting as if it wanted to jump out of her chest and she couldn't help but narrow her eyes talking rather icily to the girl "Don't sneak up on people." the as if an after thought asked a very obvious question "How do you know who I'm waiting for?" 

Yori seemed non-pulsed by her attitude "Because they are the only ones not here and you are their friend." she paused, reconsidered and corrected her self "I mean your Kim's friend, she's the one your worried about being on time."

"What are you talking about? I want them both to be on time." Monique said, trying to hide her surprise at Yori's accurate statement. 

"You are Kim-dono's friend. Ron-san is Kim-dono's boyfriend." Yori responded without looking over at the other girl. 

"What does that have to do with anything?" 

"He is also her best friend. He always will be." she cast a glance at the other girl speaking with a serious face "Kim-dono is not the only one with green eyes." before Monique could respond Yori turned back to the walkway and waved in greeting as Kim and Ron came running up the pathway to the school.

Monique chose to keep her questions to herself, though she wanted to find out what exactly the girl meant by 'Kim is not the only one with green eyes.' Still she placed her friendly smile into place and greeted both of them, glancing at her watch as the entered the building amazed that they had managed to avoid being late, if only barely. 

***

Shego grumbled as she filed her nails, still lounging on her cheap motel bed. Still no sign of Monkey Fist despite her efforts to find out info and the stupid motel didn't even have anything worth watching, she shoot the TV a hateful glare and began to file her finger nails once more. 

"Stupid blue skinned moron hasn't even called, see if I ever bust him out of prison again." she muttered to herself eyes narrowing. She shot a hateful glare at her cell phone, she wanted to crush it or melt it or something but resisted the urge. A whole day without a single call from him, it was both bliss and torture.

Tossing her file away she got up and pulled on her long brown trench coat, then with a sigh picked up her cell phone and walked out of her motel room and into the early morning. She spotted a nice car, unusually in this area, with a shrug she walked over and casually melted a hole in the window the popped the lock climbing in. 

She started it up, amazed that whoever had parked it had left the keys in it. She let it run for a moment and then pulled out of the motels parking lot, she was restless and needed to find something to do. 

This was the Bronx, she was sure she wouldn't have to look that hard and if she couldn't find anything then she'd just expand her search. She turned on the radio still grumbling about Drakken and Monkey Fist.

*** 

"Hi Kim." a mockingly sweet voice whispered. The red head in question looked over at the owner of the voice, glowering at the brown haired girl. The other girl didn't seem put off at all, she just gave a mockingly sweet smile as she continued to talk. "I hear your sharing Ron now." 

Kim blinked "Bonnie, what in the world are you talking about?" 

"Oh come on, you and Yori. She told me everything, you two are taking turns dating him." the tanned girl smiled "How do I get added to the rotation?" 

Kim wanted to reach out and hit her, but she resisted the urge, though her pencil did snap in her hand. She took a few calming breaths before speaking "I'm not sharing him, Yori is not dating Ron. He' s just showing her around, he is her only friend after all." 

Bonnie gave a smugly superior smile "My my Kim, I guess your as gullible as ever and here I thought it was because you were so madly in love with Joshie." 

Kim slammed her hand down on the other girls table, glaring at her. Physical violence would be enjoyable, but ultimately pointless, so instead Kim withdrew her hand and waited complacently until the end of class. Bonnie gave her a pointed look as she stood and approached the teachers desk after the bell. 

Kim stopped long enough to say something to the middle aged woman sitting behind the table, and then walked out the door. Bonnie went to stand up when the teacher spoke up. 

"Keep your seat Bonnie, " The woman got up walking over to close the door then turning back to stare at the girl "I understand that your having problems keeping up with the rest of the class." 

Bonnie's mouth gapped open and turned to glare out the window in the door seeing Kim giving her that finger wave smiling, before she turned and walked off. Bonnie turned her attention back to her teacher, but whatever she was going to say was cut off by the Teacher. 

"Oh dear, I think you really are having problems. You can't even pay attention to me now when were one on one." 

The girl crossed her arms glaring at the teacher, knowing that no matter what she said to her, Mrs. Carlson wouldn't believe her, once she had an idea in her head she never let it go. 

***

Making a soft ahh noise a young blonde man stretched, looking quite content. The tension that had filled his muscles dissipated almost immediately. He smiled leaning forward to plant his elbows on his desk, and his chin in his hands. 

Life was good. That was what he had decided, after all, he had lost Kim and now he had a chance to at least win one night with her. He knew his plan would work, there was no way it could fail, after all Kim had apparently developed quite the temper. 

He glanced down at his work briefly, then back at the teacher in front of the class. He picked up his pencil making quick scratches on his paper, finishing off several questions on the test in front of him. He smirked looking back up at the teacher popping his neck. 

He stood retrieving the paper from the table and carried it to the front of the room placing it on the teachers desk. He turned glancing at the other students and then made his way back to his seat. With another stretch of his muscles he sat down and smiled. 

He glanced at the clock on the wall and then at his watch. Not to much longer now, soon he'd teach Ron that Kim was his and always would be. Lacing his fingers together he placed them behind his head and leaned back in his chair, smiling like a crocodile. 

***

Shego cruised down the open highway, the radio having been shut off due to annoyance. She'd left the Bronx hours ago, of course she had changed cars several times before she did, she wasn't stupid after all. The last one had been taken from a chop-shop. 

She drummed her fingers on the wheel as she watched the road disappear under her car, the yellow and white lines blurring by. She had no idea about where to go, but she just needed to get moving, to do something, she was not a detective. 

She slowed her car, then turned down a side road starting to race along, there was no real thrill in it, her reflexes were fast enough that the twisting and winding road posed no real problem. Still she couldn't help but smile, it was a nice day if nothing else. 

She picked up her cell phone studying it, checking to see if there had been any calls. A disgruntled noise escaped her and tossed it back to the side, adding a little extra gas to the car her temper getting the better of her just a tad. She regained control of her temper quickly, unwilling to let it get the best of her. 

She barely noticed the green road sign, reading it briefly but uncaring, deciding that she would just follow the road until she came up with some idea, if worse came to worse she'd just start calling around to the other villainous henchmen and sidekicks to see if anyone had heard anything. 

They wouldn't brush her off either, Drakken may have become soft and laughable, but she hadn't. As a matter of fact, if anything she had become even more dangerous to make up for his change.

***

"Yori, do you think that maybe today I could skip training?" 

The young oriental girl looked over at her friend and student curiously, a book open before her on the lunch table since she was skipping lunch. Ron hadn't touched his food yet, but that wouldn't last very long. He was looking at her in earnest hope and she couldn't bring herself to crush his hope. "Why Ron-san?" 

He let out a sigh, looking back at his food "Because, with all the training I'm to tired to really enjoy what time I spend with Kim." He looked back at her "Today I want to walk her home and spend the day with her." 

Yori was quite certain that if she pushed it he would be begging, and if she didn't give in he'd train. But she remembered what Master Sensei had once said 'A student that trains against his will is a student that ultimately fails.' This combined with her visions worried her about pushing him when he didn't want to train. 

"Yori, please Kim is feeling down; she has been for a while. I can tell." he said it, a note of worry in his voice. 

Yori remained silent, acting as if she was weighing him, letting him stew in his worry. Actually she was surprised he picked up on Kim being down before her, Yori herself was just now realizing it. She gave him a reassuring smile finally "Alright Ron-san, you may miss training today. Besides you completed the Rachio course in twenty five minutes." 

He smiled in relief, relaxing visible "Thanks Yori, I appreciate it." he gave a shiver and the turned his head to smile brightly up at the red head who had walked up and slid her hand along the back of his shoulders "Hi KP." She smiled back leaning down giving him a quick kiss before sitting down next to him. 

"So Ron, what are you and Yori going to be doing while I'm busy this afternoon?" She seemed disinterested but she had a certain amount of tension. 

"Oh well, I thought I'd stick around and walk you home...and then iunno we'd do something." he said happily as he began to dig into his food. 

Kim looked at him smiling just a tad more "Alright," she glanced at Yori then back at Ron "So did you find it? You never did tell me." 

Ron almost choked on his food, but he covered it quickly looking up at her "I didn't find it, but my dad did." 

"Oh!" Kim said, then immediately tried to change the subject a sense of embarrassment welling up in her. 

Yori raised an eyebrow, wondering what they were talking about but it was obviously private so she smiled giving Kim what she wanted a different subject "Monique-dono has invited me to Bueno Nacho" she saw both their surprised looks and smiled "Maybe I will try, a Naco." Then as if she didn't see their reactions she returned to reading her book. 

They both made to say something but decided against it, it really wasn't that much of their business besides they were both sure that their respective friends would tell them eventually. Monique joined them almost immediately afterward Yori's statement, picking up her conversation with Kim that they'd left off in class. 

***

The flickering candles caused the shadows to dance along the walls in the cave temple. The monkey ninjas crouched forward onto their knuckles, breathing a little heavily from their nearly continuous practice. They watched as Monkey Fist strode out of the small antechamber to face them. 

He paused looking at them, considering them briefly before he spoke "Chippy." He waited briefly before the monkey ninja exited the antechamber as well. Monkey Fist didn't turn around to look at him, he just folded his hands behind his back talking in an imperious voice. "Select the best ones for our mission. Have them prepared in an hour." 

Chippy made a confirming noise and started forward to do as he had been commanded. Monkey Fist watched, several of the newer monkeys were selected and only three or four of the old ones, for a total of twenty monkey ninjas. 

"Those of you that will be staying behind, train." He raised a hairy simian finger in warning "But do not attempt to entered my antechamber. If you do..." He grabbed one particular disinterested looking monkey and slung him towards the door. Immediately one of the stone Monkeys moved smashing the monkey ninja to the ground with it's free hand, snapping bones. 

Monkey Fist turned back to face them, a cold smile on his face "That will happen. "The other monkeys made scared noises, but none of them fled. He turned and walked over collecting one of the two remaining imperfect jade statues, then started back towards the chamber, stepping over the crushed monkey, leaving Chippy to his job. 

***

"Ron are you sure you want to wait?" 

The blond in question nodded smiling, hefting his book bag as he turned offering his girlfriend his hand "Yes, I'm sure." Kim took his hand smiling and led him off down the hallway talking about everything under the sun, much as she ever did. 

"So, did you talk with Liz today?" Ron finally asked as they approached the door to Kim's after school meeting. The red head nodded suddenly feeling awkward. 

"Yes, I told her what happened to the tape..."she glanced at him. "She wasn't mad, but she wanted to know if we enjoyed the movie." 

Ron looked at her suddenly then away taking an interest in the bricks of the wall "What'd you tell her?"

Kim squeezed his hand before telling him "I told her I liked it. A lot." she gave a shy smile "I didn't tell her what you thought of it." Ron coughed, blushing still not looking at her. She didn't feel put off, she just kissed the corner of his mouth and opened the door "I'll see you in a few, this shouldn't take to long." 

Ron nodded then, before he could think better of it, he called out "I liked it to." 

Kim paused and gave him a surprised look then smiled brightly nodding as she closed the door, Ron sighed dropping his bag to the ground and prepared to wait alone, Rufus having made his home in Kim's book bag today.

***

Monkey Fist watched the monkey ninjas climb quietly into the boat, he himself was serious and clutching the cracked jade monkey to him, while the monkey's milled around uncertain of what to do. All save for Chippy and those that had been on a mission with him already. 

The boat was a small one, 'borrowed' from a dry dock. Nobody would notice it was missing, the records had been altered to make sure of that. Once they were all aboard, Fist spoke instantly causing them to fall silent "Our mission is dependant on one thing, you. So do not fail me." 

They all nodded gravely, all quite aware of what that meant, Monkey Fist was not one to forgive and forget that quickly, those that had been with him a long time had been punished more than once and it was not, according to them, a pleasant experience. 

He turned entering the control cabin and started them up, it might take them some time, but it shouldn't be that long. after all his island was not that far from India, which was their destination well Ahmedabad more accurately because they had a Smarty Mart which was where, though he couldn't understand how, the monkey he was seeking was located. 

He carefully placed the jade statue into a padded secure box that he had placed there before hand. He wasn't going to risk it being damaged by this trip. He turned casting one last glance at the boat load of monkeys, checking to make sure the line was cast off. Once he was sure he put the boat into gear and pulled them away from the island setting out on the mission. 

***

Two figures slipped down the empty hallway, one was definitely female wearing a short skirt and dressed in a tight shirt. Her hips swayed side to side expertly, casuing any eyes that would glance at her to linger. The other one was thin, but well muscled from years of physical activity dressed like any other member of the in-crowd, his steps were sure and confident. 

"Your sure this plan will work?" she asked glancing at him. 

The boy nodded giving her a smile "Don't worry, it'll work. He'll be putty in your hands." He paused and opened the door for her revealing quite a few musical instruments "Now all you have to is wait and pounce when he's in the trap." 

The girl nodded stepping into the dark room turning to look at him "Don't keep me waiting to long Josh. I might just rethink this whole idea." she gave him a deceptively sweet smile. He only raised an eyebrow giving her a confident smile. 

"It shouldn't take that long."

Then without another word he closed the door, turning to walk off down the hallway in search of his prey. His plot was coming along nicely, and if Bonnie could do her part then things would work out just like he wanted.

***

Yori sat in the plastic booth of Bueno Nacho, it was uncomfortable and cold against her legs, but she didn't complain. Instead she watched the other girl across from her; who in turn was watching her. Yori was still trying to figure out why Monique, who had made it clear she couldn't stand Yori, had invited her to the restaurant. 

Finally after what seemed like hours Monique spoke "Your probably wondering why I brought you here?" She waited for a response, but one didn't come, so she continued "There are rumors going around school that you're dating Ron."

"Again, this word dating, why is it so important?" Yori asked, it was a calculated question, yet it also was something she was curious about. To her it just didn't make much sense.

"It's important because dating is only suppose to happen between boyfriends and girlfriends." Monique said then laid her hands on the table looking at the other girl in earnest "What is dating where your from?" 

Yori shrugged "Dating is an activity that happens among friends. No matter how many it is, nor is gender a particular important." 

Monique blinked "Do you know what are our terms for dating are?" 

"Talking, being alone together, eating together, I believe kissing is a factor. Same as from where I'm from." Yori answered immediately.

"Yes, that is why what your doing is so bad. You've been kissing Ron." Monique said seriously. Yori shrugged then rose leaning over the table and kissed Monique on the cheek, immediately retaking her seat.

"Now I have kissed you. I believe it is not uncommon," the Japanese girl smiled "and I believe if one wanted to get technical, we are on a date." 

Monique blinked totally confused then sighed "Still, your not suppose to be dating Ron. He's Kim's boyfriend." 

Yori smiled ever so slightly "Indeed he is." She smiled a little wider "Which is why he is not here with me but at school waiting for her." Yori slid out of the booth and stood smoothing out her plaid skirt. 

Monique watched her confused, wanting to ask what that meant, but Yori bowed speaking softly "Sayonara Monique-dono." Then with that the Japanese girl smiled an infuriatingly knowing smile and left. 

Monique sat there a moment longer then stood up and went to grande size a good number of burritos and a soda, Her talk with Yori did not go as she had planned. 

As she placed the tray with her order on the table she muttered to herself "'Which is why he is not here with me but at school waiting for her.' That girl just doesn't make any sense. I already knew where he was." She turned her mind away from that and to enjoying her meal. 

***

Ron looked around the hallway, waiting patiently outside of classroom door. Kim, in his opinion, had way to many after school activates. He wasn't even sure what club this was, but he had promised he'd be here when she got out so he would wait. 

He began to whistle to himself, some wordless tune he'd learned from his mother years ago. He let the tune die when a shadow fell across him. Ron smiled, feeling more at ease now with the young man in front of him "Hey Josh." 

The spiky haired youth smiled in a friendly manner "Hi Ron, what you doing?" 

Ron sighed shrugging "Waiting for Kim to get done." 

Josh nodded then glanced down the hallway "Hey, think you could come with for a second and help me out?" 

Ron glanced at the door, then at a clock on the wall before nodding "Alright, it'll be a while before she gets out. Whenever she says it shouldn't take long it takes forever." He stood upright laughing, then fell into step next to Josh walking down the hallway, it was a twisting and winding route, which took them a good twenty minutes to navigate it. 

When they reached their destination, Ron looked from the red door over at Josh curiously "So what's in here?" 

Josh shrugged "The band needs one their large drums moved for something or other. I only agreed to it because of Tara." 

Ron nodded taking what he was told at face value and opened the door, entering the semi-dark room. He turned towards Josh to see which drum he approached but blinked as the basketball player slammed the door shut.

He started back towards the door but was cut off by the all to familiar brown haired goddess known as Bonnie, her shirt seemed extra tight and her skirt extra short. She gave him a sweetly seductive smile starting towards him. Ron gulped taking a step backwards running into the musical chimes, barely registering the fact that he had been tricked.

***

Kim thrummed her fingers on the desk impatiently, agreeing with just about everything mentioned in conjunction with the junior/senior prom. Apparently, since she was on the spring dance committee she had to be on the prom committee. 

Her leg was shaking from anxiousness, wanting to be out of this room; she had spent far to little time with Ron and this was just even more time taken away from them. She was so anxious that she didn't really pay attention to the fact that Bonnie was missing, after all Ron was outside the door waiting for her. 

She continued to thrum her fingers, frowning slightly shooting down the idea that they should do the great lovers through out history; how pointless could you be after all? Besides, she couldn't see getting Ron to wear a skirt or tights. Although the image that those conjured made her almost laugh. 

Still, she wanted one theme for prom that was halfway decent; so far everything seemed to be the tried and true, stale, themes. But until they could get this done she would be stuck here and Ron would continue to wait for her. 

Sighing she resigned herself to that fact while she shot down yet another idea, she could only hope he would understand.

***

"Bonnie, you don't want to do this." Ron whined, keeping a large drum in-between him and the tanned girl. The girl shrugged smiling causing her chest to rise and fall. 

Ron continued trying to reason with her "Bonnie, what about Kim? She won't like this." 

He was answered by the tanned goddess that had moved to stand right next to him "Forget about her..." Ron began to protest when she suddenly grabbed his hand placed it on her breast "She doesn't have to know, I know you want me." She purred. 

Ron struggled to pull his hand away, but the more he did the tighter she held it "Admit it you've wanted me since middle school, well now's your chance." She gave him the most seductive smile he'd ever seen, and his hormones were trying to react. 

Despite this he refused to give in and finally managed to pull his hand away and back off "No Bonnie. I'm not going to hurt Kim." He stumbled crashing into a gong, he barely regained his bearings before Bonnie was in front of him once more. 

"Come on..." she whined trying to cajole him into acting. She gave him a sexy pout "I'll let you do anything you want...you can tie me up and put it anywhere. I didn't even let Josh do that." she said saucily, Ron gulped sweating. 

If this had been Kim he would have given in in a heart beat, but it wasn't her so he couldn't, he wouldn't. Hours and years later he would never be quiet sure where he got the will power to resist; but he would always know it came from what he felt for Kim. 

Ron reached out grabbing Bonnie's shoulders, she seemed to think he was going to give in but he gave her a weak shove back and away shaking his head "No." To him it sounded dull and weak, but to Bonnie it sounded full of strength. 

Not that it detoured her, she rolled her shoulders and sauntered towards him, backing him into a corner slowly, she would not give up, she had the chance she'd been wanting so long for and she wasn't going to loose it because he said no. She would drag him into the pleasure if she had to, but she would have him.

***

Kim walked down the empty school hallway wondering where Ron was. He was suppose to be waiting for her outside of the room, she couldn't' help but wonder what happened to him. She was so intent on her search that she rounded the corner and ran into somebody. 

She stumbled back looking at who she had ran into, feeling part of her grimace inside at the spiky haired youth. He had been acting nicer, friendly, but there was still something she didn't understand that made her distrust him. 

He stared at her in bemusement, obviously waiting for her to say something. Kim still rather distracted about where Ron was apologized "Sorry Josh." She said it without really paying much attention to him. 

"Quite alright, umm, Kim are you looking for something?" He asked, giving her a polite look. 

She looked back at him and sighed "Yea, Ron. He said he'd be waiting outside the classroom I was in and now he's missing." 

Josh blinked and got a look of realization "Oh, well I saw him, he was with Bonnie...she was flirting with him big time, he didn't do much to try and stop her." 

Kim gave him a suspicious and dangerous look, he shrugged "Come on I'll take you to where I saw him, I was standing right here and watched them." he gestured down the hallway and Kim reluctantly started down the hallway, Josh by her side. 

He led her through several twist and turns, many of which she hadn't known about herself despite having been there for three years. Neither said a word, though Kim's temper was building towards both Ron and Bonnie, which explained why she didn't notice the fact that is story seemed slightly odd, after all how could he watch them from the hallway they started in if this was in a different part of the school.

They continued on for several minutes, Josh beginning to talk about basketball, not even paying attention to the route they were taking. It was almost as if he had been down this hallway more than once. Kim didn't respond to his one sided conversation, her anger building to a boiling point. 

When they at last reached the hallway that Josh assured her was where the two disappeared, it had taken them a full twenty minutes to navigate the route to come to a stop outside a single red door 

"Josh, isn't this the band room?" Kim found herself asking in confusion. Her companion, shrugged slightly then held a finger up to his lips for quiet. Kim obeyed and she heard two, distinct voices. Ron Stoppable and Bonnie Rockwaller behind the heavy metal door. 

Kim strained her ears, she couldn't follow everything they said, but she caught 'Just a kiss' and 'No." both coming from Bonnie and Ron respectively. She didn't wait she bolted forward, blowing past Josh and flung the door open shouting one single name "BONNIE ROCKWALLER!" 

The tanned girl turned her head, her hands busy trying to pin Ron's to his sides, at first her face held a predatory smile but that was replaced with a suddenly frightened animal as the red haired avenger came towards her, followed by Josh who closed the door behind him with a smile.

"Josh! Do something!" Hissed Bonnie as she backed away from the towering inferno that was Kim. 

Kim was marching towards her, face set and eyes alight with unbridled anger, she shouted in a loud and harsh voice "I am sick of this you egotistical bitch! First you steal Josh, for which I am eternally grateful, but then you try to steal RON!" 

At the shout of his name the brown haired girl cringed and grabbed a book throwing it at the spiky blonde shouting "Will you please do something? This was your plan!" Her shout froze the red haired girl in her tracks. 

The basketball captain paled slightly, wondering how this had fallen apart, Kim was suppose to blow up on Ron not Bonnie. He looked wildly between the skinny blonde haired boy and his slowly turning ex-girlfriend. 

Bonnie took the moment to hide as Kim started back towards him, her anger kindled even more. Ron just stood there in stupefied confusion, still trying to figure out what was going on. 

"YOU PLANNED THIS?! Yo-You" Kim began but found she was unable to complete her sentence. However Josh suddenly seemed to regain his bearings, a small smile on his face. 

"Oh pulee-ze Kim!" he gestured at Ron "Like you really care about him. He's just a rebound after me, you just want me back and won't admit it." 

Kim blanched then clenched her fists starting towards him faster "You unbelievable bastard. I love him!" 

Josh continued his cool and calm act "Oh you love him, but you said that about me to." he seemed confident and his smile went cold "I'm sorry Kim, but I just don't hang out with loser's, tramps, or wishy washy red haired cheerleading slut-"

It was at this moment that something unbelievable happened: Ron Stoppable punched the captain of the basketball team dropping him like a sack of potatoes. 

Ron's hand didn't even register the punch he had just thrown, he looked from the prone form of Josh laying on the floor his hands clutching at his jaw, crying loudly like a five year old, to his balled up fist. Then he looked back down at the spiky haired boy who was still crying. 

Ron in confusion and disbelief looked over at Kim who was gapping in amazement at the sight in front of her. She was joined by Bonnie who looked as if she was in shock, the three of them stood there Ron looking at the girls for an answer and the two girls looking at Josh. 

Then the door to the band room slammed open and revealed the towering and terrifying form of the buzz cut vice-principle Steve Barkin. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________

AR: 

****

Jayv: Well then don't try it and yes it is, it'll make you go blind. 

****

red52: We are two of the best you've seen? wow, I'm honored, I always though he was better. I'm glad it rocks, and that it flows and that the fight scenes are phenomenal (I blame that on to many kung fu movies, The matrix trilogy, and ten years of martial arts experience. Oh and btw I edit the fight scenes otherwise they'd be even more amazing) I will continue, count on it. Just leave a review. 

****

Spice of Life: Listen honey, if you don't know what she does in Dallas, then, well, your even more clueless than Ron! :) I have to ask though, what kind of reaction did you get when you asked? 

****

ss3dj: Hey, thanks. Glad I can do something that no one else could. I Did, do you approve? 

****

Jayv: lol, hope you enjoyed the last chapter and this one you won't have keep restarting. 

****

chris-warren876: You actually got caught? **covers his mouth laughing** Anyway, it wasn't so bad, just Humiliation Nation as Kim would say. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 

****

warprince2099: Thanks 

****

MondoMage: I'm glad Yori makes a good instructor; and there will be two people besides her who'll get to see his true potential, but don't expect it to be repeated. As for Shego, I had to do something with her, she sort of got hung up in the Bronx...but it was a nice change of pace wasn't it.  
I have Kim down to a tee? Thank you, I'm glad you can see her reacting like she is, I've been worried (especially considering how OCC Ron seems to be becoming on me) Well, your feelings were sort of right...And expect to find out what's happening with him soon. I'll try to write faster, but please don't expect blood from a stone. (Speaking of which, when is your next update?) 

****

Monkey Fist: Was it really? Well sorry about the long semi-absence, but hey, your on your way back now aren't you. Yes, actually it's on my Birthday, and thanks. The only present I'll be getting today is reviews btw. Practice makes perfect and good day yourself.

****

Lolita Banks: Hey, what can I say? I try not to disappoint. Really, that is amazing. But as for Ron being yours...you'll have to talk with Kim. 

****

Yamal: I was hoping for that reaction, I'd never be able to look either of them in the eye again (and I'm not talking about the parents, though I wouldn't be able to look them in the eye either)  
As for Monique not considering Ron to be a real friend, I personally ever saw evidence of it really, she just sort of tolerates him for Kim.  
Shego is always a joy to right, so much to be had with her. And Monkey Fist as well. As for Josh and Bonnie's' plot, did it end suitable well? I'm glad you think Yori is cute in this fan fic. And your quite welcome

****

sailingking and roaming gnome: If I break them up, be worried cause both their deaths can't be far behind. 

****

AN: 

Wow, nearly a hundred reviews with just seven chapters, all written in about three months! To think it took me four years in my other fandom to reach that mark. (I am impressed to say the least, I'm so very happy that you guys liked my story so much.)  
That being said, as promised I have given you the eighth chapter on my Birthday (the Ides of March) so you can't say I didn't keep my promise. Now then, if one of you can guess how old that makes me, I'll write you into the next chapter. That's right for one, brief chapter you get to be a guest star, unless of course you don't want to be and just want to guess for the heck of it.   
Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you'll leave me a few more reviews. I have a few more fun things to do before I bring it all to a head, so just sit back, relax and enjoy. 

Geor-sama 


	9. Chapter 9: Consequences aren't so bad

Chapter 9  
**-Consequences aren't so bad-  
**By Geor-sama

The office was smaller and even more oppressive than Ron could ever remember it being. It also didn't hurt that he was feeling about three inches tall but invariable all at once; indeed he couldn't seem to suppress the part of him that wanted to cheer for his actions, but thankfully the part of him that felt bad for it was much larger. 

He scanned the room with his chocolate eyes letting the feelings of being uncomfortable and nervous grow. It had been half an hour since the 'incident' in the band room, what that incident had been nobody could agree on. Kim and Bonnie claimed Josh slipped and feel, Josh at first said he'd been hit but quickly changed his story, so that it was Ron alone who maintained he had hit Josh. 

Finally the young man settled his gaze on the large, buzz-cut, man located behind a massive wooden desk. His meaty fingers were laced together and laid before him on the desk; his face was a mask of authority. They locked eyes, forcing Ron to drop his gaze to the floor between his feet. 

"Stoppable, you are without a doubt one of the most disruptive students I have ever been forced to deal with in all of my years." 

The boy nodded meekly speaking softly "Did you call my parents?" 

Barkin shook his head, unlacing his fingers and opened a manila folder looking back up at him "Just your father." He glanced at the paper and then the pen just a few inches away then back up at Ron "Help me understand this would you? I have a report from Mankey, before he changed his story might I add that you hit him. Then I have two reports from Possible and Rockwaller, the last of whom had no reason to try and help you, saying that he slipped." 

Ron nodded slowly, shifting in his seat, Mr. Barkin looked back at the folder and then back up at him "Then I have a revised report from Mankey saying that he slipped. But I have admittance from you that you did hit him." 

The boy nodded meekly not looking up "Did you call my parents?" 

Barkin forced his lips into a thin line then unlaced his fingers opening a manila folder "Just your father." He glanced at the paper in the folder and picked up the pen looking back at the student before him "Help me understand this, at first both you and Mankey agreed that you hit him. Then he changed his story to match both Possible and Rockwaller's story that he slipped." 

Ron nodded slowly, shifting in his seat slightly as Mr. Barkin continued "Yet you refuse that version. You still maintain that you hit him." There was a moment of silence then his intercom buzzed, Barkin depressed the button and the secretary announced Mr. Stoppable had arrived. 

"Alright son, last chance are you sure you want to stick with your story?" Mr. Barking asked looking back at Ron, having let the intercom button go to allow a last minute of private conversation. Ron nodded, resolving himself to take responsibility for his actions. Mr. Barkin sighed, pushed the button and told the secretary to send Mr. Stoppable in. 

The door opened a few more minutes revealing the short and stocky frame of the brown haired actuary that was Ron's father. Mr. Barkin watched the man approach and take a seat next to his son, the vice-principal couldn't help but wonder about how the two Stoppable men could be so different. 

"Ron, what did you do?" Mr. Stoppable asked looking over at his son, confused. He had never gotten a phone call from the school about Ron before, so he was mildly alarmed. 

Ron looked at his father opening his mouth to say something but bit it off as Mr. Barkin answered for him "That's the problem; nobody can agree what exactly he did."

There was a moment of silence as Mr. Stoppable absorbed that, then looked from Ron to Mr. Barkin and then back to his son finally settling back into his chair remaining silent waiting for the vice-principal to continue.

Mr. Barkin obliged "Three students maintain that he was trying to help another student up from the ground. But you son is saying he hit, and pardon my language, knocked him on his ass." 

"Can I ask which students?" Mr. Stoppable asked, not so much as glancing at his son. 

"Josh Mankey, Bonnie Rockwaller and Kim Possible." Barkin paused, thinking, then added "Mankey is the one who Ron either hit or helped up. He changed his story from Ron hitting him to helping him up." 

"Did you hit him?" The older Stoppable male asked his son not looking over at him, his voice neutral. 

Ron nodded ashamed "Yes, I did." 

"Stoppable, you just want to make my life difficult don't you?" Mr. Barkin said, picking his pen up "The only way I can even cover this and not develop more ulcers, is to put it down that you were involved in an undescribed 'incident' " He made his marks and then looked back up at the young man before him. "This means I have to give some sort of punishment. I think day's suspension from school is sufficient, by that time I'm sure the entire school will know what exactly happened." There was a hint of amusement in his voice. 

Mr. Stoppable stood as soon as Mr. Barkin was finished and offered his hand "Thank you Mr. Barkin, I'll take him home and we'll have a very long talk." They shook hands and the short man turned to stare at his son who stood up slowly looking at his shoes. 

"Ronald, pleas do make sure someone, like Miss Possible, collects your school work. This will not be a vacation, your being punished." 

Ron nodded and turned to follow his father out of the room but stopped when Mr. Barkin called his name. "Yes sir?" 

Mr. Barkin picked up the closed folder and walked over to drop it into the correct drawer "I have to know; how did it feel to hit that jerk?" He turned to look at the young boy an almost unnoticeable smile on his face 

Ron looked at him blankly for a moment and then responded in a low voice "It felt great." 

The buzz cut man nodded and motioned for him to go ahead and leave. Ron did as he had been motioned to do closing the door behind him. He received a quick hug and kiss from Kim who had hung around waiting to find out his fate and then left taking his seat next to his father in the car ready for that long drive home.

***

Kim watched her boyfriend and his father pull away from her spot the front hallway right outside the office, she would have asked for a ride but something told her that wouldn't be such a good idea. Picking up her bookbag she turned to walk down the hallway but found herself face to face with Bonnie. 

The two rivals stared at each other, vehemence in both girl's eyes and body language. But Kim swallowed her hatred for the other girl, after all she had tried to keep Ron out of trouble and Kim's conscious was nagging at her to thank the girl. 

"Listen, umm...thanks." Seeing the blankness on Bonnie's face she continued quickly "For trying to help Ron."

Bonnie snorted flipping her brown hair back over her shoulder adjusting her own book bag, responding in a cool voice "Don't thank me Kim. I only did it because Josh is a jerk." She smiled mockingly at the other cheerleader "You know I'm still going to steal him, either from Yori or you." Before Kim could respond she brushed past the red head and continued on down the hallway a seductive sway in her hips.

Kim felt her temper rise, her hands balling into fists, her mouth setting into a thin line. She managed to hold it in check however, mainly because she had more important matters such as telling her parents what had happened, Monique would need to know to, and much to her distaste she would probably wind up having to tell Yori. She brightened up however when she realized that she didn't know the other girls number and was thus off the hook there. But she would definitely be calling Ron later to find out if he got grounded. 

With a sigh Kim started off, heading for the doorway on the far end of the hallway that would let her exit onto a street that would let her take a back way home, she just wanted to take her time and think things over. She had her head down watching the tiles but snapped it up and looked over as the door to the nurses office opened and Josh stepped out. 

He stopped in his tracks, his eyes were still red he had apparently just finished crying. He couldn't hold her gaze and looked away and down hurrying off in the opposite direction. Kim turned and watching him go, she shook her head in disgust in her mind he had gotten off easy; she would have broken his jaw. 

With a snort she turned and continued on, exited the school and started the long winding way back home. Absently she kicked a rock down the sidewalk, her mood rather down. 

***

Monkey Fist grumbled to himself as he guided his boat into the dock. It was a private port, were no questions were asked but he did not fully trust the men working it with his prize ship. He didn't have much choice however. 

As he pulled into the dock and the monkey ninjas preformed their jobs of securing the boat to the moorings he knew it was worth the risk if he could restore the third jade monkey thus restoring even more of his stolen power. 

He picked up the padded case he had placed the jade monkey into and exited the cabin and onto the wooden walkway followed by his ninja monkeys. They passed other boats, none as nice or well cared for as his S.S. Sea Monkey. Those people that looked less than trustworthy stayed out of his way, whether from his reputation, the sense of power he had or the small army he had surrounding him. 

He glanced at the monkeys, nodding slightly in approval; Chippy was defiantly working over time to make up for his past transgressions. Looking away he resumed his walk, exiting the dock and into the small port town. It would take what was left of the day to reach Ahmedabad, but he could wait that long, besides tomorrow would be the best day he could strike. 

***

For the second time in a very short amount of time Ron Stoppable found himself in his fathers den. It had bookshelves filled with books and the lighting was mild, coming from the desk lamb and the over head lights. 

His father was seated in one of the only chairs in the room behind his large desk. He stared at his son who had chosen to remain standing, they hadn't said much of anything since school and Ron was afraid of what was going through his fathers mind. 

"So you hit this Mankey boy?" His father finally asked. Ron nodded slowly, shifting from foot to foot. His father remained quiet for a moment longer and then leaned forward "So what did he say or do to Kim to get you to strike him?" 

"Wha? How did you, why do you think?" Ron began then fell silent as his dad gave a small smile. 

"Because it's out of character for you to go around hitting people" his father said shrugging "Besides, if he had threatened you Kim would have had said so or been the one in trouble." 

Ron looked away, unwilling to meet his fathers gaze anymore. With Mr. Barkin it wasn't so bad, but this was his father and some how he felt like he had let his father down. 

"Ron, we can't do anything until you tell me." his father said rather gently "Did he threaten her? Put a hand on her?" Ron shook his head and looked back at his father. "So did he threaten her verbal? What did he say to provoke you into hitting him?" 

Ron shifted his feet and sighed looking around then back at his father "You know that word you don't like people calling mom? He called her that." 

His father nodded slowly sitting back into his chair "I see, Ron we need to have a talk." The young man nodded shifting his feet slowly as his father began the talk. 

"First off, you're not in trouble because you're young and impulsive." he paused and smiled to himself "And because I hit someone once myself for a very similar reason." He chuckled and continued "But that urge you felt, the one that made you hit this boy, you need to be on guard for it. If you give into it again things will very likely wind up much worse." 

Ron nodded slowly "What about the missions?" 

His father shook his head "You're smart enough to know the two matters are different." He tapped his finger on the desk top "The missions are to keep the world, and I'm wagering Kim, safe. Striking this eisl is different." 

Ron nodded relieved; to be honest he hadn't been so sure if there was a difference. 

"Son, giving into that urge is easy but you're a man now you can't do easy things. The next time you feel it you must try and resist, try counting to ten or taking deep breaths if it'll help, but don't give into it."

Ron nodded "I'll try, I promise. But I just, it happened before I even realized it." He said trying to explain himself.

His father nodded "As do all regrettable acts." He leaned back in his chair then stood up, making his way around his desk to place his hands on Ron's shoulders "Today, I think you've grown as a man. Few men feel bad after striking someone when justified. " 

Ron nodded, letting a genuine smile come to him, untold relief flooding through him. His father removed his hands and ran one through his hair, turning to head back to his chair. 

"Now I just have to figure out how to tell your mother." he turned taking his seat and shook his head "I think it'd be best for you if you went to your room and waited for dinner." He sighed "I think I'll have her calmed down by then." 

Ron nodded taking a sudden gulp, so worried about his father and his reaction he had forgotten about his mother. He couldn't even imagine what her reaction would be. 

He turned and started towards the door, quite willing to hide out in his room. He paused however his hand on the cool brass handle and turned back to look at his father "Can I ask you how it felt?" he looked at his father earnestly "You know when you hit that guy?" 

His dad looked at him curiously then gave a short laugh "I imagine it felt every bit as good as when you hit that boy." He frowned slightly "And it was every bit as wrong. A moment's satisfaction and an unbelievable amount of guilt." 

Ron nodded, wishing he could still live in a black and white world where hitting Mankey wouldn't make him feel guilty. With a sigh he left the den. 

His father shook his head, unable to keep from thinking back to when he had been that young and foolish. He couldn't help but wonder however, what if he hadn't hit that man would his wife have still married him. He shrugged turned his mind to more productive things, like how to tell Ron's mother. 

***

Shego pulled into the small town with little fanfare, parking the 'borrowed' car in a busy parking lot so that it would go unnoticed for a while. She quickly intermixed with the town's people disappearing among them. 

A small town by her standards, but it had a nuclear power station, so she would have to keep this place in mind. She quickly learned a few things mainly that the town was called Springfield and that the people were generally morons and they all were yellow. 

But at least with the odd skin condition of the people her paleness passed without a word. Normally she would have had at least one gawkier, but here nobody batted an eye. 

She felt disgust; this place was way not to her tastes. Shrugging, all she needed to do was hold up one night and then she could be on her way. It didn't take her long to find a cheap motel to stay at, she grumbled entering her room; it was a step above the one that she had used in the Bronx but it was still below her standards. 

Tossing her trench coat to the side so that it landed on a chair then collapsed onto the bed. She'd catch a few Z's and then figure out something when she got up.

***

Monique shook her head, wondering why Kim seemed to be so blind. Still she cradled the phone trying to convince her about Ron and Yori "Kim, Yori is dating him. She's kissed him." She paused and sighed "On the cheek."

Kim said something that caused Monique to sigh and look down at her bed "Kim, maybe it was on the cheek but she's been kissing him and he's been letting her." 

She squirmed uncomfortable as her friend something, then answered hotly "No. I've never kissed him! Kim, its Ron for the love Pete why would I kiss him? I don't accept that friends kiss each other on a normal basis." 

There was a moment of silence and Monique laid her head back on the headboard of her bed "So he's really been suspended for a day?"

Monique stared up at the ceiling "I'm sorry Kim. But hey, what can happen in a day?" she rolled her eyes "I doubt he'll be running into Shego. Besides unlike Yori I don't think you have to worry about that dried up old hag." 

There was a moment of silence and then Monique made an odd face "Alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow at school. Goodnight." She lowered the phone and hit the power button.

She rolled over stretching slightly to place the phone on its stand, then settled back onto her bed returning to her neglected homework. So much work and so little time, she'd need to get to sleep soon. 

***

Kim cradled the phone in her hand for a moment; Monique's accusations about Ron and Yori were beginning to get on her nerves. It wasn't that Kim didn't have the same doubts; it was more that she trusted Ron and as long as she did she was able to keep those doubts down. 

She shrugged off her annoyance with Monique, only because she knew her friend was worried about her, still it tweaked her. She sighed, looking at her books not a lot of homework but enough that she should get to work. 

She set her phone to the side and reached towards them and a notebook, just as she snagged them and settled back into a sitting position her phone rang. She dropped the books to the bed and picked up the phone checking the digital read out, a silly smile finding its way to her face upon seeing it was Ron. 

She hit the button taking his call as she held it to her ear "Hey Ron." She giggled a little "No dummy, I just read the display on my phone." She nodded and then remained silent listening to him talk, wondering absently if it was normal to love his idiosyncrasies and want to change them all at the same time. 

"So, what are you going to do tomorrow? I mean, no school, no car, but your not grounded. Going to be pretty boring isn't it?" Kim finally asked in the pause of his conversation. 

She laughed shaking her head "Buneo Nacho all day? You're going to turn into a nacho some day." She nodded "Alright, I'll be out front waiting for you at three." 

She stretched out on the bed, picking up her pen opening her book settling down to her homework and talk to Ron. It was easy, no matter how things had changed between them; a phone conversation was easily one-sided.

He would talk and she would listen, that was how it worked when he called and when she called he would listen. It was a great system and it would serve them well for a long time to come. 

By the time they both got off the phone, they were yawning on a semi-regular basis. Still it took quite a few minutes before either one would hang up, that old high school tradition of not wanting to be the first one to hang-up still holding strong. 

But finally as Kim set her phone back into its cradle she looked at her work, slightly amazed she had managed to do her homework and get the answers correct. 

She closed her books and put them to the side, climbing under her covers and snuggling up with her pillows before turning off her lamp. Closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep easily, she would need her rest for tomorrow. 

***

Ron sighed settling into his bed, glancing at Rufus who was shaking his head as he settled into his small bed. The blond shrugged setting his phone off to the side, thinking that things could be worse. After all Yori could know that he had tomorrow off; she would no doubt want him to be training even if she was in school. 

When the phone began to ring he didn't dare turn over and check it, he buried his head under his pillow groaning. What was that old saying, he asked himself, talk of the devil and he'll show up? It was something like that anyway. As the phone continued to ring he sighed and rolled over reluctantly picking it up "Yes Yori?" 

He paused giving a slight smile "I'm telepathic that's how." his smile faded some "Anyway, bad news I'm suspended from school for a day." Whatever Yori said caused him to let out a deep groan from within "The Rachio and Dragon course? Come on, do I have to train while your in school?" Whatever she said only cause Ron to groan even more, his despair reaching up to swallow him. 

"Alright, alright, I give up." he reached up covering his eyes with his hand "Rachio course, seven o'clock, then the dragon course at eleven. Goal of twenty-five minutes each." he listened to her and shook his head "I'll have Rufus time me, I promise. He'll keep things honest." 

He nodded sighing "Yes, of course." He dropped his hand back to his side "Listen, the twenty first I can't train." he closed his eyes and shook his head "No training on the twenty first, Yes of this month, March. It's Kim's Birthday, I can't risk screwing it up." 

He let out a relieved sigh and smiled relaxing "Thank you." yawning he listened to Yori do the same "We better get to bed," he pushed debris off his bed "G'night, take it easy." He nodded and hit the power button, that silly not hanging up rule having no bearing on him during this conversation. 

Putting his phone on the nightstand, hit the off switch to his lamp and rolled over, not even bothering to crawl under the blankets on his bed. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and letting it out slowly he rested his head on his pillow easing himself to sleep to dream about Kim.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

****

AR:

Japanesejewel: I do? Good to know. 

****

Parareru: Yes, it has been quite a while. I'm glad you liked the last two chapters. I'm glad you enjoyed that bit between Yori and Bonnie. Well, more like a less violent side after all she's Shego. As for Kim and Ron and that movie: I couldn't resist, it was a joke waiting to happen. And don't be surprised, they're both (Ron especially) so innocent so it's probably not the only thing they haven't heard or seen before.  
Interesting developments...that's what I should have titled it, as for the Aoshima/Sayoko vibe, they may have influenced that partnership some. Hey, Kim's smart even when she's über-mad. Ron decked Mankey, schools out for a holiday. (hey that rhymed.) 

****

Rockman: Glad to hear it. And it's ok that you didn't review before, everyone gets busy and thanks. Also remember this: Insanity is only a state of mind.

****

MC Becky a.k.a Miss Cheetah: Thank you, and yes Ron punched Josh....but he got suspended. Your right though he is TOO perfect, which explains why everyone dislikes him. Nope, can't let that happen, besides Ron's way to loyal to Kim for that. 

****

OsuwariTetsusaiga: Yes, Yes I do. S'ok, I understand completely and no hard feelings at all. 

****

Wonderbee31: I'm glad this was another great chapter, and was there any other outcome possible? It was even nicer to write Ron having that gumption. As for Monique and Yori, that's up in the air cause I hadn't planned for it. 

****

ss3dj: Well, things didn't get as ugly as they could have, because Barkin doesn't like Josh either. Thank you, and your the closest with 20 (Only off by two) So I will let you in, but only if you feel like emailing me so we can talk and figure out how it'll work out.

****

SkyFireZero: Thank you on both points, but alas your wrong. I'm older than 17, but less than 25. But thank you for playing. : ) 

****

red52: Yes, I have to. If I didn't then they would go on forever and over run the story. And I repeat thank you for saying I'm one of the best writers in this section. Maybe it will someday, cause hey if I get lucky and hired to write for the show expect it to happen. : ) did chapter nine come fast enough? 

****

Monkey Fist: Thank you, I hope you don't mind but I borrowed your ships name and I don't think Shego's right, it's a unique name not a lame one. Good evening. 

****

Yamal: Thank you once again. What Wade is doing to Ron's car? hehe just wait. Trust me it was even more fun to write, and yes they weren't very smart were they cause that's like an unwritten rule. Yori's behavior is doing her job perfectly no? Glad Shego rocked once more and Chippy! How can you not love that hairy ape. Alas Fredrick is stuck in space (for now) I'll keep up the awesome work just keep leaving the great reviews.

****

Jayv: Right in one, sorta, it meant that Ron would always be closer and tighter with Kim than Monique will ever be. And Mr. Barkin is a teacher/principal they always arrive after everything is over. Also once more congrats on being my 100th reviewer! 

****

warprince2099: Thank you and I updated soon

AN:

Short chapter this time around, it would have been longer but I couldn't seem to come up with a good way to continue with the next day. Hopefully you won't hold this chapter against me. I must say though, I wish I had a father like what I wrote.   
The first time I hit someone like that (laid them out to) I just got in a whole world of trouble detentions, grounding, all the good stuff. On a side note the guy avoided my like a plague afterwards. J   
That being said, I hope you all enjoyed this and that nobodies going to hold anything written in this against me.

Geor-sama


	10. Chapter 10: Unusual

Chapter 10  
-Unusual-  
By Geor-sama

The sun filtered through drawn shades into the room, dancing their way across the mess that was a floor and unto an unkempt mass that could only be the bed. From underneath one could hear the familiar sounds of snoring, though in this case it sounded more like a seriously deranged cross between a beaver and a chainsaw. 

It was this, if nothing else, which caused a pink naked mole rat, with blood shot eyes from a lack of sleep, to grumpily shove aside his sock blanket, climb out of his draw bed and start towards the bed. A whole night of sleep gone because of that noise, needless to say Rufus was not happy.

He climbed up the cheese-stained sheets and then raced along the covered mass underneath stopping midway along. With an annoyed humph Rufus leaped upwards to land on the mass. He slid down the other side and began trying to roll the covered mass over, the snoring about twenty times louder now since he was so close.

He suddenly stumbled as the mass moved rolling over onto their back. The mole rat snorted, the snores fading just a tad. He climbed back up onto the mass and began to jump up and down on the rising middle of it squeaking 'wake wake'. 

This had the desired results, the sheets, covers and clothes fell away as a blond suddenly sat up taking a sharp inward breath, eyes wide though unfocused. He laid back suddenly muttering something about it not being time to get up. Rufus who had tumbled backwards when the boy sat up got back to his feet and scrambled up to the boys chest. 

He blew a loud raspberry, which got the blond to focus his unfocused brown eyes on his pet; he closed his eyes as his pet giving up jumped off and returned to his bed. Ron closed his eyes, trying to return once more to the sweet embrace of sleep but couldn't because of the light that streamed through the window and across his eyes.

He yawned and finally slid out from under his covers and sheets emerging from the bed still fully dressed from yesterday. He stretched and glanced at the clock, the morning was already rather old. He wasn't going to rush to school, because it was way too late to be on time. 

He yawned once more, scratching his messy blond hair thinking that the only down side was that Kim would be worried about him since he didn't show up to walk her to school. He was halfway across his room when he remembered that he was suspended for the day.

He immediately returned to his bed and plopped down, resting his arms on his knees as he stared at the floor. This is what he got for hitting Josh, oddly though he didn't feel that bad about it now. He wouldn't do it again, but he wasn't feeling guilty about it that much anymore. 

He stayed like that for about another three minutes and then stood up smiling some. At least one good thing came from it, he got to sleep in. He walked over checking on his friend who was finally getting his well deserved sleep, Ron chuckled and tucked his sock blanket around Rufus and turned heading out of his room and into the kitchen. 

The house was quiet, which he expected, since his parents were already gone to work. It explained why he had been able to sleep in; if his mother had been home she would have had him doing a mountain of chores. She hadn't been that happy with him hitting Josh, but she had left it up to his father. But he knew she would still make him do chores.

He hit the answering machine listening to a message from Kim that she had left earlier while he rummaged around in the fridge looking for something to eat. All he found was two eggs and a piece of bread, he retrieved the items and set them to the side then grabbed the last of the milk, a bowl and fork, deciding to make scrambled eggs and toast. 

It took him a max of two minutes to make his meager breakfast and then half a minute before it disappeared into the human disposal machine called Ron. He burped as he stood and went to do the dishes, knowing that the last thing he needed was his mother complaining about him not cleaning up after himself, she was already on him about his room, along with Kim. 

He put the plate and bowl up to dry and then turned heading out, not even bothering to change clothes. He'd just go for a walk and with any luck wind up close to Bueno Nacho. He squinted as he swung the door open and stepped out into the bright light and paused, his mouth falling open as he stared at the street in front of his house.

There, in all of its glory, was his sunbird. He walked towards it slowly in amazement, barely remembering to close the door behind him as he did. It was no longer a faded black but a deep midnight black, new tinted windows along with windows and grill. He stopped; Wade had even put new tires on it. He stared in nothing less than awe at it. 

He ran his hand along it lightly, afraid that he would wake up from this dream that he was obviously in. Never in his wildest thoughts would he have thought he would have anything this nice, moved around the car and stopped, his hand hovering over the gleaming handle. 

He grasped it and opened the opened the door with a quiet click looking inside. The insides almost looked exactly the same but new, except for the dash that now sported a handful of glowing buttons. He climbed inside slowly; closing the door then ran his hands along the steering wheel enjoying the feeling of leather passing under his hands.

He was just smiling stupidly, unable to stop, just enjoying the moment. He leaned back into his seat dropping his hands to his sides, then heard a strange beeping, he glanced around and then looked up at the window as it suddenly blinked a video screen into existence, filled with an eleven year old computer genius who was typing on his computer.

The boy stopped suddenly and looked up smiling "So Ron, what do you think?" 

Ron, grinning, patted the dashboard "It's bondiggity Wade."

The computer genius took a quick sip of his drink nodding "Wait until you push the green button." At this Ron noticed the little green button began flashing on the end of his gear shift. He couldn't resist and pushed it, there was a moment of silence, then the engine revved and the sound of burning rubber filled the air. 

Ron yelped in surprise at the sudden acceleration and his seatbelt snapping into place. He started to reach up and grab the wheel but saw that it was turning by itself, not missing a turn or a hitting a single bump. Nervously he glanced down at his speedometer then offered up a silent prayer, the car going way to fast to be safe.

His prayer was answered almost immediately, of course the car came to a sudden stop, but this had the nasty effect of flinging Ron forward hard against his seatbelt.

He made an odd sound and sat back looking at the screen on the widow while Wade was typing at a leisurely pace not even paying attention to what he was doing "I told you," He smiled looking down at the keyboard "Normally if you want to resume manual drive just push the green button again. I stopped you early; I don't think your parents would like you crossing into Canada." 

Ron blinked taking a firm hold on the wheel of the idling car, "Wade, exactly how fast was this car going?" 

Wade shrugged "About two hundred short of the speed of sound. I had some friends at EAES do some tweaking to the engine." 

Ron blanched, holding onto the wheel even tighter "So why is it driving by itself?" 

Wade shrugged "Well, its AI is tied into the GJ-GPS system and at that speed I figured it would be best if it drove. It's got four preprogrammed locations; it'll cycle through them; a top secret GJ location, then Buneo Nacho, then Kim's house and last but not least yours." 

Ron nodded, looking bewildered. He glanced around then smiled slowly, and then risking it he pushed the green button letting the wheel go. The wheel spun suddenly, the tires squealing again and he shot off in a U-turn. He listened as Wade began to explain about the new fuel system "It runs on a new fuel cell that's half fusion and half solar. So it should last for a few hundred years." 

Ron nodded, as the car shot past landmarks at blurring speed. He reached up pushing the green button the car suddenly decelerated to a much saner speed and Ron took the wheel, steering through the streets of Middleton. Instant driving was nice, but he didn't think he'd be using it all that much. As it was, he felt like he was moving at a snails pace. 

Wade's slurping at his empty drink caught Ron's attention, he started to say something when the boy genius beat him to it "Ron, a word of warning, no matter you do Ron don't push the red button." He paused and tossed his drink away "It's on the underside of the steering column." 

Ron shifted enough to see the flashing, off limit button, and then looked back up at Wade "What happens if I do?" 

The boy genius leaned forward arms folding on the desk as he stared at the young man "It'll create a temporal vortex the size of California from which nothing will escape, sort of like the temporal vortex inducer." he smiled amusement lacing his voice "Or it'll just blow up with enough force to wipe out the western half of the United States. Were not entirely sure, we couldn't bring ourselves to push the button." 

Ron gulped and pressed his legs downward and away making sure not to even get near it. "What did you put in here for then?" 

Wade shrugged sitting back "Iunno seemed like the thing to do at the time. Have fun." then with that the video screen blinked out, being replaced by a plain ordinary tinted window. 

Ron pulled into the parking lot of Bueno Nacho, his stomach rumbling. He parked it and then with rather trembling hands turned off the engine and pocketed the keys climbing out. He looked around at the car considering it. He felt he need for several grande-sized meals.

***

The sun beat down upon the landscape that was a mixture of both starkness and lushness, dotted with small villages and cities, which were over crowded and filled with narrow bumpy roads. The olive green transport truck was flying along, scattering children and people from the streets. 

The heavy canvas covering the back of the truck was parted slightly so that a set of wild eyes could watch as they sped past the last buildings of Rajkot, assessing that it would be only a few hours until they reached Ahmedabad they let the canvas fall back into place to hiding the observer from view. 

In the darkness of the covered section, several simians dressed in black uniforms chattered quietly among themselves, it was actually quite crowded back there, but that didn't dampen there spirits. However there was a small number that were not so eager or excited. 

They were watching the large simian man sitting at the far back of the group, holding his silver case tightly, apparently deep in meditation. It was a good thing to, because otherwise he would be yelling at the less experienced ninjas for their chatter or at the driver for hitting every bump in the road. 

The man opened his eyes slightly to stare at his followers around him, then reached over and moved the canvas to check their progress, he could see only a long stretch of road, but still he smiled cruelly and whispered to himself "Soon, very soon." 

He let the canvas fall back into place and settled back into meditation, not noticing that the most experienced of his monkey ninja's watching him closely. 

Chippy's gaze didn't waver, neither did the other experienced ninja's from Chippy, they were waiting, they were watching him. He would tell them what they needed to know. 

***

The class was silent, filled only with rustling paper and scratching pencils while the students were bent over their pop quizzes trying to figure out answers, all wanting to be done with it as soon as possible. None more so than a particularly sweet, though attractive red head girl. 

Her green eyes were focused intensely on the quiz before her, her pencil moving confidently along as she wrote her answer, a small look of concentration on her face. To her it was amazing that she was managing to concentrate on her work. 

She paused her pencil hovering over the paper as she sat back to study it closely. She was done, that was the fastest she'd ever done test, at least that she could remember. She felt a smile make its way to her face, it was a small one but it was a smile nonetheless.

She took a few more minutes relaxing, happy that for once Bonnie and Yori weren't constantly on her mind. It was easier to do her work without worrying about the girls flirting or trying to seduce her boyfriend. She couldn't even worry about Shego, after all what were the chances Ron would run into her at home?

As she slid out of her seat and started towards the teacher's desk, she couldn't feel any tension or worry, today was going to be a good day. She missed him, that was for sure, but without him school was a very stress free environment.**__**

Even Monique was laying off her constant warnings which made her feel quite happy, it made her hope that maybe, finally, her friend had realized that what Kim had been saying was the truth. She grabbed her backpack and pulled out a novel she'd been reading. 

She flipped through pages letting out a soft sigh, maybe without Ron around she didn't have that much to worry about, but she still missed the dolt. She leaned back into her seat and started to read, too bad Monique couldn't do much to fill in the gap, but at least the girl was trying.

She didn't get too far into the book before her eyes were pulled over to look at his empty desk, she quickly returned her gaze to her book, missing his snores and jokes a tad more than she realized. It formed a small amount of disquiet in her, but she wouldn't let it affect her anymore, she concentrated on her book taking her mind of Ron; she would see him soon enough, after all he'd be waiting for her after school.

***

Frugal Lucre smiled even though he really didn't feel like it, he was by far too busy making sure his equipment was set up. He was nervous, very nervous, fresh from jail and halfway around the world who wouldn't be. 

He paused after double-checking the video line for the fortieth time and stood up right, he slid his smarty mart vest off and folded it neatly. He shivered returning to his seat in front of the camera, he placed his fake goatee into place and took a deep breath. 

This had to work, it had to. His mother wouldn't bail him out this time, he'd be left to rot in a cell and he was not fond of rotting in a cell in India. He reached out and pushed the button so that the camera came to life and blinked his image onto the small computer screen. 

He checked making sure that the lag time wasn't noticeable and then brushing back his black hair pushed the transmit button focusing entirely on the camera speaking in his villainous voice, which sounded a lot like someone doing a bad impression of a Russian accent "I, Frugal Lucre, have returned!" He gave a quick villainous laugh "I am broadcasting from my new, super secret, highly secure location." He paused looking uncertain and this time his accent seemed to waver "So please don't try and find me." 

That said he held a finger up and continued "My plans were thwarted and now you shall truly feel my wrath. Unless everybody sends me one dollar and twenty five cents to the following secure account." He paused and flashed the account number, then settled back into his chair giving them a malevolent glare. 

"You have one day to meet my demands or I will crash all communication systems." He laced his fingers together and gave a mild evil smile, which was all he could manage, then reached forward and hit the button stopping the video feed. 

He pulled his goatee off and tossed it to the side, he felt it had went well and he was sure that nobody was going to be able to figure out where he was at. Using a Smarty Mart yet again was a true stroke of genius, slipping into the employee system had been easy enough. Now all he had to do was wait and check his account. 

***

Wade, computer genius extraordinaire stared blankly at one of his many computer screens. He reached up and rubbed his eyes, then without taking his eyes off the screen reached over and with a few quick keystrokes shut down his secondary computer. 

That done he put his hand back onto his keyboard, starting to run a trace program muttering to himself "I can't believe he would try that again."

He glanced down quickly and then back up shaking his head watching as the poorly disguised Frugal Lucre delivered his demands through the internet with his video feed.

Wade smiled to himself as the trace program turned up the location. A Smarty Mart in a city called Ahmedabad, he considered that briefly then nodded if he remembered right it was in India. If nothing else at least Frugal had tried to be smart about trying this again.

He pulled the communications program up and hit the keys for the communicator to tell Kim, but of course it returned the unfamiliar off signal. Frowning Wade reached over picking up a land line and called Ron's cell phone. 

It rang three times before it was answered; Wade waited a minute and then started in on what was up "Ron, we have a problem. Frugal Lucre's out and he's threatening the internet again."

***

Josh slammed his locker shut, his face far more serious than ever. It had been like that all day, he would try to keep a neutral face but it wouldn't last. He closed his eyes and took a breath letting it out slowly, calming himself down. He opened his eyes after a few minutes. He refused to lose his cool; it would only make things worse. He squared his shoulders and turned starting off for his next class.

He glanced at the other students in the hallway, wondering which ones knew and daring them to start laughing at him. Bonnie, that vindictive witch, had told her friends, and they had in turn told their friends, but so far it hadn't spread into the whole student population. 

He spotted Tara and hoped that maybe, just maybe, nobody had told her. He put a smile on his face as the blonde came towards him, a bounce in her step a sweet smile on her face. She tilted her head coming to a stop in front of him. "Oh, hi Josh." she was using her maddingly sweet voice. 

"Hi there baby." 

She giggled and put a hand on her hip "You know there's a rumor going around that Ron knocked you out." 

Josh raised an eyebrow, realizing that he could at least convince one person of his side of the story "No, he was just trying to help me up after I slipped. I mean really, do you think he could knock me out?"

Tara giggled behind her hand "Oh of course he couldn't. I didn't think it could be true." she smiled her blue eyes twinkling "but you know what else? I had a talk with my cousin in Upperton." At this statement her face lost all hints of amusement "She told me some very interesting things, very very interesting things." 

"Oh, really?" he said his smile faltering and a leaden feeling forming in his stomach. 

She nodded "Yes. Were family, we don't keep many secrets from each other." she paused and gave a good natured smile "And I do believe the rumor because I checked with Kim and she said it was true and she never lies." 

Josh started to say something, to defend himself on both fronts but was cut off by Tara who was smiling once more and waving frantically at someone behind him "Oh! Ron, Hi! Josh was just about to tell me that Kim's a liar!" 

Josh's eyes bugged slightly and he spun a half scream escaping him as he did. When he saw that the hallway behind him did not hold the boy he felt his cheeks flush, they only grew worse as everyone in the hallway started laughing and pointing at him. 

His jaw muscles clenched and a tic appeared under his right eye, he slowly rotated his head, keeping his anger under control. He turned back around slowly to stare at his apparently newest ex-girlfriend, his fist clenched tight. 

She was laughing good and hard, which had the effect of making the most interesting parts of her jiggle, completely missing the dark look she was receiving from Josh. If looks could kill then she would be six feet under. 

Seeing that his glare had no effect on her, he pushed past her and stalked off down the hallway amid a gale of laughter including Tara and the other students. This is all Bonnie's fault; she just couldn't keep her mouth shut. 

He thought bitterly, as he approached his class.

He couldn't help but wonder what he ever did to her. She had single handily insured that he would be getting very few dates for the rest of the school year and the next.

He walked through the doorway, not paying the snickering hyenas inside any attention. Apparently the rumor was spreading faster than ever. He dropped his books onto the desktop and sat heavily in his seat, keeping his glare on his book cover. 

As the class began, he drummed his fingers on the desktop thinking hard figuring out a plan on how to get back at Bonnie, Kim and Ron were off limits for now. 

***

The crowded cafeteria put Monique off for a moment; she was not use to it being this full. She passed a group of students and paused hearing Ron's name. She seemed to take a sudden interest in a poster eavesdropping on their conversation. 

"Yea, with Ron gone we finally get to eat lunch." One boy said. 

"Yea, him and that pet of his eat all the food before we can get here." responded another. 

"Hey, who cares about that, he decked that dolt Josh. " A third one said. They moved off shortly afterwards the other two teasing the third about liking Ron because Josh picked on him. 

Monique shook her head and returned to her real reason for being here, Yori. The young dark skinned beauty scanned the crowd trying to spot the oriental girl. She almost gave up hope, there were just too many people in the way but then just as she was preparing to turn and leave she spotted the girl eating a meal at a far table all alone. 

Monique narrowed her eyes and marched towards the girl, squeezing her way through the crowd, she knew a few of the guys were coping feels, but in a room this crowded in a high school she wasn't surprised. Finally, free of the crowd she leaned forward and leaned onto the table, her hands resting on the edge. 

The other girl continued to eat, oblivious to Monique until the she cleared her throat. Yori looked up then, her face a mask of curiosity. Monique raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow and stood upright crossing her arms "Hello Yori." 

Yori smiled "Ohayo Monique-dono." 

"You can drop the act girl." Monique half growled, half whispered, eyes narrowed "I know you're not that sweet and innocent." 

Yori shrugged, her smile not faltering in the least bit "You speak in such strange ways Monique-dono." 

Monique didn't say anything for several long minutes, whether this was from biting her tongue or she wasn't sure how to respond, but finally she did "Everyone else might believe your act, maybe even Ron does, but you need to back off. Kim doesn't need you stealing Ron away." 

Yori tilted her head slightly, studying the other girl silently and then smiled brightly "Grapes." Monique blinked slowly caught of guard while Yori continued "I am not stealing Ron-san away from Kim-dono," There was an odd twinkling in the oriental girls eye. 

Monique recovered and didn't let up "Don't give me that. I can see what you're doing, even if Kim doesn't. She might think you're harmless and just his friend, but I know better." 

Yori shrugged slightly, still smiling "Kim-dono still isn't the only one with green eyes, " Yori suddenly stood her smile growing with each passing minute "You must not think much of Kim-dono if you think that she could lose Ron-san to me." 

Monique stood there about to argue but stopped when the other girl walked around the table to stare Monique in the eyes, she lifted a finger and touched Monique's chin lightly "Or maybe you want to take Ron-san for yourself, but I'll tell you a secret, I don't want him." 

Monique stared unbelievingly at the girl, her mind racing, unable to figure out she was talking about, Yori leaned in and whispered in the other girls her ear "I prefer things that are softer, warmer, and smell of cinnamon." She leaned back a smile still on her face. 

Monique let out a gasp of either horror or surprise, she wasn't sure which, and watched as Yori picked up her tray and easily made her way through the crowd. Monique sat down heavily at the table, her eyes wide, trying to figure out what all that meant and also wondering if Yori was just pulling her leg with that last whispered statement. All she knew for certain was she was never wearing cinnamon again. 

Monique was pulled out of her thoughts and surprise by her friend who sat down next to her, a tray of food in front of her. She gave an instinctive smile and engaged Kim in conversation, it was light and friendly and Monique wished it would happen more often. 

Still it was nice and best of all Yori's statements were driven from her mind at all.

***

The experimental helicopter zoomed over the landscape at blinding speed and without the familiar whoop whoop of the spinning blades. Its black body gleamed in the declining sun's light as it soared over the city and into the target. 

It was three long hours after Wade called, which meant it was well past time for school to be out; at least Ron thought it was. He always had trouble with time zones, or was it the date lines, he couldn't remember. It was Kim's job to do that. 

He adjusted his dark mission clothes and then checked his watch, then looked back out the window extremely nervous. The last time he had been on a mission by himself he had wound up in a frozen wasteland. But he supposed it would be better to be lost in the desert than facing Kim after standing her up. 

His pink, hairless mole rat took a peek out of his pocket home to check their progress and then squeaking disappeared back inside his pocket home. Ron reached down and patted his pink friend making an understanding noise then leaning back in his seat. 

"Thanks Andy." Ron said without looking away from the landscape. 

"Hey, after you...wait, who are you again?" The pilot asked looking over at Ron, suddenly curious about his passenger. 

The blonde looked over at him, feeling slightly disgruntled "I'm Ron Stoppable." the man looked at him blankly and Ron sighed trying again "R-O-N S-T-O-P-P-A-B-L-E" The man continued to stare blankly at him. Ron spent the next fifteen minutes saying his name over and over, determined the man had to remember him. 

Ron paused and looked out the window, he sighed seeing the building they were headed for rushing towards him, and he looked back over at the man motioning for him to bring the copter to a hover just over the rooftop. The man nodded and did as he had been told, Ron undid the latch on his side of the copter and looked back over at the pilot "I'm Ron Stopp..." he stopped and decided to cut his losses "Oh never mind, I'm Kim's sidekick." 

Sudden realization dawned in the pilot's face and he gave thumbs up smiling "Tell her thanks for saving my..." But Ron was already out of the copter and dropping to the ground, a silent anger welling up in him. The helicopter pulled away and zoomed off. 

Ron landed on the balls of his feet and rolled into a shoulder roll to absorb the landing, he sprang upwards and landed. The soles of his feet stung and his knees did as well, he ignored that and dusted himself off. He stretched some and then walked over to the side of the roof and looked down. 

He grabbed the access ladder and started climbing down, muttering to himself "The next person I run into that can't remember my name I'm going to hit. I swear I will." He reached the last rung and dropped to the ground sighing. 

He grumbled slouching his way along the back of the building to the side door and paused knowing it would be locked. He looked around the cramped and dirty alleyway and sighed. He tapped his pocket and Rufus stuck his head out. Ron picked him up and showed him the door and then the open window above it. "Alright Rufus, break in time." 

The mole rat nodded and readied himself for the throw; Ron brought his arm back and lobbed him upwards high into the air, then through the small window. Ron sighed and waited, trying to be patient, but he was antsy even though he didn't know why. 

The door suddenly swung open and Ron smiling slipped inside the dark loading area, Rufus leapt upwards onto Ron's shoulder and squeaked quietly. Ron looked over at him offering his finger up saying "Booyah." Rufus high fived the finger back squeaking happily.

***

Kim walked along the sidewalk**_,_** head downcast, kicking a rock along in front of her. Ron hadn't been there like he had promised he would be. She was feeling a mixture of disappointment and anger, it didn't make any sense he should have been there after school. 

She paused and swinging her backpack around she unzipped and dug around for the communicator, she'd check in with Wade. She remembered the thirty cases she had from the last time she turned off the communicator, honestly what had she been thinking. 

She watched the screen flicker to life and then flashed the familiar green and yellow KP symbol. She sighed and slinging her backpack over her shoulder starting off again, her thumb was hovering over the button to contact wade. Did she really want to do this without knowing where Ron was?

The decision was made for her when the symbol was replaced with a slightly anxious Wade; she blinked "Er...Hi Wade, I was just about to contact you." 

He nodded "Hi Kim. I've been trying to contact you all day, I would have tied in through the schools TV system but Ron told me not to." he paused and typed hurriedly "He didn't want to disturb you while you were doing your quizzes. He swore he could handle the mission on his own." 

Kim stared at him in disbelief repeating what she had just heard "He swore he could handle the mission on his own? What mission?" 

The genius nodded, his fingers moving rapidly "A Smarty Mart in Ahmedabad, India. Frugal Lucre is threatening the internet." 

Kim blinked glaring slightly "That it? He should have been able to handle that and been back by now. I'll be ready in a few minutes." 

"Well, his rides kept running out of fuel so when he finally did get a ride it was late." Wade said as he paused in his typing "Kim don't worry, he'll be back soon, after all this is just Frugal Lucre. Promise me you won't interfere, let him try on his own." 

Kim reluctantly nodded, chewing her bottom lip; he was going to get an ear full of what she had to say. Wade's satisfied image faded off the screen returning the green and yellow KP symbol. Kim shoved the communicator into her pocket and continued her walk home, kicking a rock as she did. 

He was sweet, trying to let her have a day to concentrate on school work and it wasn't like he intentionally broke his promise to be there to met her after school, but he was just stupid sometimes.

***

Monkey Fist watched his monkey ninjas with an appraising eye, separating them into groups. The more experienced ones didn't make a mistake a few of the newer ones slipped allowing parts of themselves to be visible. He would have train them doubly hard to make sure it didn't happen again. 

But still, he was thankful that none of the news crews or crowds had seemed to notice them, he wasn't sure why the police had taped off the building, but it would help him with his plan. He motioned for his ninjas to hold and form up around him. 

He studied the side door, obviously an emergency exit and opening it would set off an alarm. Unless of course he used Chippy. He didn't have to say a word, the monkey came forward working his magic, instinctively shorting the alarm and picking the lock. 

Fist smiled and passed through the opened door, he didn't thank Chippy, but then again his ninja was bowing allowing him to enter first. They others followed him inside, whatever employees that were there ran out of the door as they entered, terrified of what seemed to be going on around them. 

Monkey Fist watched them run with disdain and then when the last one had fled he motioned for the door to close and be locked. Once that was done he started assigning guards to the doors, two to the emergency doors and three to the front. He nodded seeing that they were hurrying off and he sent tweleve more off to find any lingering patrons, that done he pulled the Trans-energetic phase indicator out.

He studied the flashing light and holding his case tightly started walking, following its lead. Sure that it would take him to where he wished to go. As of now it was only a matter of minutes.

Yori was flipping through the channels of the TV, her face showing her interest in the shows. She paused leaning forward, she was curious. Ron hadn't been there to walk Kim home, something she knew was odd, he was not one to break a promise to Kim-dono. 

Yori felt a little guilty through, Kim had looked so disappointed and for one brief moment she had felt happy, but it had passed. She'd offered a reassuring comment that his parents probably wanted him to do something. 

She frowned leaning back into her couch, Bonnie hadn't been so nice. As a matter of fact Yori was sure if she hadn't had tripped the brown haired girl Kim would have blown up and seriously hurt the girl. Bonnie was saying some rather hurtful and foolish things. 

"Urgent breaking news, we go now to our foreign correspondent in the city of Ahmedabad India." The newscaster suddenly said, pulling Yori's attention to the news report. The image changed to show a man standing outside a police line surrounding a medium sized building. 

"It has been confirmed that the villain Frugal Lucre's new hideout has been located at the opening of the newest Smarty Mart. The citizens are urged to remain calm, Lon Popable the sidekick to Kim Possible is on the scene." The newscaster made an odd face, as if he couldn't believe what he was saying, but he couldn't take it back. 

But Yori was uninterested in what he was saying, at least about Frugal Lucre, she was glad to know where Ron was now. However her eyes were widen watching as several shadows moved along the edges of the screen, she knew what and who they were without having to pay much attention. 

She felt panic well up inside her, Monkey Fist! Ron didn't know, nobody would know! She turned and fumbled grabbing the phone, hoping that her exchange family wouldn't get upset with her for using the phone. She punched the numbers quickly then listened anxiously while the phone rang. 

She stood and paced the room, chewing her thumb lightly, worry racing through her mind. She stopped and seemed to relax slightly "Osamu-san, I need a huge favor." 

Shego stood on the sidewalk of idyllic street of Springfield, staring at the image on the TV screen in the store front. She was focused on Monkey Fist, she'd almost missed it, but she'd caught the tail of a monkey disappearing into the shadows of the new Smarty Mart opening. 

She looked around muttering to herself "Where the hell is the airport?" 

She was amazingly answered by a small girl dressed in a red dress with yellow spiky hair. At least she assumed it was hair; it looked as if it was actually part of her head "The airport is over that way." 

Shego turned to look and then blinked wondering how she had missed the medium sized airport, it was just at the end of the block after all. The girl began to drone on about something but Shego ignored her marching off towards it, her mind set on Fist. 

Kim was pacing her room angrily, arms crossed. She paused glared at a picture of Ron then turned pacing back the other way, her temper rising but held in check with her worry. He was so dense, he knew better than trying to take on a villain by himself. 

She stopped and glared at her communicator, She had promised Wade she wouldn't interfere, let Ron go this one alone. But she was getting on edge, still it was Frugal Lucre, he should be able to handle him easily enough. 

She gave up and plopped down on the bed next to her book bag and the blue device, she was going to give Ron a piece of her mind, he should know better. Of course she knew when he came back she wouldn't be upset, now it was just her worry that was making her so angry. 

Just as she began to consider laying down the familiar three tones rang out from her device, she snatched it up convinced it would be Wade telling her Ron was on his way home. She was half way right, it was Wade. 

He spoke hurriedly not looking up from his keyboard "Things just got complicated Kim." Wade paused and looked up at her, the screen showing a heat readout showing what could only be simian bodies "Monkey Fist and it appears to be two dozen monkey ninjas have snuck into the Smarty Mart where Ron and Lucre are."

Kim was already striding across her room to the closet, she pulled her mission clothes free of their hangers talking tersely "Get me a ride Wade.." 

"Already got you one, it'll be there in five minutes." Kim started to say something but found the communicator already off. She didn't even worry about it, just slammed it down on a bedside table and proceeded to dress in a matter of minutes. 

Snatching the communicator and her ever useful backpack, she stormed out of her room yelling "Bye Mom, Dad I have to go help Ron." They're voices drifted out of the kitchen saying their goodbye and to take care, but Kim was already out the door and halfway towards the small black jet that was setting down on the road in front of her house. 

She eyed it, her face and body language already set into serious mission mode. 

***

Ron crept along silently, unable to keep from looking around excitedly. He was in the loading area of a Smarty Mart, a dream come true. He paused briefly to stare longingly at several cases of Pop Pop Porter frozen food. He placed a hand over his heart as did Rufus, both took a moment of silence and then reluctantly Ron turned and continued on looking for Frugal. 

He had no clue where to head, but he was listening, any minute he would hear the cackle of Lucre, or the phony sounding Russian accent. "Ten to one," he muttered to Rufus "Francis doesn't even remember my name." His pet patted his shoulder and made a comforting, indistinct noise. 

Ron shook his head and stopped, then pressed his back up against the crates and boxes, a voice was drifting through the loading area. "Come on, come on...aww man, why's the system down?" 

Ron stifled a laugh, and turning, slinked along towards where he thought the voice was, he tripped several times over his own feet, but just managed to catch himself before knocking something over. He shook his head thinking that the hero business was easier when Kim did it. 

He stopped and pressed himself once more against a crate, the voice suddenly closer, he peeked around the corner and spotted Frugal seated at the loading areas desk and computer. He leaned back and looked at his friend "Alright, just you and me. I think we can do this, lets bring this demented smart shopper down."

He readied himself, taking a half dozen deep breaths. He felt sweat beading on his forehead, he didn't wipe it away, this wasn't Drakken or Shego, just Frugal Lucre. How dangerous could he be? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath letting it out slowly as he opened his eyes.

He had just stepped around into the open, mouth open for his witty blast, just as the loading bay doors leading to the rest of the building burst open and monkey ninja's came pouring in. Lucre looked up in surprise and yelled as he tumbled back out of his chair, knocking the computer over so it smashed on the ground. 

Ron stood there, watching as the ninjas attacked Lucre who was running around in circles, the only think he could think to say was "Things just got hairy." as the ninjas noticed him and charged.

Monkey Fist walked distractedly down the many aisle ways of the empty store, following the blinking light. He was grumbling, unable to find what he was looking for, nor did it help that he still had five of his monkey ninjas following him. He knew they were under orders from himself to do just that, but it was growing tiring.

He stopped, and turned looking at them. they stared back, but eventually lowered their eyes. He gave a twisted smile and spoke "You three stay here," he gestured three he wanted to stay there, then pointed at the remaining two "You others patrol the aisle ways." They had started to do as ordered when he added quickly "And don't let anyone other than a Monkey Master pass." 

The nodded and hurried off and Monkey Fist turned to continue his search, thus he missed Chippy's eyes suddenly looking amused. 

It was another ten or fifteen minutes before he finally found himself walking along the pet section, passing cages and glass tanks on either side. Each held a pet of some sort, rats, snakes, rabbits, dogs, cats, and monkeys. But the device's light still didn't stop blinking, much to Monkey Fist's annoyance. 

He finally stopped, the light staying steady, he smiled slowly and followed it towards the cages lining the wall. He moved the device slowly, there were five monkeys and no matter which one he pointed it at the light stayed steady and constant. He frowned slightly, but he didn't need it any more for now. He pocketed the device and set his case down on the ground. 

He undid the snapping locks and lifted the jade statue out of the padded case and held it aloft. He held it before the first cage which held a small screeching monkey. He preformed his ritual and received nothing for his efforts, undaunted his moved on to the next one to check and see. He would keep trying until he found his monkey. 

Ron moved with a mixture of grace and uncertainty as he dodged the blows from the twelve monkey ninjas, he batted away several successive attacks and then ducked a jump spin heel kick. 

He stood up immediately after it had cleared and threw a palm heel to the still airborne monkey ninjas chin so that its downward momentum was suddenly changed. Not that he was paying attention, he was already moving driving a right back elbow into another monkey ninja sending them sliding along the ground to sprawl at the feet of the others. 

He didn't hesitate, firing his left arm out in a hammer fist so that came into contact with yet another monkey ninjas temple dropping them like a rock. He spun around in time to block another attack to the back and thrust a left palm heel up into the ninjas chin. He snaked his hand around to cup the back of its neck and pulled it down into a knee strike driving the air out of it. 

He planted his foot looking around wildly but not for long, he spun throwing a spin heel kick sweeping quite a few ninjas to the side. He brought his foot to the ground and then fell over as a pair of monkey ninja's leapt at him. 

They soared over head and he scrambled up from the ground spinning to face them and prepare for the next attack. He was breathing heavily, looking around wildly, there was just too many. He didn't get to rest long as more ninjas came charging towards him. 

He waited until the last minute and then stepped back grabbing the ninja on his left by the wrist and flipped him across his path into the group charging on his right, then spun throwing a reverse side kick to the ones charging him head on.

He barely came to a stop before he leapt upwards to avoid even more attacking ninjas, a good amount of those he had not fought with yet sailed under him and he alone himself a smile, but was soon crashing to the ground the air being driven out of him by two monkey ninjas that had thought a step ahead of their brethren and leaped for where he would be when he jumped. 

He landed heavily, pain racing it's way up his spine and into his head so that he saw spots before his eyes. He gritted his teeth trying to block it out though he wasn't helped by the two ninjas atop of him throwing blows. 

Recovering rather quickly he managed to throw them off and began to stand, making it halfway up then froze eyes wide as he watched a monkey ninja soaring towards him chambering its leg for a flying side kick. He was unable to block, he couldn't even duck or move in time to avoid the kick. He clenched his eyes bracing for the impact of the blow. 

Yet the blow never came and Ron slowly opened his eyes, he stared in silence as the remaining monkey ninjas gathered together. But that was not what had the blondes attention. It was the strange man positioned between him and the ninjas. 

The man was wide shoulder and taller than Ron himself, he also had long brown hair and a black jacket. He remained unmoving, as if unwilling to take his eyes off the ninjas. Ron stood slowly, unsure of what to expect. 

Ron cleared his throat and the man shifted slightly, turning to glance at the boy. Ron was startled to realize the man wasn't a man, he was barely older than himself and he was amazingly pale, almost Shego pale. 

"Stoppable I presume?" he asked a thin smile on his face, his blue eyes shining slightly in amusement. 

"Wha? I mean yea-" the blonde stopped and shook his head "Who are you?" 

The stranger turned back to face the monkey ninjas who were beginning to charged forward for back into battle "Yori sent me, you can call me Osamu." 

Ron nodded but didn't respond, instead focusing on the attacking monkey ninja's, questions could wait. He had to get through this fight, still as he kicked a ninja sending it sliding away along the ground he couldn't help but wonder where exactly Monkey Fist was.

___________________________________________________________________________________

****

AR:

Mayzon: Hey, I'm glad that it has remained up to the standard that you remembered it being.

DragonTidalWaves: Well wait no longer. I give you the long awaited chapter. 

ainominako:I am sorry to say, but your wrong by four years. Yes, yes, thank you for pointing those items out. Madam Grammar, I scored on up there on the same test, but its been waaaay to long.

Frederick Aloysius: The longest review yet. Thank you, I truly enjoyed this. So the high comfort factor is what keeps you coming back uh? Good to know. I'm glad the straight up K/R dose is working. Trust me, your not the only one that needs this fluff to balance out the angst to be found in my other story. I write them both to keep myself from going to far either way.  
As for Yori, I'm glad her portrayal was excellent. I try to do that with any character I use, just seems to make the story better. Your right she has changed over the course of the story, her core goal is to prepare Ron for what's coming, but her own personal vendetta has blossomed since it appears that Kim and Ron really are in love. As for what Master Sensei would say about her misleading people about dating Ron, we may never know.  
Well, call me wrong headed but I know several red heads and they all seem to have a bit of a temper so it just seemed natural that Kim would. As for her not decking Josh; it was only because Ron was closer...besides with Ron decking him it makes it three times worse.  
Yes, Ron is both a blessing and a curse; but no worries her life may pull out of it's out of control spiral.  
As for Ron being a stronger man than thought; of course he is. He'd have to be, he's loyal to a fault and naive about lots of things. But I'm not so sure I could have resisted but I would have tried. As for keeping the secrets I'm sure I couldn't. Well, Ron considers her a friend and he can't wrap his head around her actions not being kosher.  
Now, I hope that this chapter which allowed Ron and Shego both to tie up with Fist fit the bill....and Kim's on the way, so the next one will pick right up in the action so please leave a review.:)  
I shall keep it going, but the frightening thing is that it might just end before Betrayal is halfway through, so you may still fall into a huge funk. 

OsuwariTetsusaiga: Hey, Yori's suppose to push Ron. He's got to be ready cause the ends coming fast.

charizardag: Nothings up with it, I just like to give guest shots and references to other stories, shows and etc. They're are quite a few of them through out the story though no ones seemed to notice them.

chris-warren876: I am hurrying, but I'm slow for some reason. I wouldn't want to be in his place, because lets face it: Give in and Kim kills you, resist and Bonnie's going to be pissed.

red52: I assume that this chapter will have your approval...but Iunno the fight scenes might be kind of weak. 

ss3dj:Thank you and I hope you enjoyed your guest shot. 

Spice of Life: Really? Nothing? I am pleased, because if you have nothing to say then I must have done good. I'm surprised at her reaction. 

****

warprince2000: Updated per your request. 

A Psychedelic Leviathan: No weirder than the militant leader you had in Blue Wasteland...who funnily enough seemed to hail from there has well if memory serves. And some how, take no offense, but I am not surprised that you did hit people. Ron is Ron, were us, we may not feel remorse for it, but were not as pure hearted as he is. No body likes the super perfect characters, so it was extra fun for me to see Ron hit Mankey. 

Monkey Fist: I'm glad you approve. And that your willing to let me use your ships name, I am thankful for that. Would hate to incur your wrath. Shego teases everybody I've noticed, I think she only does it to those she really likes...;)Your quite welcome, besides I like the name. Good day to you too

Yamal: Indeed it is, I wish I could have like I said. Anyway, Shego and Fist are back in the foreground for a pay-per-view. So I hope you enjoy that. ( I though about bringing in Frederick, but alas I could see no real way to do that just yet. But Never fear he might just turn up yet.) I hope the wait for this chapter was worth it...because the next one might be twice as long a wait. And like always your welcome.

AN:

Fight in the Mart! 

Now for those of you who are curious to know what the next chapter shall include here is a very breif run down: More fights not all of them taking place in India, Josh developing yet another plot, and last but not least Kim's birthday.

So after next chapter expect to jump ahead from March to April, where some major fluff and frustration shall be found.Also, I think I'll be adding some plot progression, a thing that this entire story needs badly.

Stick around, enjoy the show it might be entertaining. (Disclaimer: all events are subject to being dropped do to the author having a nervous breakdown or just not liking the idea any more. Please, flames are discourages since the authors inbox is not flame retardant.)

Finally words: Leave a review and be patient. I am sorry about the long delay.

Geor-sama


	11. Chapter 11: An Unexpected Fight

Chapter 11  
-An Unexpected Fight-  
By Geor-sama

.

Ron dodged to his right avoiding the heavy box that hurtled through the air at his head, he immediately twisted his upper body and threw a left palm heel strike sending an attacking monkey ninja away. He twisted back just in time to drive his left elbow into the chin of its partner. The blonde was bruised and battered, but thankfully he wasn't fighting all of the remaining monkey ninjas on his own.

He started towards his new fighting partner Osamu then froze hearing an odd whistling sound, he turned his head to watch as a shining metal four pointed star soared at him, he ducked and then looked from the throwing star stuck in a box behind him and then back to the ninja to find it brandishing several more of them. "Hey! Nobody told me you could use throwing stars!"

The monkey ninja narrowed its eyes and focused on its target. Ron gulped and took off, he wasn't sure why but he began to perform front handsprings to dodge them. It worked great until one of his hands slipped and he landed face first on the ground, rattling his teeth as his chin hit the concrete.

He laid there for a moment and then pushed himself up on his hands and knees and shook his head to try and clear it. He talked quickly to Rufus who was climbing out of his pocket "Take cover lil buddy." The pink naked mole rat made a squeaking noise and then when Ron nodded harshly scampered off like he had been told.

Ron stood and back flipped twice almost slipping once more then landed in a fighting stance, his back foot touching a wall. He stared at five ninjas who were crowding in cutting off any sort of path he might have.

He risked a glance at Osamu and watched as he ducked a leaping ninja and then stood up throwing a side kick/front kick combination that dropped two ninjas. He was defiantly a Yamanochi student.

Ron immediately refocused on the monkey ninjas in front of him, they weren't moving, and he knew why, they were waiting for his stance to become weak or for him to make a mistake. The ninjas grew tired of waiting after several minutes and launched their attack.

Ron responded nearly flawless. He easily turned away their punches and kicks, striking hard and fast in retaliation. A few incoming attacks did find their destinations but he continued to fight them off.

.

Monkey Fist glared at the two cages left untried, with just two it should have been easy but he was beginning to seriously doubt that he would find the one he wanted here. Despite this doubt he studied the two monkeys behind the bars, they were nearly identical the only difference was that one was uglier than the other.

Snorting he held the statue up to one of the cages and performed his ritual and much to his frustration received no response. He narrowed his eyes and growled, muttering curses at the simian inside the cage that cowered at the far back.

He turned his attention to the other one, this one two was trying to hide at the back of its cage, but it was staring the Monkey Master in the eye, as if it could see the power that infused every inch of Monkey Fist.

Something inside Fist told him that this was the monkey he had been after, he smiled slowly and lifted the jade statue up so that it was in line with the monkey. "Hey hairy!" He snapped his head around to see who had shouted at him.

He gave the owner of the voice a rather charming smile, at least it was charming for him. He bowed with a sweeping motion of his arm not letting his jade monkey go and spoke with an aristocratic tone "What a pleasant surprise my dear Shego. I am rather flattered you came all this way. Really, I was wondering when we'd see each other again."

Shego crossed her arms giving a thin smile "Always the gentleman."

He inclined his head "Should I be anything else? Now please, do tell me if you would be so kind, as to how you got inside."

Shego shrugged "The side door, you should really teach those monkeys not to eat strange bananas."

Fist grew serious for a moment and then nodded his head "I will indeed be teaching them that, but first I shall teach you where you belong."

"Where's that?"

He smiled "At my feet."

The pale woman let her arms fall to her sides, her hands balling into fists as they began to glow a dark green, her eyes narrowing "Give me the device and I'll let you keep your family jewels."

Monkey Fist smiled widely revealing his fangs, his own eyes narrowing as a slightly yellow glow shimmered into view around him briefly "Oh bring it."

Shego charged, a battle cry following after her while the monkey master stood there unconcerned, one hand behind his back the other holding the jade monkey to his side.

.

"Hey! Use this!"

Ron didn't react to the yell but he knew that his mysterious partner had thrown him a weapon. But he couldn't take his brown eyes off the attacking monkey ninjas. This resulted with him getting smashed soundly on the head, he saw spots before his eyes as a broom clattered to the ground.

The ninjas took full advantage of his distraction, turning him into their own private punching bag. They immediately started to pile onto him, but were tossed off almost immediately followed by Ron springing back upwards spinning the broom treating it like a makeshift bo staff, he paused catching it expertly under one arm and eyed the ninjas "Time for me to sweep the floor."

The ninjas slapped their foreheads at his pun and Ron sighed "Sorry." They growled and charged at him. Ron reacted instantly sweeping upwards to catch one in the chin then spun the opposite way to catch another with a downward strike.

As it was smashed to the ground Ron drove the other end upwards into the chin of another and then immediately brought his weapon down on the head knocking it unconscious. He spun performing a single handed ankle sweep with the broom and then wrapped the broom under his arm as he grabbed the last one by the throat with an arc-hand strike.

They stared into the others eyes for a moment before Ron shot the end of his staff out striking it in the solar plexus driving the air out of it. He let it go so that it fell to the ground with an dull thud.

Ron surveyed his work and groaned as the few ninjas that he hadn't put out of action slowly regrouping. He immediately began to spin his broom in a defensive manner, keeping them at bay talking to himself "Maybe it would have been safer to face Kim upset."

One of the monkeys lunged forward mistiming the spinning weapon, thus getting smashed to the ground, Ron shook his head "No, this is definitely safer."

.

Shego regained her feet and with a loud scream charged the so far untouched monkey master with unbelievable speed. It didn't help her efforts though, he merely side-stepped her charge and tripped her so that she went skidding face first along the aisle way.

Fist studied her for a moment, then sure that she was dazed for the moment he turned back to the cage and approached, starting to perform the spell. He was focused solely on what he was doing, but somehow he sensed Shego's renewed attack and threw a side kick catching her in the chest sending her sprawling backward on her rear.

The jade statue glowed briefly and then faded, this had the effect of causing the faded glow around him to pulse with extra power. He smiled feeling the effect and without thinking caught Shego's surprise punch and drove his knee into her face, busting her lip.

He let her hand go at the same time of his strike and watched as she flew backwards to crash into the shelves and then off of them onto her knees and hands.

She stood up slowly, wiping at her mouth glaring death at the unphased simian man. He merely gave her a cold smile and placed one hand behind his back the other continuing to hold his jade statue.

As if cued by an unseen force Shego attacked her fists burning hotter than ever, all her slashes left a glowing trail behind them. Monkey Fist dodged them all, barely even moving, now that he had a third of his power restored she was no where near his league.

Shego obviously grew more frustrated with each and every failed attack, redoubling her efforts. Monkey Fist ducked a particularly vicious slash at his head and then threw a front kick to her stomach doubling her up.

With unnatural speed he flipped upwards throwing one front kick followed by another to her chin, both of which lifted her high off the ground. He landed as she crashed to the earth before him, her limbs akimbo.

She laid there, stunned and unable to move, then she was on her feet once more her lip bleeding even more and her face bruised rather badly. She spit out whatever blood was in her mouth narrowing her eyes "I'm going to skin you alive."

Monkey Fist just smiled.

.

The blonde boy spun his staff catching the last ninja that was attacking him on the side of the head sending him to the ground knocked out cold. Ron looked around expecting to find yet another ninja but instead found himself rather removed from the fight.

Indeed it seemed that Osamu was the one that the remaining ninjas were all focusing on and the mysterious boy was holding his own. He traded blow for blow and block for block. It was a rather beautiful, though brutal, ballet.

Ron took a step towards Osamu when he paused as the boy spun in the fight and shouted at the blonde "I got these rejects. You go get Fist."

Ron stood there a moment, uncertain, and then nodded decisively and tossed his broom staff at the other boy "Behind you!"

The broom nearly hit the other boy in the head, but Osamu ducked at the last minute allowing it to strike the monkey ninja behind him. Ron chuckled weakly backing out of the loading area muttering "Sorry."

Osamu scooped up the weapon and spun it expertly talking to himself "Yori-chan, your right about him. He's clumsy but definitely a master."

.

Ron slammed the door behind him leading to the loading dock and then locked it. He turned staring at the empty Smarty Mart aisle ways, he let out a low whistle smiling "Ok, no time to be tempted. It's nothing special, sow what if your in an empty Smarty Mart...all alone..."

His eyes drifted from item to item for a moment as he fought the urge to dart forward and start taking them. He shook his head, summoning up his willpower and took off looking for Monkey Fist.

He managed to go a few aisle ways before he stopped and strained his ear to catch some clue to the monkey master's whereabouts. He just hoped that Rufus had found a safe place to hide, he'd have to recover him after this was all over.

Sighing he continued walking, eyes darting everywhere. None of the signs were in English so he couldn't find the pet section. He eventually reached the end of the aisle way he was following and looked left, then right. Which way? Might as well ask why Camp Wannaweep was still standing.

He looked up at the sign then he closed his eyes, emptying his mind the best he could, trying to let his inner self guide his actions. It was something that Master Sensei had taught him not that he had ever tried it before now.

He remained there for a moment unmoving and then opening his eyes he turned and started walking as if he knew exactly where he was going. After a while he paused and sighed looking heavenward "Do you think I could get a little help here?"

He was answered by silence and he couldn't help but mutter "Just thought I'd ask." He immediately continued his path beginning to doubt his inner self, after all if it was anything like his outer self it could get lost easily. This was dispelled when the loud crash of a fight reached his ears.

Smiling he began to jog towards the noise, which was ahead and to his right, whispering "Thanks."

As he jogged along he couldn't help but wonder where the other monkey ninjas were. No way would Fist be on the move with just twelve ninjas. He rounded the corner and skidded to a halt, the fight was louder than ever but his path was blocked by two black clad monkey ninjas.

They seemed as surprised by his appearance as he was. They stared at each other in silence until Ron slid into a fighting stance. One of the ninjas followed suit while the other remained motionless. Ron eyed them both ready for anything.

He was startled when the other started chattering to his companion in the fighting stance. They seemed to be holding a brief conversation and then quite suddenly they both bowed deeply and stepped out of his way.

With a wary eye he started past them, then paused turning to look back at the one that had started the conversation. Neither were standing, but holding their perfect bows. Ron felt a smile tugging at the corner of his lips and then turned continuing his jog towards the fight, silently thanking Chippy.

.

As soon as he was on his way the two ninja's rose and shared a look with each other, a silent conversation passing between them then they turned to watch the aisle way as ordered.

.

Ron began to pant slightly, jogging this far was not something he normally did. He redoubled his efforts and then before he knew it he was at the fight, he skidded as he rounded the aisle way for the first time wondering who was fighting Monkey Fist "Alright you over grown Lemur..."

Whatever else he was going to say was cut off as a black haired girl in a green and black spandex outfit came hurdling through the air to slam into him. He was knocked off his feet and sent backwards to crash into a set of shelves shattering items as they knocked it over, momentarily dazing Ron.

The wind whipped her long red hair playfully, making it dance as if it was alive. But that didn't bother or distract the very attractive young woman crouched down on the roof of the building neighboring Smarty Mart.

She studied it quietly, mentally figuring out how to enter the building. She'd left her ride a few buildings away, not wanting to draw to much attention to herself. Her muscled bunched, readying herself for her leap, she jumped without hesitation.

She launched high into the air and flipped three times before she landed in a fighting crouch on the other roof. Her green eyes darted left and right and then, certain that she wasn't about to be attacked, started towards the access ladder instinctively knowing that was how Ron had done it.

She grabbed the rails and planting her feet on the sides slid down it like it was a slide. When she reached the bottom she landed lightly, already reaching into her backpack to retrieve her lock picking kit.

She slid along the back wall, headed for the back door. As she came even with the door she reached out to check the handle and found it turned easily under her hand. She pushed it open and entered, listening for anything that might be a trap. It was absolutely quiet and she frowned continuing to slip along among the boxes.

She soon came to an astonishing sight, several destroyed crates, a ruined computer set up, and the bodies of scattered monkey ninjas. She blinked and then started forward in disbelief. If Ron did this, he might just actually be able to handle himself.

She shook her head, dreading to think of what he had to look like after such a vicious fight. She paused as one of the ninjas toppled from the top of a crate. She relaxed her fighting stance smiling slight upon seeing the familiar pink naked mole rat looking down at her expectantly.

She cupped her hands and began to hum the lullaby song. Rufus swayed for a moment and then toppled forward into Kim's hands. She cradled him for a moment and then slipped him into her pocket and stepping over the unconscious ninjas started towards the door.

She reached the door and finding it sealed she quickly put her lock picking tools to use, swinging it open in under four minutes. She couldn't remember any other time she had done it that quickly.

She stepped into the main store closing the door behind her, not bothering to lock it. Sighing she started to walk, reading the signs glad that she had decided that the Indian language was one she had decided to study. She couldn't help but think that if Rufus was awake it'd be a lot faster, not to mention easier, to find Ron.

.

Ron groaned, his back felt like a thousand needles were jabbing into him. He was having a hard time breathing and then he realized why. He opened his eyes and found himself pinned under a vaguely familiar female form, though at that moment she was not conscious.

He carefully rolled her off of him and then stood, his back popping as he regained his feet. He shook his head, a black gloved hand coming to rest against his temple "Oh great, I've got a major headache and I'm going to get yelled at."

He looked up hearing the clearing of a throat and smiled brightly. "Ahh, Monty! Just the chimp I wanted to see!"

The simian man frowned "Excuse me? But how exactly did you get past my ninjas?"

Ron shrugged smiling "Hey, what can I say? I have mad fu skills." His face fell when Monkey Fist snorted and clutched that handle of a metal case. "So what now?" Ron asked trying to figure out how to deal with this situation.

Fist smiled cruelly setting his case down "What happens now my dear boy? Why now I kill you." Fist moved with blinding speed, planting a front kick to Ron's chin.

The blonde stumbled back and then slid into his own fighting stance, only to be struck two more times by the attacking monkey master. Ron moved back, working over time to try and block the kicks and punches.

He managed to grab an arm but before he could perform a counter attack Fist drove a punch into the blonds solar plexus, driving the air out of him. Ron backed off gasping for breath, but it did little good Fist grabbed the back of his head and drove him face first into his knee sending him sprawling backwards onto his back, blood trickling from his lip.

Ron laid there, gasping and blinded by pain, listening to the evil sounding laughter from his foe. He wasn't sure where he got the will, but Ron rolled over and scrambled up, backing away studying his enemy.

Monkey Fist had been moving much to fast to be normal. Then he saw the dim glow and felt the prickling of the Mystical Monkey Power. Ron barely kept from gasping in realization.

Ron's surprise was cut short as he was attacked yet again. This time however Monkey Fists strikes appeared less blur like to him, allowing Ron to block and retaliate on an equal footing, unconsciously drawing on his own one third of restored Mystical Monkey Power.

They're fight grew vicious, almost as if they were building towards a fight to the death. Fist threw a punch at Ron's face, but the blonde caught and redirect it, throwing a kick at his opponents knee only to have it blocked.

They're furious fight went on till at last Monkey Fist slipped a punch in followed immediately by a kick sending Ron backwards. The young man managed to catch himself against a shelf and then dodged to the right while a hammer fist plowed through where his head had been.

The blond rolled forward and to the side before standing, slipping into a fighting stance. He was greeted by Monkey Fist in the perfect counter stance, they stared at each other waiting for the other to make a move.

.

Kim frowned slipping back to hide completely behind the shelf, two monkey ninjas were blocking her path the fight. The red haired girl frowned thinking, if she doubled back and came at this from the other side she'd be wasting precious time.

What could she do? She remained there listening to the fight and then snapped her fingers without making any noise whispering "Of course." She immediately turned and climbed the shelves.

Once on top she crouched down low and located the two ninjas, elated that they hadn't moved an inch, focusing on the aisle way ahead of them. Smiling slightly she turned her attention back to what was a head of her.

Readying herself she leaped forward landing in a crouch on the next row. She paused listening once she was sure they hadn't heard anything she proceeded to the next one. She continued her actions for several more before she stopped and try to catch her breath.

She discovered it was very hard to move without making any noise, he turned her head back to stare at the ninjas, then tensed up finding them gone. She immediately snapped her head around scanning her surroundings looking for them.

She couldn't find a trace of them, she kept her panic down this was so not good. She jumped to the next shelve landing in a fighting stance ready for anything. Just three more and she'd be staring down on Ron and Monkey Fists fight.

She dropped to her side suddenly catching one of the ninjas in the chin with a side kick. It fell backward and she rose into a standing position turning to stare at the other one. Kim readied herself just in time to block the ninjas attack, they exchanged blows for several minutes before he dropped his body throwing a leg sweep.

Kim reacted by jumping upwards and preformed a single handed back hand spring landing in a crouch her foot at the edge of the shelf, she narrowed her eyes watching as the ninja approached her ready to continue the battle.

Lacking any other options she leaped to the right heading for the next shelve, she cart wheeled in the air and landed in a crouch. She immediately turned her head to watch as the monkey ninja followed her and timing it the best could she threw a round house kick.

Instead of knocking the ninja out she caught it in the bridge of the nose, causing the ninja to drop like a rock down the side of the shelf. Kim stood there for a moment, then unwilling to waste any more time turned and jumped to the next shelve.

Her eyes instantly focused on the fight below her, Ron wasn't doing that bad actually, he was at least holding his own, but no way was he going to win. A tucking on her sleeve pulled her attention away and she looked down to see the pink hairless mole rat.

It was chattering at her quietly, trying to tell her something. Kim could manage to understand him every so often, but right now her anger with Ron and worry about his safety kept her from even getting close. She merely patted his head muttering "Later lil guy."

Rufus continued to try and chatter trying to tell her something, but seeing that it was pointless fell silent and retreated back into his pocket home disgruntled. Kim turned her attention back to the fight and worked out how to intervene.

With a small bit of frustration she decided that she would just have to do the direct approach. With a readying breath she jumped out into the air as if aiming for the next shelve, but she fell short, which of course is what she wanted.

With ease she planted a foot on a self and pushed off spinning around to throw a heel kick. The simian man didn't even look in her direction as her threw an arm up blocking her kick "Excuse me, but young Mr. Stoppable and myself are having a private conversation."

Kim blinked as she toppled to the ground on her hands and knees she rolled forward in the same movement and stood turning to stare at the man, her now sore leg in the back. She narrowed her eyes, her anger momentarily focused completely on Monkey Fist. No body brushed her off like that, nobody. His words had stung her worse than his block and that was not something she'd just let go.

.

Ron darted his eyes from Fist to his rather angry looking girlfriend and then immediately returned them to the monkey master. If he knew Kim at all she would be attacking extra hard.

The three of them stood there, waiting, prepared for their battle. Monkey Fist had an odd smile on his face, he shifted his body weight slightly and moved a split second before Ron reacted.

He drove an elbow into Kim's cheek sending her stumbling backwards and threw a front kick to Ron's chin as he rushed forward sending the blond backwards stumbling. Monkey Fist reacted fast leg-sweeping Ron, immediately followed by a spin ax kick driving him into the shelves making it rock as he toppled face first to the ground. Fist spun back to face Kim who was attacking once more.

She shifted her weight to throw a jump kick, but found herself on the receiving end of a backfist that was followed by a punch and then a palm heel all before she crashed to the ground.

Monkey Fist spun back around to look at the prone form of Ron Stoppable, he smiled and strode over and kicked the boy so that he rolled over on his back. The Monkey Master gave a rather sadistic smile and placed his foot on his chest, pressing downwards as if to put him through the floor "That's better isn't it? Under my heel where you belong."

He stared down into the empty face, beginning to say something else when Ron's eyes snapped open and he grabbed the foot in an iron grasp wrapping his legs around the monkey master's leg trapping the knee.

Fist started to try and extract his leg, but was stopped by a hard kick to his back, he fell forward since Ron both let his leg go and pushed him upwards.

Monkey Fist slid slightly and then planted his foot and flipped himself upwards into a standing stance. He spun to stare at the two teen heroes, they both were in their fighting stance and both looked ready for a fight.

He gave them a genuine smile, even if it was demented "Bravo, I must say I am impressed." Whatever else he was going to say was cut off by a groggy sounding voice.

.

"What semi hit me?"

.

Kim and Ron both turned to stare at the owner of the voice. The green and black spandex wearing woman rose slowly, a hand pressed against her temple. She looked around, her bruised and battered face eliciting a slight gasp from Kim.

She narrowed her eyes when she spotted Monkey Fist she growled and started towards him "You!"

Monkey Fist gave her a sweeping bow "You're slipping Shego, but I understand that happens in ones old age."

Shego sped up her pace, completely ignoring Ron and Kim, but Fist gestured around them, pointing out to all three the monkey ninjas who were gathering around, some where even supporting unconscious brethren.

Shego paused and darted her eyes from ninja to ninja, then back to Monkey Fist. He smoothed out his black gi and walked over retrieving his case, he turned to stare at the three opponents.

"I believe it is time for me depart, this has been highly enjoyable." He gave a slight bow and stared daggers at Ron, then glanced at the others "We shall meet again I am sure."

Smoke suddenly filled the air, obscuring the three fighters view and making it easy for Monkey Fist to disappear, leaving behind only his smile, much like the Cheshire cats.

Shego lunged forward, hands blazing slashing at where Fist had been, obliterating the smoke she stopped and spun around to stare at the two teen heroes. She seemed to debate something, then shook her head "Ronny Poo, I hate to say it, but I'll have to leave you in Kimmie's barley adequate hands. I'm not up to an strenuous activities right now."

Ron and Kim stared at her blankly for a moment, then Kim let out a low grumble not that it phased the dark haired girl. She just gave Kim a condescending look and turned disappearing into the remaining smoke, some how managing to give her hips a seductive sway as she slinked off without a trace.

.

Ron touched his busted lip gingerly and winced slightly, he was going to be extremely sore tomorrow. He shook his head and reaching up brushed his hair back turning to look around at the ruined store. He quickly decided that things could have went better.

Letting out a small sigh he turned to stare at his girlfriend who was brushing her own hair back. She finally looked at him "Are you alright?" Once he nodded she looked away and composed herself.

"KP, you alright?"

He started towards her, his body sore and screaming at him, but paused immediately when she turned her gaze back to him.

"I'm fine," she answered giving him a rather cool look. She looked around at the store and then looked at him "This it the last time we do this right?"

Ron blinked and began to scratch the back of his head "Er...Kp, what do you mean?"

Kim's face remained cool "This!" she gestured at the store around them and then back at him "You running off on your own. Without telling me. Getting in over your head."

Ron froze letting the insult churn in his mind, as he stared at his girlfriend "You think I was in over my head?" When Kim didn't answer he continued "You know, your right I should have told you," he rubbed his forehead before finishing the rest of his thought "But you should have trusted that I could have handled this myself."

"Oh yea, you handled it real well." Kim shot back.

Ron glowered a moment and then sighed "Just...lets just go home alright? I don't want to fight." He started past her heading for the front doors, but was shoved backwards slightly by Kim.

"No Ron, not until we understand that your not going to do this again."

Ron looked at her blankly and then took a step back. "I'm perfectly capable of handling a mission on my own." Kim crossed her arms, staring at him hard. Ron shook his head "Kim, this is what we do. You would have done the same thing, went running off to save the world and innocent lives."

Kim took a step forward and jabbed a finger into his chest "Yes, but the difference is I would have told you, brought you with me. Good lord Ron you're not me. You can't do anything."

Eerie silence followed as minds mulled that and other previous comments over, Ron finally brushed the accusing finger aside talking in a low, angry voice "How would you, no, how could you know Kim? I'm nothing but the sidekick to you, some guy to do the whole 'distraction' thing while you go be the hero. Since when did you stop and take notice of what I can do?"

"Ron! This isn't about that and you know it. This about you breaking a promise to me and not telling me what was up."

Ron snorted "Sure Kim, whatever. Face the facts I'm just suppose to wait for you when we have a mission, be your happy little shadow."

Kim reached up and placed her fingers to her temple "You know what?! Don't give me that, your the one that's always off with Yori! Your always with her!"

Ron stared at her with a look of disbelief on his face "This is not about her and me, besides your the one that's always telling me to go hang out with her. I'd be just as happy waiting at school for you."

"Oh? Then tell me what is this all about?" Kim demanded her eyes narrowed.

"About trust Kim. Trust." Ron told her without hesitation. "Admit it as soon as you found out I was on a mission you came charging along to 'help' because you didn't trust me to handle this."

"Trust? I can't get more trusting!" Kim nearly shouted

"What is that suppose to mean?"

Kim growled in frustration "Ron how stupid can you be?!"

Ron stared at her for a moment, almost as if she had slapped him, then spoke in a rather cool voice "I don't know Kim, why don't you tell me."

Kim stared at him in horrified realization at what she had said, but her ego wouldn't let her take it back. And she dearly wanted to take it all back.

The blonde pushed past her heading for the front doors; he paused and looked back at her waiting for her to join him, his face blank. Silently the red head walked over so that side-by-side they walked out into the crowded streets and towards the busy news crews.

Ron faded into the background, but he stayed close to her, but the news people focused on Kim and she responded in the normal way. But at the back of her mind she kept wondering about what she and Ron had really said.

Monkey Fist crossed his arms as he settled into the back of a covered truck. He had his eyes narrowed staring at Chippy, he didn't say a word and the other ninjas remained quiet.

The truck bumped and jostled them as it raced along the uneven ground, but Monkey Fist remained silent. He was not happy, he might have yet another part of his mystical monkey power restored but he had been betrayed. This was the last thing on his mind however, the device had been damaged.

His jaw muscles tightened as did his other muscles, he wasn't sure when or how it had happened, but it had. But it meant that he couldn't find his last target until he replaced it. He narrowed his eyes, loosing himself in thought, If he knew Drakken the blue skinned buffoon would have a spare. He always had a spare, he would just have to figure out how to get it.

However, he had learned on important fact this time around Kim and Ron were no longer just partners. It had been obvious to him, after all to be a Tae Sheng Pek Kwar master one had to read body language.

He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing trying to reach his mediation state, he wasn't sure how or why but he knew that Kim and Ron's new relationship would help him in his quest. He found he couldn't quite reach his mediation state, but he kept his eyes closed, allowing his mind to begin working on several plans.

Shego found herself leaning against the dirty brick wall a good distance from Smarty Mart. Her entire body was sore beyond belief and it had taken almost all of her will power to get this far.

Her joints felt weak and her mind seemed way to slow, now she knew what exhaustion was. What she wouldn't give to just pass out or fall asleep. Instead she fished inside her ruined spandex outfit and produced her cell phone.

She held it with a shaky hand, then she carefully made sure to push the speed dial number for Dr. Drakken "Dr. D..." she started once the phone was answered.

She fell silent listening to him, then reached up with a hand and touched her lip speaking "What do you mean your already in India? How did you know where I was at?"

She blinked and then shook her head, dropping her hand "I made that much of an entrance?" She looked down at her suit "What the hell are you doing microchiping my outfit?"

Whatever Dr. Drakken said didn't hold water with her, she looked up at the nearly quiet hum of the slow descending black dot of a hover craft as she spoke into the phone absently "Well just for that I'm tearing out those 'hidden' cameras in my bedroom and the ones in the bathroom."

She hung up and grabbed the rope ladder that descended to her a few minutes later. She painfully climbed up it and then into her seat next to the blue skinned genius. He turned to say something but she held up her hand "Just take me back to the lair...or I'll give you another scar."

Drakken nodded looking almost terrified and then using the steering controls lifted the machine back into the air, he glided the hover craft around and started back for the lair, the entire time sulking and wondering what had happened to Shego.

Ron plopped down on his bed, studying his pink mole rat friend who was munching on cheese puffs. He laid back stretching out on his messy bed staring up at his ceiling. He was in deep thought for several minutes and then suddenly spoke, drawing his pink friends attention "I think that I should have kept my mouth shut."

He heard the reassuring squeaking from Rufus and chuckled slightly reaching up to rub just above this eyes with the palm of his hands. He closed his eyes sighing letting his hands fall back to his sides.

Why had argued with her? It was stupid, it didn't make any sense. He admitted to himself that at the moment they were arguing it had made perfect sense, but now, well know he felt like an idiot.

He rolled over on his bed, ready to just pass into sleep. He didn't want to call her, fearful that they would argue all over again. He knew apologizing wouldn't work, he'd tried that already on the ride home. He felt a little resentment at that realization and grumbled, deciding that Kim could apologize but he wasn't going to do it again.

He was just about asleep when he jumped at a sudden falling sensation, he opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling then turned his head to stare at his now ringing cell phone. Sighing he sat up and answered it "Hello?"

He reached up rubbing the bridge of his nose "Oh hey Yori," he paused and gave a weak chuckle "Wrong? What makes you think anything's wrong?"

He listened to her for a moment and then sighed "Fine if you must know, yes there is something wrong. I got into a fight with Kim."

He shook his head listening to her and then expanded "Look, the fight was over something stupid. Things just got a little heated between us really."

He looked over at his pink friend who was still munching on his cheese puffs responding to whatever Yori had said "Yes, Monkey Fist managed to restore the third jade monkey."

He nodded and shrugged "Well, I did alright I suppose. I was holding my own for a while."

He blinked and then looked horrified "No way! I am not going to do any more training. No way, no how, nothing on earth can get me to go through that torture again."

He listened to her for a moment and then shook his head violently "No, I mean it. I have more important things on my mind than going through your torture."

He frowned and suddenly slapped his forehead "Alright, if I can work things out with Kim I'll start training again...This all happened at a bad time," He glanced at the clock before continuing " There's only twenty three hours left until her birthday."

He closed his eyes listening to her and then snorted "It's time for bed...so goodnight, " he paused and smiled slightly "And I met your boyfriend, Osamu."

"Yea, yea...that's what me and Kim said for nearly sixteen years." he chuckled and shook his head "Anyway, Goodnight." He listened to whatever she said then hung up on her.

He stared at his cell phone, he wanted to just go to sleep, but he couldn't just bring himself to go to sleep without talking to Kim. He didn't want to call though, knowing that he was still upset and hurt.

"Rufus, do you think I should call her?" He asked quietly looking over at his pet who was licking his claws. The naked mole rat looked up at the blond and shrugged.

They stared at each other for a moment and then Ron sighed hitting the speed dial number for Kim. He just couldn't live with himself if he didn't at least say goodnight.

It rang ten times before it was finally picked up. He licked his lips and then just plunged on "Listen Kim, I'm just calling to say goodnight" He paused and then sighed "and I love you."

He listened to the brief silence that filled the line before Kim responded, saying it back to him. He didn't get to say anything else because the line went dead. Ron turned off his cell phone, beginning to wonder why he was the one feeling so bad. She was the one that had called him stupid and told him he couldn't do anything and then refused to accept his apology.

He snorted and put his phone on the table beside his bed then rolled over, leaving the over head light on because he was unwilling to get up. He closed his eyes and tried to force himself to relax while letting his anger and guilt go.

It didn't work that well he still felt like the whole fight was his fault and at the same time that it was all Kim's fault. Finally, at three in the morning he managed to drift off into a dreamless sleep, the entire time wondering why he felt so guilty.

AR:  
  
**guest: **I'm glad that you liked my stories so much. (I'm thrilled you bothered to read all of them) I'm especially glad to hear that I've managed to keep Ron's personality in intact. I'm sorry about the long delay in updating.   
**dustinbanks**: Here's the next one so enjoy.  
**Electric:** (Yea, you are a slow reader) Anyway, I'm glad you think its well written and excellent, and yes he was back, but he's gone now. I updated as soon as I could.   
**red52:**I now sport Red52 Approval! Thank you, no seriously thank you. ... I'm glad the fight scenes earned an Excellent, and the Character Portrayal a perfect and everything else a To damn good. I will keep it up as long as you keep reading and reviewing and make sure to tell me where I mess up.   
**Mr.Elliot:** Don't kick yourself, just leave another review. I'm glad the twists are good (though some may not be true) And yes, that might be my one gift taking all the different plotlines and weaving them into one climatic scene.   
I have an answer for your question: Yes, the line in Othello applies to what Yori keeps telling Monique. It is her cryptic way of telling Monique she's jealous, though whither it's because she wants Ron or because of Ron being Kim's best friend...that is the question. So no, its not your over-active imagination (is there even such a thing?)  
**OsuwariTetsusaiga:** Yes! I'm glad that its all that. Well, you might be right or you might be wrong. S'ok about being ditz I can be a bit of a moron myself   
**stevetheloser:** Glad this is a great story and yes you will and never will it end.   
**Spice of Life:** Thanks   
**ainominako: **What can I say about your review? I thank you again for pointing out my grammar mistakes; but I must tell you that no matter which spell or grammar checker I use they say that the correct spelling for the plural form of Monkey is Monkeys not Monkies.   
**Monkey Fist:** I am sorry for leaving you hanging, but alas, I had to ensure that others would come in for the next chapter, I try to update quickly, but it's like someone keeps throwing a monkey wrench into the works. Osamu is interesting, even if he doesn't stick around for long. Hey, he didn't do anything stupid. He followed orders exactly "only let a monkey master pass." and Ron meets those requirements. Hey, no worries, my species is quite offensive. I would use tape, it works great glances at the minions then back I would recommend duck tape, it works on everything. I shall try to keep up the superb work and good day to yourself.   
**japanesejewel:** You enjoyed that line uh? Please don't go postal on me...though...maybe with the way the postal system goes, I won't have to worry for a few months.   
**ss3dj:** Glad you enjoyed your guest shot and it wasn't over until this chapter. .  
**Yamal:** Glad you enjoyed the chapter, and that the story seems to be flowing well. As for how Ron's car will perform, Just wait, it'll be either massively cool...or well...there won't be much left of the U.S. You've learned more about Shego and Monkey fist? Impressive, and yes, Frugal Lucre made an appearance, I just has to use him. I hope the plot development scenes showed up...I'll keep them up, I always do.   
**warprince2000:** Glad it's cool   
  
**AN:** At long last, I updated. Not much to this one I'm afraid, but at least its an update so maybe you won't hate me to much. I have no idea when the next one will occur since, A) I doubt anyone will leave a review and B) I must begin looking for a new job since where I'm working is closing.   
Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed this installment, that nothing was to wrenching, and that you'll leave a nice review.

Sincerely,   
Geor-sama


	12. Chapter 12: The Untitled Chapter Or: The...

**Chapter 12**  
-The Untitled Chapter-  
(Or: The Birthday Party Make Up)  
By Georsama  
.  
.  
.  
The sleeping form in the bed rolled over, letting out a snore that sounded more like a slowly deflating balloon. Their fingers twitched in their dreams as they mumbled.

After several minutes, an eyelid cracked to allow a coca colored eye to stare at the door to the room, beyond which stood someone banging on the door. Kicking the covers off they rose to reveal a skinny frame clothed in a t-shirt.

The young man sat on the edge of his bed, cradling his head in his hands covering his eyes. It was just two early for this, he spread his fingers and glanced at the digital readout of his alarm clock and then closed his fingers.

The previous night came rushing back to him and he felt sick to his stomach, he wanted to just climb back into bed, unwilling to face the fact that he and Kim had just had a major fight. It wouldn't have been so bad if it hadn't been over something so stupid.

He suddenly stood and grumbled starting towards the door, sure that it was his mother telling him he was going to be late. He grasped the handle and paused, thinking that if it was anyone else but his mom he would shout at him or her to buzz of.

He opened the door, bracing his arm against the door jam and stared groggily at the attractive black haired Japanese girl standing before him, a smile on her face. He blinked and forced his eyes to focus so that he could see her clearly "Yori?"

She bowed talking in a sweet voice "Ohayo Ron-san."

"Umm...not to sound rude, but why are you here?"

Yori smiled ducking under his arm and pushed past him into the room as she answered him "We are going to school together. You and Kim-dono are fighting."

Ron turned and stared in confusion "If I don't go and get her I'm sure she'll be even madder with me." He paused and crossed his arms talking in a dejected tone "Not sure why I should care though."

Yori turned having gathered up his schoolbooks "You care because you love her," She smiled and then handed the books to him "But that is not the point. Last night you refused to train but I cannot allow you to quit. However, I am your friend so I shall help you. All you have to do is a simple training exercise."

Ron took the books talking to her absently "Any fighting? Not the Rachio Course I hope."

Yori shook her head "No Ron-san, all you have to do is be nice to someone." She paused and graced him with a piercing look "It will help you gain more control over your instincts and emotions, something I believe you have problems with."

Ron nodded slowly "Say I do this, does it help get Kim to quit being mad?"

Yori nodded, giving him a mischievous look. Ron knew that look; he also knew that no good could or would come from it. Yet what other choice did he have? Kim had already shown that she was not going to accept his apology, even if it wasn't his fault. "Alright, who do I have to be nice to?"

Yori's smile grew into one that would make any predator proud "Bonnie-dono."

There was silence in the room for a moment and then Ron started laughing; it quickly trailed off to nothing "You're joking right?" he looked at her expectantly "Seriously, who do I have to be nice to?"

Yori shook her head "No Ron-san, I am not joking. You must not be nice to her nor can you react in a negative way to any of her flirting. It is an imperative part of your training."

Ron stared at Yori in disbelief, wondering if the girl was trying to get him to killed or worse get Kim to break up with him. Yori picked up Rufus and offered him to Ron "You control how far her flirting can go, but you must do so in a non-negative way." Ron took the naked mole rat and slipped him into his pocket, looking uncertain "It is the only way to get Kim to forgive you. You just have to trust me."

Ron stood there, weighing his options; it was not an easy choice. He locked eyes with Yori and sighed, he would trust her because unlike Kim he trusted people "Alright. But I'm not going to let her kiss me...or hold my hand...or hug me."

Yori bowed "That is fine Ron-san, now we must leave or we will be late."

Ron nodded and turned leading the way out of his room wondering how he managed to get himself into these situations.

...

Anger seemed to radiate from the sole occupant of a small, well-kept room. The solitary male figure curled his fingers once again, the muscles along his arm straining under the pressure. He would've clenched his teeth as well if his jaw didn't explode in pain every time he attempted to do so. "I can't believe that bitch betrayed me like that," he seethed quietly, his mind mulling over what he could possibly do to repay her, but more about how he could utterly destroy the other two involved.

Glancing off to the side, eyes staring back at his from behind a mirror, "But how dammit. How are you gonna get em good Josh?"

Nothing that came to mind fit, he needed a crushing blow that would leave the other bitch and her dolt boyfriend reeling. Giving off a frustrated sigh, Josh stood, ramming the chair he had been sitting in back under the desk. His bag lay neatly atop the desk, but the angered teen waited to grab it up. "Let's just hope something presents itself at school," Josh simply sighed, swinging his bag over a shoulder and walking out of his room.

The rest of the house was quiet, vacant of other family members, so he just walked to the kitchen, grabbing himself a breakfast bar. Passing a trashcan, he tossed in the wrapper, sticking the bar in his mouth. Taking a large bite, Josh stepped out, his anger still boiling beneath a now collected exterior. As he neared another bite of his meager breakfast, a small idea slowly formulated. 'Damn you Mankey. You are one slick bastard,' he chuckled to himself, striding eagerly towards school.

Revenge, it was said, was a dish best served cold and it was a dish Josh hoped to savor.

...

Kim leaned against a locker, arms crossed and a scowl on her face. The cold metal of the locker dug into her back but she didn't care. She listened with only half an ear to what Monique was saying about the fight as she dug in her locker, focusing the majority of her attention on the crowd filling the hallway.

Kim made the occasionally mhmm noise, her mind working over the fight. Part of her wanted to find Ron, kiss him and beg him to forgive her. The other half, the half that was in charge right now, wanted to slap the moron upside the head because she was right and he was wrong.

But both sides knew that it was all over something stupid. It had taken her a half hour to get out of bed and quit feeling sick to her stomach when she remembered the fight.

Suddenly her attention, which had been on thoughts of chaining Ron to a wall and beating him senseless, was brought to the young man slouching his way into school.

He was still wearing the close from yesterday, and he was looking decidedly dejected. For a brief moment Kim felt happy, this was instantly followed by guilt.

He came to a halt right in front of her, she expected another apology and she might even have accepted it this time. Instead when he lifted his gaze to look at her it there was only cold indifference, it match the one Kim was forcing herself to give him.

For a moment it seemed as if the entire hallway had come to a halt to stare at the two, as the tense minutes ticked off an invisible clock.

"Kim." Ron's voice was neutral, almost cold, and it caused Kim to flinch on the inside.

Kim responded in kind however, matching him in tone "Ron."

This exchange was followed by several more minutes of silence, in which two people who cared a great deal about each other continued to hurt the other, and then Ron looked away and started to continue down the hallway.

He barely made it to steps when he found his path blocked by a familiar brown haired predator. Only, instead of wearing her normally short skirt and tight top, she was dressed in a mid-thigh length black skirt and a powder blue cami tank top.

Startled he just stared at her, her change of apparel to disorientating for words. However one thing was the same, she was still very attractive. She gave him a sweet smile "Hi Ronnie."

Ron started to turn to look at Kim, but stopped himself and smiled back talking in a friendly voice "Hi Bonnie."

The girl giggled and slapped his arm lightly "You can call me Bon Bon silly."

Ron nodded smiling a little more, his body seeming to relax, "You look nice" Bonnie beamed at him and he gestured down the hallway towards their first class "Want to walk to class with me Bon Bon?"

The brunette nodded and fell into step beside him, her distance from him shrinking with each step till her hand was coming dangerously close to touching his.

Kim stood there, mouth-hanging open as was Monique's and every other student in the hallway. Then Kim let out a low growl, eyes narrowing even more. Without thinking she slammed one of her fists into a locker leaving a dent.

When she had regained some control over her temper and her instincts she spoke in a cold and harsh voice "Lets go Mon." Monique barely had time to register what her friend had said before Kim was marching down the hallway towards her first period class, leaving her attractive but confused friend to hurry after her.

...

Bonnie stared at the blonde-haired boy in front of her and smiled the old adage her grandmother had been so fond of saying was true; you really could get more flies with honey than vinegar. It had been proven as true for three and a half periods already. Kim had been in a foul mood all day and Ron hadn't paid her the slightest attention.

To think that all it had taken was for the brunette to change tactics, she now knew for certain that Ron would resist her advances as long as she remained assertive and decadent, but now that she was acting more passive and innocent he was responding.

It was worth the gamble she took, copying Kim's girl next-door look. A lesson she would be sure to teach her daughter, if she ever had children.

"Ronnie," She lowered her voice giving him her best sweet, yet seductive, voice "Can I ask for a favor?"

The blond looked up at her and smiled setting his pencil to the side "Sure Bonn...er, Bon, what is it?"

Bonnie smiled and leaned forward crossing her legs under the desk, knowing that Kim's annoying friend, what's-her-name Monique, was watching their every move.

She put the tip of her finger on her lips and smiled "Can you give me a kiss? Pwetty pwease?" There was a moment of silence and then he nodded, looking bemused at her baby way of speaking.

Bonnie couldn't help but smile triumphantly. At last! One kiss would be all she'd need to conquer her prey and make him hers permanently. She closed her eyes, and puckering her lips waiting for kiss.

She heard something rustling and then Ron's voice saying 'now come on...' She resisted the urge to look; it would be better if she didn't see. However, when the kiss didn't came after several long minutes she opened her eyes and found Ron staring at her, a Hershey Kiss in his outstretched hand and smiling.

Bonnie stared at it for a moment and then sat back taking the candy, acting as if nothing was wrong. She watched as he resumed his writing and she couldn't help but chuckle. He was just to damn naive, how could Kim put up with it?

She ate the kiss and resigned herself to keep trying. She would win eventually after all she was Bonnie. She never lost a guy once she set her sights on him.

.

As the students filed out of the classroom, they parted around the young man and woman that seemed to be holding a private conversation near a desk. Finally, with a fluttering giggle from the brown haired girl and a wave from the stupidly smiling blond boy the class was empty.

Well almost. Ron immediately let the smile he had been forcing himself to maintain disappear faster than cheese in front of Ron. His jaw muscles were sore from all smiling, it was way worse than when he'd gotten the ninety nine million dollars, at least then he been smiling because he felt like it.

Picking up his schoolbooks, he turned to find that he was not as alone in the classroom as he had first thought. Tara was standing in front of him, hands on her hips, a few other girls he didn't even recognize mimicked this position, not that he needed to know them. Just from the looks they were giving him, he knew that this was not a good thing.

"Ladies," He began then lost his train of thought, he felt Rufus trying to crawl deeper into his pocket and Ron continued, "Umm...we're going to be late for class."

"What exactly are you thinking?" Tara asked, her foot starting to tap.

Ron blinked and then raised an eyebrow "Ummm...right now? I'm thinking that I need to get to my next class."

One of the girls snorted as Tara continued, "Don't act dumb, you know what I meant."

"Acting? Who's acting?" Ron stated confused.

Tara shook her head "Your hurting Kim and flirting with Bonnie! What is the matter with you?"

Ron stared at her, then at the others, suddenly really seeing the dark looks he was getting. He straightened himself up, trying to build up some self-confidence while his mind raced trying to figure out how his father would handle a situation like this

"Nothing is the matter with me." Lame answer, he knew, but it was all he could think of to say.

Tara opened her mouth as if to say something when he suddenly started talking again, cutting her off "This is between me and Kim, not you and your friends."

"Bull, Kim's our friend." some girl in the back said, arms crossed.

Ron looked at the girl and shrugged "Maybe she is, but she's my girlfriend and right now, the only person in this school that is not shoving their accusations down my throat, is Bonnie." He let that sink in while he slipped around them and made a hasty trip to his next class.

Alas, the bell rang well before then, but when he walked in, he was a mask of indifference, despite the fact that he felt smaller than Rufus. He wished he'd never agreed to this training situation.

...

The classroom was dark, not something normally expected of the study hall, but since Kim was the only one present, it didn't matter. The study hall teacher, had of course, upon seeing it was just Kim excused himself to go hang out in the teachers lounge.

This was fine, because Kim had other things on her mind, dark thoughts of a certain boyfriend and of her best friend who was slipping into the seat next to her with a heavy sigh. "Kim."

The red head, who had broken four pencils already, snapped her head around to stare at Monique. Her gaze was so intense that Monique almost wilted. "What?" she paused and then took a steadying breath "Sorry used the bathroom pass?"

Monique swallowed absently as she nodded and then hurriedly talked "I watched them all day in class. They've been flirting like mad."

Kim's eyes narrowed and she ground her teeth, clenching her fist tight enough to turn her knuckles white. "Have they-"

Monique quickly shook her head "No, Bonnie's been hinting at it. But he's been side-stepping her advances, but I don't know how long that will last." whatever was going on between the two she hoped that it didn't explode next period when they were all in same class.

The muscles in Kim's jaw muscles clenched and squeezed her hand tighter causing her entire arm to tremble. She didn't say anything; she couldn't find any safe words. Monique knew of course what was going through her friends mind and it made her a little worried about saying the wrong thing.

The beautiful woman almost instantly decided that it would be safer for her if she were out of the range of Kim's anger. Being around Kim when she was this upset was something best left for parents or boyfriends. She said a quiet goodbye and left her friend sitting there, her anger building.

Once Monique was gone Kim got to her feet and began to pace back and forth the empty classroom, she stopped in front of the class cabinets and muttered "Why?" It was one word but it covered so many questions that it was easier to say that one word.

When no answer came, she turned and paced back the other way "I wonder if anyone besides Ronnie would care if I ripped her hair out and shove it down her throat. Or his. Yea, his would be better." She nodded to herself frowning.

She came to a stop just in front of cabinets once more and shook her head "No, no, he's just Ron. He's' doing it get back at me. That's all, he doesn't care about her." She rounded on her heel and marched to the windows shaking her head "No, he wouldn't do something like this."

She stopped in front of the window and brought a fist down into the palm of her other hand making a loud smacking noise, her voice rising slightly "So why is he doing it then?!" She stared at her partial reflection and sighed, her voice taking on a hint of sadness "Why? Why can't we just go back to how things where before I ruined it all? Why did I call him stupid? Why couldn't I keep my fat mouth shut?"

She received no answer, just the silence of the classroom while she stared at her morose looking reflection. Suddenly she spun and marched back to her desk, just in time for the period bell to ring. She hadn't realized she stood there staring at herself that long.

She grabbed her book bag and roughly started shoving her books and broken pencils inside the anger that had seemed to burn itself off earlier rekindling and growing at an alarming rate as a mental image began to take shape in her mind.

She slung her bag over a shoulder and marched towards the door, slamming the door behind her hard enough to rattle the thick shatterproof glass. Her green eyes narrowed in anger as she shoved other students out of her way, the mental image of Ron and Bonnie making out coming into perfect view. Students and teachers alike, already knowing that Kim was in a foul mood, got out of her way. Kim didn't care; she was stalking through the hallway intent on finding her intended targets.

...

Josh smiled at his reflection in the mirror then winced ever so slightly from the pain in his jaw muscles. The smile instantly faded and he ran a finger along his jaw line sighing. How in the world was it possible that dolt Ron was able to hit him that hard? It was inconvincible.

He left the thoughts of his jaw line for later and grabbed his books as he closed his locker. He scanned the hallway; noticing students that had once looked up him look away. Not that it mattered; he had more important things on his mind.

He paused as he spotted a familiar red haired girl, one whom he would soon be teaching a lesson. She was storming down the hallway, shoving kids out of her way. Josh read her body language and laughed inside, Ron had actually pissed her off.

He had thought the universe served him, but now, here it was in concrete evidence. Maybe he could hit Ron where it would really hurt him. He stepped out into her path and stared her down; she didn't hesitate in her approach, indeed acting as if he wasn't even there.

The basketball captain remained firm however and she came to a halt in front of him. "Hiya Kimmie."

Kim looked up him with a fury that would have cowered even Shego "Move it Monkey."

Josh shook his head and as if he was concerned put a hand on her shoulder "Now Kim, I can't let you go till we talk about a few things. Besides I can't let you go when you're so obviously upset and angry."

Now there a great many people that would have been able to do this and get away with it, not to mention getting her to calm down and listen to them, unfortunately Josh Mankey was not one of them.

She moved with blinding speed; within minute holding his hand in a single-handed wristlock followed by a swift and very painful front kick to the groin, which had the effect of lifting him up onto the balls of his feet.

He let out a squeaky 'eep' and then slumped to his knees, his hands clutching at his groin in a delayed reaction to protect his most prized possession. Kim stood there a moment longer, watching as he struggled to keep from crying. "Thanks. I needed to do that."

Josh slumped to his side, curling into the fetal position openly crying as Kim resumed her stride down the silent hallway. Josh had done Kim a favor, a painful one to be sure, but it was still a favor. She was now reasonably sure that she wouldn't attack Ron and Bonnie when she saw them.

...

By the time fifth period rolled around it seemed as if the entire school was on edge because of the fight between Kim and Ron. It was rather amazing to watch, at least to Yori it was. The plan she had devised was in full swing in front of her.

There was Ron on one side of the room allowing Bonnie, who was seated next to him, to flirt with him shamelessly. Then on the other side of classroom, flanked by Monique and a few other friends from the cheer squad, sat Kim glaring daggers at the two.

Yori couldn't help but smile from her seat in the very back; she crossed her legs pleased that her plan was unfolding just as she wanted. Kim's jealousy was high ever since Yori arrived and now the young Japanese beauty was fanning its flames to a white-hot intensity.

She was sure that by the next period Kim would be ready to kill or at least maim, just the right temperature for Yori's plan to work. She smiled even wider when Monique took the seat next to her; this had been expected as well.

"You're enjoying this aren't you." The girl's low voice held a sharp edge, but it didn't seem to affect Yori at all.

"No Monique-dono," Yori responded quietly "I am not enjoying this."

"I'm sure." was the immediate and cold response.

Yori turned her head to look at her companion, her smile growing slightly as she leaned forward "I'm surprised you wanted to sit next to me." she took a soft whiff of the air and licked her lips "You smell nice, Monique-dono, like Kiwi. I love kiwi."

Monique shifted in her seat uneasily, trying to move away from the girl "L-look, I don't know what you're trying to do, but it's not going to work."

Yori sat back, but didn't take her eyes off Monique "Monique-dono, I think I am being rather obvious."

"Obvious?"

Yori grinned and licked her lips "Yes, you know what I want." Monique mumbled something and Yori continued "But I think you want Ron-san."

Monique blinked and suddenly sat up right and hissed, "I do not want Ron!"

Yori looked back at the students "You talk with such surety; maybe you want someone else then." The Japanese beauty glanced at the young woman out of the corner of her eye "Someone that has red hair?"

There was a moment of silence and then Monique growled in a low voice as she suddenly understood Yori's meaning, "I do not want Kim! I am not a lesbian." Monique hissed even louder than before.

Yori smiled slightly and looked at her "I believe the saying is 'you protest too much.'" Monique glared at Yori, then rose angrily and stormed back up to take her seat next to Kim. She turned in her seat glaring hatefully back at Yori, then turned back snapping her pencil up to return to her work.

Yori smiled wider and returned her attention to the three students in the heart of her plans. Kim hadn't even noticed Monique's absence. Yori shifted in her seat, crossing her legs once more, hooking instep behind heel. She made a quick note in her spiral notebook 'Yes,' she chuckled to herself 'school in America is definitely educational.'

...

The cave was unusually quiet; this was because of the overbearing presence of one black garbed man. He had his hands held behind his back, eyes focused completely on the cowering nerd in front of him.

The red smock was dirty and torn, and the spiky black hair matted. He looked as if he had received several beatings, which of course he had. The towering black clothed man spoke, his voice betraying his English accent "Can you do it?"

The man nodded slowly, looking as if he was afraid for his very life. He jumped suddenly when a hooded monkey ninja came slinking out of the darkness. It brandished a laptop and under the watchful eye of the man, the nerd took it in trembling hands.

The man spoke once more, his voice sending shivers up and down the cowering man's back "Lord Monkey Fist. You shall say yes my lord Monkey Fist."

The nerd immediately did as he was told "Y-yes my lord Mo-monkey Fist. I can do it."

Monkey Fist nodded and smiled evilly "Good. Very good, " he turned to leave and then paused turning back to look at him "Don't worry, once your done I'll free you, Mr. Lucre, I believe?"

Frugal nodded feverently and Fist turned his back on the man and left, leaving the poor man alone with the monkey ninjas hiding in the darkness of the cave. Soon, very soon, Fist would have what he sought. He would be the Ultimate Monkey Master.

He entered the main cave and stopped staring at the restored jade monkeys and the Lotus Blade. He approached it slowly, aware that unseen simian eyes were on him, not that he cared. He stopped before the blade and reached out, the sword hummed only slightly under his touch, as if it was beginning to accept him as master.

He turned releasing his hold on it and hands behind his back once more started towards his antechamber, he had to see to Chippy's punishment. Really, he'd left the poor monkey alone for nearly an hour, much to long to be healthy.

He paused at his door and spoke in a loud commanding voice "Go train." He heard the barest of clothes whispering as they disappeared out of the cave. He entered the antechamber to the one monkey ninja that was unable to flee.

...

The library was quiet and empty; this was because everyone else was at lunch. Only three students had decided to spend their lunch time in this room filled with books, two because they had work to catch up on and the last because she was unwilling to let the other two out of her sight.

The red haired girl almost jumped when the silence was shattered by the familiar voice whispering just behind her shoulder "Kim-dono, we must talk."

The green-eyed girl looked around to stare at the girl that had spoken. Her black hair pulled back into a high ponytail now, but Kim didn't really pay much attention. She immediately turned to look back at Bonnie the girl she truly hated and Ron the boy she both loved and despised at the same time. "No, we don't."

The oriental girl ignored Kim's statement and took a seat next to her "Kim-dono, there is much unsaid between us that must be said."

Kim sighed and leaned back in her chair, watching the other girl out of the corner of her eye "What do we have to talk about?"

"Ron-san." Yori said simply.

There was a moment of silence then Kim turned her head to star at the other girl more coldly than ever. Yori was un-phased by the reaction and she leaned forward placing her elbows on the table as she continued, "You are jealous of me, but I am only his friend." Kim snorted but said nothing. "You are not his friend, you are his girlfriend and that is more important than a friend."

Kim let out a low derisive laugh before talking "Right, that's why he didn't tell me when he ran off on that mission Right? That's why he spends almost every ounce of free time he has with you."

Yori nodded "Yes," she continued to watch the two teenagers across the room "He cared about you enough to keep you out of needless danger. I might add he only spends so much time with me because you tell him that he should."

Kim rolled her eyes then turned back to stare at Bonnie and Ron "You know you don't have to pretend with me, I know you want him. I'm just surprised you're not trying to steal him while you have the chance." Her voice was empty of the hurt and despair she felt.

"I will tell you a secret Kim-dono;" she lowered her voice as she continued; "I have my own Ron-san. Though I will tell you the truth, at one point I did want your Ron-san." She saw the rather startled look on Kim's face and continued "But he is not mine, he is yours. I believe that mine has waited long enough."

"You have...wait, hold on a minute then what was up with all this you've been doing with Ron?"

Yori smiled "I must admit when I first arrived, I was jealous of you. I was trying to get you mad,"

"Well it worked." Kim mumbled, but there was a weak note of amusement in her voice.

"It is beside the point Kim-dono, it is in the past." Yori said then became serious once more "Bonnie-dono's actions bother you. As they should." Kim nodded scowling at the other girl who was rubbing Ron's upper arm. "You must trust him. That is what he wants. He thinks there is no trust with him able to handle himself." Yori stated quietly.

Kim looked at her Japanese companion and shook her head "How can I trust him? Look at what he's doing. Bonnie's all over him and he's doing nothing. Why doesn't he just pull her into a closet and get it over with?"

Yori shook her head and clicked her tongue in disapproval "Two different issues of trust," she let out a little sigh then expanded "But he is not pulling her into a closet because of you. You're the one in his heart; he has total love for you. He is only tolerating her because everyone else he knows is treating him like everything is his fault."

"That's not a good excuse and it can't be the only reason."

Yori nodded "There is another reason."

"What is it?"

"You." Kim stared at Yori in disbelief, wondering how in the world she could have been the cause of this. "There are worse things that one can do to someone than striking them," Yori lowered her voice "Sometimes words hurt much more."

Kim looked at Yori oddly, beginning to wonder about how this girl, who until this conversation had never said more than two words to her, was suddenly giving her insights much more in-depth than anything that her mother could have supplied "Are you saying that its my fault that he's acting like an idiot?"

Yori nodded "Yes. It was and is your jealousy. It fueled your angry words that hurt him so deeply and it is now forcing him away. It is forcing him to do something terrible, something that he would never do on his own."

Kim looked at the other girl thinking about what she had been told. It made sense in a way but she didn't want to believe that it was her fault. Yori rose from her seat, picking up her books "You are causing him to hurt you. I say this only because I want Ron-san happy and you Kim-dono make him happy."

Kim watched as the girl bowed once more and then turned exiting the library. She stared after the girl for a moment and then glanced towards Ron and caught him staring at her. They locked eyes briefly and Kim gave a small, nervous smile. She was pleased when he returned it; she began gathering her books thinking about things. Suddenly everything that Bonnie had been doing, Ron's seemingly thoughtless actions, just didn't matter to her any more.

It was a strange feeling, but she understood it now. They didn't matter to her any more, because she knew the truth, he had been thinking about her the entire time and Bonnie would fail. Now that she knew that, she was far more worried about if Ron would forgive her, because she was going to apologize, something she hardly ever did.

...

"Ron-san."

The blond pulled his head back out of his locker and looked at the owner of the voice blinking. "Yori?"

She nodded and gave him a small smile "YOU have done well with your training Ron-san." she glanced through the empty hallway at the brunette girl who seemed to be giggling; "Bonnie-dono believes that she has won you over."

Ron looked at Bonnie and then back at Yori "Yea, well it wasn't easy. I kept wanting to tell her to back off, at least until everyone else started blaming me."

Yori nodded slightly "Yes, I know. Now this part of your training is over, " She glanced at something and then looked back at him "Now you must face your heart."

Ron opened his mouth to respond when he heard a soft cough from behind him; he spun around and found himself face to face with his lovely girlfriend, one whose temper was a testy thing. She dropped her eyes and then looked back up at him some of her hair falling over her eyes "Ron," she paused took a breath and then continued, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. The entire thing was my fault."

Ron stared at her blankly, trying to remember the last time Kim apologized. He found he couldn't. She was staring at him earnestly, waiting, when he didn't seem able to say anything she continued, "You were right, I should have trusted you...I do trust you, its just that when you're in danger-" she trailed off.

Ron stood there and then, as if her apology had no affect on him slammed his locker door. He watched Bonnie smile wider from her spot down the hallway. He looked back at Kim, torn between brushing her off as if she had him or accept her apology. Both were tempting, it was a tense moment, one that everyone present could feel.

Finally, he spoke in so soft a voice that only Yori and Kim could hear him "It's not your fault."

Kim stared at him; he didn't say anything else just stared at her. Kim stared back, lost, he was supposed to hug her or something, but instead he was just standing there looking at her. Suddenly he slung his arms around her and pulled her in close for a hug "Come on, you know I can't stay mad at you. Let's get some nachos."

Kim hugged him back, clutching at his clothes tightly, fighting to keep from crying. Finally, she looked up at him "Promise me you'll tell me the next time you go running off?"

Ron nodded slightly smiling goofily "Deal." He gave her a kiss on the forehead "Now come on, we got a lot of things to catch up on." Kim nodded and let him lead her out of the hallway and school towards his car.

.

Bonnie couldn't believe it; it was unimaginable. Ron had just turned his back on her and went off with Kim Possible! How dare he? How could he? She had him in the palm of her hand, she knew it everyone knew it.

Hell, if half the rumors that had been floating around school were true, she had been planning to keep him even after she had bagged him. Thirteen Inches! And he'd just went off with Kim! Her mind was lost in the illogic of it all; one minute the two were fighting on the verge of breaking up and then suddenly they were all lovey dovey again.

She just stood there staring after the couple, unable to process what had just happened to her. She almost jumped when a hand lightly touched her shoulder. She turned and found herself staring at the friendly face of Yori.

Yori gave her a reassuring smile "Are you alright?"

Bonnie shook her head weakly and Yori put her arm around the other girls shoulders "Come with me, we'll have a nice long talk," As she started to lead the girl away she asked in a lower tone "Have you ever tried Sake?"

Bonnie once more shook her head, her mind in such disarray that she didn't even realize that Yori was leading her out of the school in the opposite direction of Kim and Ron. Nor did she notice the mischievous tone that the Japanese girl's smile took on.

.

Monique watched as Yori led Bonnie away, holding her close like a friend. She then turned her head to stare at where Kim and Ron had gone. She stepped out of the empty classroom and blinked, this was all just too confusing. It was even more complicated by everything Yori had been suggesting.

Monique quickly shoved it all to the back of her mind and hurried out of the school, following Kim and Ron's route, she had to get ready for Kim's birthday party tonight. She couldn't help but wonder why Kim had even let the plans for it go ahead if she was this upset and pissed, unless deep down, she knew that things were going to work out between her and Ron.

...

The door to the antechamber opened slowly allowing the tall, imposing figure of the simian lord to step out into the main cave. He stretched ever so slightly; Chippy's punishment was coming along splendidly. It wouldn't be too much longer.

His thoughts were interrupted by a ninja appearing from the shadows. It chattered to him quickly, whatever it said brought a smile to his face. Monkey Fist followed it into the smaller side cave and found the ever budget conscious villain Frugal Lucre crouched in a corner.

"Have you finished?"

The man nodded speaking in a stuttering voice "Y-yes my lord M-onkey Fist."

Fist placed his hands behind his back and issued quick, quiet orders to the ninja, then dismissed it. He stood there considering the cowering man and then raised an eyebrow "The meeting location?"

Frugal gulped and trembled a little more "F-fifty miles from Upperton on April fifteenth...he said he'd be in the area for something then." Fist took at step towards him and Frugal quickly continued, "I used the contact name of John DiMaggio, you're meeting in the Rider Strong Park."

Fist snorted and then turned as if to leave, Frugal stared at him with wide eyes and stood up looking terrified "You said you'd free me." He tried to slip into his false villainous voice "Vell I have done vhat yov vatned, so free m-" he fell silent when the Simian lord stopped and turned to look at him.

"I did say that didn't I," Monkey Fist started back towards Lucre, a sense of casualness in his body language. He stopped just in front of the young man and locked eyes with Frugal Lucre. They're was a moment of silence and then Fist spoke "I am a monkey of my word,"

Before Lucre could form a word to express his appreciation Fist's hands moved with blinding speed striking him in five different places. The discount villain slumped to his knees, hands clawing at this throat as he gasped for air then fell forward sprawling on the ground eyes going glassy as they rolled so that only the whites showed. His breath was erratic for a moment and then stopped completely.

First smiled and kicked the cold hand of the former villain off his foot and snorted, "I set you free." He turned and picked up the laptop, folding it under arm as he left talking to the monkey ninjas that arrived as ordered "Get rid of the body."

They bowed as he passed and then hurriedly went about what they'd been ordered to do.

...

The ranch style home's driveway was filled with cars and loud music filled the air through its open windows. Inside the house there were party guests made up of students and family members. The living room itself had been emptied of furniture and turned into a dance floor and the dining room table almost bent from the amount of open presents and sliced cake with punch set atop it.

The party goers smiled and laughed, general enjoying the music and the atmosphere of fun. It a marked change from the school day, this was of course helped by seeing Kim and Ron hand in hand everywhere they went from greeting guests to just standing around and talking with each other.

Generally, the word for the party was perfect.

.

"Honey, why haven't you and Ron danced yet?"

Kimberly looked up at her from her spot at the kitchen counter at her mom sighing, "He won't dance till there's a slow song," she shrugged slightly picking up a bowl of chips.

The older Possible female watched her daughter leave, her mouth set into a slight frown. It was her daughter's birthday and she would make sure Kim danced.

Picking up a platter of plastic cups she walked out into the dance area just off to the side. She spotted her husband who was standing next to the small music booth that Wade had sent.

She set the plastic cups down on a nearby table and walked over to stand next to her husband. Spoke quietly, her eyes staying on Kim and Ron who were the only wallflowers at the party. Ron looked nervous for some reason and Kim rather downcast.

Her husband nodded listening to her and then turned to the music booth that was also equipped with a computer display of Wade. He spoke to Wade who nodded as he smiled, before looking down typing something. The song currently playing died much to the loud protests of many of the kids.

There was a moment of silence and then soft musical notes of piano filled the air followed shortly by the first of the songs lyrics "You're my peace of mind in this crazy world,"

Kids, as if in quiet protest, departed the dance floor. They apparently thought this would bring back their music; instead, it only put Ron on the spot as Kim pulled him out onto the floor smiling from ear to ear.

She was quick to take charge and position his hands so that they were on her hips and hers were around his neck. She started their sway, closing the gap between them, but soon gave the lead to the blond who actually had a rhythm for this type of song.

The song lasted several minutes, minutes in which Kim's mother had to keep her dad from shouting for them to put some space between them, they were minutes in which Kim and Ron forgot about everybody but each other.

When the song finally ended, Ron whispered something to her and Kim stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. It was quick but it made him blush anyway, wither because from her or from the openness of it. As another slow song came on, they resumed there dancing, while several other couples joined them, not the least of which was Kim's mom and dad.

.

Monique watched as Ron settled into his spot on the sidelines of the dance floor while Kim moved off to get something to drink. She approached him quickly, wanting to talk to him before Kim came back, or worse Yori interrupted. She hadn't seen her at the party yet, but there was no telling.

"Ron," Monique hissed once she was close enough, she looked as nervous and upset as she felt.

The blonde smiled at her, "Oh hey Monique. Enjoying the party?"

Monique shook her head snorting "Forget about the party. I have a hugely important question for you."

He nodded, looking slightly on guard "This isn't about me cheating on Kim is it? Cause I'm really getting tired of it."

She shook her head "It's got nothing to do with that." she took a breath and then relaxed "It's about Yori though, does she...I mean...do you know if...does she like girls?" Ron stared at her blankly for a moment and Monique bit her lip "Well does she?"

Ron blinked again and nodded slowly "Well yea, I suppose she does. She asks a lot about you, Tara, and other girls at school. So yea, I think she does like girls, why?"

Monique's eyes widen in surprise and she squeaked "N-no reason. You're sure she likes girls?" When Ron nodded, Monique hurried off, looking worried.

Ron watched her hurry away and tilted his head slightly, "Funny girl."

Kim nodded moving over to stand beside him offering him a glass of punch "Yes, she didn't even say Happy Birthday to me." The red head looked over at Ron smiling "What were you two talking about anyway?"

Ron shrugged and sipped his punch "She was asked the strangest thing." he looked at his girlfriend as if he wanted to laugh, "She wanted to know if Yori liked girls. I told her she did and she seemed to freak."

Kim laughed and Ron followed talking between his laughter "Its not that big a surprise that she does is it? I mean she likes everybody, boy or girl."

Kim nodded laughing a little harder "No it's not a surprise, I mean good lord I could have told her that."

Ron finally managed to stop laughing and then leaned over kissing her cheek lightly "Happy Birthday KP." Kim smiled and blushed slightly muttering a 'thanks'. They stood there for a moment and then grabbed his hand tugging on it lightly trying not to draw attention to her actions. "Come on, I wanna put some of the presents in my room do something special." She put a special emphasis on special.

Ron nodded, not catching the emphasis. He let her lead him over to the table with the presents, she quickly handed him two presents and took some herself then lead the way out into the hallway and up the stairs towards her room.

...

The antechamber was quiet, Chippy hung limply against the wall his wrists still held in chains, his exposed fur matted. He had passed out hours ago, not that the man present cared. He was by far to busy planning for his upcoming meeting to even think about it.

He tapped a finger on the rock table and narrowed his eyes time was running out already. It was barely enough time to plan anything, but he could do it. Nothing was going to stop him from achieving his goals.

He stood up and walked around the table to the antechambers door. He slid the latch into place, knowing that the ninjas were already sleeping. He turned returning to his mediation spot, the followers would sleep, he would meditate.

He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing, sleep was good, but his mediation was deep enough that it was even better than sleep. When he was done, he knew he'd have a plan, he always did. Then all that was left would be memorizing the buffoon's tells. Monkey Fist was determined to grind the boy under his heel.

...

Monique filtered through the partygoers, looking for Kim. After her initial shock of Ron's answer, she remembered that she hadn't even told Kim happy birthday. What kind of friend was she if she just left and didn't tell her? Not a very good one, she just hopped that she wouldn't run into Yori.

As she walked towards the cake she wondered where Ron was and it suddenly came to her that the two had snuck off together to have a private moment. It brought a smile to her faces, she might not be fond of Ron but he did make Kim happy.

Sighing she shook her head and turned to look out at the mass of students, wondering which she had yet to ask. She didn't dare ask Kim's parents, it wouldn't take them long to notice Ron's absence once they knew Kim was missing.

She spotted a vaguely familiar girl removed from the dancing. Monique raised a well-trimmed eyebrow and titled her head slightly, trying to remember the girl's name. Hitching a smile to her face, she approached racking her mind for the girls name; it came to her just as she reached the girl "Hi, Crystal."

The other girl nodded and flipped her maroon hair back smiling brightly. Monique offered her hand and the other girl took it, they shared a very light handshake. "Monique, I was wondering when we'd get to talk again."

Monique nodded, slightly surprised that the girl even knew her name "Been a long time."

"Yes, it has. I kept waiting for you to call me after-" Crystal stopped noticing that Monique seemed uncomfortable with what they were discussing and finished her sentence ambiguously "the sleepover."

There seemed to be a slightly uncomfortable silence between the two, Monique rubbed her arm, while Crystal looked anywhere but at the young woman in front of her. Monique cleared her throat breaking the silence much to the relief of both "So have you seen the Birthday girl? I haven't told her happy birthday yet, I have a curfew tonight."

Crystal nodded pointing towards a doorway "Yea, I saw her and ol' doofus carrying some presents out of the room. They were being pretty sneaky about it."

Monique nodded smirking "I bet. They probably snuck outside for a little 'talk'"

Crystal laughed and then waved as Monique took off that direction; she picked up her glass of punch keeping her eyes locked on Monique.

.

Monique found herself in the hallway looking around; the only place to go was up. It hit her and she chuckled, thinking that it made sense. Smiling she started up the stairs hand running along the railing, humming the happy birthday tune to herself.

She reached the top flight and looked to her right and then her left, and headed for the steps leading to her best-friends loft bedroom. She reached the bottom step and looked up finding the door shut. That was unusual.

Shrugging she climbed up to the second step and reached up to shove the door open then paused, an odd, muffled noise reaching her noise. She arched an eyebrow curious; she might have opened the door and continued upwards but stopped when a voice spoke up from behind her. "I wouldn't open that right now."

Monique grasped for something, trying to stop her fall the voice startling her, but she found only empty space and she tumbled backwards but came to a sudden stop in the arms of someone. She took a moment to gather her wits and then realized that the person holding her was female.

She pulled herself out of the girls arms and turned to find out who it was, praying that it wasn't who she thought it was. Of course, her prayer went unanswered, Yori stood before her, hair done nicely, her dress a tight strapless number that showed off her body rather well.

Monique watched the girl with wide eyes as she picked up her drink and looked at Monique a small mysterious smile on her face. "What are you doing up here?" She stopped thought better of it and crossed her arms "Never mind that, what do you mean I shouldn't open that door right now?"

The oriental girl smiled sweetly "You know why, at least I would hope you do." She tilted her head to the side "Kim and Ron are up there. They are reacquainting themselves with each other."

Monique snorted, "So they're kissing big whoop."

Yori blinked her eyes and shook her head "They are doing more than kissing. I imagine that tomorrow neither one will be able to talk from tonight's 'activities'" she chuckled "They're jaw muscles will be to tired, much like Bonnie-dono's."

Monique blinked, her eyes growing even wide "They're...they're not...they can't be...not now!" she looked scandalized.

Yori laughed lightly and touched Monique's nose lightly with the tip of her finger "They are indeed," she ran her tongue around her lips a little taking a step towards Monique so that they're was hardly any space between them.

Monique tried to look anywhere but at Yori but found it impossible; Yori seemed to have cast a spell on her. They stared at each other, so close that they were almost kissing. Monique had thought they had more room between them, but then realized that the other girl had moved closer unnoticed.

Monique looked like a dear in headlights, while Yori looked as if she was enjoying herself. The Music from the party, which had been loud even from up in the second floor hallway, began to fade. Monique started to open her mouth to say something when a well-manicured finger began to lightly trace the outline of her lips and then jaw line. The spell Yori had apparently cast making the other girl stay silent.

'OMPH!' Both girls jumped at the noise over head, it sounded like a body falling to the ground. There was some loud giggling following the noise, but the spell that had fallen over them had been broken. The music was still lower in volume but Monique could move and she took off like a bullet.

She cleared the stairs and the now nearly empty dance floor in record time; she barely even waved at Crystal who was standing next the presents talking to another girl from the cheer squad. She made it to her little red Accord Coupe and out into traffic before she even remembered that she hadn't even took her present for Kim out of the back seat.

.

Yori laughed, it was truly a beautiful thing to see Monique so terrified. She couldn't have timed that interruption any better. She laughed a little more then fell silent listening to the almost inaudible sound of heavy breathing.

She lifted her glass toasting the couple the smile on her face fading "Happy birthday Kim-dono." her voice sounded a tad bitter. She downed her drink in one gulp and then started down the hallway, wiping a stray on her cheek away. Ron was lost to her, maybe she would call Osamu it would be nice to hear his voice.

...............................................................................................

AR:

G$: Here it is! PEACE BACK!!!!

red52: Thank you, I'm glad that I went above an beyond. Maybe it'll excuse me from any blame if this chapter is a let down. No, your right, she did lose it at the end. (I toned it and the fight scenes down) Thank you for the good luck, I'll need it.

Ace Lannigan: Long chapter. I appreciate that you didn't feel the need to point out the more obvious 'wrong word' usages. I'm not perfect, so I appreciate the slack. Anyway, enjoy the story and this chapter.

ej4419: Thanks for the nice words. I'll read it if you want to email me the link (I just don't read fics that much anymore unless emailed a link.)

ReedStoppable: Thanks, I'm glad the fight scenes were great and flowed really well. Thanks for the luck, I'll need it.

stevetheloser: Updated! ..

ainominako: Email me.

Mr. Elliot: Now I think your just trying to butter me up, but thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed the brilliant argument and the narcissistic views of a certain red head, etc. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and it leaves your craving.

warprince2000: Thanks (don't I always?)

Spice Of Life: I don't think your other review went through, but I enjoyed this one. Glad you loved it.

Monkey Fist: What can I say oh might Monkey Master but thanks. Shego's just out classed all around in this chapter, as is Kim I'm sorry to say. It's all boiling down to be a fight between the two monkey masters...(Well the true one and the pretender) Anyway, I'm glad that you agree that Chippy did behave fairly.

I'm glad that you agree since, well, I own a controlling share in the duck tape company (Not really, but it'd be nice) I actually managed to avoid the cold that was going around, but then again I developed the cure for the common cold years ago.

crazyhanyoued: Ohayo! Things are good I suppose. How about with you? I think its the longest one as well...

ss3dj: Thanks, and don't they thought?

Yamal: Yes trouble in paradise, but it didn't last long (Mainly because I didn't want it to, I am working in a time frame you know...)I'm glad Chippy rocked! Iunno she might get upset if we don't.

Zehra: Lighten up. That's all I can really say. I mean really, it's just a word. At least to me its just a word that defines people from the orient, like the word European defines people from Europe. If others besides yourself think it is racist then they should tell me and I'll gladly stop using it, I would also suggest that the only way it could be racist is if the racism is in the mind of the person reading it. So again, I say in all honesty, Lighten up its just a word.

Classic Cowboy: I'm glad it has your attention I hope that this will as well and thanks for the luck I'll need it.

awardwinningwriter828: I update my others stories when I can.

AN:

Well this chapter is done, finally. It seems this one has taken me longer than any of my others, and in some ways it feels longer than the others. I haven't been able to concentrate on this story like I should have, but hopefully its still as good as ever. I am afraid of losing my magic.   
I must ask since I ran into the problem of Not remembering the layout of Kim's house, that you all bare with my last scene. (Also if anyone has an official (or a fan designed but close enough) floor plan of Kim's house to email me with it, I'd dearly appreciate it.   
Now then, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one is unfortunately on a back burner because I need a break and to sort out my finical situation, because despite all the good luck I've been wished I haven't gotten a new job and am now living off the money I have saved (which isn't a lot) And Ff.net has finally started to really tick me off.   
But all that being said, enjoy, review and if your a multi-billionaire please hire me. :-D  
  
Geor-sama


	13. Chapter 13: The Dance

Chapter 13  
-The Dance-  
By Geor-sama

.

.

The cave entrance was bathed in darkness with flickering lights dancing along the stone stairway. From deep inside the earthen chamber came the sound of combat, it seemed to grow louder each passing minute until it reached a crescendo with a scream.

It was at this moment that everything choice to go quiet, as if sound itself frozen in one instant. It was unsettling and slightly maddening, at least to the sole figure that had been present to hear the noise. Slowly, as if afraid that sound was some ravenous beast waiting to devour them, they started down the rough-hewn stone steps.

Their eyes focused on the stairs before them they followed the twisting stairway. They touched the stonewalls, they had been carved, but they were perfectly smooth. Stopping the figure leaned against it and whispered 'Booyah.' impressed almost beyond words.

Realizing that they were just standing there, they started down the stone steps once more, unnerved by the lack of echoes. They're mind churned over what they were experiencing, wishing that they had someone else here that might be able to understand what was happening and explain it to them.

Keeping one hand on the wall, they eased around a sharp curve in the stairway and found themselves facing an old man. He was short, but not yet stooped with old age. His white hair and beard gleamed in the darkness.

The descending figure bowed hurriedly to the shorter figure "Master Sensei"

The old man inclined his head slightly "Gashi Stoppable-san,"

Both of their voices lacked an echo, which disturbed the youngest man greatly "Master Sensei, what happened to the noise? The Echoes? This isn't natural, it's sick and wrong."

The old man, seeming impassive to his students concern, spoke up in the same authoritative yet fatherly voice "This is just a moment, a place in time that has been frozen."

The young man blinked shaking his head "So this is a dream or something?"

The old man shook his head "No Stoppable-san, this is a great many things, but it is not a dream." he paused and motioned for his student to have a seat "We have much to discuss, many important things."

Ron almost reluctantly took a seat on the stairs and looked up at the old man "So, what's first?"

"Your training, what have you learned?"

Ron shrugged "Well, that I can do the Rachio course in record time. That I can pretty much control my emotions if I really really concentrate on it. Pretty much a total course 'mastery of self' as Yori calls it."

"And what of your heart? Have you learned to listen to it?" the master asked softly.

Ron shrugged "I don't know, I mean, I'm pretty much trying to feel my way along with things. Things are complicated cause me and Kim are dating now," the blond paused and then smiled "Kim's..."

Master Sensei raised his hand to stop his student "Your best friend and your girlfriend. She is a reason for Yori's disfocus in your training."

"Wha?" Ron managed.

"Nothing my young student, tell me, what of Monkey Fist and the Lotus Blade?"

Ron looked at the ground sighing heavily "That is not such a good thing, every time I run into him we fight and he manages to get the best of me. I've tried calling the Lotus Blade, but it's like there's something blocking it."

The old man reached out and placed a hand on the younger boys shoulder "Stoppable-san, a mind troubled by doubt cannot focus on the course to victory."

"And that means?" Ron said looking up at Master Sensei.

"It means, we have other matters to concern ourselves with Stoppable-san so do not dwell on your doubts. You will face Monkey Fist and he will not escape."

"You know, I am getting a little tired of all this." the blond muttered looking up at the old man, who finally took his seat next to his student.

"Stoppable-san, you are given your paths that you must walk. Do not get tired for you will falter. Let us discuss something more to your liking, for our time is growing short."

Ron sighed and rubbed his temples "Ok, so you said this, place, was a lot of things but not a dream. What exactly is it?"

Master Sensei took a heavy breath and nodded "As you wish, this place is a moment in a time. A vision of things to come, a vision your destiny."

"My destiny?" Ron responded dryly.

The old man nodded continuing, "Yes, what you will face in this cave will decide a great many things. Many people's fates are intertwined in this moment."

Ron continuing to rub his temples lowering his voice "I'm getting a mondo headache."

"Remember that it is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities. You must make a choice on the path you take."

Ron sighed standing up slowly "How am I supposed to choose a path if I don't even know what I'm going to facing?"

"There was once a man who was faced with a choice much like yours. One path was wide and flat, without challenge. But the other path was narrow and uneven, filled with challenges and danger." Master Sensei explained.

Ron blinked "Ummm...so which one did he take and how exactly did he decide?"

The old man stood slowly turning to look at Ron "He choose the one few would travel, he choose by listening to what his heart wanted."

Ron blinked "so um...who was he?"

Master Sensei chuckled shaking his head "Stoppable-san, worry only about your heart. You must make a wise choice, I believe you are ready."

Ron opened his mouth to disagree when Master Sensei continued, "I pray that you take the right path. Our time has reached its end. Remember that prophecies are very rarely written in stone."

The dark room was suddenly filled with loud gasping breath, the beds tangled and stained sheets were cast to the side as the young man placed his hands onto his temples. His chest rose and fell in a rapid manner, his heartbeat pounding in his ears. Brown eyes darted around the dark room, straining in the gray morning light that managed to get into the room.

Once his breathing had slowed and his pulse had returned to a normal level he dropped back onto his bed, eyes closing. A looming sense of danger washed over him, but he wasn't sure if it was just a dream or something real. Opening his eyes slowly, he sat up pushing his sheets to the side and slid out of bed.

He jumped slightly, muttering about the floor being to cold. He shuffled towards his bedroom door, eyes still half closed. He had a feeling that today was going to be a long day, stifling a yawn he opened his door and walked out into the hallway heading for his bathroom wanting nothing more than to be in bed sleeping.

A small mass of dirty clothes shifted slightly as a pink mole rat came into view. It was curled up into a tight ball, snoring softly. A shiver disturbed the peaceful slumber momentarily, but it paused quickly.

...

In the distance, the sound of a bus making its rounds could be heard while up and down the street young child ran towards cars with parents in tow. Several houses sat quietly in the early morning, as if they were immune to the events surrounding them. This seemed especially true of the ranch style house.

Inside it appeared different, two short twins were running around, talking in their own private language while the parents talked in the kitchen. While their teenage daughter came bounding down the stairs, dressed in a gray sweatshirt and a bulging book bag.

She paused as her brothers ran past and then smiling walked to the picture window of the living room and stared out into the street, watching. Setting her back to the side she sat down, propping a foot up onto the seat.

It was hard to believe when looking at her that this was the same Kim that had been so violent weeks before. She had not one trace of tension in her; this was given evidence by the continuous and wide smile on her face. This was to be expected after three and a half weeks of uninterrupted bliss.

Her brothers ran back through the living room, teasing her until they noticed that she wasn't even paying any attention to them. Defeated the twin terrors ran from the room and back to the kitchen, anxious to start their school day.

The girl herself was lost in thought thinking about school, her boyfriend and a great many things. Mainly though she was enjoying the knowledge, that Bonnie Rockwaller was so mad at them both that she was staying far far away from them. Letting a soft sigh escape her, she chuckled, as nice as thinking about that was she had to think about night, it was going to be big and it was important.

Today was a half day of school, in celebration of spring. The School Board had axed spring break for some strange reason, but at least they gave the students a half day of school. Thankfully, it was the same day that they would have their spring dance, so it was enough for the students to be happy.

"Kimmie," her mother's voice cut through her thoughts, and Kim smiling looked around at her mother who was sipping her cup of coffee "Remember, your brothers are spending the night at Mr. and Mrs. Sheldon's."

Kim nodded "You and Dad still going to the convention?"

Her mother sipped her coffee cup and nodded "We're leaving at seven fifteen," she paused and smiled "Try to have Ron out of the house when we get home in the morning."

Kim blushed "Mom!" her mother only smiled and turned disappearing back into the kitchen. Kim shook her head, looking back out the window, praying that her mother didn't know what exactly she had planned for tonight.

She absently twirled a strand of hair around a slender finger, staring out at the road, losing herself in thought. It was one thing to do the things she did with Ron, but what she was considering was something else. It would most definitely put a new meaning to her meaning of 'sleeping' with Ron.

She spotted the familiar black sunbird as it eased to a stop in front of her house, she scooped up her book bag as she stood and started out of the house "Bye Mom, dad, Tweebs!" She jogged down the walkway, towards the car, glad that her sweatshirt was so loose.

She reached the sunbird just as the door sprung open and a rather cute blond boy smiled at her "Mornin Kp."

Smiling she set her bag in the floorboard sliding into the seat, closing the door behind her. "Morning Ron," she kissed his cheek settling in "Guess what I'm not wearing."

The blond boy blinked as he studied her, his hand on the gearshift. He had a disbelieving look on his face when he finished, licking his lips he swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in his throat "Uh Kp, you are wearing...I mean you're just teasing...you have to be wearing a..."

Kim, her smile widening flashed him before he could finish his sentence. When she lowered her shirt back into place she laughed "See, I'm not wearing one."

Ron blushing and coughing suddenly looked straight ahead of him, talking in a tense voice "I, uh, Kim that's, uh…" he trailed off glancing at her.

Kim giggled and opened her book bag pulling out a white shirt and a bra "Relax, I just wanted to wake you up." She looked down at his lap and then back up at him, a grin on her face "Guess I succeeded uh?"

Ron nodded dumbly while Kim's arms disappeared inside her shirt and the bra disappeared underneath. A hand reappeared to retrieve her shirt and then her head disappeared into the sweatshirt, minutes later the sweatshirt was tossed aside and Kim was making final adjustments to her shirt and bra.

Once she was situated, Ron pulled out into traffic keeping his eyes locked on traffic. Kim laughed and leaned back into her seat "Oh come on Ron, it's not like it's the first time you've seen me without one."

Ron responded without looking at her "Kp, you have no idea what seeing you like that does to me."

Kim smiled licking her lips just slightly "Oh yes I do." he muttered something and she giggled turning to look out the window as things flashed by. After several seconds, Kim spoke up "Today's a big day, isn't it?"

The blond smiled glancing at her "Yes it is! Half a day of school."

"And?" Kim prompted.

"Is there something else happening today?" the blond said glancing at her.

Kim looked at him incredulously "You don't remember," she sounded slightly hurt "My own boyfriend doesn't remember the spring dance, that thing that I've been working on since we got back from Christmas break!"

Ron blinked and looked over at her "Oooooh, that did you want to go?" He was smiling, but the icy reception he received was enough to wipe the smile off his face. Nervously he reached over to touch her hand light "Kp, I was just joking. Honest, I have tickets for it."

Kim snorted looking at him "Where are they?"

Ron keeping one eye on traffic and one on the sun visor he reached up and produced two tickets turning to offer them to her "See, I told you I had tickets."

Kim remained silent, studying the tickets and then suddenly she grabbed them from his hand and slid them into her pocket. Ron chose to focus on the road once more, weaving his way through traffic until he pulled into the semi-crowded parking lot. He pulled into the first available parking spot and killed the engine, feeling as if the silence in the car was colder than anything he'd ever experienced.

With a steadying breath, he undid his seatbelt and turned to face his girlfriend and hopefully stay out of the doghouse. He was relieved to see a small smile on Kim's face.

She poked his chest lightly "Ronald Dean Stoppable don't you ever joke like that again." When he nodded, she cupped his cheeks and leaned in giving him a passionate kiss, when she broke it he was smiling stupidly as was Kim. "I'm driving us home after school."

Ron nodded again, not saying a word. Kim laughing picked up her book bag and opened the door climbing out of the car "Come on Ron, were going to be late." Not waiting for his response, she closed her door and started towards the school.

Ron sat there in his car, following Kim with his eyes, nothing that she looked as if she was strutting. His mind seemed to return to normal and he hurriedly gathered his books up and pocketed both his keys and his sleeping mole rat into a pocket. The driver's side door opened and the blond climbed out in such a hurry that he just about tripped over his own feet. Once free of his car he hurried after Kim who was waiting for him just up ahead.

...

The motel was an ugly green and yellow building, with nearly burnt out neon sign high over the brown metal roof. The surrounding neighborhood was rather dingy and low class, but it suited many a resident of Upperton.

Which was way when the van pulled into the parking lot and a tall man, dressed in all black, climbed out no one noticed. He stood there a moment and then approached the building. He snorted slightly as he passed through the small, dirty door. The lobby was horrible, the carpet was a sickly brown and the walls were the same color as the outside of the building.

The dark haired man turned towards the registration desk, with its peeling wood paneling. He started towards it with slow even strides and the greasy looking man standing behind it. He paused, hands behind his back as he looked down at the open registration book; his voice laced with an English accent "Do you have rooms available?"

The greasy man grunted as he answered "Fifteen dollars an hour."

The English man narrowed his eyes reaching out to place it over the book "I think you can do better."

The man gulped a little staring at the hair hand and then looked up at the man "Ten?" he paused and wiped at his face nervously "Five?"

The English man made a tsking sound and suddenly his hand rose from the book in a blur striking the greasy man in the neck, cutting the flow off to the brain. The greasy haired man stood there a moment and then collapsed in a heap out cold.

"I believe the proper answer was free," the English man said softly before he turned to watch the dozen monkey ninjas he'd brought with him appear from the shadows. The English man spoke quietly as his eyes roamed the lobby "We have several hours. Meditate and prepare yourselves for the task that is coming."

...

The office was well lit and filled with an air of authority. It was a medium sized room with a massive wooden desk as its central focal point. One wall was filled with filing cabinets while the other walls were bare save for a few certificates and credentials giving the room a lack of personal feel.

In front of the massive desk sat a young spiky haired blond man, who was sprawled in his seat to avoid putting pressure on his groin. He's normally handsome face was marred by a frown as he stared blankly at the wall. His finger drummed on the armrest of his chair in a dull rhythm as he considered every single possibility for why exactly he was in this office instead of his second period class.

His thoughts on the subject were derailed when the door to the office opened and the imposing figure of Mr. Barkin entered gazing at a piece of paper. He approached his desk without looking away and laid the paper face down on it. Without a glance at the young man, he approached the filing cabinets and returned to his desk, folder in hand.

The large man remained silent as she settled into his chair and opened the folder. He retrieved a pen and sighing finally looked up at the student in front of him. "Mankey, do you have an idea why you're here?"

Josh, his handsome face once more the mask he wore to fool the teachers, shook his head slightly "No sir,"

Mr. Barkin laced his meaty fingers together staring at the young basketball captain "Well, I am concerned about the accidents you seem to be having. There setting back the schools basketball team,"

Josh gave his best 'I'm-sorry-but-I'm-Josh' smile "Just having a string of bad luck I suppose sir."

Mr. Barkin nodded sitting forward, picking up a small dish on his desk offering it to Josh "Crushed nuts?" The young man politely declined, even though he winced ever so slightly. Mr. Barkin set the dish down settling back into his chair "The school board is putting pressure on me Mankey, because we already have a very high accident rate thanks to Stoppable."

Josh clenched his fist at the mention of Ron, but he kept his face open and friendly "What does that have to do with me sir?"

Mr. Barkin sighed setting his pen down on the folder "They've ordered me to set up a new class, for shall we say our more accident prone, students." he paused studying the man's face "Unfortunately, this means that you are on the list."

Josh opened his mouth, almost as if he was about to curse or say something unwholesome but instead caught himself. "What about Ron? He's even more accident prone than I am."

Mr. Barkin shrugged his massive shoulders "Stoppable is a special case," he tilted his head "Did you hear that his father just became the school's new actuary?"

Josh shook his head, the muscles in his arm tightening up "I didn't know that. So, he won't be in the class?"

Barkin shook his head "No, now I'm taking a big risk but we don't have too much longer till the school years over. So if you think you can make it through the rest of the year without an accident we'll forget everything."

"Yes sir, I'll try." he scooped up his book bag "Is that all sir?"

The large man nodded looking up at Josh "Yes, that's it." He watched Josh stand and start towards the door in a half-waddling walk "Are you sure you don't want any nuts?"

The spiky haired youth paused, looking as if he was fighting an internal battle. He turned slowly keeping his face passive "No sir," He opened the door and left, almost slamming the door behind him.

...

The medium sized class was rather loud and excited, the girls whispering and giggling over something while the males in the class seemed rather nervous. The teacher had given up on maintaining any form of control on the class, content to let the lax attitude of a half-day reign.

At the very back of the class, removed from the groups and excitement sat an attractive, familiar black haired Japanese woman. Her gaze roamed taking in the entire class, studying the students, learning thing about them that no one else would know.

She glanced down and scribbled something in her native language; she considered it for a moment and then nodded. Yori leaned forward in her seat, resting her arms on her desktop. Ron had resumed his formal training, something that the boy had regretted. Yori had much to teach him and they had missed enough days. For three and a half weeks he had been put through the Rachio and Dragon courses , both of which he was now able to complete within ten minutes. He was still unfocused with his emotions as a whole, but he was making slow progress.

Kim, now that she no longer saw Yori as a threat, talked freely with her about missions and Ron. She learned much about the girl and her relationship with the blond, but she had learned even more by watching the girl demonstrating some of her martial art skill. She knew Kim's tells, her weaknesses, but she had learned that Kim was not a one to fight if one didn't have to.

Her main source of entertainment now was both Bonnie and Monique. Bonnie had been so drunk the day of Kim's birthday party that she couldn't remember much of anything about what she had did. However, the pictures Yori had given her had been more than been adequate to make the girls memory come back. Bonnie was now as docile as a lamb concerning Ron and Kim.

Monique on the other hand seemed to be getting angry; it was almost frightening how angry the girl was getting. Such simple teasing was getting under the girls skin, but then Yori had wanted that. The Japanese girl had a good idea why her suggestions were driving Monique crazy and it wasn't until she saw the girl talking to Crystal at Kim's party that Yori knew her good idea was solid fact.

Yori picked up her pencil and wrote something then smiled looking up at the maroon haired cheerleader, maybe it was time to get Monique off her hands. Yes, with no sign of Monkey Fist and no contact with Master Sensei, she was left to train Ron and pray. She no longer had time to play with Monique; it was time to pass the girl off to someone that did. Yori's smile turned wicked today was going to be both productive and amusing. She couldn't wait.

...

The hum of an engine filled the bright morning sky, drowning out even the noise of the wind's howl. The source of the noise slashed through a cloud, it was the size of a small car with a blue and black paint job. A few spots of metal gleamed in the sunlight but otherwise it was subdued.

The driver of the craft was a tall, attractive woman with olive pale skin and long black hair. Her body was encased in a tight green and black spandex uniform, allowing her more freedom of movement.

To her right, studying a screen, sat an odd figure. He wasn't very tall or handsome, but he did have blue skin and his hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. He was dressed in a dark blue lab coat with black rubber gloves, giving a clue as to why such an unlikely pair would be in the others company.

"Doctor D, what exactly are we doing again?" the woman asked, glancing at the mad scientist.

The blue skinned man waved a hand as he answered "Well, were heading for Upperton so that we can met our interested party 'John DiMaggio'."

Shego nodded and reached up brushing her black hair out of her face "Right. Why exactly?"

Drakken looked over at Shego a bemused smile on his face "Because I want to see what exactly Frugal Lucre wants."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" She asked as she glanced at the treetops flashing under them.

Doctor Drakken nodded "Of course it is have you ever known me to have a bad one?"

Shego snorted and looked down at the controls "Two words: killer broccoli."

Drakken slammed his hand on the control panel "Hey! Broccoli is very terrifying; making them killers was only natural."

Shego shook her head as she rolled her eyes, listening to Drakken drone on and on about the killer broccoli. He finally came to a stop, resting his chin in his hand "Blasted rabbits."

Sighing, Shego put an extra push of power to the engines rushing them towards their destination, anxious for this day to be done.

"Wake me when we get there Shego, I'm going to take a nap."

The pale woman narrowed her eyes, muttering rather violent things to herself as Drakken settled back into his seat and taking a breath drifted off to sleep. Shego glanced over and then back to what she was doing, wanting nothing more than to beat him senseless.

...

Kim couldn't help but smile as Ron gently massaged her shoulder and lower part of her neck. He was getting good at one handed massages, she was glad she'd taught him. Her eyes closed as a soft sound of pleasure escaped her when his fingers found a sweet spot. She shivered and opened her eyes looking over at him "You're getting pretty good at those."

The blond smiled and leaned in kissing her cheek lightly "I had a great teacher."

"Mhmmm, you're becoming quite the charmer you know that." Kim said as his fingers continued their work on her shoulders and neck.

"So, are you still going to drive us home?" he asked in a low, inquisitive voice.

Kim smiled, melting under his touch, as she answered, "It'll take more than a heavenly massage to change my mind." Ron leaned over whispering something to her, which caused Kim to blush and shoot him a look "Now that might do the trick, but not now. Though it is tempting."

His fingers found an even better spot to massage and Kim leaned forward closing her eyes "mhmmm, veeeeery tempting." He redoubled his massaging effort and Kim sighed, before using what willpower she had left to shrug his hand off her shoulders "Ron, just remember to be at my house at seven. No later."

Ron, defeated for the moment propped his chin in hand and sighed picking up his fork "Ok Kp, I don't know why I can't just hang around till we have to leave."

"Because I have a surprise and because I said so." Kim responded, a mysterious smile on her face. Ron shook his head and shoveled his food into his mouth.

The couple spent several minutes just eating their lunches while enjoying each other's presence. They're peaceful moment was shattered when a set of books came crashing down onto the table followed by a set of elbows a very disgruntled looking Monique. "Think I can hit rewind for the last four years?"

Kim raised an eyebrow, setting her utensils down focusing all her attention on her friend "Ok Monique, what's the matter?"

Monique took a deep breath letting out slowly as if relaxing "Maybe four years would be overkill, twenty-four hours would be better." She lowered her head onto her arms on the table explaining in a mumbled voice "I was late for school; I forgot half a dozen things. All of my teachers gave me tons of homework and none of the guys I've asked are free to go with me to the dance."

"That's terrible," Kim injected, which earned a groan from Monique who had yet to move her head from on top of her arms. "So are you still coming to the dance?"

Monique lifted her head finally and stared at the red head "Of course I'm still coming to the dance." she snorted, "I do wish I had a guaranteed dance, like you." At this, Monique finally seemed to acknowledge the blond boy's presence.

Ron looked up from his food, blinking "Uh?"

Kim smiled nervously eyeing her boyfriend and her friend "I suppose if you wanted to, Ron could dance with you so you don't miss out." Ron looked around confused and then blinked again.

The other girl shook her head sighing "Thanks, but no thanks. No offense Ron."

Ron blinked, looking a little hurt "Why not?"

Monique smiled as best she could "Because one I don't want Kim trying to skin me alive for dancing with you, even if it is her idea and two, I've seen you dance and would prefer to keep my feet in one piece."

Ron grumbled something and resumed his meal muttering under his breath, "I'm not that bad a dancer."

Kim chuckled shaking her head "Why don't you go with Yori? That way you two will have someone to talk to."

Monique hide her look of horror, opening her mouth to say something when the oriental girl came striding towards their table. Yori paused and bowed smiling brightly "Ohayo Ron-san, Kim-dono, Monique-dono."

Ron returned her greeting happily as did Kim, but Monique's was reluctant not that anyone noticed other than Yori. The dark haired girl smiled like a predator and took her seat. She engaged Ron in a pleasant conversation, while her foot slowly snaked out and began to rub against Monique's leg.

The fashion conscious girl, who had slouched slightly when Yori had sat down suddenly sat bolt upright her eyes going wide "Kim!" All three people looked at her curiously; she seemed to catch herself from blurting what she wanted to say, "Uh, umm, I just remembered that I have some homework in my locker. I have to go. Bye."

Kim nodded slightly, watching in confusion when her friend stood almost tripping over her own feet and took off like a bullet. She looked over at Ron and Yori who were both looking equally as confused as the red head.

"Is Monique-dono well?" Yori asked looking at Kim.

Ron, having a mouth full of food answered for his girlfriend "Her homewak musta ban veally importaunt." the two females looked at him strangely and Ron quickly swallowed repeating himself, "I said: her homework must have been really important."

Kim and Yori nodded then engaged each other in an absorbing conversation about the dance. Ron, who wanted to think about the dance as much as he did math returned to his lunch only to find a bloated pink mole rat laying in the middle of his now empty tray.

The blond slumped back in his chair, a disgruntled look on his face muttering, "Aww man, I didn't even get to finish my own lunch."

.  
.

The sound of a locker door slamming drifted along the empty corridor, it faded away leaving a solitary female figure fuming about the black haired girl. Monique didn't know why really, but Yori was really pushing all her buttons.

She lashed out at the thought of the other girl and kicked the metal locker stubbing her toe; Monique began jumping around silently cursing her luck and Yori. As if things weren't bad enough, tons of homework, no date, and now a broke toe.

Once the pain faded Monique sighed with resignation and started down the hallway away from the cafeteria and outside towards the gym where the dance was going to be held. She pushed the door open quietly and stuck her head inside quickly to sneak a quick peek.

"Hey Monique, got a date yet?"

Monique yanked her head back and turned around finding herself face to face with Crystal. The maroon haired girl smiled pleasantly, reaching up to nervously tuck a strand of hair behind an ear. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you, I just saw you sneaking a peek..."

Monique smiled awkwardly and shook her head "No, no, it's alright and no I don't."

Crystal nodded tilting her head "So,"

Monique seeming uncertain of what to say looked at a far wall then back at the cheerleader "So you got a date yet? If not we could go together, ya know, to keep each other from getting bored."

Crystal suddenly seemed to look uncomfortable, reaching up to rub her arm lightly "Actually, I am already going with someone." she paused and then hastily added, "It's not a date though."

"Was it Brick?" Monique asked, feeling a slight resignation.

The girl shook her head "No, he's taking Tara" Crystal paused and twisted her foot on the ground "It was Yori; she said she wanted to get to know me better. She would have asked Ron to take her, but he's taking Kim."

Monique hid her anger behind a mask of disinterest and shrugged "Oh well, no big deal I'll just go to the dance by myself."

"You can come with us if you want, I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Crystal paused giving her a hopeful look "I would like it if you did."

Monique shook her head "No, no, I'll see you at the dance." then before Crystal could say anything, Monique started back down the hallway, her face darkened with anger.

Crystal watched as Monique walked off calling out "I'm sorry." Monique just waved a hand, not even bothering to turn around.

...

Bonnie snorted as she listened to her 'friends' talk about the dance it was rather boring actually. Still the brunette supposed it was better than they're other favorite conversation topic: Yori. They still didn't believe that she wasn't sleeping with Ron, not that Bonnie believed it either, but she preferred to avoid anything having to do with Yori.

The Japanese girl had taught her that no matter how conniving Bonnie believed herself to be, she was ten times worse. It was a harsh and difficult thing to accept, but it was true as the pictures could attest. The popular cheerleader shivered at the mere memory of them, how had she let anyone talk her into doing something like that. She was just thankful that Yori wouldn't show them to anyone else as per their deal.

"Bonnie, what about you?"

The brunette blinked looking at one of her friends, whose name she forgot at the moment, "What about me?"

Her friend giggled "Are you going to steal Ron for the dance or not?"

Bonnie seemed to consider that question for several moments and then shook her head "No, let Kim enjoy him for tonight. I'll get him for prom." The other girls nodded smiling, but Bonnie knew that it was only a mockery of friendship "Besides, Bobby's been needing some _'attention' _can't have him go getting ideas."

The girls giggled and went off onto the topic of their boyfriends and the 'attention' that they needed. Bonnie, loosing interest in such an old topic, allowed her mind to roamed over Ron and Kim's relationship. She narrowed her eyes slightly, she was Bonnie Rockwaller if she wanted Ron then she would take him. All she had to do was remove Yori.

A wicked smile spread across her face, maybe Yori was more devious than she was, but Bonnie knew that it wasn't always the most devious that won, it was the more creative.

...

The gathering dusk fell across the land and buildings without challenged. Many lampposts seemingly dead and dark, several cars could be seen racing along the road in front of the motel. Their headlights flashed over the building and its windows, but very little could be seen.

This was not surprising since the lobby where the largest window resided was dark, due not to power outages or punks breaking the lights. It was instead due to the short, mysterious looking shadows that held conversations in low tones while the largest of them sat in the lotus position on the registration desk.

The figure had held this same position for the last four or five hours, he appeared to be in such a deep meditative state that nothing anyone did could awaken him. Just as one of the younger ninja's had climbed onto the desk next to the figure and began to wave a hand in front of the man's face, a hand shot out clutching the monkeys wrist in an iron grasp.

The monkey ninja shrieked in pain while the meditating figure merely opened his cold eyes and slung the ninja away. The other ninjas fell silent, crowding together while the large figure slowly scanned the room.  
  
His countenance became severe as he rose slowly from the desk. It wouldn't be long now, perhaps another hour or two, then once night had fallen completely they would depart and make the trip. He could feel a tingle running up and down his skin, he was so close, and he would have his long sought after prize soon after tonight.   
  
A sinister smile filtered across his face as he considered what this meant. He would have the Mystical Monkey power, total mastery of the Lotus Blade and most of all that accursed Ron Stoppable would be ground to nothing more than dirt under his heel. The blond boy would live only long enough to see his precious Kim Possible become 'entertainment' for his army.

"Soon," he whispered as he walked over to the window and stared out into the falling darkness. He could feel the wheels of fate turning in his favor, all the years of struggle had led him to this. He would be the ultimate monkey master and no one else.

He had insured that nothing like last time could happen; he had brought only those loyal to him. No Chippy or his peers, which meant that those present they were loyal, but young. He didn't care though, as long as they were willing to fight and die for him that was all that mattered.

His sinister smile became even colder it wouldn't be long. He was confident that soon everything would be over and as it should be.

...

With evening filling the sky almost completely, the old Middleton Park looked even worse than in the daytime. Of course, this was to be expected in a neighborhood that was not the safest of places. Which was the exact reason why Middleton's only gang had taken it up as its place of residence.

The only curiosity was the expensive sports car parked in such a place, and the impeccable dressed owner leaned against the side of the car, arms crossed, glaring into the darkness. His handsome face was bathed in shadows and his clothes spoke of money and an important function. The figure looked down at his watch, saying something under his breath.

"Well, if'n it ain't prissy boy Mankey."

Josh jerked his head up and turned towards the source of the voice, which was one of two lumbering figures walking out of the gathering darkness. One was the size of big Mike and the other was even larger, both once distinct details could be made out, wore the colors of the Middleton Warriors.

"Shovel, Dozer about time you showed up. I've been waiting for half an hour." Josh said his displeasure in waiting obvious in his tone.

The smaller of the two, who also wore enough gold chains to choke even the biggest rapper, snorted, "Prissy boy's upset Dozer," he laughed while the larger of the two just grunted.

"Look, can we just speed things up? I have a dance to go to." Josh said sounding as if he was in a hurry.

Shovel sighed and walked over to the basketball captain, arms crossed a serious look on his face "What do you want this time? Another 'problem' taken care of?" Josh nodded and Shovel smiled "Figured as much, what's this ones name?"

"Ron Stoppable."

Shovel raised an eyebrow as Dozer lumbered up looking interested, Shovel looked at his friend and then back to the blond spiky haired boy "Skinny runt, blond hair with freckles?" Josh nodded and Shovel continued, "He's the one that came through here a while back. Took apart most of the gang by himself."

Josh's face showed his shock at this information, he hid it immediately but Shovel noticed and smiled wickedly "What he do to you?"

Josh snorted "Nothing you need to know. So are we going to do business now or do I have go find someone else?"

Shovel laughed and looked up at Dozer "Know what that means don'tcha, This Stoppable punk snaked his girl." Shovel looked back at Josh smiling "Well do this one for free, monkey boy."

Josh took a deep breath letting it out slowly and fished in his pocket producing a piece of paper handing it to them "Tonight, he's got a big dance...I don't want him showing up."

Shovel took the piece of paper and scanned it while Josh turned to open his car door. The gang member looked back up "Anything else prissy boy?"

Josh paused and looked back at the gang member and reached up to touch his jaw lightly "Yea, a special favor, break his right hand." Shovel nodded and Josh climbed into his car, gunning the engine and backed out of the lot heading for the park.

The two-gang members stood there watching the boy leave, then chuckling Shovel stared at the paper, talking to his friend absently "I call dibs on the girlfriend."

Dozer grunted.

...

The large room was normally organized and tidy, with walls covered in boy band posters and other typical teenage girl items. The bed was normally neatly made and the computer desk clear of clutter, with clothes folded and hanging up neatly in the closet. This explained why the mess that now littered the bed, floor and computer desk looked very much out of place.

A female figure, clad only in her blue bathrobe, shoved a pile of clothes off the foot of her bed to make room for two dresses. She gave a nervous smile staring at them, the pop song that filled the room was doing nothing to soothe her nerves.

With a trembling hand she brushed her long, semi-damp, red hair back out of her eyes. Why was she so damn nervous, that's what she kept asking herself. She had faced countless life or death situations, untold plots, even completely vanishing, and yet one dance was terrifying her.

She walked towards her computer desk retrieving a list from under a pile of underwear, correcting herself, it was what was going to happen after the dance that had her so on edge. She set the paper down, leaning forward so that she could hold the back of her chair.

"Calm down," she took several deep breaths, closing her eyes as she relaxed. This was stupid, it was her idea. Ron didn't even know about what she had planned, so why in the hell did it terrified her.

Opening her eyes she turned and walked back to her bed, smoothing out her hair. She stared at the two dresses, chewing her lips slightly, trying to make up her mind. One would be perfect for just dancing and enjoying a date, while the other would not only get and keep Ron's attention, it would get his mind running along one train of thought.

She sat down next to the dresses on the bed, her robe opening slightly to reveal her inner thigh. She nervously began fiddling with the robes belt, staring at the dresses "This is not a major decision," she whispered to herself "Its only the most important decision that I've ever made."

She glanced up at the picture of her boyfriend and felt the herd of butterflies in her stomach get even worse. Or was it a gaggle? maybe flock? What was the stupid word, she couldn't remember, but thinking about it got her mind of the fact of what she was facing.

She stood up suddenly and began pacing her room, glancing at the darkening sky, streetlights coming on. She paused and glanced at a clock, it wouldn't be long till Ron would be here. She had to hurry up and make up her mind.

She paused, her ears ringing with her racing heart as she licked her lips. "Ok, I have no time for this. I have two dresses and I'm nearly out of time."

She straightened her back, stopping in her tracks talking to herself "It's just a question of if I really love him," she narrowed her eyes loosing herself in thought, mulling over the question.

.  
.

Ron fidgeted slightly in the suit, wondering why he had to wear one. Still he wasn't complaining, after all he'd just barely dodged the bullet of his mom insisting that he wear a tux. He stared into the mirror in his bathroom, wishing he still had some La Goop, his hair was just not responding to a comb.

Sighing he grabbed a can of axe giving himself a dose, then paused giving himself another and another, until the air was over powered with the smell. Smiling he set the now nearly empty can down and ran his hand through his hair smiling "Oh yea, I am lookin bombdiggty good."

Rufus, who was taking shelter in one of his pockets, poked his head out cautiously hand covering his noise looked at Ron in the mirror and made a soft agreeing noise before he retreated into his pocket home and fresh air.

Sneezing Ron stepped out of the bathroom and into the hallway, coming face to face with his mom. She looked very stern as she began to smooth out his suit jacket talking in a motherly voice "So, you and Kim are doing what after the dance?"

Ron shrugged "Ummm...probably go for a walk or somethin."

His mother made an odd face "Just...be careful." she suddenly kissed his forehead and hugged him "You better get going," Ron nodded and bounded down the stairs two at a time.

He stopped at the doorway and turned back waving at his mom and then his dad who was peeking at him from his den. Smiling he retrieved the keys to his car and disappeared out the door, whistling a tune.

.

His mom descended the stairs as his car pulled out of the garage and he went racing off down the street. She stood there staring at the door, then turned when her husband slipped an arm around her, talking in a worried voice "He won't be coming home tonight."

His father nodded leading her away from the door and to the living room "He's a man, its his choice."

.  
.

Kim nearly jumped out of her skin from the soft knock on her door, she'd been so lost in thought. The door opened and her mother's head and shoulders appeared "Kimmie, Ron's going to be here soon. Are you ready or do you need more time?"

Kim looked down at her mother and smoothed out her hair again "T-thanks mom, I'm just...I mean, I've just got to put my dress on."

Her mom's eyes shone with concern "Nervous honey?" when Kim nodded her mom smiled slightly "Want to talk about anything?"

Kim shook her head "No mom, I'm just nervous," she sat on the edge of her bed looking down at her mom's head that was just barely sticking up through her door "I've been on a date before, I just don't understand why I'm so nervous..."

"Well, its because this is Ron." Her mother took a few step so that her upper body was visible through the doorway "Honey, you've been with him practically your whole life and now, well, things are different."

"Mom, I know that! I mean were boyfriend and girlfriend, of course things are different." Kim responded frowning.

Her mom sighed shaking her head "No dear, I mean, look you really cared about him when you were best-friends. It was honestly almost frightening, now that your closer, you're feelings have grown."

Kim smiled slightly "Yea, I they have haven't they," She tilted her head looking lost in thought as she talked "Would you say I love him?"

Her mother was silent for a moment, thinking then sighed as she nodded "Yes, I would say you love him. But only because you said it first, after all you'd know better than me."

Kim's smile grew "Thanks mom," her voice was filled with relief "I'll be down in a few minutes."

Her mom nodded and then nervously retreated down the stairs, closing the door behind her. Once her mom's footsteps had trailed off Kim stood up and turned to stare at the two dresses laying on her bed.

With the question answered she picked up the dress that would knock Ron on his butt and keep him there. She glanced at the picture of Ron and winked, a wicked smile on her face "I sure hope you've been taking your vitamins."

.  
.

The black sunbird eased to a stop in front of a large ranch house, its new glossy finish shining from the fading daylight and the street lights that lined the street.

The blond male behind the wheel checked the radio's clock and smiled ever so slightly, he was early by five minutes. He'd never been early, except for maybe the Bueno Nacho opening. He glanced down at his little buddy who was stretching beside him on the front seat of the car "Think Kim's going to be surprised that I'm early?"

Rufus nodded and curled up, closing his eyes slightly as if drifting off to sleep. Ron watched his little friend for a moment and then killed his engine and climbed out of his car with a sigh. The blond felt a new level of nervousness welling up in his stomach as he rolled a single, long stemmed, rose between his fingers.

This was silly, he was picking up Kim. She was his best-friend, his girlfriend, there was nothing to be nervous about. Shoving a hand in his pocket he walked around the car and up the walkway towards the front door.

He stepped up onto the front stoop and paused taking a deep breath, then rang the doorbell. As he listened to it drift off into the distance he began rocking back and forth on his feet, filled with a nervous energy. Thankfully he only had to wait a few seconds before the door opened to reveal Mrs. Dr. Possible who was smiling brightly at him "Ron, your early."

Ron smiled, "I know...just wanted to be on time." Kim's mom nodded and stepped to the side motioning for him to enter. Ron did as she had wanted stepping inside, he looked around absently walking towards the living room doorway.

He turned to look at Kim's mom "Kim's still getting dressed?"

The older female Possible nodded smiling "Yes, she's on the verge of a nervous break down I think." Ron blinked, then smiled as she reached out and patted his shoulder "She'll be down soon I think. Just have a seat and relax."

Ron nodded again and turned walking into the spacious living room taking a seat on the couch staring at the large, but empty, TV screen.

.

Mrs. Dr. Possible chuckled watching him for a moment and then turned rushing off to find her husband and a camera, wanting a picture of her daughter and Ron.

.

Ron hummed to himself, shaking his leg as he waited a habit he'd picked up from his father. He idly stared at the rose he still held in his hand wondering if maybe he shouldn't have went ahead and spent all his money on an even dozen.

Finally, the waiting getting to him he glanced at the clock on the wall, watching as the minutes ticked by until seven o'clock arrived and then slowly passed. He stood, pacing the room, glancing at the clock, watching the time pass without a trace of Kim.

At fifteen after seven he felt a knot of worry forming in his stomach, it as not a pleasant feeling. He continued his pacing, so caught up in his worry that he wasn't paying attention to anything. He was only stopped when a soft coughing noise caught his attention.

Ron turned smiling "Kim, I wa-" Whatever he was about to say was lost as his mouth gaped open and his eyes went wide in disbelief. Kim was standing in the doorway, hands held behind her back, giving him an unobstructed view.

Her hair was swept up into an elegant French twist, revealing the soft curve of her neck and shoulders, with just enough makeup to highlight her features. It was her dress however that had really cause his state of shock.

It was soft blue and reached almost to the ground with thin straps over the shoulders. Up the right side ran a slit to mid-thigh, revealing one of her perfectly shaped legs. It was so tight that Ron, for one brief moment, couldn't help but wonder how she could breath.

Kim was smiling, her cheeks tinting with a blush, pleased that her dress was having the desired effect of leaving Ron speechless and in awe.

Ron on the other hand continued to stare at her, as another stray and barely rational thought passed through his mind, she had no panty lines which meant...it was at this point that his mind locked up completely and he tittered on the edge of drooling.

After several minutes he rather mechanically lifted his arm offering her the rose he was holding. Kim walked towards him, almost in a saunter actually, and carefully took the rose smiling "Thank you Ron." When he nodded she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Ron stammered, his eyes staying focused on her face, unwilling to let them drop lower again for fear of passing out. She seemed to smile wider at his stammering, pleased with herself. Finally he managed a weak "Your welcome."

Kim giggled "So you like?" When he nodded mutely, she smiled and slipped her arm through his turning towards the doorway. She started towards the door while she spoke to him in a whisper "You don't look that bad yourself."

Ron's attention refused to leave her, though it was still one of shock. Kim on the other hand was smiling brightly and waving at her parents who were standing in the doorway, camera forgotten in hand.

"Bye mom, dad, we have to get a move on or well be late." Kim waved as they disappeared out the door, with Ron waving absently behind him still staring at her.  
  
.  
"I think," her mother began and then stopped loosing her train of thought. Her husband just stood there, motionless. He was to busy repressing the memory of his daughter in that dress to do anything else.

...

Silence, that was all that filled the air. It seemed absolute, all encompassing. At least until the sound of a van's engine slowly came into being, it flew along the road with its lights out. It took the curves easily, despite its high velocity.

Inside the black garbed driver swayed as he turned the wheel, as did the other passengers, all save for one. He stood in the back, upright and unmoving hands held behind his back, eyes fixed on the road ahead of them. His long, aristocratic yet simian, face impassive to the driving skill of the monkey.

The ninjas surrounding him in the back were not so stationary, they squirmed and squeaked hushed conversations between them. It was obvious that all of them where willing to do as their master asked, after all they had heard nothing else except that he was the monkey master that would lead them to victory.

A small sign flashed by, its white writing clear to the unmoving man despite the lack of lights or the speed at which they were traveling Ryder Strong Park ten miles. He finally let a small smile creep onto his face, he had just discovered a new ability that his partial restored monkey power granted him. His face became serious yet again, he wanted the full power and until he got it, he would not be happy.

...

The building was large, with a round circle sign over the doors with a large M imprinted on it. The music was muffled, but it drifted outside and into the air nonetheless. The muffled music seemed to work in time with the soft clicking heels of two females as they crossed the parking lot, talking quietly to each other.

One was shorter, wearing a white dress that showed off their body nicely and had their black hair pulled back into a ponytail. The other wore a black dress that had the same effect for them, with their maroon colored hair swept up into an elegant style to reveal her neck and shoulders.

The two young women stepped up onto the sidewalk and stopped in front of the double doors, while the shorter of the two quickly checked her purse. She looked up slightly panicked "En gomen Crystal-dono, en wasureru nani ka no naka ni anatagata no jidoosha."

The maroon haired girl tilted her head and the other girl took a breath repeating herself "I am sorry Crystal-dono, I forgot something inside your car."

Crystal nodded slightly "Is it important?"

Yori nodded looking back at the car "Hai," she paused and shook her head "Yes, medicine..."

Crystal looked slightly worried placing her hands on the girls arms "What kind of medicine?"

Yori, keeping herself calm, responded "Insulin."

Crystal suddenly looked very concerned "We better go get it."

Yori waved a hand in front of her face shaking her head "No, I get, you go on to dance."

Crystal bit her lip shaking her head "I'll wait here then."

The Japanese shook her head "I will find you, no worry. Monique-dono is inside, she have important things to say."

There was a moment of silence and then Crystal nodded reluctantly "Alright, I'll see you inside." Yori bowed and the other girl turned entering the building.

The Japanese girl's sudden look of controlled panic evaporated and she began scanning the parking lot, she could feel some one or something watching her. It had taken her a good amount of time to figure out a plan to get her 'date' to leave her alone to deal with it.

With Ron-san and Kim-dono arriving soon, she couldn't risk Monkey Fist setting up an ambush. With a serious face, she slowly walked back into the parking lot towards Crystal's car, trying to locate the source of her discomfort.

She paused just at the door and glanced at a large tree next to the parking lot, behind which were two large shadows. Yori opened the door acting as if she was retrieving something, then stood upright and turned walking towards the tree.

She moved with a cat like grace, despite her high heels. She paused a few feet from the tree, remembering the words Master Sensei had always told her 'Never let the unknown enemy choose your battleground.' She bowed slightly "Excuse me very much, but is anyone there?"

There was a moments silence and then two hulking figures emerged, the one on the right speaking "Well 'ello, ain't ya cute lil thang."

Yori's eyes darted to the smaller of the two, then to the larger one, sizing them up as they continued their approach towards her. Gang members, ready for trouble more than likely willing to kill. She had only one response, preemptive attack.

"Why don'tca come with us and well teach ya thangs you won't learn in school."

Yori smiled apologetically "I am sorry." The smaller of the two hulking figures started to say something when Yori's foot launched out at an angle snapping the knee, toppling Shovel to the ground. The motion carried it upwards to nail the other member in the ribs cracking them as they stumbled backwards.

Yori planted her foot and without a second thought dropped a hammer fist to the back of the kneeling gangsters head knocking him out cold. Her eyes remained fixed on the remaining gang member, the large man was over the pain of having his ribs broken, and he looked as if he had breaking of his own on his mind.

Yori remained perfectly still waiting for him to make the first move, she didn't have to wait long since he was only to happy to oblige. Eyes narrowed the large boy came charging in like a mad bull, in some ways this one reminded Yori of Katsu; Osamu's only other friend. Large, head strong, but whereas Katsu was extremely skilled this one was just a brute.

Yori allowed herself to compare Katsu to the gang member as the large man began swinging wildly trying to hit her. Large meaty hands whistled through the air as Yori ducked and weaved around the punches. She let the large gang member continue his attack for a few more minutes and then ducked to her right as a hay maker whistled over head, she stood driving a punch into his broken ribs, then when his back was exposed she drove an elbow into his spinal cord stunning him for the next six hours.

She stared down at the pair or a moment, a thoughtful look on her face. It didn't take her long to figure out that they had to be here for Ron, this of course gave her a good idea of who had sent them. He would not be happy, but Yori wasn't too concerned with that.

Turning she started back towards the gym, thinking on a way to ruin Josh's night. That is of course if he bothered to show up. She entered the dance quietly, smoothing out her dress; she hung close to the door for a moment scanning the room. She spotted her 'date' near the far wall trying to find Monique, Yori smiled letting her do just that.

The cheerleader spotted her target and started towards Monique, trying to seem unconcerned. Yori on the other hand quickly moved in cutting the two off "Ohayo Crystal-dono, I am sorry for making you wait."

The maroon haired girl nodded, giving her a friendly smile "S'ok Yori." The Japanese girl looked relieved and Crystal allowed herself to be re-directed away from Monique, engaged in conversation.

.  
.

The dark exterior of the building was momentarily lit up as a car pulled into the nearly full parking lot. The black car eased its way along the rows of cars seeking a place to park. After a few minutes, it found one close to the school and came to a stop.

Inside the car, the driver nervously tapped the wheel, glancing at his passenger. The passenger looked back at him, wearing a large overcoat; they most definitely looked unhappy "Ron, can I take this overcoat off now?"

Ron sighed and nodded "Yea Kp, go ahead, thanks for wearing it...I doubt I could hav-" He trailed off as the coat came off and Kim was once more in all her splendor.

Giggling Kim tapped his forehead "Hellllo! Anyone home?" Dully Ron nodded and smiled stupidly, causing Kim to smile widely "Well, if you're just going to sit here I'll go see if anyone wants to dance."

This had the unique effect of making Ron's blank look disappear as he responded "Anybody tries and I break they're hands." Kim smiled and leaned in kissing him on the lips. It was rather passionate, but she didn't let it last long.

She nodded towards the gym smiling "Come on, time to dance." Ron nodded and climbed out of the car and walked around opening the door for her. She took his hand when he offered it and rose, smiling she kissed his cheek "A perfect gentleman." Mentally though, she hoped that later tonight he wouldn't be.

Arm and arm they made their way to the gym and Ron, still as polite as always, opened the door letting the loud, rhythmic music wash over them. Kim stepped just inside the door and paused, taking in the whole scene as she felt Ron press against her back, placing his hands on her waist. "Kp, this is nearly as beautiful as you."

Kim laughed "Ron, since when did you become mister smooth?"

She felt him place a kiss on the back of her neck and then step around to offer her his arm. Smiling she took it and let Ron lead the way. With the lights turned down, it was easy for them to slip in unnoticed, but it didn't last long.

The effect that Kim had in her dress could be equaled only by seeing the Pope at an Ozzy Osburne concert or Brittany Spears in a porn video, for these were the only scenes that could invoke such shock and interest as when students and chaperones saw Kim.

The couple came to a stop once they realized that they were the center of attention. Several minutes passed, minutes in which boyfriends began to drool and girlfriends began to shoot Kim dark looks, minutes in which Kim blushed and held Ron's arm tighter.

Suddenly normalcy returned, the various upset girlfriends dragging their boyfriends away from gawking. Ron gulped and turned to look at Kim "I think they like your dress."

Kim nodded laughing "What about you?"

Ron to avoid the question took Kim's hand and led her out onto the dance floor. For one moment, Kim had felt nervous but then when he pulled her close, so close that their bodies made light contact, she realized that it was a slow dance. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, mentally wondering about why he didn't seem phased by her dress anymore.

...

Rider Strong Park was a large place, one that many people in Upperton couldn't help but wonder as to why they had built it fifty miles outside of the city. Nobody was so concerned however that they would actually bother to check into the past and find that Upperton for one brief moment in the fifties expected to expand out that far.

Still, it didn't matter right at the moment to the incessantly buzzing insects or the group of small black garbed figures gathered in a semi-circle around a tall man. He slowly scanned the group and then looked up at the star filed sky.

In the distance a low hum could be heard, a hum that he knew quite well. One that he had been anxiously waiting for, for it heralded the approach of his final step towards achieving his totally restored mystical monkey power. As it grew louder, he began talking to his followers "This is it, we have only to take the device and we will achieve what we've been seeking."

The monkeys began cheering and the man raised a hand, silencing them without a word. In a commanding voice, Fist continued, "They will be here soon, once they land and begin seeking us we attack. Do not stop until we have the device." The humming noise was growing louder and Fist cut his eyes up to the sky "Take your positions."

The ninja monkeys nodded, looking eager to do just as he asked. Many began to chatter quietly, causing Fist to look down and lash out with kicks scattering them. "MOVE! NOW!"

The monkey ninjas, trembling in fear, responded this time without a hint of hesitation. They disappeared among the dark trees and shrubs of the park, barely rustling a leaf. The insects, sensing what was about to happen, fell silent.

The tall figure moved down into a crouching position, knuckles coming to rest on the ground before him. He focused on the sound of the approaching hovercraft, he concentrated slightly and his newly granted mystically enhanced vision showed him the fast moving dot. Slowly a cruel smile spread across his face.

...

The soft music drifted over the slowly moving couples. The DJ in his infinite wisdom had decided that the most average song should be that of slow jazz or other soft music made for couples. This of course explained why those without dates were dancing very few dances.

Monique was one of those girls, she remained against the wall looking stunning in her peach colored dress and with her features highlighted with just a small amount of make up. The lonely girl scanned the dance crowd spotting Kim and Ron momentarily before looking away, it was rather discouraging.

Monique sighed to herself, they hadn't even said a word to her but to be honest she had been avoiding them. Still there was one person she wanted to see, the girl that had for the past few months made her life torture. Suddenly she spotted the dark haired oriental girl and narrowed her eyes "Speak of the devil," she whispered to herself.

The girl was alone, Crystal nowhere to be seen. Which was odd since the girl had definitely been hanging around Yori all night. Monique frowned and pushed off the wall, circling around the floor towards the other girl. Monique paused turning down her first invite to dance and then continued on, for some reason intent on having it out with Yori once and for all.

So intent was Monique that she bumped into someone and barely acknowledge it. She would have kept going to, if it hadn't been for the person they had bumped into speaking up "Hey! Watch it." That voice froze Monique and she turned to stare at the brown haired vixen that until recently had been after Ron.

Bonnie stood there, arms crossed looking decidedly unhappy. Monique blinked as Bonnie snorted "Oh, its Possible's other loser friend. I should have known." The cheerleader smiled cruelly "Where's your date?"

Monique, stiffened her shoulders and glared at the other girl "None of your business, what about yours?"

Bonnie jerked a hand behind her and towards the punch table where a tall, good looking young man was busy getting her a drink. The girl looked decidedly happy "Bobby, he's handsome, he's rich. And he's mine."

Monique glared at the other girl "What's the matter Bon-bon, Ron to much man for you?" The brunette seemed un-phased and Monique lowered her voice taking a step towards the other girl "Need to be careful, Bobby might find out that more people have had a turn with you than a doorknob." At this statement Bonnie's eyes grew wide and her mouth gaped open. Monique smiled sweetly "Practicing for later tonight?"

Bonnie's gaze filled with enough vehemence to kill the entire student population of Upperton, Middleton and Lowerton combined, but it had no effect on Monique since she was already moving towards her target once more.

No sooner had Monique reached Yori than the oriental girl spoke up in a quiet voice, still not looking away from the dance floor "Ohayo Monique-dono,"

Monique stared at the other girl in unabashed amazement, but then recovered resuming her confrontational tone "Can we skip the pleasantries?"

Yori, without looking away from the dancing couples shrugged "If you wish," she paused and then continued, amusement in her voice "I must tell you that you look good enough to eat."

Monique blinked, off balance, feeling as if she was blushing "Why the hell do you keep saying stuff like that? If your just trying to rattle me its not going to work."

Yori smiled turning to stare at the other girl licking her lips lightly "I am not 'rattling' you," she paused considering what she'd said and then giggled "I am seducing you."

Monique snorted "No, your just pissing me off."

Yori raised an eyebrow "Am I?" she glanced at Crystal and then back at the other girl "Then why aren't you talking to Crystal-dono? Or Kim-dono and Ron-san?"

Monique narrowed her eyes not saying a word for several long minutes and Yori turned back to stare the dancing couples. The two women stood their in silence for several long minutes until Yori spoke up softly "They are good together. Do you know, even when I met him in Japan I knew he loved her."

"What are you talking about?" Monique asked glancing at the dance floor.

"Ron-san," Yori stated then paused turning to look at the other girl "Kim-dono, they are in love."

"They're too young to know what that is." Monique responded, then felt renewed anger when Yori laughed. "What?"

"You know nothing," Yori stated softly "You see love and dismiss it, you destroy something that you should admire."

"What are you talking about?"

Yori sighed softly "I pretend no more with you," she paused and when started talking her voice sounded smooth, as if English was her first language "I am talking about your selfishness, your very nature that has threatened both Kim-dono and Ron-san's relationship. You want both to be your friends, but do not wish for them to be each others friends."

Yori turned to look at the other girl, her gaze was cold and it was knowing "You accuse me of stealing Ron, but you try and steal their friendship. Even Bonnie-dono doesn't seek that."

"What are you calling me?" Monique hissed, her anger stirring itself up.

Yori shook her head "No Monique-dono, you are misery, and misery loves company." She stared at Monique once more and then spoke up softly "I am sorry Monique-dono, but I must leave now."

Monique moved as if to grab Yori's arm but only snatched air, the Japanese beauty already having disappeared from view. Monique stood there, staring at her hand blankly wondering how Yori could move so fast, then looked around at Ron and Kim. Could everything Yori had just said been true, it was so unnerving to consider.

"Monique," a soft hand touched her shoulder and Monique turned to find herself staring at Crystal. The Maroon haired cheerleader smiled slightly "Are you alright? Yori said that you needed to talk to me."

Monique stood their a moment and then slowly nodded "Ye-yes, we need to talk. But not here," she paused a moment and then lowered her voice "Can we go for a drive?"

Crystal nodded and then taking her friends hand led her out of the gym, neither noticing the watchful eyes of Yori following them. The Japanese girl watched them disappear out the door and then chuckled, things were going as she wanted.

.  
.

The music came to a slow end, and many students were filtering off the dance floor. Several were in deep discussion, where the males seemed to be apologizing and the girls fuming angrily and shooting dark looks at one couple in particular.

Dressed in her stunning dress and smiling stupidly, Kim Possible, teen hero and girlfriend to Ron Stoppable led the equally stupid smiling boy off the dance floor by the hand. They had danced through five songs and if Kim hadn't decided she was thirsty they would still be dancing. The red head brought them to a stop just in front of a wall, mentally thinking that tonight so far had indeed been perfect.

"So, you having a good time?" Ron asked, looking at Kim, his infectious smile still in place.

Kim nodded "I am, but you know...if we could find a closet I would even more fun." Kim laughed when Ron blushed and merely nodded, unwilling to respond. Kim kissed him on the cheek smiling wider than ever "Awww, something got your tongue besides me?"

Ron blushing brighter and reached up rubbing his neck nervously "No way, I'm just..."

Kim smiled moving in closer and Ron gulped "What's the matter Ron?" her voice sounded as if she was amused. When he didn't answer Kim kissed the corner of his mouth lightly and smiled "Get me some punch, pwetty pwease?"

Ron stared at her nodding slightly "A-alright..."

Kim smiling lowered her voice an octave "If you hurry I'll do that thing you like." No sooner had she said that than Ron was rushing towards the table, almost tripping over his own feet in his haste.

Kim smiling watched him leave and sighing she turned to look at the crowd before she spotted Yori. The dark haired girl was absorbed in a conversation with some boy and the look on their faces was a highly amused one. Curious Kim started towards the pair.

Ron wiped his forehead, as he approached the seemingly untouched refreshment table. It was taking all the will power he had to keep from developing 'Russian hands and Roman fingers' as one of his father's friends had called it once.

Without really thinking he retrieved two glass and began pouring himself and Kim a drink. He was so absorbed in thought that he didn't notice the looming shadow that had fallen over him until a large hand patted his back, almost knocking him face first into the punch.

He blinked, wondering what had hit him, this unasked question was answered by a rather rumbling voice from behind "Stoppable right?" Ron turned slowly and looked up at the broad shouldered football player known as Brick Flagg. The shorter of the two blonds nodded slowly and Brick smiled brightly.

"I thought it was," the football player paused and then continued "I just wanted to say hi and to ask how you can do it." Ron blinked looking up at Brick and the large boy motioned vaguely at Kim talking to Yori "I mean, ya know, keep from drooling."

Sudden compression filtered across his face and Ron smiled proudly "In nineteen forty-six Minute Maid launches frozen orange juice concentrate. In nineteen fifty Betty Crocker's Picture Cook Book becomes and instant best-seller. In nineteen fifty-eight Reuben Mattus introduces a dense, super-rich ice cream and gives it a made-up Scandinavian name Häagen-Dazs."

"Wha?" was all Brick could come up with.

Ron stood there, staring up at him, wondering as if they're was a way to explain it to the boy when another voice interjected. "Ernie Lombardi used a forty-two ounce bat, he was also the last catcher to win a batting title. Hank Aaron hit seven hundred and fifty five homeruns in his career, but never hit fifty in a season. On May twenty-fifth nineteen-thirty-five the first major league night game was played at Cincinnati's Crosley Field."

Ron stared at the school's star baseball player Mickey Ruth, who was sipping his punch and flashing a smile at the blond. Mickey looked at Brick and smiling started towards his date sipping his drink.

"Oh, I get it now!" Brick said in sudden understanding and looked back at Ron smiling "Smart, Stoppable, smart." The larger boy pounded the smaller boys shoulder and walked off.

Ron sighed and picked up the two glasses of punch then began searching out Kim. He paused seeing her engaged in conversation with Yori, he smiled and started towards her, concentrating on more cooking facts.

.  
.

Music, it is said, soothes the savage beast. However, for some odd reasons it wasn't working on Middleton Highs resident savage beast, Josh Mankey. The captain of the basketball team, who had been severally hurt repeatedly, was not a happy person. He had no date, he was unable to walk without some form of pain, and he was currently the butt of every joke at Middleton High.

It was for this reason that Josh was standing next to a rope running up into the rafters of the gym. It ran the full length of the gym and then down another wall and along the floor, tied around the leg of the refreshment table. He was focused on only one thing, Kim and Ron, waiting for the opening that he needed.

The boy felt his excitement grow as his targets finally came into range and his hand moved unnoticed towards the rope. This would be perfect, those two humiliated. It was suppose to be Bonnie and Kim, but since Ron had turned up unharmed, he had no choice.

However, his and everyone else's, attention was diverted as the music died and a voice spoke into the microphone. "Excuse me," Josh blinked seeing the tall and very beautiful girl standing there, he gulped and started pushing his way through the crowd towards her as she continued talking "I know none of you know me, but I am Samantha Lane."

Several mutterings broke out, heads starting to crane to spot the boy who froze in place just in view of Samantha. The girl gave him a finger wave as she continued "Obviously you all know my name, Josh Mankey, I'm sure has told you all about me."

Josh glanced around at all the students now watching him, he gave an 'I-have-no-clue-what's-going-on' smile and looked back up at the girl "This is about me, Josh and what he claimed we did. He's a liar, we never even held hands, let alone do anything else. All he talked about was the Mr. Fluffles show."

Josh was dully aware of the students laughing and pointing at him. He heard a few remarks but he was too caught up in his anger, besides he could do nothing now. Except maybe leave, it seemed to be his only choice right now. He squared his shoulders and turned slowly, ignoring the laughing students.

He had just managed to pull a shade of the respect he lost together, but now within minutes it was gone. He walked away with slow even steps, keeping his anger and pain hidden, but his mind was racing, he would get his respect back, one way or another.

"What's the matter Josh, are you missing an episode of Mr. Fluffles?"

The basketball captain paused, staring hard at the average sized boy standing between him and the doors of the gym "Move..."

The boy smiled "Waters, Brian Waters." Josh took a step towards him, aware that people were watching him. Brian, who didn't seem bothered at all, smiled wider "Guess it's a good thing I brought Samantha uh?"

Josh bit his tongue to keep from blowing up, all he had left was his cool trait, he couldn't risk letting some boy he didn't know from Adam make him lose it. "Just move,"

Brian, smiling wide the entire time, stepped to the side allowing him to leave. Josh pushed open the door and started outside only to trip and fall flat on his face. He was up as fast as he could move and turned to find Brian standing their waving. The spiky haired blond closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then turned doing his best to march to his car as the door slammed closed behind him.

He might have lost what little he had managed to scrap together, but nothing was over. He would just keep trying until he had everything he deserved, until he was on top once more. As he climbed into his car, he silently added the name Brian Waters to his list of people that he would pay back.

With one last angry look at the brick gym building he started up his car and eased it out of its parking spot, he eased past the rows of cars and then pulled out onto the highway, wincing from the pain in his groin.

.  
.

After the laughter over Josh had died down and order restored the music was once more washing over the crowd of students. However, it seemed that the student population was more seemed interested with each other than with the music.

It was no different for Kim and Ron; they were dancing very close. Kim's slender arms were wrapped around his thin male frame and her head was resting on his shoulder as they swayed to the music. Ron rubbed her back lightly, his eyes almost closed, it seemed as if they were lost in their own little world.

"Ron," Kim started in a soft voice "My house is empty. No ones home tonight, mom and dad are at a conference and the tweebs are spending the night at a friend's house." Ron made a listening noise and Kim continued, "I'll be completely alone tonight."

Ron responded just as softly as she had "Well, I guess you better turn on your radio so you don't get lonely."

Kim snorted and lifted her head to look at him "You could, you know, spend the night with me."

Ron nodded looking at her with a smile on his face "Sure thing Kp,"

The red head raised an eyebrow, tilting her head "You know what I mean when I say spend the night right?"

Ron nodded smiling "Of course I do Kp. Hey; you think we can make smores like that time we camped out?"

Kim shook her head "Ron, I meant spend the night more like getting to score, rounding all the bases. Going all the way." She blinked when he merely nodded making an agreeing noise and continued talking about smores.

Growling she stepped back and grabbed his hand starting to drag him off the dance floor talking in a slightly loud voice "Come on!" Ron stumbled as he followed along, blinking and looking around confused slightly.

"Kim, what are you doing?" he asked as she dragged him to his car, then fell silent as she shoved him into the passenger side and then slammed the door causing him to jump. He watched her almost run around the car and climb into the driver's side. "KP, uh, what exactly are you doing?"

She put the car in reverse, squealing the tires as she back up and glanced at him smiling wickedly "Were going to have a religious experience."

"Uh?" was all Ron managed as she put his car into drive and pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

...

"Dr. D, I told you to go!" Shego shouted as she weaved in and out of the attacking monkey ninjas, she caught one by the tail and slammed him to the ground and spun to stare at the doctor who was wringing his hands staring at her.

"B-but Shego!" The blue skinned scientist said before he ducked a monkey that was knocked his way by Shego. He stood up right smiling nervously as he began pushing the buttons "Right, taking off now."

Suddenly his hovercraft hummed to life, rising up into the air knocking several ninja monkeys over from with the blast of air required to lift off. He rose in a corkscrew motion, looking down at Shego as she fought off a few more ninjas and then made her break for it.

She leaped upwards grabbing a tree branch and swung upwards, to land in a crouch on the branch. She threw a sidekick knocking a monkey ninja off and launched herself back into the air sinking her clawed hands into the side of the rising hovercraft. Within minutes, she had climbed up and into the craft to stand next to Drakken breathing heavily.

Drakken stared at her, raising as an eyebrow as she continued clutching at her side, he opened his mouth to say something, when Shego held up one glowing hand and staring hard at the doctor "One, What the hell was that about and Two, Why didn't you know it was an ambush from Monkey Fist?"

Drakken, gulping nervously, turned back to the control panel "One I have no clue what this was about and two this was suppose to be an ambush from Frugal Lucre!" He slammed his hand onto the edge of the machine turning to stare at her "So please do not blame me!"

Shego opened her mouth to say something when she suddenly went flying forward crashing into the doctor, who bent backwards painfully. The pale woman spun instantly, hands igniting as she faced her attacker. It was like staring at a shadow, the only thing visible was the two beady eyes. He was missing a tail as well, which allowed one thing to be very clear this was not a monkey ninja.

Shego growling low attacked with a slash at the ninjas head, but sliced through only air as the shadow ducked under the slash. Before she had time to react the ninja threw a punch to her still wounded side from India, she let out a yelp and spun dropping a downward knife hand at the ninjas head. The ninja seemed to move in a blue, his hands thrusting upwards to block her knife hand in an x-block as he threw a snap kick to her solar plexus driving the air out of her.

She gasped, eyes growing wide, while the ninja shifted his stance ever so slightly and flipped her out and into the empty sky around the hovercraft. She plummeted out of sight while the ninja spun around to stare that the only remaining person on board the craft, Dr. Drakken. The mad genius it seemed wasn't willing to fight hand to into, because he had a small blue gun of some sort pointed at the ninja.

"Now that wasn't very nice." Drakken said, for a moment seeming less like his normally silly self. The shadow remained silent, watching the mad genius and the gun. Drakken for his part kept the gun trained on his target while he turned to guide the hover craft back around to search for Shego, losing altitude as he did.

He kept diverting his attention between the ninja and the controls, but never once did his hand holding the weapon waver. It was a quite and tense standoff, one in which both seemed completely intent on wining. It lasted for several long minutes before a warning alarm distracted Drakken and the ninja moved with unbelievable speed, knocking the ray gun out of the geniuses hand causing it to go off.

.  
Monkey Fist watched as his ninja monkeys slowly pulled themselves back together. It had been an embaressing fight, one that they would pay for later. Monkey Fist clenched his fist, he should have gotten invovled, not just watched and commanded.  
  
His thoughts were derailed as the sound of a gun of sometime going off filled the air, he snapped his head around to stare hard at where the hover craft had escaped to. Even with his mystically enhanced vision he couldn't tell what was happening.

...

The ranch style house was dark and empty. It had sat silent most of the evening, its five occupants either at a dance, at a conference, or sleeping at a friend's house. This of course was until the black sunbird pulled into its driveway and two lone figures climbed out.

The male, looking bewildered as he stood there watched as the red headed female approached. He gave her a lopsided smile when she good his hand and practically dragged him up the path way and to the front door. "Kim, will you please tell me what is with the big hurry? I mean the dance wasn't even half over. "

The woman glanced at him muttering "Hopeless." once they reached the door she let his hand go and knelt down to pick up a rock and remove a spare key. Standing the slid it into the lock and opened the door, revealing the insides of the dark and empty house. Smiling the girl looked back at the boy "Come on, were going to do something we've never done before."

The blond nodded slightly and stepped inside then looked around hands in his pockets "So what exactly are we going to do Kp?"

Kim smiled taking his arm began marching him towards the stairs "Like I said earlier were going to have a religious experience."

Ron blinked letting her lead him up the stairs and then up the set of stairs leading to her room "How can we have a religious experience at your house?" he tilted his head following her into her room "I really don't get how we can have one in your bedroom."

The red head ignored this rattling as she led the way, once they were in her room she kicked the door shut and bent down to lock it. Ron fell silent staring at her posterior as she did, which was what she wanted. She maybe be new at this seduction stuff, but she knew how to use what she had to get the desired results.

"Now what?" Ron asked timidly once she stood up and turned to stare at him. Smiling Kim reached up and removed what was holding her hair in place tossing it to the side. Her red hair cascaded down to frame her face, adding the rather smoldering look she was giving the clueless boy.

Ron reached up to rub the back of his neck staring at Kim, confused about everything Kim had been saying and doing so far. "So uh, um, what exactly are we going to do? Are we going to make smores cause if we are-" whatever he was going to say was cut off as Kim suddenly tackled him so that they both fell back on the bed, a smile on her face as she shared a very passionate kiss with him.

* * *

AR:

Cloud-90: I gotta finish this one first.

Mr. Elliot: Yes, she is.  
'Heroes are defined by their villains, good heroes have good villains but great hero's have great Villains.' That is my motto, so of course Fist is much more sinister than normal.  
I hope that the next update wasn't to long a wait. (It's completely understandable my dear friend, I have the same disease. It's medical name is Maximums Slothitis. I'm told I have the worse case they've seen in a long time)

red52: I don't know, but I always worry about disappointing. I'm glad that the last chapter was a masterpiece how does this one stack up? Of course he's evil! I'm sorry about making you wait for this chapter, hope it wasn't to long await and that your right, that I won't loose the magic soon. Though this chapter makes me wonder.

crazyhanyoued: Gomen, crazyhanyoued-chan. I'm glad you liked the chapter, I hope that this chapter is worthy. If you thought that one was long this one is longer ain't it. I'm glad to hear all the things going on in your fics and I'm glad you and the pup are fine...hope I get to hear from you soon. Ai

G$: Welcome back. I'm glad you love the ninja mind games Yori's Playing.

ainominako: Thank you  
Thank you  
No you don't, but you could have if you wanted to, I wouldn't have minded. Hey, even short people can be big (A Joke! I made a funny!) Well if you can have the Grammar people change things, can you get them to add a word for me? Booyah.  
P.s. Its off the back burner, at least as much of it that didn't get burned.

SHAWN PROVONCHA: THANK YOU!

Spice of Life: (It's a good word of the week)Glad you enjoyed it. Why exactly should Yori scare you? She's a loveable girl. I hope I can as well.

Ace Lannigan: It wasn't nearly as long as this one. Yes thirteen inches, though some think it might be bigger. (Only Kim will ever really know.) I'm hoping that you enjoyed this chapter as well and I'm currently working on all my open stories.

Warprince2000: Well here's what happens next, what's coming next is

rushing along. (I guess, the simplest answer would be, think about what activities two people can perform on each other that would wear jaw muscles out.)

Monkey Fist: I have updated once more, I'm glad you enjoyed the previous one.

As for Frugal Lucre, you can't help but wish that he had went out better. I'm sure he did all that you said, but hey, at least he was trying. Although I'm not sure about Duff being in your league. 

Yes, yes I do. Hey, if you want me to sale myself I can: I'm a willing follower, I can handle Shego for you if we run into her (That's right I'm not just another writer I'm multi-talented!) I could probably even help you run down ways to become the Ultimate Monkey Master. As a bonus I don't even have problems with monkeys, well as long as they don't throw stuff at me. Speaking of Bates, I haven't seen him around lately, what exactly did you do with him?  
  
I'm glad to hear that your finally over you dreadful cold. Did you get the chicken soup I sent you? Hey, some of us just have to learn the hard way, I know I do. But at least your right, at least it is over.

Classic Cowboy: Maybe you did, or maybe you didn't...its all up to you figure out what happened. They did indeed get to know each other, technically, they were just catching up with each other.

ss3dj: You and me both. As for how that can be so funny and disturbing is because it is. Its just one of those situations. I'm sure yours will be and if you give me a link I'll read one.

Yamal: Monty is still in the shadows, but not for long. The only question you have to ask is who is the mystery ninja? I shall keep up work and I hope you find this as enjoyable.

AN:

15,292. That is how many words are in this chapter, I tell you this only because some people seem drawn to the number of words. This way none of you will have to copy this thing and find out how large the chapter is. (It's also 25 pages minus the AR and AN section, just in cause your curious.)

Anyway, this chapter took waaaay longer than I had originally thought it would. I had planned for it to be posted within forty-eight hours of fireworks, but alas, it was not happening. But now here it is, in all its glory. (extended beyond the original measly ten pages)   
The next chapter will be coming much quicker, I promise. The fluff returned this chapter didn't it, but it won't last. This will probably be the last chapter in which the fluff will be in such large quantities.  
I do hope this chapter was entertaining, that everybody enjoys it, and nobody get eye strain from staring at their monitor for to long. Please let me know if anything seems odd, because I feel that these longer chapters are prone to more mistakes.  
  
Anyway, enjoy and please leave a review on your way out or I'll be forced to hold the next chapter hostage. : )


	14. Chapter 14: She's a good what?

Chapter 14  
-She's a good What?!-  
By Geor-sama

.  
.

Rider strong park was many things; home to children playing, couples on picnics and Fourth of July fireworks, but right now, it was the sight of a horrific crash. The blue and black hovercraft laid nose deep in the earth in ruins a long ten-foot-by-ten-foot trench stretching out behind it. Sparks arched up from the control panel casting a dim light onto the floor of the craft.

A crouched figure dressed in black ninja garb searched quietly through the various compartments on the craft, leaving the sprawled figure stretched out on the crafts floor alone. He paused, not finding what he was seeking; he stood glancing once at the prone form on the floor of the craft then leaped over the side of the craft. He landed on the balls of his feet pausing long enough to look around before he took off towards his master and the ninja monkeys.

.  
.

Ron Stoppable could be described with many words but the main ones that would be used would be happy, passive, understanding and a nice guy. Now while these words would be very true on many days, right now the only word that could describe him was frustrated. This was given evidence by him beating his head on the steering wheel of his car at the intersection. When he stopped he had a red half circle on his forehead from his actions, he slumped back in his seat sighing very softly.

He knew he shouldn't be disappointed or annoyed with Kim since she had decided to back out at the last minute; but still, she had had him so worked up that it was hard not to be. Frustration, he decided, made even good guys jerks. He sat up in his seat and looking both ways eased his car past the stop sign, heading along the dark street far away from Kim's house.

He passed the Now Leaving Middleton sign and kept going heading for Upperton, not that he had a plan he was just driving trying to get his mind off his frustration. He only hopped that nobody held it against him about driving around on the Sabbath.

He sped up his vehicle thinking back to the look on Kim's face when she had suddenly changed her mind. She had looked so scared, as if she expected him to break up with her right then and there. It was actually a little unnerving, but at least she had seemed to relax when he had told her it was alright.

He took comfort in the fact that he still enjoyed cuddling her, even after how close they had come to 'doing it'. He hadn't realized how fast he was going but when he spotted the brown sign indicating Rider Strong Park was just a mile or so ahead he slowed, thinking he should have paid better attention.

.  
.

Monkey Fist narrowed his eyes watching as his ninjas limped back to him. They looked haggard and worn, but they're eyes showed that they knew he was displeased. He could smell they're fear. He kept his face passive however, no use yelling at them now, besides he had to find out what happened to the craft.

He darted his eyes over to watch as the branches of a tree swayed against the breeze, he narrowed his eyes and watched as a dark shadow dropped to the ground quietly. Monkey Fist watched closely as the tall, mysterious ninja approached his pace slow and thoughtful.

The ninja monkeys turned slowly feeling the stranger's approach, many slipped into fighting stances while others began searching for others.

The mysterious ninja knelt before the group and spoke up quietly "Forgive me master, I fear I have failed you yet again."

Monkey Fist raised an eyebrow and then shook his head speaking softly "Fear is a good place to start." He looked at the other monkey ninja's "Go and seek out the crash, scour the area and find me the device. Or Drakken." He narrowed his eyes looking at the mysterious, yet still kneeling ninja "Shego is neutralized correct?"

He nodded his head sharply and Monkey First looked back at the trees "Good." finally he looked back down at his hesitating army and growled, "I said go." The monkey ninjas scattered at his command, leaving him and the mysterious ninja alone.

Fist looked back at the ninja placing his hands behind his back; the ninja quickly dropped his gaze. Fist merely shifted his gaze to the trees of the park waiting.

**

* * *

**

The room was dark and rather lonely, a pile of clothes laid at the foot of a bed as if having been shed in haste and forgotten. This of course was the case, but it mattered little to the lone female figure who lay curled up on her bed staring out her window, at the night sky.

She let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes thinking back over that last few hours since the dance. She'd been in such a hurry that she was surprised she'd stopped when she did. She wasn't even sure why she'd stopped short with Ron. She was more than ready; he was willing everything was good and then boom! She chickened out.

That was what really annoyed her, she was Kim Possible able to do anything and she just chickened out of sleeping with her boyfriend. At least she'd had Ron as a boyfriend, he understood at least. She knew he had to be frustrated but at least he didn't press her or get angry. For one horrible moment, she had actually feared that he'd break up with her or sleep with Bonnie, like Josh.

Now that she truly thought about it that was what really bothered her. No matter how much she loved Ron, really loved him, a part of her mind kept nagging at her that he was going to be like Josh. That he was going to say or do something that was Josh-like. Josh's games had screwed her up because now when she was ready she couldn't do it because she was afraid that all guys were like that.

The red head rolled over on her bed, pulling a pillow towards her then without thinking about it slammed a fist into it, as if it was Josh. Feathers exploded outwards from it, but she didn't care she just continued to punch the pillow, until all that was left was a thin lifeless case. Tossing it to the floor, she buried her face in her remaining pillows, drifting off to sleep, resolving to talk with Ron tomorrow no matter what.

**

* * *

**

Monkey Fist watched with detached interest as his monkey ninjas returned, knowing already that they would have excuses for failure. He sliced a hand through the air talking harshly before they could begin. "I don't want to hear any excuses." He eyed the huddling ninjas and then turned away "Did none of you find the device?"

He didn't have to look to know the answer; they're silence answered for him. He held his hands behind his back talking quietly "What of Drakken then?" When he heard silence, he turned his head to stare at the ninjas coldly. "You failed to find even him after Dainiori handed him to us on a silver platter?"

The ninja monkeys seemed to tremble, fearful of their lord's wraith, which of course was a wise decision, since they had cost him a chance to completely his goal. He returned his gaze to the park ahead of him speaking up quietly after several long minutes of silent contemplation "Return to the van."

He was instantly obeyed which didn't surprise him, even the new ninja known as Dainiori hurried past the monkey master. Monkey Fist started after them once they had all fled a rage building. He wanted to kill someone; he was denied his chance to obtain his rightful power.

Shego would be no use to him and she'd be too much trouble to bother with, he needed the device or Drakken. Not the sidekick. He narrowed his eyes, maybe he could come up with another way to achieve his last step in regaining his lost power, but it would not be here in Upperton.

.  
.

The black sunbird pulled into the parking lot of Upperton's only park, its headlights bathing the area for a moment revealing its emptiness. It eased its way along the barren rows of parking spots, until it turned into the very last slot at the far end, the lights dying almost instantly followed by the sound of the engine.

The driver, a young blond man, pulled the keys out of his ignition and looked over at his little friend sleeping soundly in his jury-rigged hammock. He looked back out the windshield at the park, loosing himself in thought.

This was cut short when a van came hurtling out of the cover of the parks trees, it flew past at blinding speed without headlights to guide it. Ron twisted in his seat watching it race away and then back to the park. Without thinking, he'd scooped up his cell phone climbed out of his car and began easing his way to where he van had come from.

Obviously, something illegal had just happened, after all how many vans fly out of a park without lights. Within minutes, he was half way along the path the van had taken and at a crossroads of following the tracks or cutting off to the side. Lacking other options the young blond continued on his path, brown eyes darting around trying to spot anything that looked out of place. It was a futile task since it was night, but his years as sidekick to, in his opinion, which was very bias, the world's best hero Kim Possible wouldn't let him do otherwise.

He came to the end of the tire tracks and paused, he could feel his skin prickling, his eyes grew wide and he spun, the air was filled with mystical monkey power. He shivered walking towards where the feeling was the strongest; Monkey Fist had been in the van, what could have possibly brought him here.

He stood they're a moment thinking, he could call Kim but she was probably sleeping by now. He frowned and circled the area slowly, thinking, trying to figure out what to do. "Ok, What would Kp do? " he paused and started counting on his fingers "One, make sure that the scene isn't contaminated, two yell or give me a dirty look for being stupid, three approach things logically and rationally, then four when that fails let me wander off in a seemingly random direction and discover clues."

He frowned, and then shook his head a lot of good knowing that stuff did him. He turned in his spot and then picked a random direction, he had no other option really he just hoped he would luck out. As he moved his way into the park, he noticed the eerie lack of noise, which caused him to shiver.

It was just unnatural for things to be this quiet. He raised an eyebrow as he pushed a branch out of his way and found the sight of a blue and black hovercraft; he blinked confused and surprised since he wasn't even sure why he had come this way.

He started towards the craft glancing left and right; he paused next to it and grabbed the side lifting himself up to look inside finding it empty. He raised an eyebrow he was no rocket scientist, but he could put two and two together. Monkey Fist fleeing the area and no trace of Drakken around a crashed hovercraft equaled nothing but trouble.

He dropped back to the ground and eyed the trench behind the craft "Now that is a clue," smiling he started along it, listening to the eerie silence. The longer he walked the more his worry began to grow and the nagging question of where exactly Shego was ate at him. With a crash like what he found obviously meant they had fought something, he gulped and muttered, "I just hope there's no mutant penguins..."

**

* * *

**

In the pale early morning light, there was nothing strange about a van pulling into a small private airstrip. Nor did anyone working there blink when a tall man dressed as an archeologist climbed out of the drivers seat.

He entered the small brick and glass building, his hair combed neatly. His shoes made an echoing sound on the tiled floor as he approached the counter behind which a rather attractive woman was busy.

He came to a stop against the counter and placing his most charming smile on his face as the woman looked up at him.

"Yes sir, how might I help you today?"

The man handed her a small envelop, letting his English accent bleed through his speech, "I've finished my business in Upperton and would like to know if my plane is refueled." He paused letting her study the ticket "It's under the name of Fisk, Monte Aiemi Fisk to be exact."

The woman, who seemed hypnotized by his accent, giggled "Bond, James Bond." When the man smiled a little wider, she giggled once more and began typing on her computer. She looked back up after a few minutes and nodded "It appears that it is ready. Will you be leaving right away?"

He nodded "Unfortunately yes, I must. I am at the mercy of my business will." he tilted his head slightly giving her a special look "However; I would be willing to delay my departure a bit if you'd like to talk a little more."

The girl blushed and fumbled with what she was doing, giggling even more when suddenly her boss came walking out of his office looking at a manila folder. Sighing he picked up his envelop and exited the building crossing to the small twin-engine jet.

He climbed into the craft ignoring the rather cramped looking ninja monkeys that had snuck aboard. He slid easily into his seat and begin the preflight check, he looked at the other man in the seat next to him dressed in ninja garb as well "Are all of them onboard?"

"Yes master."

Monkey Fist nodded and picked up the radio "This is Monk012, requesting clearance for take off, roger?" There was a hissing which was replaced by a voice from the tower "Monk012, you are cleared for take off. Good flying. Roger."

Monkey Fist nodded "Roger and out." he handed the radio to the man seated next to him and then taxied the plane out onto the tarmac. With in minutes he had it barreling down the runway, then with expert control he lifted the plane off the ground and into the slowly brightening sky.

**

* * *

**

The front door to the modest yellow house eased open and a blond male stuck his head inside, glancing left and then right. Confident that he was the only one up he eased the door open all the way and entered carrying a human shaped bundle draped in his jacket.

He eased into the house and then up the stairs heading for his bedroom, trying to make as little noise as he possible could. Halfway up the stairs he froze as a creak echoed through the air. When he realized that the noise didn't seem to draw anyone's attention he continued.

Once he reached the upstairs hallway, he looked towards his parent's room and then started towards his own. Once there he carefully eased his door open and carried his bundle inside.

He paused next to his bed, he still wasn't sure if this was they best of ideas, but he had to know what happened to Drakken. He laid the still form of Shego out on his bed, her normally attractive face dirty and bruised.

Ron wasn't sure if she was hurt anywhere else nor was about to try and find out. Sighing he tossed the jacket he'd placed around Shego onto a pile of clothes in a corner and left his room. He needed some food and something to drink, running around in the middle of the night worked up ones hunger.

He couldn't help but yawn as he descended the stairs and without thinking began un-tucking his shirt trying to get comfortable. He shook his head vigorously, trying to stay awake as he started towards the kitchen.

He entered the unlit, yet bright kitchen and froze much as a deer caught in headlights does. His mother, a tall thin woman, stood there just beside the sink arms crossed and looking very upset.

She remained quiet, watching as her son's face showed his surprise. Ron gave her a weak smile "Hi mom..."

His mother spoke in an even tone, never once letting her gaze drift from him "Hello Ronald, did you and Kimberly have a good time?"

Ron nodded shifting from foot to foot nervously "Yes, we had a very nice time. Know what, I'm so tired" he paused and gave a large fake yawn "I think I'mma go lay on the couch and get some sleep."

His mother raised an eyebrow "What's the matter with your bed?"

Ron looked a little nervous "Cause, uh, someone's sleeping in it."

"Who is it?" his mother asked a slight edge finding its way to her voice "Is it _Kimberly_?"

Ron shook his head and sighing took a seat in a kitchen chair "No, there was an accident last night, a girl got hurt." He looked up at his mother who was looking a little less mad "She's not exactly the nicest girl around so I couldn't take her a hospital."

His mother raised an eyebrow "What do you mean 'not the nicest girl'?"

Ron rubbed his forehead "You remember me talking about Shego?"

"You mean..." His mother paused and looked at him seriously "Why did you bring her back here?"

"She's hurt and we gotta know what happened, I don't want what got her to get Kim." He stared at his mother who, despite a dark look, was opening the cabinets under the sink and producing the first-aid kit.

"'If your enemy is hungry, give him bread to eat; if he is thirsty give him water to drink.'" she looked at her son "If your enemy is hurt then help them. She's here now and we must do what we must."

Ron nodded and stood up from his chair "I'll help you take care of Shego." He had no sooner said that than he yawned.

His mother shook her head "No, you're going to sleep."

"MOM! There's a girl sleeping in my bed!" Ron's eyes grew wide in his shock.

His mother however remained impassive "That's why you're sleeping on the couch." Ron blinked, stood there a moment, and then nodded slightly turning heading for the living room.

He found the couch rather comfortable once he collapsed onto it he was out within seconds. His little pink mole rat friend sleeping soundly in his pocket.

* * *

Dainiori stood impassive staring out at the ocean, swaying slightly with the rocking of the boat as it sliced through the water. It was small, but since his master had insisted they take it and leave, the plane behind he didn't care.

He eyed the birds wheeling about in the distance, his thoughts concerned mainly with all that had happened. However, he wasn't so deep in thought that he didn't hear the sound of an approaching ninja.

His years of training let him sense when the attack began; Dainiori moved to the left striking out at the same time with his right hand.

He smashed into the ninja's solar plexus driving the air out of the monkey. As the Monkey folded over Dainiori's hand in pain, the ninja heaved with his arm sending the monkey ninja hurtling out into the clear sky before crashing into the water.

No sooner had the mysterious new ninja returned to his position of leaning against the rail than a voice spoke up "I see that your skill has indeed improved," The mysterious ninja turned bowing deeply, waiting for what would come next.

The simian man considered the ninja for a moment and then turned away to address the monkeys "I will not tolerate any more fighting among my ninjas. It is a waste of energy and it costs me ninjas, I am one short now. But at least it was one that was worthless."

Dainiori watched as his master, after his speech glared at them all and then returned quietly into the cabin. He looked at the monkey ninjas watching him; they were on edge, no doubt worried about what he would do. The Mysterious ninja pretended not to notice, turning back to stare at the ocean and await their arrival at the island.

**

* * *

**

With the sun high overhead, amidst the bright blue and puffy white clouds, this Saturday was most definitely a sign that spring was fast approaching. The air was filled with the sound of children playing and a long delayed ritual of mowing the yards.

Of course, these things barely registered with the red headed girl walking along the sidewalk, deep in thought. She darted her green eyes from yard to yard waving as adults noticed her and said hi. She sighed softly, she'd slept longer than she meant to, but there was nothing she could do.

The girl paused and looked at the modest yellow house of her boyfriend, his car was in the driveway as was his parents van. She let out the breath she'd been holding, glad that he was home. Shaking her head, she started up the walkway to his house, wondering if he'd be allowed to talk to her.

She nervously knocked on the door, wondering who would answer. Her question was answered when the door opened to reveal the short, stocky man that was Ron's father. He gave her a pleasant though distant smile "Oh Kim, here to see Ronald?"

Kim nodded stepping inside "So, he's not in trouble?"

Ron's dad shook his head "Not really, it was his choice." He paused and sighed, "Ron's upstairs is taking a shower."

Kim nodded and muttered thanks to Ron's father and then started up the stairs. She reached the upper hallway and paused before she started towards his room, if he was in the shower she'd just have to wait in his room. She opened his door quietly and stepped over a pile of clothes starting towards his bed.

She froze seeing the blankets rise and fall in an even manner, but she could tell that the form underneath it was definitely female. Resisting the urge to scream, she walked towards the bed, wanting to know what girl would be foolish enough to sleep in her boyfriend's bed. She froze seeing the bare upper chest and the bruised face of a pale green woman known as Shego.

Kim's hands balled into fists, so tight that her knuckles turned white from the pressure. Her green eyes narrowed as she turned towards the bedroom door to find her boyfriend standing there, holding his towel around his waist tightly.

"KP," he blinked slowly and then started backing away as Kim stalked towards him. Kim stopped once she had him pressed against the wall; she crossed her arms giving him a hard piercing look.

"So, uh, hi."

"Ron, what exactly is Shego doing in your bed?" the red head asked in an even tone.

Ron quietly prayed for divine intervention and of course, this went unanswered, "It's not what you think KP,"

Kim narrowed her eyes even more "Well then, why don't you tell me what I'm thinking."

"Uh, I love you?"

Kim's reaction to this statement was not what he had hoped for "RONALD DEAN STOPPABLE!Don't you dare give me that. SHEGO. IS. IN. YOUR, I REPEAT YOUR. BED. NAKED! Now tell me the truth or I'll change your religion."

As Ron tried to find the words to explain what Shego was doing there, it would have been easier if she didn't have him so flustered and confused. Thankfully, he was spared having to explain himself, his sought after divine intervention having finally arrived.

"She's been hurt," Both teenagers turned to look at his mother who was looking severe "Or didn't you notice that _Kimberly_?" Kim tried to say something but Ron's mother continued, "She was brought back here so that you and Ronald could find out what happened. Of course you would have known this if you'd given him the chance to explain."

Kim opened her mouth to say something, surprised by the cold and condescending tone in the older woman's voice "I'm sorry, I was just," she trailed off, surprised by her own lack of words.

Ron grabbed her wrist, interjecting himself into the conversation "My clothes are in your room right?" when his mother nodded he dragged Kim along behind him as he started down the hallway towards his parent's room, giving neither woman a chance to say another word.

"What was that all about Ron?" Kim asked once Ron had dressed and allowed her in the room with him. Ron took a seat on the bed still toweling his damp hair as he explained, "She thinks we, you know," he said in an awkward voice.

Kim raised an eyebrow and took a seat next to him nodding, placing a hand on his leg "So, why exactly did you bring Shego home? I thought you were going straight home after you left my house."

Ron took a breath and then launched into his story, leaving out only that he had been frustrated. When he reached the end Kim was standing and talking to Wade on her communicator "Wade has there been any thefts of scientific hardware in the last twenty-four hours?"

"Hold on a sec," the boy genius said "No, nothing. Why you ask?"

Kim glanced at Ron and then back at her communicator "Because we think Monkey Fist kidnapped Drakken. Keep an eye out for anything odd alright?"

"Will do, by the way, that information-" Whatever else the boy genius was about to say was cut off abruptly. It didn't seem to register with the blond who was busy drying his hair once more.

Kim resumed her seat next to her boyfriend talking in an amused voice "So, your mom thinks we slept together uh?" Ron nodded looking at her "Why don't you just tell her the truth?"

Ron shrugged looking at her "Cause once she gets an idea she doesn't let it go, she's strong willed." He sighed, "I could try, but it'd be like trying to get me to not get excited about the GWA."

Kim chuckled and patted his leg "Don't worry about it; if she's anything like you it'd be easier to just ride this out."

He gave her an odd look "KP, you know I love you right?" When she nodded, he smiled weakly "Just remember that later tonight."

Kim shrugged off the look and what he said, "Look I love you to, but it won't be that bad." She smiled and grabbed his hand standing "Come on we better go down stairs before she thinks she's got to burn her own bed sheets."

Ron nodded standing with her; he couldn't help but smile at her optimism. It was obvious in his expression that he wished she would believe him, not that it would do much good.

**

* * *

**

The feel of cool sheets was the first thing that reached the sleep-addled mind. The next was the dull throb of pain that raced through the entire body. Slowly, unwilling to really be awake a pale green woman opened her eyes to stare at the dark ceiling. She didn't know where she was but the smell of liquid cheese told her this was defiantly not Drakken's room.

She sat up slowly letting her sheet fall away, then paused realizing that she was naked. That was a shock, but it didn't bother her to much she was never one to be bashful.

She slid out of the bed and stretched tenderly; she lowered her arms and scanned the room. It was definitely a teenager's room, and once she spotted the GWA poster on the wall she smiled at the realization that it was a male teenager.

She slowly walked around the room studying the objects and stepping over piles of clothes in the floor. She paused seeing a computer and couldn't resist, within minutes she had booted it up and dug into the files. With a deft click of the mouse she scanned what files she could find and smiled standing up right "So this is Ronnie poo's room,"

She turned slightly and spotted her clothes, they look cleaned and fresh which was a good thing. She turned back to the computer, she really should thank him and it would drive Kim nuts. She preformed a quick search of the computer area and found a digital camera.

Her smile turned wicked as she picked it up, she might be bruised in spots but she was sure Ron wouldn't mind. With that in mind, she quickly connected the camera to the computer and set it to take pictures at regular intervals and save them on the computer.

That done she strutted back to where her clothes were folded and proceeded to dress slowly, putting on a show smiling at the camera the entire time. Once she was fully clothed, she couldn't help but laugh at the imagined look on Kim's face when she found the pictures.

Her fun over with she eased out of the room and then down the hallway, absently thinking that he had a nice house. It wasn't that big really, but it was nice. She descended the stairs, following the sound of voices.

She reached the end of the stairs and paused listening to the voices. Shego smiled stifling a chuckle stepped into the doorway, placing her hands on her hips "Oh Ronnie Poo," she saw the look of surprise on both teenagers faces and smiled wider "I'm disappointed, here you are spending time with a mistress when your girlfriend is upstairs sleeping in your bed."

There was a low growl as Kim shifted so that she was between the two "No his girlfriend was down here with him,"

Shego laughed, "Oh, then his mistress was upstairs in his bed." Kim seemed as if she wanted to say something rather unwholesome when Shego continued, "Really Ronnie, I don't mind what you do with her, just as long as you save some for me. Like the ride back, I loved that."

"WHAT!?" Kim lunged forward but jerked to a stop since Ron had seized her around the waist. "Ron, let me go."

Shego gave her a teasing look "Why Kimmie, you act like he didn't tell you," She let a mock look of surprise cross her face "He didn't did tell you did he? I spent the entire ride here with my head in his lap." she dabbed at the corners of her mouth smiling letting her meaning carry without words.

Kim struggled even harder, hitting Ron's hands hard enough to make him flinch. This only added to the amusement of Shego and the despair of Ron who was barely holding her in in check.

However, the situation was alleviated when the tall, thin woman with short blond hair and glasses entered the room. Her mere presence stopped all three, she frowned in disproval focusing on Kim and Ron "Kimberly, I will have no fighting in my house, especially tonight."

The red head nodded mutely, talking in a low "Yes Mrs. Stoppable." This was too much for Shego who began to laugh; it died quickly when she found the woman staring at her hard. Mrs. Stoppable approached slowly only stopping once she was in front of the woman. "If you're well enough to laugh and fight then you're well enough to cook."

Shego opened her mouth to argue when Mrs. Stoppable seized the pale woman's ear like a disobedient child and marched towards the kitchen forcing Shego to follow her.

With wide disbelieving eyes, the two teenagers watched the most surprising and hilarious scene they would ever see, after several minutes, they looked at each other and then broke into hysterical laughter.

.  
.

Ron Stoppable was sure he was living his last moments of life, he had to be. After all on one side of him sat his upset girlfriend and on the other side sat Shego, for which he had his mother to thank. The blond of course kept his eyes focused on his food, eating what he considered his last meal.

He chanced a glance at his father, who seemed clueless to what his wife was doing.

"So, Mrs. Stoppable, do the Stoppable men always age so well?"

Ron couldn't help but choke at Shego's question; it was all he could do not to spit out his food. He looked up glancing first at Shego and then at his mother who was smiling brightly "Why yes, they do actually. Why? Got your eye on a Stoppable?"

Ron's eyes grew wide and looked around at Kim as her utensils fell from her hands. He saw the clenching of her jaw and reached out placing a hand on hers to keep her from blowing up.

"Actually I do. But," Shego answered, and then glanced at Ron and Kim before looking back at his mom "He's already dating someone. Though I haven't the faintest idea why."

His mother raised and eyebrow and looked at her son "She does have a point, why exactly are you dating _Kimberly_? I mean Shelia is a good Jewish girl so why aren't you dating her?"

Ron could feel every female's attention shift to him, something that he was not very comfortable with. Ron stared at his plate, praying that when he looked up this would have been a horrible, horrible dream.

Shego looked like a cat with a canary, his mother was watching him with a great deal of interest and Kim was merely staring at him expectantly. He chanced a glance at his father and then taking a breath answered "Cause, I lo-love her, that's why."

There was absolute silence as his mother stood talking in a slightly raised voice "You love her? You're only sixteen, you can't know that yet." She glared at Ron and then shot a dagger at Kim "Whatever you two have done does not mean you love each other!"

"Dear," his father interjected but was immediately silenced by a look.

"I will not have a-a-tsatskele kurva-" she began when suddenly his father cut her off.

"ENOUGH!"

The short man stood from his seat, staring at those seated at the table and then looked at his wife who slowly took her seat looking worried. He spoke slowly and evenly "This is still the Sabbath, we will sit down and enjoy our meal." He glared at his wife "Won't we dear?"

Ron's mother nodded and his father returned to his seat and his meal.

It took several minutes for dinner to return to normal, but once it did, no one seemed willing to talk. Ron may not have known what his mother had been saying but he knew it wasn't nice, and he knew that Kim figured that much as well. Now more than ever he was sure he was eating his last meal.

**

* * *

**

The forest was lush and in day light a vivid green, though this was of little consequence to the slow moving group of black clad ninjas. The forest was actually more of a jungle, which was understandable since it was located on an island in the pacific. The air was filled with loud, insistent and all encompassing sounds of animals native to this island.

The nighttime bird song was quite loud, leading one to the thought that there had to be whole flocks of birds hiding in the bushes. This of course was ignored by the seemingly jaded monkey ninjas, except for maybe one.

Dainiori darted his eyes around, never letting them rest. He was memorizing everything that he could should he have to find his way without help. He knew that when he entered his masters lair things might not be as calm as they were on the boat. He looked ahead and saw the trail coming to a stop at the base of a mountain.

He strained his eyes to see what his master would do. However, in the gloom of the dark island he saw nothing. He heard the soft clicks of what sounded like locks and then watched in fascination as a large slab of mountain was slid to the side to reveal a dark passage away into a gave.

The monkey ninjas disappeared after their master into the mouth and Dainiori hurried to follow them. Without any light as a guide, the ninja placed his hand against the wall surprised by its smooth feeling. Slowly, with the smooth wall as his guide the mysterious ninja descended down into the earth.

Before long, the path he was following was lit in a pale light, revealing that he was alone as he descended the rough-hewn stairs. He paused to consider that fact and then continued; thankfully, he only had a few more turns before he found himself at the entrance of a large cave temple.

He descended from the platform high over the cave temples floor, marveling at the seemingly marble stairs. He saw monkeys everywhere, some sleeping, some mediating, while others sparred. He couldn't help but be amazed at what he saw, the floor was polished so smooth that it resembled marble and a large outline of a monkey covered it.

The walls were seemingly a smooth yet rough slightly rough surface, bathed in a soft light. The pillars that circled around the room were almost perfectly formed, and the ceiling was cloaked in darkness. In the center of it wall as a semi-circle of four pedestals upon which a jade monkey was located, then at the far wall where it was obviously the font sat a large altar of sorts, a candle on each end and a sword gleaming in the seemingly-supernatural light of the cave.

Dainiori slipped through the cave-temple without anyone paying him notice, he studied everything so closely that he felt he was the creator of it. The jade statues seemed both inviting and horrible, yet he passed between them and towards the sword.

He couldn't help but read the sutras that had been placed all over the sword, disrupting the magical connection between it and its chosen owner. The ninja couldn't help but think that it was as if a holy relic was placed amongst unholy things.

He turned looking back at the whole of the cave temple. He should sleep; he would need his rest for whatever his master had planned. He quickly found a corner that seemed over looked and covered with a shadow. With his back against it, he closed his and drifted into a light sleep, never noticing that one of the walls that made up his corner was a giant stone gorilla.

**

* * *

**

Hell, that was where he had to be. That or he was already married. Either one would explain why he was currently changing the sheets and pillows on his bed while listening to an irate girlfriend. She was pacing his room ranting about his mother and Shego, it would have been humorous if it weren't for the fact that she was also ranting about him.

The young blond man paused as he tucked a corner of the sheet in, wondering if maybe his father ever had days like this. He shook himself out of that thought and noticed that Kim was standing perfectly still and staring at him. "Ron, tell me what your mother called me."

Ron stood up sighing in defeat "KP, for the one millionth time, I don't know. I never bothered to learn Yiddish, to old world for me."

Kim snorted cocking a hip crossing her arms "Well you should have stood up for me anyway, like your dad." She narrowed her eyes "And why did you studded when you said you loved me? I mean honestly, is it so hard to say in front of others?"

Ron sat down heavily on his bed looking up at her "Kim, look I'm sorry alright. I was just surprised by the question and you know how I am when I'm surprised." he shook his head "And Kp, I couldn't exactly stand up and shout at her for something I don't have a clue about 'Honor thy mother and thy father.' remember?"

Kim glared at him "I'm not asking that you shout at her, but you need to stand up to her. This cold shoulder routine is getting out of hand."

He sighed and Kim's features softened "Look, I'm not asking that you dishonor your parents, but your suppose to honor thy wife to."

Ron blinked looking at her "Uh, one were not married and two that's not from the torah."

Kim gave him a hard, but loving look "One maybe not, but it's still valid and two you keep this up and we never will be." She watched as the blond stared at her dumbfounded. Kim took pity and walked over to sit next to her boyfriend "I'm sorry about loosing it Ron, but your mom's just..." she trailed off and looked down.

Ron took her hand and kissed her cheek "I know KP, come on let's get downstairs and see if we can't get my mom to ease off." Kim nodded and rose following his lead.

.  
.

The downstairs was dark, or at least it was until a figure opened the door bathing the doorway in the streetlights outside. Shego smiled staring out at the night, she could barely see it, but there weaving among the trees in the distance was Drakken's hovercraft. She looked back at the house her smile faltering; it returned full force when she saw Kim and Ron appear at the foot of the stairs.

"Well, well, you two done wearing out the springs? Cause I want my turn." The pale woman started towards the two "I won't even need a bed." She watched as Ron began to look panicked while Kim stared holes through her.

Not that it bothered Shego, she just smiled even wider and placed her hands on her hips stop just a few steps from the door "Oh come on, right here, in the doorway...I don't mind if Kimmie watches."

"Why you-" whatever else the rather angry sounding Kim was going to say was cut off when Ron clamped a hand over her mouth. He whispered something to her and then slowly removed his hand. Kim stood there for a moment, her anger still evident.

Shego smiled mockingly and turned hearing the hum of a hovercrafts engine "Awww," she turned back to look at the two "My rides here...Ronnie poo, I do wanna thank you."

Ron blinked while Kim started towards the other girl, from her body language it was obvious that a fight was going to erupt. Something that his house couldn't withstand, summoning all of his willpower he snagged Kim's wrist to hold her back, giving her a reassuring look before starting towards Shego.

The pale woman extended her hand when the blond reached her, taking the two of them by surprise. Ron studied her face for a moment and then reluctantly shook it. Neither was ready for it when Shego jerked him forward by the handshake planting a deep kiss on the boy. Shego let it last for a moment before she shoved Ron backwards into a charging Kim, and then laughing disappeared out the front door.

Kim finally extracting herself from a confused Ron chased after the woman, intent on tearing the girl apart but found only empty space. She craned her neck looking up at the disappearing hovercraft, a rope ladder swaying as a figure climbed up it. With a growl of frustration, Kim turned and went back to Ron.

She found the blond wiping at his mouth, blinking rapidly. Once he spotted her he paused and opened his mouth as if to apologize when Kim embraced him "Don't worry about it Ron. I know she was just pushing my buttons."

"Well that was rather rude,"

Both teenagers jumped startled and turned towards the sound of Mrs. Stoppable who was walking towards the front door a disproving look on her face. "Honestly, not even a goodbye and from a good Jewish girl. Not that I blame her, you two did make her feel very uncomfortable." She gave Kim and Ron a rather cold look as she closed and locked the door.

Kim bit her tongue, willing herself not to blow up. Ron it seemed was doing much the same thing, he took a deep breath and then letting it out shook his head "Mom, really she made it just as uncomfortable for KP."

His mother waved a hand glossing over her son "Oh nonsense, she was just a friendly girl." She gave the red head a condensing smile "_Kimberly_, I've made up the couch for you."

"Mom," he paused and took a deep breath "She can't sleep on the couch, it'll really hurt her back. Besides why can't she sleep in my room like she normal does?"

His mother narrowed her eyes zeroing in on her son "BECAUSE," she paused and seemed to gain control of herself "Because I said so. It's high time you two stopped sharing a room when she stays over."

"Fine, I'll sleep on the couch and she can have my room all to herself."

His mother shook her head, about to respond when Kim spoke up placing a hand on his arm "Ron, really, I'll sleep on the couch."

"That's very wise of you dear; see Ron, everything's settled."

The blond stared hard at his mother, then looked at his girlfriend and shook his head "No mom I don't think they are. See, I'm not going to let her sleep on that couch and I'm not going to sleep on it either."

"Ronald,"

The blond continued talking right over her "I'm tired of this. All day it's been _Kimberly you should smarten up, Kimberly you need to think about what's best for Ronald_. Then Shego some how manages to charm you and you try to force her on me." He paused staring at his mother who looked startled at his sudden growth of backbone "Well, I love Kim and I'm going to sleep in my own bed and so is she. So GOODNIGHT!"

With that, he turned and grabbing his girlfriends hand marched up the stairs, leading a very surprised looking Kim.

"RONALD DEAN STOPPABLE! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

When the teenager completely ignored her, the tall, older woman crossed her arms and swore under her breath. She turned to find herself looking at her husband.

"I saw that coming,"

His mother snorted, "It's all that _girls_ fault."

"No, this would have happened even without her. You need to stop blaming Kim or you'll make it worse."

"Oh, is that so?"

"You know it is." He responded quietly

His wife chewed her lip in thought and then turned away "Well you're entitled to your opinion, but I'm tired and going to bed." When the short man took a step she looked back at him, "You're sleeping on the couch."

Ron's father watched his wife storm off, then shaking his head walking into the living and collapsing onto the makeshift bed. He sighed rubbing at the bridge of his nose "I saw this coming to," snorting he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

**

* * *

**

Darkness. Its shadowy tendrils blanketed the area in obscurity, three waning torches feebly fighting back. Jagged rock walls glistened with a thin coat of moisture, the faint sound of dripping water playing in the room. A light breeze toyed with the fading flames, small pools of light chasing out the darkness. One such pool fell upon a figure, ankles fastened tightly to the rocky wall, arms held to his side by a pair of rusting chains. Little more than breathing assured anyone who happened to venture this deep into the winding depths of the antechamber that he was alive.

As quickly as it had come, the pool receded, casting the prisoner back into darkness. Faint footsteps echoed quietly down a long tunnel, each new footfall growing slightly in volume, a new point of light journeying down the path. Murmured chants flowed from within a hooded cloak, the accompanying flame casting a shadow over the figure's face. Smoldering embers burst to life, the melodious chant reaching its peak. The cloaked figure passed through the tunnel's threshold, his stride halting short of the center of the antechamber. Roughly casting the torch aside, hands sliding into oversized sleeves, the man stopped.

Renewed flames illuminated the room's pair of occupants, one carefully eyeing the other. Beginning with the hood, the captor slowly removed his outer cloak, a black gi remaining. The cloth crumpled onto the moist floor as casual strides lead the gi-clad man towards his captor. Simian fingers balled into a tight fist, hairy knuckles popping with the increasing pressure. Bare feet slapped loudly against the rock floor, the man's long face twisting into an angered glare.

An open palm thrust out, making solid contact with the outer wall, the fist poised to strike. "Why," the man seemed to taunt, his fist crashing into the wall scant inches from the captive's face, "Why did you disobey me Chippy?"

Silence only served to enrage the man further, an open hand gripping the small primate's skull and ramming it into the wall. "You will speak or pay a dear price," the man sneered, a distinct accent tainting his speech.

Defiant eyes locked with orbs burning with unbridled rage. The grip on Chippy's head tightened, his eyes forced shut by the sheer pain exploding within his skull. A wailing screech tore through the relative quiet; it's after effects echoing down the tunnel. "Good," Monkey Fist smirked, relinquishing his hold on his minion's head.

Rapid strings of screeches and howls dictated to the villain everything he had been requesting. "So he was destined to lead, yet it is I who shall do so," he asserted, turning away before delivering a final punch to his underling's midsection, "Never keep information from me. Never."

Striding from the prone form, the simian man gathered his cloak, spreading the cloth out like a blanket. Taking up a seat upon the cloth, legs crossed, arms lifted, Monkey Fist allowed himself to fall into meditation.

**

* * *

**

The bed felt much to large for Kim, she knew that Ron was right next to her sleeping on the top sheet of course, but since they had come upstairs neither had said a word. The red head contented herself to lay on her side and stare at the far wall of his room. She wasn't sure why they hadn't talked, but somehow she felt he blamed her for what he said to his mother.

She felt the bed shift and remained motionless, believing that he was asleep. However when a hand gently came to rest on her hip she knew better and turned her head to stare up at the face of her boyfriend. He gave her a small smile "Didn't mean to wake ya KP."

"You didn't, I've just been laying here thinking."

He nodded and kissed her forehead "Yea, me to...which is harder than I remember it being." he chuckled and propped himself up on his elbow "So what were ya thinkin' about?"

Kim rolled over to lay on her back staring upwards at the ceiling "That I'm just making you're life more complicated than it should be. I mean if I wasn't here you wouldn't have had it out with your mom."

"Uhhh,"

Kim looked at him panic flashing in her eyes "Ron, please no, don't say it..." she began to sat up her panic filling her entire face.

Ron blinked and reached out to keep her from getting up "Don't say what Kp?" He seemed to search her eyes and then took a slow breath "oh...that." he shook his head "I'd never say that Kp, I mean come on I love ya."

She continued to look uncertain but nodded, "Ron, if I tell you why I came over you won't throw a fit will you?"

Ron laughed a little "Hey, as long as it wasn't to tear up my Buneo Nacho gift certificates I'm good."

Kim sighed turning her head to look away at him "I came over to tell you I'm sorry about last night, when I chickened out." she paused closing her eyes "I mean it wasn't right getting you all excited...if you want we can do it now. I don't wanna loose you."

"Umm, KP?"

When she turned her head back to look at him, he gave her a lopsided grin "Don't worry about it, really, besides your not gonna loose me over something like that." He leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead "Your my best-friend, which is odd since your also my girlfriend."

Kim nodded and gave an awkward smile "So, no pressure?" he nodded smiling back "Not going to break up with me if we don't do it? Or cheat on me?" He shook his head still smiling. "You know, I think I like this new smooth you."

Ron laughed laying down on the bed "Hey, smooth me is nothing, you should see my mad fu skillz side." He made some quick goofy hand movements before bopping his own nose which earned him a laugh from Kim.

"Lets get some sleep 'Oh mighty mad fu skill master'"

He nodded rolling over to wrap his arms around her, they shared a brief kiss and then closing their eyes drifted off to their respected slumbers.

.  
.

The world was dark; there was no doubt about it. It extended as far as the eye could see in any direction, but oddest of all was that this darkness wasn't solid. It seemed as if it was made of water, swirling and changing in an unceasing state of flux.

It wasn't before long before the darkness gave way to a pale light that grew, spreading out as a bird spreads its wing. As the darkness peeled away, it revealed a clearing of trees, many beautiful as well as ancient.

The pale light took shape and rolled through the air and along the ground as a thick mist. This was everything that the young man standing in the center of this strange dream had experienced on his way here.

He was out of place with the eerie mystical setting, dressed in a subdued red hockey jersey and brown cargo pants. He swore to himself that in the distance he heard music that was familiar and yet it wasn't. However, his attention was diverted by the darkness as it creped back in, its tendrils worming their way through the mist.

The young man watched as the darkness peeled back returning to the edges of the mist leaving behind a tall man, dressed in a black gi trimmed with silk the color of blood. The simian man stood there considering the man across from him for several long minutes and then finally he spoke "Ron Stoppable, I was hoping I would see you here someday."

Ron tensed ready for anything, but the man merely continued to smile as if he had all the time in the world. Finally Ron relaxed, but just slightly "Ok, where are we?"

"We are in a place of eternal flux, were gods dwell and men can see their souls. Called Nirvana by some, others call it Paradise."

The blond reached up to scratch his head "So...yea, um, where are we again?"

"Were in an intangible realm of existence," the man said softly, as if attempting to keep his temper.

"Riiight, see those are school words." The young man said pointing his finger at the man.

"It's a dream! Can you can get it now?"

There was a moment of silence and then young man made a sick looking face "Ewwww, I'm dreaming about a monkey man...this just way beyond sick and wrong."

The man raised an eyebrow then shaking his head began moving in a wide circle around Ron "Focus boy! We are joined together by the Mystical Monkey Power," he slowly moved inwards with each circle until at last he was close enough that they could touch without trying.

"So, we're going to fight?"

The simian man shook his head coming to a stop in front of his opponent, hands behind his back "We could no more touch than wind can itself." He smiled lowering his voice "No, Ron Stoppable, we are merely going to talk. I come offering a gift since we are brothers of sorts."

"Ok, now this is really getting freaky."

Fist lifted a finger quickly drawing the attention back to him "Listen to me, we both share a bond with the Mystical Monkey Power. I however am the rightful heir to it; I have sacrificed much to obtain it, whereas you don't even want it."

Slowly the man began to circle the young blond man once more whispering as he did so "I offer you a deal, quit. Give up and let me have the power. I promise to spare your family and friends, since we are brothers it is only fair. Give up and I promise to spare Middleton my wraith. I offer you a chance to live and save the ones you care about most."

"Why should I? I can take you no problem."

Fist laughed slightly coming to a stop in front of the young man "Yes, you may be able to beat me this time. However, what of next time, or the time after that? Will you be able to keep me from winning when you're an old man? Beat me now; I will come back even stronger."

"You can't live forever."

The simian man smiled "You'd be surprised how long I could live. How long we both could live. The mystical monkey power can sustain our lives if it's what we wish, even with only partially restored power." The man lowered his voice "Think of it, constantly fighting with me, through out all of history, no family, no friends. A constant fight until at last you grow so tired that I win. Instead, you can live a happy life with those you care for most. You can save them you can have a family. A wife, children."

"I'm not going just give up and I'll never get tired." Ron retorted but the simian man saw the shadow of doubt that flickered in the brown eyes of his opponent.

"Do you really believe that? Are you really naive enough to think that you would never tire of the fight? An eternal fight with me...the isolation would be a thousand times worse than what you know now. Trust me I know what you experience at school, I know your heart."

"You know nothing about me."

"Always alone, the sidekick, the joke, the loser." Monkey Fist smiled cruelly "I know who you are far better than anyone else ever will. Trust me fighting me would be like fighting yourself, give up the power and live."

He extended his hand in offering of a handshake "I give you my word as master of Tae Shing Pek Kwar that I will spare Middleton and those that live in it. I give it to you my brother, as thanks."

Ron stared at the leathery and rough looking hand, then up at the cold black eyes of his enemy, doubt and fear eating away at him. He could save Kim for sure, his family and hers, if he just gave up right now. Part of him wanted to take the offer, he owed the world nothing, and all he needed to take care of was his own.

Slowly he began to lift his hand, opening it to shake with the simian man. To give up would be easy, far easier than fighting this man and risk loosing everything. Better to sacrifice what he didn't have for what he did.

His hand was inches from the monkey master; he could feel the electricity jumping between their hands, when a voice began shouting in his head. 'NO!' it cried repeatedly, so loud that it made his temples throb and forced him to pause as his hand trembled while the voice continued to shout, almost as if it was a chant.

Monkey Fist kept his hand out, waiting, smiling as if he knew he would win. Ron wanted to shake the hand, to give up and save Kim. However, he couldn't seem to concentrate hard enough to move his hand.

The shouting voice suddenly turned soothing, lowering in volume as it whispered to him telling him to lower his hand and fight. Slowly the blond lowered his hand back to his side and shook his head "No, I refuse." He slowly backed away from the simian man whose face began to cloud with anger; the tendrils of darkness began to creep forward into the mist. "Righteous men shall overcome those who seek to do evil."

"You think that you're righteous? You think you will stop me?" Monkey Fist hissed, the darkness growing darker "I am power, I am the future. I will grind you to powder and scatter you're remains to the four winds."

The mist began to recede, swirling around Ron, seeking to keep him alone safe from the darkness.

"I will take all those you hold dear and destroy them. Nothing will be spared my wraith." Monkey Fist extended his hand violently, the darkness seeming to dominate everything "This is your last chance, give up and you might yet save your family."

Ron shook his head, gathering all of the resolve that he could "No! Hero's don't give up, Superman doesn't give up; neither does Batman or Spider-man. I refuse to give up."

Monkey Fist laughed harshly, the darkness slowly retreating from the now glowing mist "Playing the hero? How noble." He narrowed his eyes "Then you shall die. One less would be hero."

There was a moment of silence as the darkness swirled around Monkey Fist engulfing him completely before fading from view leaving Ron alone in the field. It wasn't until this moment that he looked down and noticed what this field truly was.

Scattered tombstones broke the mist, revealing that he was standing in a graveyard. He felt a chill run up his back and he lowered his gaze to look at the tombstone of the gave he was standing next to. He knelt slowly and cleared the mist from view to stare that the headstone, his face went pale. "No," he blinked his eyes "Lord no, please, not her."

He shook his head his fingers reaching out to touch the craved words but it was forgotten as the mist washed over him, hurtled him into the ethereal embrace of true sleep.

**

* * *

**

It seemed as if only a few minutes had passed in silence before Monkey Fist reopened his eyes, but in reality, it had been several hours. He was satisfied that his spirit had been cleansed of the stain of blind rage.

He rose slowly gathering up the damp cloth, draping it over his arm. He snapped his fingers once which was immediately followed by a single black-clad solider that materialized from the shadows. The monkey bowed his head in respect as Monkey Fist spoke "Gather the rest. It is time to train."

The ninja disappeared into the shadows hurrying to do as his master had ordered. Monkey Fist allowed a genuine smile to cross his face, maybe his offer had failed but the seed of doubt was planted. The boy would fail, now all simian man had to do was concentrate on a way to returning to the stars and his fate.

**

* * *

**

The bright blue of the sky and the bright yellow of the sun seemed almost cartoonish in brightness. The white puffy clouds stuck out as if not part of the sky, but it was, when viewed in wholeness, a beautiful day.

This of course was lost on the young man that was climbing out of his black sunbird; he was far too lost in thoughts about Kim's mother and her reaction to him to care how the day looked. The older Possible woman had treated him courteously, but kept a distance, as if she too believed that they had slept together.

He shook his and yawned, then jumped when someone started talking to him from behind "Ohyao Ron-san."

The blond turned to look at the Japanese beauty; she was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and long gray shirt. She gave him a smile bowing slightly "How has your morning been?"

He smiled and shrugged "Not too sure, to tired to really say." he yawned again "So any particular reason you're going American?"

"I am merely 'blending in' as you would say."

"Ahh, well you did an excellent job."

She smiled and then turned serious "Come, we must train while your parents are out. We have neglected it for far too long."

Ron blinked "Yori, I don't feel like training. I haven't had a good night's sleep for the last two days. Can't we postpone training?"

"We train now; we do not have time to 'postpone' things." Came her response as she started towards his back yard.

"Hey, wait, I want to ask ya about this dream I had last night," He hurried after her, but the girl just ignored him "It involved Monkey Fist."

Yori paused and looked at her student slash friend "What kind of dream was it?"

"We just talked; he wanted me to give up."

"It was just a nightmare," But her answer didn't hide the flash of worry that filled her eyes briefly.

"The more I think about it the better it sounds. He promised to spare my families lives if I gave up."

"Stoppable-san, are you so fearful of loosing that you'll go against everything and allow evil to take the world?" She patted his shoulder "Do not let this bad dream bother you, the prophecy and you're fate can not be denied."

Ron blinked "What do you mean 'the prophecy and my fate can not be denied?'"

Yori shrugged and turned starting once more for his backyard "We must train." Ron followed her, a look of determination on his face. Once they entered his back yard, Yori picked up a rake and turned to look at him "Prepare yourself."

Ron shook his head as he crossed his arms "No, I want to know about this prophesy." Yori shook her head and spinning her weapon came at him.

The blond nimbly avoided the various slashes and dodged the jabs, they moved at almost a blinding speed. Ron leaped over a vicious leg sweep eyes hardening "Tell me."

Yori sliced upwards towards his head, but found only air, however she dropped the makeshift Bo like an ax seeking to strike his head from above. The blond moved to the side letting it smash into the ground, and then started forward.

Yori spun letting go of her weapon and threw a spinning hook kick that caused her opponent to back off least he was hit. As her foot once more touched the ground, she stooped retrieving her weapon and then rose performing a single hand spin.

"Yori,"

The black haired girl ignored him and charged moving with such speed and agility that not even Shego could have countered. Yet as she continuously stabbed and attacked her opponent, she found only air, Ron moving just enough to avoid her attacks.

The oriental woman spun suddenly slicing her make shift Bo staff through the air and then along the ground seeking to take out his legs. When he jumped, she allowed her momentum to carry her through and then shifted her hips striking back at the side of his head.

Ron landed with barely enough time to register what she was doing when a hand shot out grabbing her weapon. It was a moment of shock for Yori before his leg shot out along with a hand, combining a leg sweep and shove so that she collapsed to the ground weaponless.

She lay there, breathing heavily, staring up at her student who didn't even look the least bit winded. How had he managed to defeat her so quickly? She began to stand, willing to continue the fight when she found the make shift Bo staff inches from her face.

He had moved so fast that she hadn't even noticed the subtle changes needed to move the weapon. Yori felt a slight shiver run through her, as she stared up at his eyes, they were much darker than normal.

His face was hard "Tell me," his grip tightened so that his knuckles popped "What is the prophecy and my fate? Why can't they be denied?"

"Ron-san, you do not need to know such things."

Ron snorted before tossing the rake away "Fine. Then you stop Monkey Fist yourself."

Yori remained on the ground a moment longer and then stood up slowly, smoothing out her clothes "Ron-san," she looked down to the ground and then back up meeting his gaze "I do not know you're fate, all I know is the prophesy. It was made by Yamonochi's founder on the eve of his death."

"Ok, then tell me the prophecy."

"As you wish Stoppable-san. His prophesy concerned a time when there would be more than one Possessor of the Mystical Monkey Power." she sighed "Never has this been revealed to those other than the next Master of Yamanochi. You can not tell another soul."

"I get it, big important secret."

"The prophesy says 'That when the time comes that man might fly to the stars and place a home for the monkey that leads to the future among them there shall be two that possess my power. They must war with each other till one is destroyed, for the power can not be split."

Ron blinked looking at her "So...that means?"

Yori looked up at him her face set "To defeat Monkey Fist, to save the world, you must kill him. There can be only one."

"No...no way." Ron stammered as he back off, staring at Yori who seemed un-phased by his reaction. When he felt his back touch a tree, he leaned against it. "I can't kill him...that's, no, there must be another way."

"If you do not fight him, do not slay him then he will kill you and he will win. Then no one can stop him."

Ron didn't say a word; he hung his head staring at the ground in front of him. Yori started towards him then paused when he lifted his head to stare at her.

"Go away Yori, go away and leave me alone. It's over..." his voice was hallow signaling his despair and his defeat.

"Ron-san, you can not allow Monkey Fist to win. Do not simply give up."

"You want me to kill." He lifted his head and looked at her in disbelief "I won't kill, it's beyond me and it always will be." That said the blond slid to ground, the rough bark of the tree scrapping his back. He laid his head on his arms "I'm going to let everyone down, so just leave me alone."

The Japanese beauty stood there watching him closely, she should have known he would react like this. She had not been his friend for long, but she knew better than to tell him and yet she had done just that. It was because her stupidity that Monkey Fist would win, the blond before her had lost the will to fight. She stood they're watching him for several more minutes and then left.

She could feel for the first time the weight of her actions and choices. Everything she had done, everything she'd believed and said was now little more than dust. She had destroyed her student's spirit and insured his destruction. All this time in which she had been so prideful in the fact that she was training the monkey master had blinded her to the fact that he was not ready for such responsibility. She lowered her head, fighting back her tears. She would have to return to Yamanochi and tell Master Sensei that she failed, that it was over, that Monkey Fist won and it was her fault.

* * *

AR:

Monkey Fist : Yes, they do tend to annoy one don't they? At least with this one outta the way you don't have to worry about paying by the hour. Staring is rude...very rude... and since we can't have you feeling uncomfortable it should be banned...  
Oh yea, I do indeed know how to fight...My style is a mishmash really, because I've learned several, but its mainly Taekwondo. But dawn? alright, if I must I will obey, your lucky I happen to keep a whip and sword with me at all times (The ladies do tend to get a little wild you know :D)  
Ahh yes...I thought it was such like that...I shall say no more about it. I'm glad you approved of this last chapter, now what do you think of this one?

Forceuser3 the Level 78 Ranger: Here is one. Others are on the way.

Charizardag: Depends, I could just keep stretching it out, but I don't think my fans would appreciate that. Thanks and I will keep going.

Lord Dreadnault: Thank you. )

G$: Wb G$, obviously since you've read this chapter you know what happened with Kim and Ron. As for Yori and Monique...you'll just have to keep reading to find out. Sorry for making you wait so long.

crazyhanyoued: Hey, I have great inspiration. I'm sure no one even noticed. smiles ai

ainominako: Well, that was a premature BAACK now wasn't it. Anyway, I am glad that you decided to screw correcting my grammar, I needed the break. Besides summer and the monkeys/monkies thing is perfectly understandable.  
Hey, Barkins a good guy, sorta. And Yes that is a pretty big coincidence isn't it. Thank you, I'm glad someone caught that.  
Yes, have you ever seen Broccoli? It's evil, Evil I say!  
Actually, that was a mistake in my spacing. It wasn't suppose to be nani, but alas that's how it turned out (Either that or I made a spelling error, proving that even us talented multilingual Americans are prone to mistakes.)

Yamal: I'm glad I'll never hear you complaining about long chapters. I'm glad it proved humor and interest...I just hope that this one did as well. I'm glad that you enjoyed the Ball dialogue, it just had to be done hehe. I hope your patience paid off, and I will keep up my effort and awesome work

warprince2000: I updated, sorry about not being sooner.

chris-warren876: Then skip those parts. Really, that's all I can say. your not offending me, other than that I can only say this (Which is meant as a humorous) warning 'Warning: Lesbian content is contained within. If you have problems with beautiful women loving each other and your male, seek professional help.' XD No seriously, I am sorry, but honestly, I find it hard to take such a request seriously.  
Ron was justified, but even if he is, it doesn't mean he was right. But anyway, your right about her reasoning towards Ron. As for other guys I would stick with Kim myself, safer for ones health than Shego or Bonnie (I mean, come on, if you forgot an anniversary one could make you a unic without trying.)

Spice Of Life: Hey, someone finally got the name of the park :D Well I suppose that's a good enough reason. Hope you like this chapter.

John Steppenwolf: Thx, Well I've always known, but then I helped create her. :) Ron just about blew more than a fuse actually. Loved the song, got one for Ron or other characters?

red52: The master returned and then he disappeared, but he's back once more (I think,) I honestly never knew that the sweet baby Jesus could jump on a pogo stick. I'm glad you enjoyed Yori's mind games and that what I put Mankey through was perfect. As for your questions, it depends on your definition of sticking to the shadows. I mean he is a ninja after all. The mystery ninja is a mystery of course, but feel free to try and figure it out. And Ron get a clue? Never.

On a side note, I'm glad what I'm doing with him kicked supreme ass. If I have one true gift, its creating villains you love to hate, at least I think so. Anyway, he might get what's coming to him, or he might even win. Never know.  
Yay! another seal of approval.

ss3dj: I don't have super writing powers, I just have lots of free time. Thanks, I'm happy you liked it. As for your fics...sorry I didn't read or review...but I promise I will soon.

Mr. Elliot: I love that word, hope I get to hear it again for this chapter. I'm glad all the interactions were splendid and that the multiple plotlines are fantastic. Well, I can't help but wonder, but did you ever figure out the Betty Crocker, Baseball thingy?  
I am sorry that I disappointed you and all my fans with the long delay. At least now you know what happened with Kim and Ron and some of the other characters.  
Am I forgiven?

AN:  
It's seven in the morning where I am, I can barely see the computer screen and here I am writing my Author Notes. Now I know that in chapter 13 I promised a quick update, it would have happened, I had it written within a week. Before you ask why the delay I'll tell you, the disk that had all my KP stories died. Meaning I lost everything. Therefore, I had to rewrite this entire chapter, which meant I had many scenes I couldn't remember.  
  
I am sorry for the long delay and hope that you, my loyal readers, forgive me. Also, special thanks go out to a good freind Ron Stoppable who helped me out by writing a scene and to Classic Cowboy who beta'd this. Please go read both their stories, there quite good.  
  
I know there was no Monique scene, nor Josh, or any other plotlines I'm famous for, but it was a hard choice of either advancing the plot, something that I havent' really been doing, or continuing the various other characters. I'm sorry if that disappoints but I felt I needed to get back to the actual plot.  
  
Other than all of that, the only other things I know that Monkey Fist spells his name Monty Fiske, but he's hiding in plain sight which is the best way to hide after all. Anyway, all of that being said I hope you enjoy this chapter and that I won't take to long with the next one.

-Geor-sama


	15. Chapter 15: Awase Za Shin

**Warning: **This chapter contains strong language and suggestive dialog.

.  
.

Chapter 15  
-Awase Za Shin-

.  
.

The loud hum of electronic equipment and air recycling system filled the small confined space of the long semi-dark shaft. A figure dressed in a white and silver space suit move along the shaft, stopping to check various banks of flashing lights and electrical equipment from which tangled power lines ran.

They continued their search until the reached a desk made of dark metal and a set of controls that seemed to be a combination of a dj's mixer and a computer system. They studied the softly glowing monitor and then quickly hurried on, marking a mark on the white maker board to show that they had preformed their check.

The small figure heaved against the large hatch revealing a long square hallway, walking along the hallway heavy metal boots clicking against the metallic floor. The mysterious figure paused checking each sealed refrigerator door before moving on, their breath hanging in the air from the near zero temperature.

Finally, the came to yet another sealed hatch and quickly typed in a code into a keypad. There was a hiss and then a click as the seal was broken, heaving yet again the figure climbed through the hatch and into the main area of research lab.

It was a medium size room, with shiny metal tables filled with tubes of chemicals and walls filled with banks of highly complicated computer systems. Against the far wall was a desk upon which a softly glowing flat screen monitor and a keyboard sat, to the right of the desk was a blank flat wall monitor next to a shatterproof window that had a view of the Earth.

The figure ignored the beeps of the various systems, taking a seat before the terminal, and began typing on the keyboard, the space station's email system coming to life. With a single mindedness, the figure continued typing the email, the empty space quickly filling with words.

Suddenly the gloved hands froze over the keyboard, a new sound catching their attention. They turned in the seat towards the blank monitor, which showed the symbol for the Middleton Space Center. The figure was momentarily distracted by the unsettling view of the space's cold depths and the large blue-green marble.

The astronaut's attention returned once more to the screen as the symbol of Middleton Space Center faded out and was replaced with the image of an older man with brown hair and rather kind looking face.

"This is Middleton Space Center, Dr. Possible, do you read us?"

The figure typed quickly on their sleeve nodding "Yes," answered the mechanical yet musical voice answered.

"Are all system still within optimal levels?"

"Yes," the same voice said "But the bananas are running low."

Dr. Possible nodded smiling good-naturedly "Well, you won't be there much longer Fredrick. You're ride's being fueled up as we speak."

"Fredrick return home soon?"

The man on the screen nodded smiling "Yes, you've done a wonderful job." He watched as the chimp jumped up and down in excitement and then began typing something on his arm.

"Fredrick see Ron?"

"I think so," Dr. Possible paused looking a little dejected "You know he's dating my Kimmie Cub now?"

Fredrick typed something and then smiled wide "Fredrick thought they were already dating."

Dr. Possible laughed good-naturedly nodding "Yes, I think a lot of people did. Anyway, send your status report and prepare for the return trip home. Middleton Space Center out."

The chimp excitedly turned back to the terminal and began typing their email once more before launching it into the electronic ether. That done the figure rose and checked a few readouts before returning to the terminal and finishing off a half finished report.

Once it was finished and sent Fredrick left the terminal heading for the window. He stared out at the planet he called home; he could remember the feel of the cool, clear water he use to drink and the taste of sweet fruit.

He could still remember the warmth that the sun used to give his fur and how comfortable the grass used to feel, and even the kindness of his only human friend. As he remembered Ron and then the fact that he would be going home soon he jumped slightly in excitement and turned heading out of the research area.

* * *

The smell of lemon filled the air of the medium sized kitchen, the wraparound counter held all the modern appliances needed to feed a family. It was decorated in a light yellow so that it appeared to be brighter than it really was. 

Seated at the old wood table in the center of the kitchen were two young women, one with perfectly groomed red hair with a light tan while the other had raven black hair and a chocolate complexion. Before either of them sat two glasses of cold milk and in front of the black headed girl a plate of slightly burnt toast.

"So, what's up?" the raven-haired girl asked, resting her chin in her hand.

The red head looked at her friend, worry evident in her emerald gaze "Just worried about Ron, he's been missing all day."

The other girl smiled and took a sip of her milk "I wouldn't worry about him Kim; he's got a major streak of luck on his side. Besides, just ask Wade to find him, I mean the boy is tagged."

"Wade says that he can't track him cause his equipment's down for maintenance, besides Mon, no one saw him at Bueno Nacho for lunch. Not even Ned."

"What's so strange about that?" Monique asked as she picked up a piece of toast and then dropped it back to the plate "Maybe he wanted something other than Bueno Nacho? I mean he might be the iron gut, but even he has to get tired of Mexican food."

"Mon, you know that Ron always, always, wants Bueno Nacho and today was two cent taco day."

Monique blinked "Well...err...any ideas why he would disappear or where he would go?"

Kim shook her head and took a sip of her own milk "I don't really know where he'd go. Checking Smarty Mart after I leave, but I think he disappeared cause I wanted to, ya know, sleep with him."

Monique blinked several times and then reached up pinching herself before continuing this decidedly strange conversation "Wait, let me get this straight, your boyfriend just drops off the face of the earth because you wanted to play _'hide the salami' _with him?" When Kim nodded, Monique blinked once more "Are you sure he's not gay?"

"Yes I'm sure!"

Monique lifted her hands motioning for the girl to calm down "Chill girlfriend, I was just joking." she shook her head and chuckled "You'll have to walk me through why you think he'd take off if you wanted to have sex with him. Most guys I know don't exactly disappear cause of that kind offer."

"Well...After the dance..."

"Hold up," Monique said and then rose hurriedly checking outside the kitchen before closing the door and rushed back to her seat, looking like the gossip queen that she was "So, how was it?"

"How was what?"

"You know, it. Do you feel different? I bet you do, you always feel different after the first time. So is it true that he's, ya know, well endowed?"

Kim blinked slowly leaning forward slightly "Monique, I'm still a virgin and I'm not going to tell you how well my boyfriends hung."

Monique snorted, "Oh please, everyone at the dance knows you two got it in on in the parking lot when you left."

"Mon, we did nothing."

"Ok, so you two waited till you were back at you're house."

Kim buried her face in her hands; speaking in a muffled voice "We did nothing at my house", she paused and sighed, "I chickened out." When she received only silence, she lifted her head to look up and found Monique staring at her in disbelief.

"You chickened out? Nothing?"

Kim nodded feeling embarrassed.

"You're joking right? You two must have done something...I mean nothing?"

"Yes Mon, we did absolutely nothing. Nodda, zip, zilch, zero, big goose egg."

"He's gay. Face it. Time to find a new boyfriend." Monique said in disbelief, and then when she saw her temper rise she quickly motioned with her hands to calm down "Chill, you know I'm playin. So is that all that happened?"

Kim shook her head "No, when I went over to his house and spent the night I offered to sleep with him again and he just said something like 'when I was ready we'd make love'."

Monique opened her mouth to say something then paused tilting her head ever so slightly "Well, now that is strange. But then he is Ron so, maybe its not."

Kim chewed her bottom lip and then took a sip of her milk "So see why I'm worried. I mean what if the thought of sleeping with me is so terrible he's run away."

Monique laughed, "Kim, trust me, the thought of sleeping with you would be the last thing to make anyone run away. Face it; you've just got a boyfriend that's probably scared stiff." The girl giggled, "He's just scared, nothing to worry about."

Kim sighed and Monique began tapping her finger on the tabletop "Unless he ran into Josh. I mean that boy has been trying to get back at Ron for a long time, he might've tried to jump the boy."

Kim stared at her best fiend suddenly, her face going slightly pale "J-Josh?" She lowered her gaze back to the table and sat there silently for a moment, her eyes dancing as she began thinking. With a curt nod, she sighed looking back up at her friend "Then I guess I'll just have to have a 'talk' with Josh."

* * *

The two story sidewalk café was doing rather brisk business, several attractive waitress hurried among the umbrella tables, each carrying a tray of drinks and light meals. 

One especially attractive, though seemingly harried waitress delivered a cup of choco latté to a single attractive man at a table. She lingered long enough for a quick flirt and then was of, sure that the man was watching her hips.

Smiling the young spiky haired man picked up his drink and sipped at it, dragging his eyes away from the waitress and returned to his book. He scanned the page for a moment before setting it and his drink down, this was the life. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the gentle breeze that swept over him and rustled his hair.

He opened his eyes finally and felt the smile on his face fade when he saw the last person in the world he had expected, the one he least wanted to see. "Well, hello there Kim. What do I owe for this visit?"

His red headed ex adjusted in her seat across from him, folding her light jacket over an arm and crossing her legs. She studied that boy and then frowning spoke up "Ron."

"Oh, so you dumped the loser?" he said as he took a sip of his hot drink.

"No, he's missing. You're holding a grudge, two and two make four Josh. What'd you do with him?"

"Moi? I wouldn't dirty my hands with boy. I'm in a good place now; I have absolutely no reason to bother with him or you." He gave her a charming smile, though it had no real effect "Besides, I haven't seen the loser. I've been here all day."

"Don't call him that." She said.

"What a loser? I'm sorry, but he is. Heck you even called him that once, remember?" the teenage heartthrob smirked "Back when we were still dating, he brought down all those dance decorations."

"I never called him that,"

Josh took another sip of his drink and nodded "Oh of course not, sorry." His smile turned a tad condescending "Suppose I just imagined you saying he was a loser. But I guess you really can't call him that anymore, I mean since you're giving it up to him now."

Kim's hand smashed onto the table, causing his cup to rock as well as drawing several other people's attention. "It's none of your damn business if I'm _'giving it up to him' _and I said he was clumsy not a loser!"

Josh blinked "Just calm down alright? Don't make a scene..." he looked around a little nervous and then back at her "Come on, take it easy."

Kim stood slowly leaning forward against the table "I will make a scene if I want to! Now tell me where the hell Ron is and what you did to him."

The blond pointed at her chair "Will you just sit down already? Or go dunk you're head and cool off _KP_, cause I have no clue where he's at."

Whatever else the boy was going to say was cut off as the sound of an open palm struck his cheek, toppling him out of the chair to sprawl on the concrete sidewalk. He looked up at her, eyes crossed as he stared up at his ex who was staring at him with a look that could twist steel.

"Don't you ever, EVER! Call me that. Only Ron can call me that!" She stood there a moment longer and then on impulse scooped up his drink and poured it out on his book then setting it to the side turned and stormed off.

Josh laid there staring after her and then slowly got back up; the waitress he'd been flirting with all day who made a great deal of fuss over him quickly joined him.

.  
.

****

Kim stepped off the curb and started across the street towards the shiny black limo, where a black clad driver stood waiting patiently for her. Sighing she pulled out her slim blue PDA-type device speaking to the boy genius "So, was he telling the truth?"

"Yea," he paused sipping at his cola through a straw "thermal readings were in the normal variations for the situation. Besides I've been checking local video feeds, the boy's been there since the place opened at ten."

Kim frowned "Well, thanks. Any luck with tracking Ron?" When the genius shook his head Kim continued, "Thanks Wade," she turned off the communicator and then nodding at the chauffeur climbed into the plush backseat.

The backseat was made up of white and black leather, at the far side of the limo sat a thin man with wire frame glasses staring a small TV and holding a glass of scotch.

"So Miss Possible, find out what you needed to know?" The man asked looking away from his TV while his driver climbed in.

"Yes, Thanks for the lift Mr. Bates."

The thin man pushed his glasses up smiling "No thanks needed Miss Possible. After the way you helped me stop that hostile take over of my software company and kept my ex-wife from killing me it's the least I could do."

"No big Mr. Bates, anyone could have uncovered that insider or found those bullets."

The older man nodded "If you say so. Is there anything else I can do for you today?"

"I guess take me back to my house, I've taken up enough of your time." The older man waved a hand dismissing her statement but she ignored it and stared out the window dejectedly while the software giant told his diver where to take them.

"So, can I inquire about who that rather unfortunate boy was?"

Kim looked back at him sighing "A mistake, a very stupid mistake."

Bates chuckled "Ahhh an ex that would explain the violence."

Kim nodded frowning "Yea, now all I have left is Smarty Mart."

"Might I suggest, Miss Possible that you talk with others that have been close to this Ron Stoppable." The man said looking back at the TV before laughing, "God, I love this cartoon."

"Uh, can I ask what it is you're watching exactly?"

"Well, actually it's an anime. About this girl who's a government assassin and her former best friend who's just a hired killer."

Kim blinked then slumped back in her seat "Well, as nice as that sounds, I suppose I'll take your advice and go see Ron's ex." The red head rubbed the bridge of her nose "I doubt she's going to be too happy to see me."

Bates tilted his head looking at her "Why not?"

"Cause, I'm his new girlfriend. I guess this means we need to change directions. Can you drop me off at seven hundred and five East First Street please Mr. Bates?"

"Of course and please call me Will." the man said smiling in a friendly fashion.

Kim nodded "Of course and please call me Kim." When the man turned to tell the drive to change directions Kim couldn't help but wonder about why she had to deal with Ron's ex-girlfriend. She crossed her legs and began bouncing a foot, swearing that when she saw the boy she was going to beat him black and blue.

* * *

A slightly nervous hand rapt on the heavy wooden door of the brownstone, the owner of the hand pausing only to listen for a response. Arms crossed they stared at the door for a moment, silently hoping that no one was home. 

Snorting the figure, a young red headed woman knocked on the door once more stopping only when she caught the sound muffled footsteps.

"Hello? Can I come in?"

There was a moment of silence and then the door opened an inch "Who is it?"

The red head leaned towards the narrow crack in the door "It's Kim, Kim Possible. Is Zita home?" The door suddenly slammed causing Kim to jump in surprise, wondering if maybe she shouldn't have said her name.

A moment later, just as the red head was considering leaving, the opened all the way to reveal one Zita Flores who was dressed in a low cut blue tank top and a pair of blue jeans.

"Hi, can I come in?" Kim asked her voice a little tight.

Zita placed a hand on her hip, seeming to consider the girl for a moment and then nodded "Sure, why not." The attractive Hispanic girl stepped to the side allowing Kim inside.

The teenage hero paused looking around at the inside of the house; it looked different than either hers or Monique's. It was smaller than she was used to and it seemed dimmer than normal. However, over all it was an interesting house and it wasn't so bad.

Zita passed Kim starting down a hallway talking "So, what brings you by?" The girl turned her head smiling "Turning gamer?"

Kim shook her head following her host "No, um, who answered the door?"

Zita shrugged "That was my mom," she opened the door to her room "Well, come on in. Pardon the mess." Once Kim stepped across the threshold, it was apparent that Zita was as sloppy as Ron. Clothes were scattered across the floor and her bed looked unmade.

"Sorry, been lounging most of the week. Didn't expect company." Kim turned to say something but found Zita already heading for her computer where a stack of CDs rested "So what did bring you by? Wanna borrow the latest Final Fantasy?"

Kim cautiously took a seat on the girl's bed, glancing around the room once more, shocked at how much it reminded her of her cousin Larry's. Where boy bands should have been there were just video game poster and the shelves were dolls or other possessions should be, sat unopened action figure boxes.

What truly shocked her was when she finally caught sight of Zita's computer monitor. The screen as blank for a moment before a picture came into being showing Ron and Zita, hugging and holding hands at a video game convention.

"You know you actually remind me a little of Tifa,"

Kim blinked looking around at the girl caught of guard "Tifa?"

Zita smiled sitting down across from the girl on the bed "Yea, you know from Final Fantasy Seven."

Kim glanced nervously at the computer screen then back at Zita "Oh, right. Ron told be about that game once."

"So how is he doing? Is he dating anyone?"

Kim noted that Zita's smile seemed a little forced now, but she shrugged it off "Yes, actually he is. It's funny you ask about him, I'm actually here to ask if, um, did he ever tell you where he'd go if he just wanted to disappear?"

"Maybe you should ask his girlfriend." Was Zita's immediate response, then before Kim could responded the girl add, "What's the matter, is he not wrapped around your lil finger anymore ?" she sounded quite happy about that thought.

"Yea, his girlfriend's probably got him locked away in her bedroom. He wouldn't mind, I should know."

"What do you mean you should know?" Kim said and then shook her head "Look his girlfriend doesn't have a clue about where he's at."

"Maybe she's just telling you that so you'll leave the boy alone."

"Be kind of hard for me not to know the truth." Kim responded.

"Oh yes, you still think your a world famous detective or something. I'm sure she couldn't hide it from you."

"Zita," Kim stood slowly "She can't hide it from me since I am her."

"¿Opinión qué? Ningún porqué usted podría ser el suyo-" Zita said eyes wide staring up at Kim.

"I'm his girlfriend; there it's in the open. Now then I have no clue where he's at and I'm wondering if he every said anything to you about where he'd go." When Zita remained silent, Kim crossed her arms "Well? You didn't kidnap him and lock him up in your closet did you?"

The Hispanic girl stood, eyes narrowing as she glared at the red head "I never had to kidnap him, he always enjoyed being in my room. Maybe he got tired of a domineering red headed bitch telling him what to do."

Kim narrowed her own eyes in response to what Zita had said "Zita, maybe in fantasy land where you're some twentieth degree warrior princess you have guys drooling all over you. But out here in the real world your nothing but a snot-nosed girl that wastes her time playing video games!"

Zita looked as if she'd been slapped but it didn't keep her from lashing out verbally "Listen up concha, you might be his new amante or whatever, but I fucked him first so you ain't shit." She paused seeing Kim's stunned expression and snorted, "Yea, he probably got tired of your gatito."

Kim closed her eyes for a moment and concentrated on her breathing before looking at the girl once more "Just because you're mad doesn't mean you get to lie. I know you never slept with him, he'd have told me if you did."

"Awww gringa perra thinks she's special. Listen up muchacha, I fucked him good and he's probably tired of your pathetic gatito. Face it; you'll never be as good as me."

There was a moment of silence before Kim spoke up "Don't. Say. Another. Word." When Zita opened her mouth to say something Kim jabbed a finger into the girls face "DON'T!"

They stood there staring at one another, a tense silence filling the air before Kim finally said anything "Now choose your words carefully, cause I swear piss me off anymore and I will break every bone in your body. You entiéndame perra?" when Zita nodded she continued, "Now, do you know of any place Ron would go?"

Zita shook her head, crossing her arms and Kim lowered her hand, talking in a tense voice "Fine," she took a deep calming breath "I'll show myself out."

Kim turned and flung Zita's door open and stormed out of the girl's room, her face set into a mask of anger. An older woman, holding a plate of cookies blinked seeing the red head storming away. "Um, is everything alright?"

Kim paused and turned towards Zita's mom forcing herself to smile "Yes ma'am, everything's fine. The mission I'm on got a big update and I have to jet."

"Oh, before you go?" Zita's mom smiled and offered her the tray.

Kim nodded and took a couple of the cookies "Thanks Mrs. Flores, you have a nice home."

"Why thank you, it's so hard to keep this place clean. Are you a friend of Zita's?" Kim hesitated and then nodded slowly, which caused her mother smile brightly "Oh good, a nice friend. I was so worried when she and Ronald broke up; he was such a nice young man. She's had very few good people in her life."

Kim sighed, "I see," the red head looked back at the girl's room and then back at Zita's mother "Well, I really gotta jet. Maybe I'll see you later."

"Oh, of course dear. I understand good luck."

Kim waved, the cookies still held in hand and turned continuing out of the house. Once the front door was closed Kim leaned against it, wanting to either cry or go back in and beat Zita senseless. Since neither would really make her feel all that much better, she did neither and returned to the waiting limo.

* * *

A dejected Kim entered her house; her shoulders slumped as she closed the front door and started up the stairs. She was so distracted by her thoughts that she ignored even her tweeb brothers, who admittedly were trying extremely hard to annoy her. 

She quickly walked up the stairs to her room and then stopped to stare at her room, at the organization and neatness of it. It suddenly struck her just how different her and Ron really were, it also made her realize that Zita and Ron were almost the exact same. For one brief moment, she wondered if maybe she had messed up things for Ron, but she quickly shook that off.

Sighing she slowly walked to her bed and collapsed, curling up in a ball as she clutched one of her pillows tight to her chest. She wanted to cry, just break down and cry, as she'd wanted to do since Zita's house.

It wasn't just the fact that Ron had slept with Zita, it was the fact that he had never told her. Best friends shared that kind of earth shattering information, so did couples.

Kim managed to keep her emotions under control, if only barely, reminding herself that there was the possibility that the girl had been lying. She closed her eyes, trying to coax herself to sleep, thinking that even if they did sleep together it didn't mean anything. It was just a mistake; he was entitled to a mistake.

It wasn't long before she rolled over, unable to sleep and produced the thin blue PDA-like device, talking to the genius that appeared on the screen when she turned it on. "Hey Wade, find anything?"

"No Kim, sorry" He paused in his typing and looked up at her "You want that info about Yori that I tried to give you yesterday?"

Kim chewed her bottom lip and then nodded sitting up crossed legged in her bed "Sure Wade, it'll take my mind off things."

The boy nodded and with a few deft keystrokes filled screen scrolling pictures of Yori, including one in which she was sunbathing topless on the Rivera "Her full name is Yori Aiemi, she's from Japan, somewhere in the Tokyo providence."

"She's had private schooling at Yamanochi for the last fifteen years. Her parents are deceased, no records exist with their names. Her father was an English lord and her mother was the daughter of some Japanese corporate big shot."

"Wade, that's pretty much everything you've already told me." Kim said sounding slightly annoyed.

The boy genius shrugged "Ahhh, but now comes the good stuff." He held up a finger and then split the screen to show her text as he talked "Her father had a plane, registered to a Hiro Baites, his alias. The guy's been dead for fiffteen or so years but now suddenly he's making a lot of trips."

Kim raised an eyebrow and Wade shrugged "Most recently his private jet took off from an airport in Upperton. The same day that Ron saw Monkey Fist fleeing that park."

Kim felt her mind racing down an obvious tract "So, Yori Aiemi is the daughter of some dead guy that's making a lot world trips? I don't buy it, do you think it could be Monkey Fist?"

Wade shrugged, the screen going back to normal size "Not really sure, but it is an interesting coincidence." The boy genius paused and took a long sip of his soda "In addition, there have been reports of monkeys disappearing from nature preserves and from zoos, each of which were visited by 'Hiro Baite'. Could be that Monkey Fist is just using her dad's plane as a cover..."

"Or..." Kim trailed off, then shook her head "I guess I'll have to talk to her. Which is a good idea anyway; she might know where Ron is."

"Yea, Kim about Ron, maybe he's got a good reason for just disappearing,"

"Thanks for the info wade, but I got to go talk to someone about something." Kim responded shutting off the device before the boy could say anything.

With a slight groan, she stood and slipping the device into her pocket descended the stairs of her room and down into the main part of the house looking for the one person she could talk to about serious relationship issues.

Kim found her target in the kitchen, looking haggard from a hard day at work. It was obvious by the way; the older female leaned against the counter rinsing out a set of glasses. Kim watched her mother for a moment and then approached drawing her mom's attention.

"Hi Kimmie, how you are doing?"

"Not to good actually."

"Why not dear?" The older female looked at her daughter sipping at her now filled glass of water.

"It's about Ron." Kim sighed looking at her now worried parent "Mom, ca-can I talk to you about something? About me and Ron?"

Her mother nodded setting her glass of water down on the counter motioning for her daughter to continue. A look of anxiousness on her face.

"Mom, I kn-know you and dad think I slept with him, but we didn't do anything honest. I mean I was going to, but-" She sighed leaning against the counter "I chickened out."

Her mother raised an eyebrow, looking a little relieved "And now you think that because you did Ron's out with someone else?

Kim shook her head violently "NO! That's not it, he understands. Heck he even turned me down when I offered to sleep with him when I was over at his house. Said we'd do it when I was ready."

"Err...honey; I don't see what's wrong then. I mean, look mothers aren't fond of hearing about their daughters talking about sex with boyfriends, but at least you got one that's letting you go at your own pace."

Kim looked down at the ground "Mom, he slept with someone before me." The red head lifted her head to look up at her mom "At least the girl said he did and now I feel all these emotions and none of them really make sense. I mean he slept with her way before we even thought about getting together, and yet-"

"Yet you feel hurt and upset? You're wondering why he'd sleep with her and not with you? That maybe you don't know him as well as you thought you did?" When Kim stared at her mother in disbelief the older Possible shook her head a weird half frown, half smile on her face "Kimmie, you're not the first girl to get startled by something like that."

"Mom, I don't want to know, but I gotta ask," Kim stopped and then taking a breath plowed on with her question "Did you and dad sleep with anyone else before you got with each other? Or was it just Dad?"

There was a moment of silence and then her mother sighed, "Actually, your dad was a virgin when we finally did anything. I wasn't quite so smart however."

Kim opened her mouth to say something when her mother continued, "It was a very stupid mistake I made when I was younger, it was about two years before I met your father." Kim looked as if she had the wind knocked out of her, but her mother continued, "It was just sex though, the guy I was with took advantage of me when I was vulnerable. I never saw the guy after that, but that was my idea not his."

"But what about love? I mean sex is supposed to be with someone you love right?" Kim asked sounding rather anxious and confused.

Kim's mother gave a genuine smile at that "Honey, sex is just physical, no real emotions involved. When you're in love its something more, it's special. Its not just physical, its iunno, spiritual? I can't really describe it, but it's different."

Kim's mother seemed to read her daughters face and crossed the distance between them giving the girl a much needed hug "If you and Ron really love each other, then when it does happen, you'll know what I mean. Don't worry about a mistake he made, if he's holding back with you that means he really cares about you."

The younger Possible returned the embrace; eyes closed not saying a word. Processing everything, her mother had told her; unable to believe this was happening to her. After several minutes Kim pulled away from her mom "I guess your right, umm...about what we talked about? Do you think we can keep dad out of this?"

Kim's mother laughed retrieving her drink "Kimmie, do you honestly think I'd tell him that his 'Kimmie Cub' was talking about sleeping with her boyfriend? Good lord I love him, I don't wanna give him a heart attack."

Kim chuckled with her mother, stopping only when her mom looked back at her from the door "Tell Ronald that I'm sorry about earlier. I should have known better."

Kim nodded and then watched her mother disappear out of kitchen. Once she was gone, the red head turned and left her house through the back door. She could call Wade and get a ride but she had a perfectly good bike sitting next to the garage.

Muttering about needing her own car, she retrieved her bike and walked it around to the front of the house. Straddling the bike, she placed the white helmet on her head, frowning, wishing she had a car. Sighing she pushed off and started peddling heading towards Smarty Mart.

* * *

The large brick building looked neglected on the bright sunny day, but then this was to be expected. It was an older synagogue, the front having three small windows close to the roof and a series of columns that ran the full length of the building. Its small door was covered by a pavilion made of timber. 

On the side that faced the rising sun were three staggered columns with a row of windows running up and down between them. The columns ultimately came to a flush stop against a marble wall that had a metal and glass Star of David at the top of it and a series of colored windows along the bottom.

Kim breathing a little heavy from all the peddling she'd been doing parked her bike in the empty parking lot and climbed off. She stared up at the large building setting her helmet on the seat and started towards its steps, pausing only when she noticed that a thin man she recognized as Rabbi Katz seated on the top stair staring out into the distance.

She smiled and continued walking until she came to a stop at the foot of the steps "Rabbi Katz, just the man I wanted to see."

The bearded man looked down at her giving her a friendly smile "Ahhh, Kimberly, lovely day isn't it?"

Kim nodded starting up and taking a seat next to the older man "Yes it is," she stared out for a moment and then back at him "Ummm...you wouldn't have by any chance seen Ron today have you?"

"Ronald? He came by here earlier, he had some tough questions."

Kim looked at the Rabbi curiously "What kind of questions?"

He shrugged slightly "He was asking about love and death. It's actually quite normal for most Jewish men his age to begin thinking about such things."

"What'd you tell him? I mean about love."

"I told him the truth, it's a precious gift and one should never take it for granted." he glanced at her "Why do you ask?"

Kim waved a hand, giving a nervous chuckle "No reason. Did he happen to mention where he was going after he left here?"

The Rabbi scratched his chin, looking thoughtful then shook his head "No, I don't believe he did. I wouldn't worry about it my dear; he'll probably turn up soon. He seemed like he had a lot to think about."

Kim stood shaking the man's hand "Thanks," She started down the stairs but paused when Rabbi Katz spoke up.

"Kimberly, do you need to talk about anything?"

"No, I'm good." Kim lied, feeling a little ashamed.

The older man gave her a piercing look and then nodded "Alright, have a good day Kimberly."

"Thanks and you have one to." Kim responded giving a wave before she hurried down the stairs and across the concrete lot. She put her helmet back on and climbed on her bike, wanting to get back to hunting for Ron before she was struck by lightening. She turned back to look at Rabbi Katz and waved before she took off, wondering about where Ron could be and why he was thinking about death.

* * *

Smarty Mart, the retail store that was giving the retail giant Wall-to-Wall Mart a run for its money, was super busy. From children hunting for toys, to teens that didn't have enough money to shop at Club Banana, to adults that were stocking up on food. 

It was hard to believe that so many people would willingly shop at such a place, especially in Middleton but it was true. With so many people in the store, finding a blond male that happened to be your boyfriend would be impossible.

That is of course, if you weren't a Possible, because for them anything was possible. Except, it seemed, being ignored the one time that you wanted to be.

Kim had timed it just perfectly, she'd slipped in among a large group of people entering the discount store, had her head down blending in perfectly. That is of course until she heard the familiar bubbly voice of a fellow cheerleader.

"Hi, welcome to Smarty Mart, where smart shoppers shop smart!"

Kim snapped her head up, eyes growing wide as she saw the familiar form of Tara, clad in the standard red smock of the Smarty Mart store and handing out sales papers.

The blond cheerleader was smiling brightly the entire time, as if she truly enjoyed her job. The red head hero tried to break from the pack but found herself trapped, unable to avoid her friend.

"Hi, welcome to Smarty Mart, where-OhMYGOD- Kim, I didn't know you shopped here."

The red head winced as she was spotted, then seeing this as an opportunity managed to separate herself from the group and remain with her friend "I don't shop here. I try not to even think about this place."

The blond nodded handing out more sales papers, talking her squad captain "So what are you doing here?"

"Looking for Ron. You wouldn't happen to know if he's been in today do would you?"

Tara giggled looking away from a boy that had started to flirt with her "No, he hasn't been in all day."

"Are you sure? There's so many people, you might have missed him."

The blond smiled sweetly "I've been working this door all day, he hasn't come in. Besides, all Smarty Mart employees are required to call in a seven six six if they see him."

Kim blinked, unable to her stop herself "A seven six six?"

Tara nodded handing out the last of her sales papers "Yea, Seven equals R, six equals O and six equals N. Ron."

"Err...any particular reason why you have a code for him?" Kim asked a little nervous.

The blonde turned her full attention to the captain of the cheer squad "Yea, so we know to expect the unexpected. He's a wild card in such a well organized setup."

"I see."

Tara nodded smiling "So see, he hasn't been here all day otherwise someone would have called it in."

Kim sighed and chewing her bottom lip crossed her arms "Well then, I'm not sure where else he'd be. I've looked just about everywhere."

The blond nodded and patted her friend on the arm "Hey, you'll find him. It's not like he's run off with Bonnie or anything." When she saw the flash of anger in the teen hero's eyes, she continued "Hey, calm down. This is Ron were talking about, loyal to a fault."

Kim nodded and sighed, "Yea, well I better get back out there and track him down." She took a step and then turned to face the other girl "Ummm...this is probably personal, but you know after the Camp Wannaweep incident, did you and Ron...sleep together?"

Tara blinked shaking her head "No, I think we kissed a couple of times, but I was the one that started that." she sighed wistfully "He was just too innocent." The blond came back to herself and gave her friend a bubbly smile "Later Kim, have a Smarty Mart day and remember Smart shoppers shop Smarty Mart!"

Kim gave her friend a quick wave and slipped back out the front door, actually relieved that he had just slept with Zita. She could deal with kissing, after all she and Josh and done that it was a mistake she could understand. She started out of the parking lot on her bike, thankful that she was through running into his ex's.

* * *

The Los Air neighborhood was a rather clean area, where the more well off families lived. They each had lush gardens and large swimming pools. Many of the houses, if sold, could pay for every Middleton senior's college education. Its people were a friendly lot, in the way that only rich people could be. However, even here, behind the gates and fences they would wave and call out the name 'Kim Possible'. 

The girl in question was peddling heavily up the slight incline of the road, wishing that she had a car by now. It really wasn't fair that Ron had one and she didn't, it was downright un-American. Still she supposed riding her bike still helped her to keep in shape for cheerleading and crime fighting.

She finally came to a stop in front of a more medium sized home. It was obvious the owners had money, but not the kind of money one would need to buy their own plane. Kim walked her bike up the driveway and propped up the kickstand. Sighing she stared up the front stairs heading for the door.

She had no sooner reached the door than it opened and the object of her quest appeared. The tanned and shapely brunette stood there, arms crossed and dressed to the T. She smiled eyes flashing with teasing mirth "Kim, how nice to see you."

"Bonnie," was the only thing the teen hero could manage.

"So, what brings you by? Want to drop off the team to become a full time loser, like your boyfriend?" The redhead bit her lip as Bonnie continued "Or, maybe, just maybe your here looking for him."

Kim blinked in surprise and Bonnie smiled wider "News gets around fast in Middleton girl. I'm surprised you didn't show up here first though, I'm the mhmmm, obvious choice if he's went missing on you."

Kim snorted crossing her arms, ignoring the girl as she arched her back slightly "Yea, right Bonnie, look just tell me if you've seen Ron at all today."

"Of course I did," Bonnie said

"Did he say where he was going?"

The brunette shook her head "Nope...but then, we were to busy to say much more than 'faster and harder'."

Kim growled low, eyes narrowing "Bonnie, don't push me..."

"I'm not pushing you, but he sure did push me," The girl leaned against the wall of her front porch smiling teasingly "Right up against this...mhmmm...he was a wild man, so big...and soooo good."

Kim wanted to lash out and beat the girl senseless but restrained herself "You're…you're..." She paused taking several deep breaths.

"I'm the one Ron's been boinking on the side. Just like Josh was..."

Kim narrowed her eyes, reaching out and roughly poked the other girl in the chest "Listen up and listen good, you're pushing me and I'm not far from snapping. So just tell me what I want to know."

The brunette temptress smiled mockingly "Oh, Saint Possible's getting upset. Heaven help me. She can't deal with the fact that I'm screwing her bo-" whatever else she was going to say was cut off as Kim's open palm smashed into the girl's cheek toppling her to the ground, a loud smacking noise echoing in the air.

The girl laid there, eyes crossed and unable to think clearly for several long minutes, cheek throbbing painfully. Finally Bonnie began to push herself back up, unable to believe the force of that slap, she glared up at her attacker, hoping to scare the girl but paused seeing the red head popping her knuckles.

"Oh please, do get up and continue." Kim said, her emerald eyes showing absolutely no fear.

Bonnie couldn't help but gulp, she lowered herself back down unwilling to be slapped again. Even she knew when to back off, she'd pushed Kim farther than she had meant to, so it was time to back off.

Kim stood there a moment longer, then turned and stormed off, at once upset that she let Bonnie goad her like that and happy that she had let her. She retrieved her bike and took off down the expensive and well cared for street, anxious to get far away from the other girl.

* * *

With a slow, almost unnaturally so, movement the loosely clothed female moved her left arm back and forth in front of her as if it was trapped in an unseen tide. Then with maddening slowness she moved her other arm so that it matched her other one. It was as if she was lost in her own world, she acknowledged neither the birds, nor the sun or any watching her. 

The woman slowly turned, extending her right leg out slowly so that it came to rest on its ball, then slowly lowered her heel, her right arm extending out wrist bent while her left moved slowly upwards in a wide circular motion as if blocking something. She slowly lifted her hands upwards, bent at the wrists before lowering them once more bent the opposite way.

It seemed to any watching as if these slow, wide, calm movements had been in motion forever but it had only been two hours. Yet the female seemed to show no signs of fatigue, she just continued, eyes closed and breathing so shallowly that one wasn't sure if she was breathing at all. Yet still she continued to move her arms and legs as if performing some type of dance that none, save her, knew.

Slowly she curled her arms in as if scooping up something large and then slowly pushed them back out, palms outwards. As her arms extended she slowly spread them wide and lengthen her stance slowly moved her left arm upwards and her right down on either side of her. Finally the woman took a deep breath and slowly brought her legs back in close and repeated the slow actions with the other side.

It was with a deep, yet clear sounding breath that she brought her left foot in and placing her hands together bowed deeply at the open sky she had chosen as her front. Righting herself she allowed a satisfied smile cross her face and opened her eyes "Ohayo Kim-dono,"

Kim jumped having been taken by surprise "Um...hi...er...how'd you know I was here."

The Japanese girl turned "My soul is centered, my breathing even. Yours is not."

"My soul or my breathing?"

The blacked haired beauty smiled "Exactly."

Kim allowed annoyance to flicker into her features, but she quickly put it aside "Yori, what do you know about your father?"

Yori half shrugged looking up at the sky "He was a man, he loved me and my mother, other than that I need know nothing else."

"What about his name?"

Yori looked back at the red head "His name is no more important than my mother's."

"But, don't you want to know anything about them? I mean they were your parents."

Yori shook her head "They are dead, ancestors should best be left in peace save when we pray. Thoughts of them disrupt their peace."

Kim sighed shaking her head "But I think that Monk-"

"How is Ron-san?"

"Wha?"

Yori stared at the other girl intently "How is he? I may not see him again before I leave," When the cheerleader made a soft noise of surprise Yori expanded "I am returning to Japan tomorrow."

"But you'll see Ron before then, you can see how he's doing for yourself." Kim said

"Kim-dono, how might I see him if you can not find him?" Yori paused "Yes, I can see by you're face that he is missing. Why else would you come here to see me?"

"B-but, how can, look, I came to see if you knew where he was and to talk about your father."

"But we've discussed my father, that leaves only him." Yori replied calmly "Your mind is unfocused Kim-dono, become still, become silent. Let all things fall away and your path will open, you will find what you seek."

"Oh for the love of," Kim huffed and crossed her arms "I've heard there since I started to master martial arts 'Your mind is unfocused.' or 'Your soul is not balanced' I've mastered sixteen different styles for the love of god."

"You've only mastered the physical, without the spiritual there is no balance and thus no mastery."

"Look, let's get off my spirit, if you don't want to talk about your dad fine. At least tell me if you've seen Ron."

Yori nodded slightly and approached the other girl "I saw him earlier, his soul was in turmoil. He is seeking his solace alone." the ninja paused to stare at Kim "You should look skyward, it improves one's view." with that she began to walk past the other girl.

Kim grabbed the ninja's sleeve "Hold on a min-" whatever else Kim had to say was cut off as she released the girl and flipped backwards twice to avoid the palm heel that had been launched at her face. When she landed she found Yori standing in the same spot perfectly calm as if she hadn't moved an inch.

"I have told you all you sought from me."

Kim snorted "All you've told me is 'Your dad's not important' and 'Ron is in turmoil' not exactly the answers I need."

Yori sighed softly "You see, but are blind." There was a moments silence and Yori lifted a hand "If you must, then we will, come."

"Huh?"

Yori shrugged slightly "Attack me if you wish. You're anger must be burned away if you are to see."

"Listen, I'm not going to attack you. I just want answers I can understand. Plain answers." Kim said crossing her arms.

"I have given you the answers you seek, I can not help it if you are allowing your mind to be clouded."

"Yori."

"I thought you would be good for Ron-san, he is impulsive, but you are blinded by pride and jealousy." Yori shook her head "I give you answers you ignore, you stand here talking about plain answers when you first were looking for Ron-san. I wonder if maybe he chose the wrong one to be his girlfriend."

"Wha?" Kim stated her hands falling back to her sides "Just who do you think would be better for him? Bonnie?"

Yori shook her head "No, she is petty, but he spoke once of a Zita-dono. Perhaps she would be better for him."

"ZITA?"

The Japanese beauty nodded "He did not speak in great detail of her, but I have heard his thoughts on you...he is blinded by love so he can not see the truth." When Kim just continued to stare at her Yori continued "The truth that the Kim-dono he knew is a dream and that Zita-dono was real. Truth over the dream will always be chosen."

"What exactly do you mean 'the Kim he knew was a dream?' " Kim said in a slow, tightly controlled voice.

"Kim-dono, what he told me of you was kindness, of trust and understanding." Yori tilted her head "The Kim-dono he knew was someone patient and thoughtful, calm and collected. Someone that knew him better than any. But all I have seen is a girl that is jealous, that is mean, untrusting and cannot understand anything other than her own petty wants and desires."

"Stop."

"The Kim-dono that I know is temperamental, irrational and thoughtless. How could the Kim-dono I know possibly know Ron-san better than any." Yori shook her head "Zita-dono, for her few faults that I know, would be better for Ron-san than you."

There was a moment of silence and then Kim slowly started towards the other girl, pulling off her light jacket tossing it to the ground as she did. The red head came to a stop nose to nose with Yori and spoke slowly "I've met Zita, I've met Bonnie...today I have been led on a wild goose chase looking for Ron....So I will be damned if I will stand here in some backyard and be told I don't know my own boyfriend."

"Kim-dono, you do not know him. You never have."

Kim didn't respond verbally settling for an attempt to slap the girl. However she found instead found herself laying on the ground, her chest alive with pain from where Yori's palm heel had struck. Kim stood quickly slipping into fighting stance from Taekwondo, then blinked in surprise as Yori mirrored her exactly.

A moment of silence passed between the two, then Yori and Kim charged quickly closing the small distance between them. Kim attacked first throwing a round kick which she followed up with a butterfly kick. No sooner had she landed from the first than she launched herself into another, driving Yori back.

As Kim landed after her latest butterfly kick Yori suddenly attacked throwing a round kick, which Kim blocked, followed by a jump reverse sidekick catching Kim in the ribs, sending her stumbling back. No sooner had Kim regained her balance than she found Yori throwing an ax kick.

Kim nimbly skipped to the side and threw a quick reverse punch but was denied as Yori preformed a C-block followed with her own punch. Kim, surprised, caught the punch with her own C-block settling them into a stand off. "You're pretty good Yori," Kim said with a confident smile.

Yori however remained silent catching Kim by surprise with a twist kick to the ribs followed by a sidekick forcing Kim to release her grip and fall backwards holding her stomach.

Kim quickly forgot about her stomach as Yori began trying to land ax kicks, the red head rolled to the side avoiding the first and then back the other way catching the second with her hands. Using her hips Kim swung her legs up and around her opponent's leg, then applied downward pressure forcing her opponent to fall backwards onto the ground.

Kim quickly rolled away and regained her feet breathing heavily as she slipped into a kenpo stance.

With little effort Yori once more regained her balance sliding into her own kenpo stance. The two girls stared at each other before Yori charged in seeking to land a punch. Kim, timing it just right, caught one of Yori's hands and stepped to the side pulling the girls arm with her. The red head applied pressure and threw a sidekick to her opponent's thigh sending her to one knee.

The Japanese beauty fell to her side, managing to perform a flip on Kim. The red head landed heavily but was up in an instant panting heavily and staring at her opponent who was once more standing and perfectly calm.

Kim knew this was wrong, she was breathing as if she'd been running a marathon and Yori didn't look the least bit winded. It was impossible, there should be no way that the girl should be so freaking calm. 'Focus Possible, focus. She's just trying psyche you out.' Kim thought to herself.

Yori remained in her own defensive position, watching her opponent carefully. The raven haired woman spoke up in an even tone "Kim-dono, are we done?"

Kim charged quickly slipping into a free style fighting stance, she led with a hook kick followed by a round and then a sidekick. Each movement so fast that Shego would have a hard time following let alone blocking.

But Yori, who had mirrored Kim once more, bated her kicks away like they were annoying gnats and respond with her own kicks. However this time it seemed that both were evenly matched since neither could slip past the other's defenses. It wasn't long before Kim noticed and with a renewed confidence pumped her leg to fake Yori into a block and then slide in with the actually round kick she wanted to land.

Yori, seeming to realize the situation moved her head back just in time so that the kick sailed harmlessly through the air. Kim realizing that she was exposed jumped back and away putting a healthy amount of distance between them.

Yori quickly moved in closing the gap once more, her breathing unchanged and her gaze seemingly placid as if this was the most boring thing in the world. Kim attempted to beat her to the punch throwing several punches and hand strikes. Yori it seemed was just as comfortable blocking as she was with attacking.

She used circular, sweeping motions to deflect the girl's attacks, until she had the opening to latch onto Kim's wrist in an iron grasp and step to the side yanking so that Kim fell forward. The red head went with her momentum and preformed a shoulder roll allowing herself to stand once her feet were once more under her. She'd barely regained her feet when she spun performing a crescent kick backing Yori off.

Kim narrowed her eyes and attacked once more, but had each attack ducked by the ninja, Yori stood suddenly and tripped the off balance hero so that she collapsed forward once more to the ground.

Kim however had different plans, she preformed a cartwheel and twisted around to throw a sidekick to Yori's back. The Japanese girl rolled forward from the attack and turned as she rose, seemingly unfazed by the attack.

'This is pointless,' Kim thought as the two girls stared at each other. Besides it was quickly becoming obvious to the teen hero that she was outmatched. 'So why am I still here?'

Kim shrugged her thoughts off and moved in throwing a left round kick, but Yori blocked it and then blocked Kim's follow up punch. Before Kim could retaliate Yori threw a knife hand strike to her floating ribs sending Kim stumbling sideways, pain racing through her body.

Yori seeing her opponent on the ropes presses her advantage throwing a round kick at Kim's face, but had it blocked by Kim with an outer forearm block. It was what Yori wanted, which was obvious from the smirk on the girl's lips. Kim learned that immediately as Yori thrust a ridge hand into Kim's taut stomach, making the girl gasp for air.

Kim collapsed to her hands and knees gasping for air, this being the first time she'd ever had this done to her and the sensation was awful. A severe burning sensation raced through her lungs as she tried desperately to take a breath but was unable to. She coughed as tears formed in the corners of her eyes, still despite the pain she felt she could feel the other girl's presence.

"Are we finished warming up?" Yori asked.

With a growl Kim forced her way through the pain and preformed a leg sweep dropping the other girl. Yori hit the ground heavily, and had only a moment before she found an ax kick dropping towards her head. The ninja caught the foot and shoved it away from her, then rolled to the side and sprang up.

Kim, still trying to catch her breath, backed off a little more talking in a hoarse voice "You're cocky and you're good."

"What is cocky?" Yori asked politely.

Kim slipped from a loose fighting stance into a kung fu stance "Overly Confident," she watched as Yori slipped into her own kung fu stance, it looked mildly familiar but she couldn't put a finger on it. It didn't matter as Yori covered the distance between them in the blink of an eye, a punch aimed at Kim's face.

The red head twisted her body and bending her arm as if to throw an elbow strike blocked the blow with her forearm. It didn't faze Yori who spun throwing her other arm out to push on Kim's back sending her forward while at the same time performing a reverse leg sweep knocking the girl face first towards the ground.

Kim had only seconds but she only need one, her hands hit first and she preformed a front handspring so that she was on her feet once more. She turned in time to catch a punch from Yori and yank it down as she thrust a palm heel into the other girl's face knocking her to the ground.

Yori rolled backwards, standing almost instantly and slipping back into her kung fu stance. Kim charged quickly trying to keep the girl off balance, however she only managed to throw a punch. Yori grasped the wrist and twisted the arm applying pressure to the hero's elbow.

Kim dropped her body forward to the ground, forcing Yori to follow, only working because of the surprise factor. However Kim followed up the drop with a leg sweep, forcing the girl to release Kim's arm. As soon as her arm was free Kim regained her balance and rubbed at her shoulder wincing at the slowly fading pain.

Kim could feel the blood beating in her ears, the fight having dragged on longer than it should have. She knew Yori was toying with her, but it wouldn't last, soon it would escalate. So she could let it continue or she could resume her hunt for Ron, which admittedly was far more important than letting her anger force her into a fight.

Yori however, didn't seem willing to let her think about that. She had regained her feet and moved in exchanging punches with Kim, each girl would block the other's attacks, so that they were once more in a stalemate of sorts.

Kim in a desperate move brought her hand up and then dropped it like a hammer fist, aiming right for the top of Yori's head. Yori however saw it coming and shot her right arm up and blocked the strike, she stepped to the side and placing her left hand on Kim's neck slid around forcing Kim towards the ground.

Kim winced in pain, before blinking in surpise once her direction changed suddenly and she smashed to the ground heavily with her back. A small yelp of pain escaped her but when Yori yanked Kim's arm straight and placed a leg over her throat applying an arm bar the yelp changed into a full fledge scream.

It felt as if Yori was trying to both yank her arm out of socket and break the elbow at the same time. "Kim-dono, quit and we will stop." Kim could barely hear the girl through her pain addled mind. Still she struggled futilely trying to bend her arm and break free of the hold.

Each time she did, the pain increased and she quickly realized that she was beaten. It had taken a long time, so many of her styles had been left unused, but she'd used the seven best she was at and now here she was beaten.

The humiliation of that thought burned her anger and pain away, she could feel the heat in her cheeks, but still she refused to say the words to get free. She refused to give her opponent the satisfaction of saying the obvious.

It wasn't until she felt the leg Yori had placed over her throat press downward that she realized that maybe she wasn't beaten. Yori seemed unwilling to let her arm go, but Kim had on last chance to get free and she was going to take it.

With hazy memoriesof the pressure points she learned she located the one she wanted in her mind the tibial nerve and then launched her attack. Her hand found the location easily and she applied pressure at the same time that Yori began to release her grip seeming to know what Kim was attempting.

It was too late and Yori's leg went numb allowing Kim to shove it off her throat and then roll away cradling her arm. Kim rose slowly, breathing far heavier than she had ever had before and stared at the other girl who stood stiff legged across from her.

Silence passed between the two, it had been obvious that Kim had been beaten, but Kim felt no humiliation she'd freed herself and she'd managed to keep from giving. Still, if they stood there much longer the fight would resume, now was her chance to leave.

The red head stared hard at the other girl then taking one last deep breath Kim started past the other girl and retrieved her light jacket. She turned back to stare at the ninja and then pulled on her jacket not saying a word. Finally she spoke up "I have to find Ron, I'll make sure to tell him goodbye for you."

Kim turned away and still feeling the throbbing pain from various parts of her body and left the yard. Yori stood there feeling having already returned to her leg, watching as the girl disappeared around the house.

She took a deep breath and then brushed her hair off her forehead starting towards the house. She had to finish her packing, she refused to let the family she was staying with pack for her.

She paused at the open door and glanced at the spot where had disappeared speaking softly "Kim-dono, you are good for him." That said Yori turned back and entered the house closing the door.

* * *

Kim crouched down looking at her flat tire and snorted, this day was just getting better and better. She stood and sighed beginning to walk it beside her down the road, lost in thought and unable to believe that she freaked like that with Yori. Why did she have to pick a fight with the girl? It was stupid and pointless, but she had been so freaking tweaked. 

Kim sighed coming to stop, she had known better after all the girl had only annoyed her not attacked her, but what she had said about Ron just caused her to have a lapse in judgment. She considered everything Yori had said, wondering if maybe she was right. Heck Kim didn't even have a clue where Ron was, how could she really know him?

She wasn't sure when she had started to walk again, but she came to a stop in front of Middleton's water tower a few minutes later. She leaned against the sun warmed metal leg, letting her bike topple onto its side. Yori had to be right, there was no was nothing else to it. She hadn't known he'd slept with Zita, she couldn't even find the boy without Wade. She used to be able to find the boy no matter where he was at, as if she had a sixth sense about him.

The red head closed her eyes and smashed her hand on the water tower in frustration. Where was he, why was he hiding from her? She pushed off the water tower and then paused, looking up at it a half-forgotten memory flashing through her mind.

He had climbed up this same tower years ago when he had thought his parents were splitting up, it hadn't been true, but he had believed it. Kim could still remember her amazement when she found him up there, he had been afraid of climbing into their tree house and the water tower was at least a hundred feet higher.

Suddenly she felt something, it was a gut instinct, he was up there. She didn't know how she knew she just knew she did. Thankful that whatever sixth sense she had concerning Ron had returned, she quickly found the metal ladder and started up. Halfway up she began to grumble slightly, her eyes staring at the catwalk that circled the top of the tower.

It seemed like forever before she finally reached the catwalk, her shoes echoing off the metal as she ran a hand along the handrail of the catwalk. She spotted Ron on the far side of the tower, seated with his legs hanging off the side and hands resting on the catwalk beside him.

"About time I found you."

She saw Ron jump slightly and for a moment worried that he would fall, but the blond didn't. Instead he looked over at her and smiled "Hey KP,"

Kim returned his smile and had a seat next to her boyfriend entwining her arm around one of the handrail poles "You know I've spent half the day hunting you down. I was going to give you a piece of my mind, but now I can't think of anything to say."

"Well, if you want you can shove me off the tower."

Kim looked at him and snorted "With your hard head it'd probably hurt the ground more than it would you."

"Hey, I don't have that hard a head!" Ron retorted then chuckled.

"Ron, I-I talked to Zita today..." Kim suddenly said glancing at the horizon "She said that you and her, ya know,"

"Had sex?" When Kim nodded, he sighed, "I won't lie KP, we did. It was my fault; she sweet-talked me into it. We only did it once." He looked over at her "I'm sorry,"

Kim didn't look at him, nor did she say anything for several moments and then finally she heaved a sigh "You know, I wish you had told me." she looked back at him "I doubt she had to talk very hard."

Ron chuckled "Actually, it took her two months and three days."

"So what happened?"

"Weeell, remember after that mission where I seriously screwed up and we were arguing? I was down in the dump and one thing led to another and wham, I woke up the next morning naked and in her bed."

Kim shook her head "So, why didn't you wanna do it with her?"

"Cause," the blond said, as he looked back out to the horizon "I was saving it for someone else."

"Oh," was all Kim could manage. They sat there for a few minutes in silence before Kim finally decided to start the conversation again "So why'd you disappear today? And to here of all places?"

"I had some things to think about, I should have told you sorry."

Kim gave his shoulder a light shove "Don't say that any more, you've got an all is forgiven pass. So what did you have to think about?"

"Kim, if someone killed someone else is that wrong?"

Kim nodded, glancing at her boyfriend "Yes, of course it's wrong. It's murder."

"Even if the person they kill is truly evil?" Ron asked staring out at the horizon.

"It's wrong matter what the reason, murdering someone is evil." Kim answered "Why Ron?"

He looked at her and then back at the horizon "I was just wondering KP,"

"I know I talked to your Rabbi. You were asking about love and death."

Ron actually laughed, "I already know about love, I was more worried about death."

"Why death? Were both to young to be worrying about that."

"No reason Kim, just something I had to think about. It's nothing to worry about, not like I'm going to dye myself blue and try to take over the world." He smiled at her amused by his own joke.

Kim however arched an eyebrow "Well if you do dye yourself blue don't expect me to go green. It's not my color." She smiled "But, I suppose you being bad wouldn't be so bad...give me an excuse to keep you in cuffs."

Ron chuckled "Like you need a reason," he sighed and looked down at the ground "So, how'd you find me?"

"I have my ways, after all I'm your girlfriend. You can't hide from me."

Laughing Ron scooted back and then stood, holding onto the handrail the entire time. Kim rose as well, smiling brightly, happy to be back with Ron "So, wanna go get some nachos?"

"A-boo-yah! I haven't had any snackage all day." The blond said excitedly grabbing her hand and darting along the catwalk heading for the ladder. Kim couldn't help but laugh even harder, though he did stop and let her go first, but he didn't let her get to far before he was climbing down after her.

Kim nimbly jumped off the last few rungs of the ladder and out of his way. Ron it seemed was in a hurry, he climbed down every step and then once his feet made contact with solid ground he turned smiling at her "So how'd you get here?"

Kim righted her bicycle smiling "Good old fashion peddling," she paused and looked at her tire "But I'm going to have to get a new tire."

Ron nodded and walked over taking her bike by the handles and started towards a nearby parking lot, which of course had his car. "You should just buy a car KP, be easier to get around."

Kim snorted keeping pace with the boy "Pullzee I can't afford a car, besides all that bicycling keeps me in shape." smiling she helped him wrangle her bicycle into the trunk and then walked around to her door and climbed in.

Ron slid in next to her turning the keys "You don't need cycling to keep in shape," he smiled whipping the car around and out onto the road "Your babelicous."

"Ok, Ron, never say that again." Kim said unable to keep from laughing. Ron shrugged, seemingly happy go lucky once more.

"So, we get some nachos to go, maybe some tacos and then back to my house?" Kim suggested as he began to pick up speed.

"Hmmm, my favorite snackage combined with my girlfriend? Sounds like a plan to me." Ron said adding a little speed breaking the speed limit.

Kim opened her mouth to say something when suddenly the familiar musical notes filled the car. Kim frowning pulled the slim blue device out and found Wade staring at her "What's the sitch?"

The computer genius wore a serious expression on his face as he started talking "Someone's attacking the Middleton Space Center." Within minutes, the screen was showing the grainy security feed showing several monkey ninjas and what appeared to be a human sized ninja. They had most of the technicians gathered together and seated against a fall wall.

Kim watched for several moments and then spoke up to Wade "What about security?"

The genius appeared on Kim's side of the car windshield causing Kim to jump, but it barely affected Ron who was busy trying to find his way onto the highway. "It's tighter than ever, they wrote whole new security programs. Sealed up the backdoors, redesigned top level protocols." he looked up from his keyboard smiling "I'll have complete control by the time your there. You're dads on the way and I've notified the space center security officers that you're on the way."

"Thanks Wade," she smiled and the genius winked off the screen of both the windshield and her communicator. Kim slipped the communicator back into her pocket and looked over at Ron "So, feel like kicking some monkey butt?"

Ron finally eased onto the highway, weaving among cars headed for the space center, causing several people to squeal tires and curse him "I'd rather have nachos." was all the boy muttered.

* * *

AR:

continental-line: I'm glad your enjoying the story. Hey, Mankey's just too perfect. Anyway, I think it's about time Monkey Fist lived up to his potential. Shego wasn't really short changed, she's just been up against some magically imbued warriors. As for my problem with contraction use, guilty as charged.

G$: Well now, his mom is just a tad hard nosed when it comes to Ron and if she thinks that Shego's a good girl for her son then she's going to try and hook them up.

ainominako: A mutant penguin is something you don't wanna see.

The verse is from Proverbs 25: 21-22. Thought it is quoted in the new testament.

Glad it was funny when Shego's ear was pulled (I hope) Hey, like you say she's not normally shown nice in the show.

So far no ones found those photos. I didn't even notice that line, but oh well. Like I said Broccoli is the devils food.

warprince2000: Thx

Mr. Elliot: I'm glad the last one was THE best chapter yet, how does this one compare?

I'm glad the drama and the comedy was flawless blended (though really, was that line that funny?) Called you liked the Shego bit.

Hey, Monkey Fist is almost my perfect villain.

As for that dream sequence and the final scene, I hope the craving they gave you didn't get wasted on this chapter.

yay! Awesomenevity is mine.

Spice Of Life: Glad ya liked it

ss3dj: You ain't seen nothing yet.

John Steppenwolf: Glad ya approve of the chapter. You'll learn, as all my fans have, you may think some of the characters are pointless but there not. Well, that's what Ron's mom claims. Doubting Ron? Have faith. Kim is learning...but slowly.

Well, not really she like Shego, was doing it to bug Kim beyond belief. (But hey, older women with younger men isn't that bad...especially if they look like Shego)

That's cool, and your right we don't wanna upset the monkees.

I'm actually fond of 'Nights in White Satin'

Yamal: Glad the last chapter was such a roller coaster. How was this one? You know that dream sequence was actually harder to write the second time around. I'm glad Kim's feelings came across and that Ron's mom over protectiveness was clear. I will make no mention of Shego and Ron has been doing a lot of thinking this chapter. Maybe I won't solve anything about Yori's revelation.

AN:

Fourteen days. Three hundred and thirty six hours. Two Weeks. Half a month. Useless facts? No my friends, that is the time it took me to write this rather massive chapter (nearly thirty pages) I promised a quick update and by Jiminy I delivered.

I'm not going to be able to do much for a bit so please don't expect an update soon.

Now then, if your interested in what the different styles the fight used here is the list: Taekwondo, Kung fu, Karate, Kenpo, Freestyle (American), Aikido and pressure point.  
I hope its not overly long or boring, also please note that this was orginally suppose to be the first part to a two part chapter. (Obviously that's changed)

I wish to thank Ron Stoppable, a good friend of mine, for reading through this and catching a lot of my mistakes. Please leave a review so I know how good this chapter is, or how badly I messed up.

Next Chapter: Kim and Ron Vs an army of Monkey Ninjas. Place your bets.


	16. Chapter 16: To Boldly Go

Chapter 16  
-To Boldly Go-  
By Geor-sama

--

--

"Fact is boys and girls," A broad shoulder dark haired young man said, "We're screwed." He crossed his arms, frowning as he stared at the scientist gathered around the table. His eyes flicked from face to laminated page, assuring himself that they were indeed the heads of their departments.

"Whatever those things are, they've taken over the building and I'm ashamed to say it, taken the security system and sealed it up." He shook his head "Though, since I'm head of security, can I please ask if anyone here would care to explain how anyone could have planned this?"

One of the department heads snorted "Mr. Lewis, that's what we pay you for. You tell us." Several other scientists muttered in agreement.

Lewis gave a condensing smile "I would be glad to Dr. Nestle, but see here's the thing. My team has sealed every possible leak you had, so really this means there's a new leak" He crossed his arms "I'm giving the leak a chance to come forward so I don't have to remove everyone of your security clearances."

"You can't do that! We hired you; you can't go around taking away security clearance. You'd need the Director of the Space Centers approval."

Lewis sighed, "You know I have his approval on all matters security. Right now, all I'm asking is who could have planned this. Does anybody have any ideas?"

"I think that honor belongs to Monkey Fist." A feminine voice said from the doorway, drawing all attention towards them. On the left, dressed in a blue long sleeve shirt and a pair of black jeans, was an attractive red head teenage girl. On the right, dressed in a long baggy red hockey jersey and baggy brown cargo pants, was blond teenage male.

"Excuse me? Monkey Fist?" Lewis asked, wondering who these two kids where and how they got past security. This was answered when an older man appeared behind the two teens, his brown shirt looking wrinkled and his tie only half done.

"Dr. Possible, what are you doing letting unauthorized personnel into a secure area? Especially two teenagers." Lewis asked his disapproval evident in his features.

"Um, Mr. Lewis this is Kim Possible." one of the scientist offered, which earned him a cool stare and then he turned back to look at the scientist.

"So, these are your experts?" He saw the tick of annoyance on Kim's face, but he ignored it "So, why don't you enlighten me as to why you think it's this Monkey Fist?"

Whatever he had been expecting, he was disappointed when she used her professional tone as she walked towards the table "Well, considering the fact that he's the last one to completely lock down the center he's my prime suspect. Besides, Wade streamed me the video feed from inside. You got a whole mess of monkey ninjas."

He opened his mouth to respond when she continued, the blond staying close to her side "Excuse me, but we really do have a limited amount of time here. Not enough time to argue or listen to narrowed minded people." That said she shifted her attention to a tall, blond woman that would have looked more appropriate as a supermodel or movie star rather than a scientist "Dr. Porter, does the space center have a record of what was occurring today?"

The attractive blond nodded, turning for a moment before scooping up a clipboard "Yes, we do. We put it together when we learned you were on your way." she graced the teenager with a smile "Today the Aeronot-"

"Dr. Porter, you can't tell an uncleared-" Lewis began but was cut off by the red head at his side.

"Listen to me, you have a man that spent an entire family fortune getting his DNA mutated and altered so that he could resemble a monkey inside that building with hostages. The longer you keep me from finding out what I need to know the more risk your making those people face." The red head crossed her arms looking back at Dr. Porter "Now then, what was going on today?"

"Well...according to this they were going to experiment with nue-nuer-nuerral cyber-ne-tic thermal disruptors at ten." Was the immediate response, which caused Kim to blink realizing that it was Ron reading off the clipboard and Dr. Porter was no where to be seen.

The blond looked up at her, smiling slightly "Don't look at me like that, she had to go use the restroom."

"Riiiight," Kim said slowly the shrugged the strangeness of the situation off "So, what do these Neural Cybernetic Thermal Disruptors do?"

The blond shrugged "I can barely pronounce most of those words, how am I suppose to know?"

"There nano-sized robotic devices that are capable of disrupting various temperatures and how the body feels them." A brown headed man with glasses interjected sounding excited "Really they're quite fascinating Miss Possible. Using them, you could conceivable stay in below zero temperatures and fell like it's a balmy seventy degrees."

"Really?" Kim asked taking on a thoughtful look then shook her head "No that's something Dr. Drakken or Professor Dementor would be after, not Monkey Fist. Ok Ron what else?"

The blond scanned the clipboard "Solar Loss Unifier Gatherer," he paused raising an eyebrow "Say wha?"

Kim cut him off immediately before one of the other scientist could explain, that's not it Ron. Keep reading."

The blond nodded "Hmmm, they were going to launch a space plane at noon, I wonder how Fredrick's doing. I need to check my email." He shrugged continuing on "Hmmm, at twelve thirty they were going to-" but was cut off by Kim rushing around the table to stare the clipboard

"Wait! That was it," she said smiling. She pointed at the line about the space shuttle "I bet you anything there trying to go back into space." She looked at her dad "What was that plane going to do?"

"Deliver supplies to the space station and it was the ride home for Fredrick." he paused "If its anything worth knowing, the Kennedy Space Center was going to launch there first space plane today."

Kim shook her head "No, they wanted to use Middleton. It would be easier for them to get into. Monkeys tend to be creatures of habit, still..." She frowned producing her small blue communicator out of its pocket. "Wade, check out the Kennedy Space Center and see if everything's kosher."

The genius nodded and typed quickly before looking back up at her "Everything looks normal Kim. Ready to go in?" Kim nodded and wade popped his fingers hitting a few keys "Alright, main doors unlocked. Security cameras are being set on three minute loops of continuous playback and the security office's alarm has been disarmed."

"You rock Wade," Kim said smiling then shut off the device shooting the security director a look of superiority "Ok Ron lets go. We have a date to get back to."

Ron nodded and reluctantly set the clipboard down joining Kim in her quick exit from the building. Behind them, Lewis blinked muttering 'Are the rules not sacred anymore?'

--

--

"Could you believe that jerk?" Kim asked her partner as the slipped through the front doors, then started down the hallway ignoring the various space center signs for both adults and for kids. They're footsteps echoed in the empty hallways as they rounded the receptionist's desk and started down a hallway labeled security.

"Uncleared my-" she mumbled, but it was clear to her partner what she was mumbling. He smiled for a moment, and then let it fade not wanting to incur his girlfriend's wraith.

They had covered half the distance to the security office, When Kim, who was no longer mumbling, motioned for the boy to stop. She stood there, listening intently, then turned to look at the boy talking in a loud whisper "Does anything about this seem strange to you?"

The blond blinked then held up two fingers "KP, one were sneaking into a Space Center to face off with a man that's got a sick, twisted fantasy about being a monkey and two, he's got an army of monkey, I repeat, monkey ninjas." Ron gave her a bemused smile "Everything about this seems strange."

Kim snorted turning back to scan the hallway "True, but I meant we've almost made it to the security office and have yet to come across a single monkey ninja. Monkey Fist normally has patrols out watching for intruders."

Ron opened his mouth to say something when he as yanked to the side into a small confined space filled with shelves full of bottles and buckets along the floor. He blinked "Kim wha-" He was silenced when she clamped a hand over his mouth, signaling for him to be quiet.

Eyes wide he nodded, listening with strained ears to hear the soft footsteps that passed the doorway, followed by a chatter primate conversation. They faded and Kim removed her hand allowing Ron to speak "Ok KP, what do we do now?" he asked in a low voice, looking down at the red head who smiled at him teasingly.

"Well Ron, if this was any other time and we were in such a small closet I'd say 'make out'" The blond blinked and gulped "But were in the middle of a mission so were sneaking out."

Ron nodded, a look of disappointment crossing his face "Ok, lead the way."

Kim nodded reaching over, as quietly, as she could she twisted the knob and eased the door open, then looked down the hallway both ways before stepping all the way outside looking back at Ron "All clear."

Ron eased the door closed, reaching up to wipe his forehead but froze when Kim spoke up in a matter of fact tone of voice "Next rocket booster field trip were coming back to this closet, just so you know."

* * *

The room was an oval shape and staggered into three levels. Each level held two rows of large metal casings that held individual computer banks. Along the front wall was a large window that looked out upon the runway and to the side was a private office where the only human ninja had taken residence.

Not that any of the technicians present cared; after all, it was hard to care about the layout of a room when one was bound together and staring at a dead body. The monkey ninjas that were keeping watch kept chattering and making sharp movements as if snapping a neck.

"Where ready," a commanding voice said from the doorway of the private office, drawing both technician and ninja monkey attention towards the figure. He was dressed from head to foot in black garb identical to the monkey ninjas, but he was human, one just had to look in his eyes to see the cold human intelligence.

He turned his attention to of the closets ninjas, nodding. As if obeying a silent command they freed the hostages of their bonds and retreated away. Once the men and women were standing the human ninja continued.

"You have twenty minutes to get out of the building."

"Wh-what if we can't?" asked a timid voice from the back.

The ninja gave a short, harsh laugh "If you have to ask then your not as smart as your suppose to be."

A murmur ran through the small group, their faces paling then as many herds bolted for the exit as one, heading out onto the runway away from the building and ninjas.

Once the last lab coat had disappeared and the exit door had slammed shut the human ninja turned his attention to three ninjas close by his side "Chjoi, Shino, Gaara. Kim Possible and Stoppable are in the main building, preparing to disable the security system...as expected. The second phase begins now, you know what to do."

The three monkeys bowed curtly and then turned disappearing out the same emergency door that the scientist had. The human ninja turned his attention to the other remaining monkey ninja's "Now we merely wait. They will be here soon."

They chattered nodding in understanding, which caused the human ninja to smile beneath his mask. He turned slowly walking back into the private office studying the TV built into the wall; it showed a hallway and two teens slowly creeping along it. He concentrated his gaze on the blond male, his knuckles cracking as he made a fist "I will not let you defeat me again outsider."

* * *

Kim couldn't believe her life, but she could accept it. After all she had little choice, if she didn't then nobody would. Sometimes she even enjoyed her life, but still, it was at moments like this were she was dressed in her street clothes and talking to a computer genius about hacking into a security office, she wished for nothing more than to live a normal life. 

It was one of her fantasies to be a normal teenager, head cheerleader, most popular, dating a boy she loved. Nowhere in that fantasy did anything involving her crime-fighting career exist, except of course for Ron but then he had to if she was to date a boy she loved.

"Kp," Ron whispered, breaking into her musings "Why exactly do we need to go into the security office?"

Kim answered absently, staring at the hurriedly typing Wade "Because, it'd be easier to disable the security system so we don't have to get into the control room without using a sky light."

"But couldn't Wade-" Ron began but fell silent when his partner looked up at him.

"No he couldn't this set up has a fail safe in case someone tries to hack the system. We have to do it manually."

"Oh," was all he said then looked down at the ground "Have you ever noticed how one foot looks bigger than the other if you close one eye?"

"Ron, quiet please." The genius frustrated voice said from the device. The blond sighed and crossed his arms leaning against the wall waiting. Minutes passed in silence until finally the keypad dinged, its light switching from red to green as the door slid open to reveal the security office filled with computer systems.

The two teens entered the room looking around at the various systems inside the room, wondering what they were supposed to do now. Kim turned her attention back to the communicator "Ok were in. Now what?"

The genius paused in his hurried typing "Ok guys, this is going to require precise timing," he shot a pointed look at Ron before continuing "Kim, you take the system on the far right, Ron you have the one on the far left. Jack me into a monitor so I guide you guys without shouting."

Kim did as he had asked, a twenty-inch LCD monitor blinking to life with the image of Wade while she quickly moved to her computer system.

"Ok guys, were ready to go. Kim you turn your key twice then type zero one zero one zero zero one. Ron, as soon as she's done, you remove your key and type one zero zero one zero one zero." He paused "Go."

Kim twisted her key twice and then typed her code, turning to stare at Ron who was typing just as quickly as he could his key laying on the floor from where he'd yanked it out of the lock. He turned to stare at her; several loud beeps filled the air, making him look nervous.

Wade continued once he heard the beeps "This is important guys, we have ten minutes. No slip-ups. You two have to alternate typing this code, Kim you start it off." He took a breath and then started rattling it off "zero- six hundred nineteen- eighteen thousand six hundred twenty one-six A."

Kim and Ron glanced at each other, sharing a look and then turned back to their consoles. Kim launched into typing her part of the code shouting "Ron." when she was done. She was mimicked almost a minute later by the blond who shouted "Kim." back.

This process of typing and then shouting happened three more times before the beeping that had grown to an alarmingly high pitch, died with a gargle. The two teens turned looking at each other as in the distances several secure doors hissed open, giving them free access to the building.

Kim, smiling in relief, retrieved her communicator severing its connection to the monitor "Anything else?"

The genius shook his head "No you guys are good to go." He frowned "Though I have to tell you that this whole situation has been striking me as a trap."

Kim nodded glancing at a resigned looking Ron "I'm sure it is to, which isn't much of a surprise. Any luck with disabling the space plane?"

Wade shook his head "Not much, I've crashed the operating system and the guidance system but haven't been able to do much else to it. That Lewis guy really tightened security." He smiled confidently "Not that he can stop me. You guys just make sure to be careful."

Kim chuckled "Don't worry Wade, I doubt Ron will let the mean ol' monkeys hurt me." Wade laughed then disappeared from the communicators screen.

Kim turned, a confident smile on her face, as she stared at Ron "Onwards and upwards."

The blond blinked then followed her, more than a little confused. His face showed the surprise that he felt from knowing that Kim trusted him to keep her safe.

* * *

Chjoi stared at the immense engine above him then looked over at the other two ninjas. He made a motion with his arm, making a short noise. Whatever he said the other monkey ninja's understood them and they hurried off to do as he had commanded. 

Shino bound up the steps of the plane heading for the inside while Gaara climbed up a wheel into the well where it held the wheel during flight.

Chjoi himself returned his gaze back to the engine, studying it. He narrowed his eyes then fishing inside his black ninja garb produced three onyx-throwing stars that had an almost invisible thread tied to them and to his fingers.

He darted his eyes from spot to spot on the engine then suddenly flicked his wrist burying all three into the narrow edges of a fold of metal. Satisfied he yanked with all of his might, but earned only pain in his fingers. Narrowing his eyes, he let out a sharp noise summoning the two other ninjas.

Shino and Gaara reappeared minutes later, each replacing throwing knifes into the folds of their uniforms. Chjoi looked at them, motioning for them to both grab the string and heave as well. The three ninjas tried in vain, but found the stars unmoving. Letting out a frustrated sound Chjoi grabbed a throwing dagger from Shino and slashed through the string freeing his fingers.

He turned facing the others, talking in clip monkey sounds. The two ninjas nodded and then as one turned disappeared into the wood work of the runway, knowing that they're part of this mission was over.

* * *

It was odd how familiar hallways could be as foreign as another country, but with long stretches of darkness and the knowledge that ninjas could be around every turn, it wasn't odd. It was knowing that those ninjas were monkeys, like a bad horror movie, waiting to attack at any moment that made it odd. 

Still, despite that, Team Possible strode the halls with impunity. Kim had been at first worried about the lack of ninjas but she relaxed when she figured out it had to be a trap. Neither had said a word for the last few minutes, having just emerged from a section of dark hallway. There footsteps continued to echo in the empty hallway, something that Ron had confided freaked him out.

Kim came to an abrupt stop, causing Ron to run into her. The blond began to say something when he noticed why she'd stopped; they'd just rounded a corner and found themselves facing yet another long stretch of dark hallway. "You know, I'm really beginning to wish we had our night vision glasses."

Kim sighed, "Ron, drop it already ok? We don't have them so no use talking about them."

Ron nodded then snapped his fingers smiling "Drat, guess this means we'll have to head to Bueno Nacho for some tacos." He noticed the look Kim gave him and sighed, "Fine, have it your way. Let's go down a dark hallway in a building filled with ninjas, who happen to be monkeys, blind as bats."

"That's the Ron I love." Kim said entwining her fingers with his before leading him fearlessly into the darkness ahead of them. Kim listened to both her and Ron's footsteps echoing in the dark hallway, her senses hyper alert for even the smallest noise.

Eventually, her eyes adjusted enough that she could make out the vague shapes of the doors. She couldn't help but hope that Ron had allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness as well. Then, as if he knew she was thinking of him, he squeezed her hand. Smiling despite herself, she squeezed it back.

After several minutes, they emerged on the far side of the darkness in a brightly lit section of hallway and paused. Kim couldn't help but feel a little worried, this might have been a trap but they were getting very close to the control room, they should have been attacked at least once.

"My idea sounding better?" Ron asked quietly, a tone of amusement evident in his voice.

Kim realized that she was just standing there holding his hand, which while fun, was not productive. Smiling she let his hand go and started off down the hallway "No, I'd rather have a _hotdog_."

The blond stood there a moment, wondering about why she had said that. It didn't take him long and he felt his cheeks reddening, he shook his head and jogged to catch up with her.

* * *

A jolt ran through the whole of the ship, shaking the eleven passengers plus the single pilot onboard. There was a moment of weightlessness as the forward momentum suddenly disappeared; the ship tilted the tail end rising lower while their nose pointed skywards. 

Then suddenly, with a bone shaking roar, the ship lunged forward launching the ship higher and faster into the sky, sending it hurtling through the clouds. It would tremble each time they passed through a layer of Earths spheres.

Suddenly the ear splitting noise was gone, replaced with utter silence. Not that this soothed the ten small, child-sized passengers who had their eyes clenched shut and nails dug into the armrests of their seats.

The eleventh passenger however wasn't bothered at all. He seemed quite comfortable in his harness, his eyes closed lost in meditation as he held a metallic suitcase. His aristocratic features, which were distorted because of the genetic mutations he had under gone, seemed serene.

Involuntarily his fingers tightened ever so slightly on the handle of the silver case. His nostrils flared slightly as he picked up the scent of fear from both his army and the astronaut. However, he didn't let that affect his mediation.

Fredrick was the last key that he needed, and with the plan he had conceived he was sure to have it before anyone could interfere. A dozen ninjas at NASA, keeping them from alerting anyone that the space plane had been hijacked until it was too late.

Nevertheless, his plan wasn't dependant on just those at NASA; the other dozen he had placed in Middleton under the control of Dainiori would keep the two meddlesome heroes out of his hair. Especially the blond upstart.

* * *

A pair of green eyes scanned the control room, counting the monkey ninjas silently. With a serious face she whispered to the blond standing beside her "I count nine, no, ten." 

The blond rested his head against the wall "Do we really have to fight them? Can't we like seal them up or use some knock out pellets?"

Kim leaned back so that her head disappeared from the open doorway "Actually Ron, we do." she looked at him "Since with the security system off these doors don't seal and our knock out pellets are in our mission clothes."

Ron mumbled something, arms crossing and Kim poked his shoulder "If you want to knock them out you could make them sniff your gym socks and-"she jerked her head towards the door "I could kiss the big one."

Ron raised an eyebrow, looking startled and peeked around the doorway seeing the large ninja she meant "No!" he hissed looking back at her as he leaned back from the doorway "I'm not letting you kiss anyone."

Kim winked "Jealous?"

Ron snorted "Yes."

Kim gave him an infuriatingly amorous smile "We go in on three and I promise I won't kiss anyone." When he nodded, Kim kissed his cheek then she stepped around the corner and rushed off into the ninjas shouting 'three' behind her.

Ron was hot on her heels, absently thinking about buying a leash for her. This of course was a bad idea since it made him stumble as he pictured how she'd look wearing a collar and leash, allowing a monkey ninja to land a blow to his stomach almost knocking the air out of him.

Ron regained his balance and caught managed to catch the monkey ninja's hand, as it continued its attack, and flipped it into wall knocking it unconscious. He shifted his attention to Kim and found that as normal she didn't really need his help. She seemed to be actually doing better than normal; she was treating these ninjas as if they were rank amateurs.

He took a step towards her when he had to duck and jump backwards to avoid three ninjas that had attacked simultaneously. He blinked moving his hands in wide circles blocking their blows as quickly as he could, it was then that he realized that this ninjas didn't seem to be all that well trained. He didn't realize it but they didn't have to be that well trained, they just had to keep him concentrated on him, which they managed but never letting up.

Back peddling Ron kept up his defense; he wasn't sure how to respond to these ninjas. Besides, a constant attack limited what he could do and no sooner would he deflect one blow than he would have to deflect another.

Finally, one got cocky and leapt at Ron, trying to tackle him. This allowed Ron the chance to catch the ninja in midair and throw him into the two other ninjas who had been just as surprised as Ron had. One managed to avoid the monkey projectile and came charging in but received a hard kick to the face, his eyes crossed before falling backwards unmoving.

The remaining ninja who had managed to extract himself from the ninja Ron had thrown stared up at the blond then turned nosily disappearing into the shadows of the control room. Breathing a little heavily Ron leaned backwards, expecting to find a wall and instead fell backwards into the private office.

He rose quickly looking around at the semi-dark office. "Ohayo" a harsh voice whispered in his ear and Ron spun, finding himself eye to eye with the human ninja.

"Now, let us see how you do without help _outsider_." Then before Ron could figure out where he knew the ninja from he was struck with lighten speed. Ron slid across the floor, stars dancing before his eyes from where he had been nailed. The blond shook his head in an attempt to clear it, then stood adopting his own fighting stance focusing his eyes on his opponent.

The ninja seemed to blend with the shadows, causing Ron to widen his eyes in surprise. The whispering of cloth was what allowed Ron to duck the round kick. Once it was past; he rose and shoved sending the ninja face first to the ground. The blond charged in but caught a sidekick to the stomach driving the air out of him.

Tears came to his eyes as he stumbled back, gasping for air and holding his stomach. It wasn't the first time this had happened to him, but it still didn't feel that good. The blond managed to force his way through his pain to duck and dodge the murderous blows that hurtled at him once the ninja had regained his feet.

Finally, the ache in his lungs subsided and he was able to exchange block for blow, easing his ability to avoid a dangerous blow. However the ninja didn't seem bothered, he just redoubled his effort obviously trying to kill his opponent.

Ron pumped his leg as if throwing a kick, it had the desired result of making his attacker lose focus long enough for the blond to land two punches causing the ninja to back off.

The black clothed man watched his heavily panting foe "Not bad_ outsider_," he sounded mildly impressed but he charged in once more, his blows coming even faster. Eventually though the constant attack drove Ron back into a brick wall, startling him enough so that his hands faltered. The ninja grasped both his opponents' hands pinning them to his sides "But not good enough."

The ninja tightened his grip on the blonds hands "My master ordered me to leave you alive," the ninja whispered his almond shaped eyes twinkling with sadistic delight "But I want to kill you myself."

"Why?" Ron asked, trying to buy time, as he struggled to free his hands.

"Because if I kill you then I get your part of the mystical monkey power. Then I can take the Lotus Blade for myself." the ninja answered coldly.

When Ron gulped, the ninja gave a sharp laugh "All will fear my name Dainiori."

"Dude, Monkey Fist isn't going to let you have the power."

"Monkey Fist will be dead before he knows what happened. He is weak; he does not deserve the power." He narrowed his eyes "I'm going to kill you now and then I shall taste what your woman has to offer."

Ron's face changed slightly, from fear to a dark look in an instant. It startled the ninja, so much, so that he was unable to be stop what happened next. Ron moved without conscious thought, driving his forehead into Daniori's face.

The ninja staggered backwards, the mask he wore darkening with blood, grasping with pain and surprise. This was enough that Ron could have left the fight then, but something within urged him to continue the attack. He rushed forward and struck, bringing his foot up to Daniori's crotch, hard and sure.

Dainiori cried out softly in pain, collapsing to his knees. Ron, still begin driven by some primal urge, seized the ninja's head with both hands and pulled his head down while he drove his knee upwards into his face twice before releasing his hold and stepping away.

Dainiori remained on his knees; eyes glazed and then fell to the side, sprawling out. The blond, brown eyes wide and staring at what he had done, pressed himself back against the wall. His face had drained of most of its color; he could still feel the animalistic urge to continue the attack.

His mind raced with a thousand different thoughts, all of which boiled down to one simple realization: He was a killer. He knew Dainiori had to be dead, he hadn't been holding back. He'd unleashed a small portion of whatever rage he had felt, no way the ninja could have survived.

Ron remained standing there staring at the still, though barely breathing form of Dainiori, as a monkey ninja appeared from the doorway. It cast a gaze at Ron and then back at the unconscious ninja, then it approached, giving the blond a great deal of deference.

Ron shook his head, gathering himself together; he had to get back to Kim. He rushed around the prone form and headed out of the room, knowing that she really wouldn't need his help.

* * *

A pair of dark brown eyes watched a white and black space plane glide towards the space stations loading dock. The star light reflected off the surface, it looked perfectly normal and yet the chimp watching the approaching ship knew it was wrong. 

His mind wasn't sure what it was about it that seemed wrong, but it just struck him as wrong. Acting on some undiscernibly instinct he hurried over the various panels and pressed the emergency button as the ship completed its docking procedures. The station was filled with the loud blaring alarm as doors sealed shut, while a monitor close by blinked to live offering a secure line to the Middleton Space Center.

Fredrick however wasn't greeted with the normal image of Doctor Possible, instead finding himself face to face with a young, heavyset boy who was busy typing on his computer. He typed a hurried word on his right arms text to speech converter.

"Who are you?"

"Wade," the boy said not looking up from what he was typing "You're Fredrick right?" When the monkey astronaut nodded the boy continued "Thought so. Ron described you perfectly."

"Friend Ron? Fredrick needs help."

Wade paused and reached over keying another keyboard "What's going on?" He didn't wait for an answer; he glanced at the screen then looked back up at the anxious chimp "Fredrick listen carefully. I need you to go to another part of the station. Some place really secure, someplace that nobody can get to."

"Main research lab?" Fredrick asked, using the device on his arm.

Wade nodded "Good, make sure you seal it tight." He looked up watching the swishing tail disappear down the hallway and into a tube ladder. With a flick of a finger, he switched video feed so that he saw the monkey come rushing into the research lab.

Fredrick stopped and sealed the door as ordered, which locked solidly making the room both airtight and unbreachable. He spun rushing towards the monitor that held the image of Wade "Alright, just stay right here and don't move. I'm gonna get Kim and Ron ASAP."

Fredrick nodded chattering in his normal voice, before hurriedly typing on his wrist pad "What's wrong?"

Wade gave the monkey a worried look talking in a neutral tone "Monkey Fist." Then with that pronouncement he blinked off the screen.

Fredrick stood there, staring at the monitor, his instinctual fear beginning to blossom. His simian mind could still remember the last time the monkey master was onboard the station. He moved to a corner slowly, shivering as he tried to disappear from view.

* * *

"So, we won?" A soft voice asked from a lower section of the control room. 

The red headed girl turned towards the boy "Yea, we won. But it seemed a little too easy." she said as she started towards him obviously trying to work things out "I mean where's Monkey Fist? I know I didn't fight him did you?"

"No, that big guy was Dainiori." Ron said, his eyes darting away from Kim and towards a monkey ninja.

"This entire thing was a waste of our time," She concluded.

"Like a distraction." Ron added softly.

"Exactly. But from what that's what I'd like to know." she sighed and leaned against a console "I mean, what would be so important that'd he'd go through all this trouble?"

Before either could voice there thoughts on that the familiar musically notes of the communicator filled the air.

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked, pulling the slender device from its home in her pocket.

"Nothing good," the boy genius said "Middleton was a-"

"Distraction we know," Kim said frowning.

Wade snorted, "Ok, well Monkey Fist is on the space station."

"How, wha-" Kim said

"He launched from Cape Canaveral, using NASA's new space plane."

Kim shot a look at Ron, who had stepped up and moved over to stand at her side staring at the small screen, then looked back to Wade "How do you know?"

The genius smiled "Ahhh, a master magician never reveals his secrets."

"He does if he ever wants to see puberty." Kim grumbled, which caused the boy to gulp.

"Ok, ok, I tied into Middleton Space Centers emergency frequencies. About ten minutes ago I intercepted a secure feed from the station. Fredrick was in a panic, a ship had docked without clearance." He paused typing something the screen splitting so that one half showed the dock and the other Wade. "This is a five minute delay video feed, tell me if you notice anyone you familiar."

Kim spotted the wild looking monkey man first, then heard Ron take a sharp intake and knew he had spotted Monkey Fist as well. "He's locked out of the station?" Kim asked, studying the irate looking simian man.

"For now guys." Wade shook his head, the split screen disappearing "It won't last long, they got a high enough ranking astronaut as a hostage that he can bypass security if he wants."

A moment later a map of the station appeared, several red dots blinking in the loading bay. It zoomed away from them and to a section of station two sections over, where a single blinking red dot resided "I got Fredrick holding up in the most secure part of the station, the main research lab. I figured ten to one Monkey Fist is after him."

Kim nodded "Good job Wade. Reenable the space plane so me and Ron can take off ASAP."

Wade gave a nervous chuckle "That's gonna be a little tricky," he typed something bringing up the split screen once more showing video feed once more "I wasn't the only one tampering with the ship,"

Kim and Ron watched mutedly as the three monkeys seemed to attack the plane, making it unusable. Done the three monkey ninjas turned and rushed away. "They screwed up all fuel lines and the engines, so it's a trick of tracking down another ship for you guys."

Ron sighed "Geez, it's at times like this I wish my car was a rocket or something."

Kim glanced at her partner, ready to say something about this not being the time but Wade seemed to have other ideas.

"Ron, your a genius!" the genius said excitedly "It'll take some jury-rigging, but it could be done and it'd be easier and quicker than sending you two to China to catch a ride."

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked while Ron did a silly dance celebrating that fact that he was now a genius.

"Simple, see its not that the ships really damaged but that the engine and fuel lines have been tampered with." He began typing hurriedly "Ron's car has a new form of propulsion, very hush hush. But if we can attach his car to the ship and tie the engines into the ships controls you'd be able to launch."

When Kim raised an eyebrow, Wade laughed, "Of course, we'd have to bypass every safety feature I had built into his cars system to do it."

Kim weighed the options in her mind then nodded "Ok Wade, what do you need for this to work?"

"You're dad for one," Wade said, "Probably anyone else he thinks he needs for this." Kim nodded and he continued, "Other than that, you'll need to pray."

Kim sighed reaching up to rub her forehead "Oi,"

"So shall we defy all rational thought and get this show on the road?" Wade asked excitedly, which earned him a reluctant nod.

* * *

Ominously Monkey Fist allowed his gaze to drift from the monkey ninjas trying to gain entry to the station over to their hostage. The astronaut didn't advert his gaze, instead he locked eyes with the simian lord, his face set in a determined mask. Dark brown eyes remained locked on blue ones as Monkey Fist slowly stalked towards the astronaut. 

He came to a stop just in front of the man, only a few inches taller than the astronaut did. He glowered at the man, hands clasped behind his back "Please, I must know. How did you manage to alert the station?"

The astronaut squared his shoulders, stiffening his back to try to stand taller than his average height would allow, "Go jump off a bridge."

Monkey Fist let a heartless smile creep onto his face "How very, American." he moved his face in close to the astronaut, speaking with a voice that dripped with malevolence "Now my good man, do tell me how to open these doors."

"Captain Ingram Russell, serial number two twenty five, thirty six. Air Force." Was the only response he got.

Monkey Fist nodded leaning back "Such good a solider," he snorted turning back to his ninjas "It doesn't matter, Captain Ingram I'll get inside soon."

* * *

Kim checked and doubled checked her harness, an anxious energy coursing through her body. She knew that the jury-rigging was done, she knew that her father knew what he was doing but she couldn't help but worry. She looked at the flashing lights of the ships controls, mentally running through her checklist. 

Satisfied that it was all in order she glanced at her partner who was looking distracted and unnerved. She started to say something the paused, he had been looking like that since sometime during the fight with the monkey ninjas.

"So...you sure you can fly this thing?" he asked, startling Kim.

The red head nodded "Check the motto Ron." she flashed him a reassuring smile flexing her fingers, getting used to the white and black space suit her dad had insisted they both had to wear.

"I hope so KP, since even you're dad said this was a death trap."

"Ron, he never said that. He said 'It's the most unique idea I've ever heard of and it should prove interesting to see the results.'" Kim said before turning her attention back to the ship controls, double-checking everything.

"You're right, but he implied it." Ron muttered crossing his arms.

"Just relax Ron. It'll be smooth sailing," Kim responded before adding to herself "I wonder how long it'll take us to reach the station."

"Forty two point five minutes" Wade said appearing on the flat screen on the ships control panel "We have the runway clear so you guys are clear for take off anytime."

"Thanks Wade, your rock." Kim said, touching the screen to make it blank. She eased her hands around the ships throttle, pushing buttons "Ok, all systems are good to go. Ron, how are your readings?"

She glanced at the blond who was tapping the jury-rigged monitor. He frowned smacking it harder, finally causing the screen to blink to life. "Ahh, ok, ummm..." he ran his finger along several lines, then looked at her "Greens good right? Cause that's what I'm getting, everything's green."

Kim raised an eyebrow then turned back to her controls "Ok, let's power up that car of yours." She pushed several more buttons, the ship beginning to hum slightly from the surge of power.

She reached over flipping switches, her motions sure and confident. She glanced at the displays "Wade said we can't start till the power is at half, we need that much energy to get this ship moving."

Ron nodded, studying the display intently, his hands clutching the armrest of his seat while it vibrated from the build up of power. He gulped, "Were at half-" he barely got those words out when the ship charged forward, pressing Ron back into his seat.

The ship eased back, the wheels loosing contact with the runway, slowly lifting them off into the sky. It seemed to hang for a moment, then it darted forward, its nose pointing towards the fresh twilight of night. It seemed to die once more, shaking as if it was fighting to stay airborne, then it hurtled forward the sky changing to darker and darker colors as it ripped itself free from the Earth's grasp.

Suddenly, all the violence disappeared and the plane soared quietly into the inky blackness of space. The minute it disappeared the blond looked over at his partner, seeing the relief on her face and her smile. He smiled himself for a moment and then looked away trying to spot the space station.

* * *

"Man and monkeys once lived together in harmony," Monkey Fist said softly to the astronaut "Then man killed a monkey child and began a war." 

Monkey Fist paused staring his hostage in the eye, talking in a loud voice "How many of you hate man?" all the monkeys present made an affirming noise and he continued "We are still at war and if you do not tell me what I want to know, we will all return to your home and family."

The astronauts jaw muscles clenched but he remained silent. It didn't matter, Monkey Fist had seen the brief flicker of fear in his features and he leaned forward speaking so softly that only Ingram could hear him "Will you risk your wife and daughters virtue?"

Ingram remained silent, staring into the cold eyes of Monkey Fist. Finally he looked away speaking in a low, disgusted voice "Thirty two thousand and forty five--A. It'll open an emergency bypass hatch."

A rough, leathery hand reached out taking his chin and turning his head so that he was staring once more at the face of Monkey Fist "See, was that so bad? I promise we'll leave your family alone now." he smiled coldly "It's not like I gave you thirty pieces of silver, so you're still one step above Judas."

Ingram clenched his eyes closed, an impotent anger welling up inside him. Monkey Fist released his chin smiling he reacted with surprising scene, knocking the man out with a blow to a pressure point.

He turned towards the ninjas who were watching him closely "Now then, let's find our dear friend Fredrick."

They nodded and one typed turned typing the code in, causing a hatch to pop open beside the sealed loading bay door. Monkey Fist smiled picking up his metallic briefcase and went through the door before the monkey ninjas who followed hot on his heels.

* * *

Kim stood a frown on her face. She turned towards the open hatch, then looked at her partner who was watching her closely. "He's alive, just unconscious." Kim said finally. 

"Ok," Ron said then blinked "Where's the monkey ninjas?"

Kim pointed vaguely at the open hatch "On they're way to Fredrick I think." She sighed looking around "Let's go and keep an eye out for an ambush."

Ron nodded following her; he stepped out into the hallway and looked around "Which way Kp?" The red head produced her PDA device and pointed down a hallway, walking with measured steps. Ron fell into step with her, eyes darting everywhere trying to spot a ninja.

They made several twists and turns, moving inexorable towards the single red dot. Every so often, Kim would adjust the map to show the red dots of the ninjas and found that they were heading in two opposite directions; it wasn't long until finally they came to a stop at a spilt in the corridor.

"Ron go after those ninjas," she gestured at the furthest removed ninjas down the right hand corridor before nodding at the left handed one "and I'll head these guys off at the pass."

Ron blinked studying the map "You want me to lead these guys back here?" When Kim shook her head, he titled his head "Then what am I suppose to do?"

Kim looked at him "Beat them up? Throw them out an airlock?" She smiled "I know you'll come up with something." Ron raised an eyebrow, obviously wondering what happened to make Kim so sure that he could handle ninjas on his own.

The red head kissed his cheek quickly "Good luck Ron," then turned rushing off after her group. The blond stood there a moment longer, then shaking his head turned and started after the monkey ninjas that lay ahead of him.

* * *

Monkey Fist stared impassively at the large door leading to the main research lab. He had been drawn to this like a moth drawn to a flame, he narrowed his eyes, he wasn't alone. He could feel the blond buffoon, he was moving in a wide circle, no doubt trailing his second team of ninjas. 

Still, if he were here then his red headed lover would be close. A nuances, but one he wouldn't care to deal with now. He turned his attention to the six ninjas with him; he could hear the heavy footsteps of a girl running in a space suit. She was close, frowning he spoke quickly "Stop her."

The ninjas all bowed quickly hurrying off as quickly as possible, the cold brown eyes of Monkey Fist watched them disappear and then he turned his attention back to the door. They would buy him enough time to do what he needed to.

He closed his eyes, concentrated on his breathing, and then slowly extended his hand flat out against the door's edge. He could feel the pulse of power from the circuits under his hand. He knew that if he over loaded the circuits then he could pry the doors open.

Eyes still closed he concentrated on his power and pushed, causing it to race out along the paths blowing it as it went. Various systems shut down as the circuits collapsed and a cold smile crossed his face. He approached the twin metallic doors and wedged the edges of his fingers between them, he grunted shoving the doors open against there gears.

He paused, breathing heavy, but he could feel the power in the room. It was almost palpable to his tongue; he picked up his metal case and stepped into the room sideways basking in the yellow emergency light inside.

* * *

Kim slapped away a feeble kick and smashed a backfist into the side of a ninjas head, sending him sideways into one of his companions. She didn't concentrate she had thrown a front kick almost at the same time catching a third in the chest knocking him over so that the two behind him tripped and fell. 

She let a smirk come to her lips as she focused on the sixth ninja. He crouched down low and then sprung up into the air to perform a flip, only he had forgotten the hallway was much narrower than would be useful and smashed into the ceiling painfully. He crashed to the floor heavily and lay unmoving.

Kim turned her attention back to the three remaining ninjas who had managed to regain their feet. They slipped into a fighting stance and acting as one launched a desperate attack at her, but only managed to get in each other's way.

Kim, shaking her head threw a front kick round kick combination dropping the front two and then caught the thirds uniform throwing him in an over the shoulder motion. She spun, her red hair fanning out behind her, ready to continue the fight.

The ninja she'd thrown got to its feet and shook its head, before gazing up at her. Its animal eyes darted from her to the unconscious forms of his fellow ninjas and obviously weighing the options. Kim remained motionless, waiting.

The ninja, seeming to decide that retreating was the better part of valor, turned and rushed away forgetting about his training. It was as if it had run into a lion. Kim snorting turned and ran down the hallway, heading directly for the lab.

* * *

"Fredrick, why do you insist on hiding from me?" Monkey Fist asked softly, as he strode through the lab, his mystical monkey power enhanced eyes searching him out. "Come now, don't makes things difficult." 

He slowly turned his head, his ears picking up the faint movement of cloth, a cruel smile spreading across his face. "When I was a child, I could never stand hide-and-seek. It was a pointless game. It brought my wraith down on my fellow children. Please, do not make me continue playing this game."

He circled a lab table, careful not to disturb anything. He continued to speak about games he played as a child, listening as heavy footsteps echoed in the room. He paused and brought his hand down on a table, sending the hiding space monkey bolting from his hiding spot. Fredrick made it only three paces before he was yanked off his feet into the air, suspended by the back of his space suit.

"Now then my dear friend, come along. We do not have that much time and we need to have a private talk." Then with that, the wild looking English man turned and started towards a private lab office.

* * *

Ron drove an elbow into the cheek of a monkey ninja that had tried to jump on his back, then threw a front kick to another that was trying to tackle him from the font. With those two down he was free to duck a third so that it smashed face first into a wall. He stood and turned to face the remaining ninja, maintaining his fighting stance. 

It seemed reluctant to commit to an attack, which was a wise decision. Ron for his part was so caught up in watching the last ninja that he had missed one behind him regaining its feet and launching an attack to the small of his back. The blond stumbled forward, hands reaching towards his back in pain. This opened him and the other monkey ninja attacked there, driving a punch into his gut trying to knock the air out of him.

The blond clenched his eyes closed and fell to his knees, taking deep breaths. He heard the two ninjas moving around him, while a third began to stir. One of them darted for an attack but found it doubling over Ron's fist as it smashed into his stomach. The blond jerked his hand away grasping one that had been on his right and flung him into the one on his left.

The blond took several deep breaths, catching some of his lost air and then turned rushing back the way he had come. He knew that Monkey Fist wasn't with these ninjas, he was back with the ones Kim would be fighting, he had to be. The thought of Kim facing that insane man alone drove him to run even faster, uncaring that his suit seemed to hamper movement.

He wouldn't let her down, he couldn't. He'd almost messed up bad with his fight against Dainiori, he was just luck he'd only managed to break the boy's nose and give him a concussion. He'd be out for a day or two, but he'd live. Maybe that was why Kim though he could handle himself now, but he didn't know nor did he really care.

* * *

Fredrick stared at the jade statue, then at Monkey Fist who was half hidden in shadows. The monkey lord's eyes seemed to glow from some hidden power; it was enough to make the space monkey tremble. Slowly, very slowly, Monkey Fist approached Fredrick where he was tied tightly to research table, speaking "You can not hide the power you simpering chimp, I shall have it." 

Fredrick made a soft noise, which earned him a twisted smile from the monkey master "I'm not going to kill you; well I am, but not physically." He paused leaning down to stare at his victim "See, when the buffoon broke the statues their powers were scattered to four monkeys that symbolized each jade statue."

Fredrick said something but it seemed to have no effect of Monkey Fist, who reached out and pressed his hand against the space monkey's forehead "You're the last one, once I have replaced the power in the statues, I will be complete."

Fredrick thrashed on the table, eyes rolling back into his head and Monkey Fist smiled cruelly "So see, you have led me to my destiny. Feel proud and please feel free to scream."

A dim glow seemed to swirl around the astronaut, growing in intensity until it resembled green flames. Monkey Fist looked at the jade statue and saw that it two was glowing, he smiled the mystical monkey power beginning to flow towards the statue.

Fredrick's mouth opened and rent the air with a scream as the power, his soul and very life was robbed from him.

--

--

Ron reached the split in the corridor and turned racing down the one Kim had taken. He'd run only a small potion before he had to leap over various sprawled monkey ninja's, he didn't stop just kept racing towards Kim. He nearly collided with her a few minutes after he left the ninjas.

She was standing there, trying to force the lab doors open even more so that she could fit inside while wearing her space suit. Ron quickly joined her, grunting, which caused her to glance at him.

"So what'd you do with them?"

Ron paused in his efforts and took a deep breath leaning against the door "I took your advice, I beat them up." He gave her a small smile "Though I think they had the same idea."

The red head gave him a brief smile and then turned back to the doors "Come on, the count of three we put all our strength into opening these doors." They both grasped the edges of the door with both hands and nodding yanked on some invisible voices command.

There was a groan of protest from the doors, but then they parted a few more inches. Just enough so that the teens could get into the room, but only if they went in sideways. They shared a look and then Kim entered first, followed by Ron, no sooner had he entered the yellow tinted room than a scream echoed in the air.

Out of instinct, both teens turn and ran towards the scream, skidding to a halt at the private lab offices closed door. Kim quickly typed in a code, paused muttered about what her mother's birthday was, and then continued typing. A moment later the door slid open and the scream died away, leaving them with only a jade statue and an insanely laughing Monkey Fist.

Kim started towards the man, while Ron grasped the doorframe for support. To his eyes, the world suddenly slowed as if it was all in molasses. He trembled as a surge of power rushed through him, causing every muscle in his body to burn as if on fire. His eyes darted everywhere, wild, then he noticed that Monkey Fist was trembling as well.

His mind suddenly clicked into place and he saw Kim closing on the man, she would tackle the man and he would lash out with uncontroable strength. Before Ron realized it, he was running after Kim, his legs pumping faster and harder than ever before. Normally she was the faster of the two, but now, with the mystical monkey power surging through him she was seemingly as slow as a tortoise.

He covered the gap that had formed between them quickly, he had meant to stop her, but instead he sensed the build up of energy and he dove to tackle her. He hung in midair for a moment, hands outstretched towards a beginning to leap Kim, when the wave exploded outwards.

It caught them both and hurled them backwards through various tubes, the force much greater than what happened at the Bronx. It rippled outwards, crashing systems and blowing circuits shutting the station down. Not that it mattered to Kim and Ron.

The blond smashed into a solid steel table, slid along and then off one side, head smashing into the edge knocking him both unconscious and cutting his forehead. Kim fared a little better she slammed into a wall knocking the wind from her and then fell to the floor, which busted her lip and knocked her out cold.

Monkey Fist was the only one that seemed unaffected by the blast, he was no longer trembling he was perfectly composed, watching the effects of the unleashed energy. He watched as the energy stopped its outwards flow and returned to the jade statue in the blink of an eye. He remained stationary for a moment and then walked towards the statue and the steel suitcase.

With seemingly unconcerned movements, he repacked the statue and closed the case latching it. He turned, holding the black handle and stared at the unconscious teens considering them. He shifted his gaze to the few monkey ninjas that were brave enough to see what had happened, they crowded around the door staring at him.

"We're done." was all he said and then he started walking, passing through the group, leading them down the hallway. Not knowing that his once dark brown eyes now seemed to glow deeply with his completely restored power.

--

--

The monkey ninjas, some carrying unconscious brothers, passed through the hallways following Monkey Fist. He was moving slow, as if he was studying everything, seeing what his power had wrought. The station was dead, no doubt about, but how far out had the power reached? How much of the station was unpowered?

This was answered when they passed through the hatch into the loading bay. Instead of the pale yellow emergency lights of the hallway, it was lit with the standard white light. He boarded the ship without a glance at the pilot though he did give an absent order for his ninjas to bring the man onboard.

He settled into the pilot's seat and studied the controls, using his memory to follow everything the pilot had done on the way up. He reached out flipping several switches and was rewarded with the system powering up completely. That done he typed the code to open the bays doors and eased the space plane out backwards.

Once in space the doors closed and he turned the ship aiming it at Earth. The ship drifted for a moment and then it slowly eased forward, heading back to the blue and green marble, carrying a madman and a part of his army.

* * *

With a groan one of the unconscious forms sat up, their feminine face twisted in a grimace of pain. Reaching up she gently rubbed the side of their head with a thick-gloved hand, groaning a little more. The familiar coppery taste of blood filled her mouth, she darted her tongue out to find the busted lip and sighed. 

She leaned her shoulder against the wall, her head throbbing in pain. Her moment of rest didn't last long as images flashed through her mind, images that made her gasp and begin scanning the room with panicked green eyes. She spotted the seemingly still form of a blond male and getting to her feet she rushed over to kneel beside him.

She eased him over onto his back and stared at his seemingly serene features, eyes raking his face looking and finding a cut just at the edge of his hairline. It wasn't bleeding, but it worried her nonetheless, a thousand horrible thoughts passed through her mind.

"Ron," the girl called his name softly, touching his cheek just as soft as her voice. He remained unmoving for a moment and then made a soft 'mhmming' sound, much like a person in a pleasant sleep would. "Ron wakeup" She said in a louder voice, and patted his cheek, earning her a groan and two brown eyes to crack open ever so slightly.

He stared up at her then than sat up slowly, speaking in a thick sleep filled voice "Mornin Kp,"

The red headed girl embraced him in a tight hug, which of course Ron returned happily. Kim finally let him go and stood, followed immediately by Ron. The blond leaned against the table rubbing his forehead, wincing "So what I miss? Nothing good I hope."

Kim looked around at the now cold and lifelessly room then back at him "Nothing I think. I only woke up a few minutes before you. Whatever Monkey Fist did, I think it disabled the station." She paused turning towards the motionless form of Fredrick "Were floating dead in space, probably only a few hours of oxygen left."

"Sorry KP." Ron said softly.

Kim waved it off "Not your fault Ron, so don't apologize. I wish I knew what happened."

Ron wandered over to the still form of Fredrick; he stared at the cold features of his friend then answered, "It was mystical monkey power."

"Ok, wait, mystical monkey power?" she frowned walking over to join him "What was it doing in Fredrick?"

Ron shrugged turning away from the child-sized astronaut "Each jade statue holds part of the power. When I destroyed them the power was scattered to various monkeys, each one that representing what that monkey statue stood for."

"Ron...how do you know all that?"

"Cause," he paused, seeming to debate on telling her the truth. She saw that he was about to spill some major secret, it was obvious to her. He shifted his gaze giving a weak lie "I was just making it up. I know the first part from the 'holograph Kim' incident cause he explained it to me, but everything else I made up. It's nothing KP." However, from looking at his face she knew he was sick from lying.

Kim crossed her arms, her facing showing the hurt she felt "It's not nothing Ron. You know something your not telling me, you're lying to me." her voice trembled slightly "The last time a guy lied to me I got hurt bad. I never thought you'd lie to me, Ron; you used to tell me everything. I used to know what you were thinking."

"KP."

"Ron, I-I'm starting to feel like I never really kne-" Kim fell silent and looked down at the ground, she had meant for this to be about Monkey Fist but now it was everything wrong with them.

"Maybe Yori and Zita were right." Kim whispered as she lifted her gaze to stare at her worried looking boyfriend. "Maybe you can't tell me everything like you used to because I'm not the right one. Maybe you need someone else, someone better."

Ron blinked taking a step towards her "KP, what exactly did those two tell you?" his voice sounded confused and worried.

"Zita, she sa-she said that you'd get tired of me and go back to her. I think it might be true, you two have so much in common...and I-" Kim took a breath steadying herself "Yori told me the truth. I've never really known you and I'm not the right one for you. I can see the truth now; it's been obvious to everyone but me." She lowered her gaze to the ground, watching it blur from unshed tears.

She was startled when a pair of arms enveloped her, pulling her tightly into a hug. It didn't matter though, he was hugging her and she hugged back, clinging to him. Her mind was awash in a sea of fear and hope. He spoke in a soft, comforting voice to her ""First off Kp, Zita's wrong. I'm never gonna get tired of you and leave and we have a lot in common."

He kissed the top of her head, burying his face in her hair, which caused Kim to cling even tighter to him. "Yori's wrong to, I'm with you cause I know your the right one for me and cause I can tell you everything."

Kim smiled a little, feeling the knot that had formed in her chest relax. Ron kissed the top of her head again then took a deep breath before chuckling "Also, in case you're gonna worry later, I love you're hair. It's so flippy and it smells like strawberries."

Kim let a weak giggle escape her, blinking the tears out of her eyes. Finally she lifted her head to look him in the eyes "Ron, you and-" whatever else she was going to say was cut off when his lips captured hers in a kiss. It was for only the second or third time in their relationship he had taken the imitative to kiss her, but she didn't mind.

Kim melted into it, her protests and questions being driven from her mind. When he broke the kiss he pressed his forehead against hers "KP, I'm in love with you. You have no reason to worry."

Kim nodded then sighed, "Alright Ron, but please, no more secrets?" she stared into his brown eyes imploringly "Please, I'm not asking for every little secret. But when I found out about her, it hurt, like what Josh did to me only a thousand times worse."

"I'm sorry," Ron, whispered, "I just wanted to pretend it never happened, I didn't want to hurt you."

Kim smiled a little. "Don't worry, that kiss you just gave me went a long way towards making up for it." She sighed growing serious "But Ron, I need to know the things that could hurt me or us."

Ron stared at her silently for a moment, his arms still encircling her and his forehead resting against hers. He seemed to be weighing everything, Kim could read his face, then he spoke softly "Alright KP," he paused "I'll tell you how I know about Monkey Fist, but we better get comfortable. It's going to take a while; there are things that happened in Japan I need to tell you about."

* * *

AR:

Yamal: Yes, she does have a temper don't she? Just means things get hot in certain other areas as well. Sadly, we no longer have Fredrick, sorry. Glad you enjoyed the conversation with her mother and the fight scene. Well, maybe some of those issues were resolved towards the end of this chapter. Thanks alot for your review and I will try to keep it up.

eckles: Thanks

John Steppenwolf: Was that a shot at me? Are you saying I'm creepy? If so then I'll take it as a badge of pride. Well sorry it was boring and long, but oh well. Hey, Kim had to go on that 'wild goose chase'

As for why the long wait...some people aren't rational when worried. Zita another Bonnie? I don't see it, I see the ex wanting to piss of the current girlfriend.

As for Dainiori, were gonna have to agree to disagree. Yes, she does think that, funny no? Who said I what I was thinking?

Yep, why else?

I think your right about "Days of the Future Passed", but I don't get to listen to music very often.

Spice Of Life: Thanks! Awesome Review!

warprince2000: Thanks!

continental-line: Hmmm, I don't think that would be a good idea or even possible. Ron was only allowed inside cause he was gifted with Mystical Monkey Power. I myself, if I was in this whole situation, would use a pistol grip sawed off shotgun with a solid slug and buckshot! (and if I didn't have that, I'd chose a nuke!)

ss3dj: Thanks and it only gets deeper

ainominako: Yes it does, but then I like to do references to other fics, movies, books and the like (FOTMM is full of 'em, names included) Though I think your the only one that got it Mr. Elliot didn't seem to notice. Massive? It was only like twenty pages wasn't it?

captainkodak1: Thanks. Well, she is but she's also got it in her head that if they don't 'do it' he'll leave...or at least she did. Anyway, Ron has to be more of major factor in the storyline instead of comic relief, its about Monkey Masters.

Mr. Elliot: Do I ever have a non-excellent chapter? :D

Glad her odyssey was good. I warned you I was long-winded way back at the beginning. Hope you enjoyed this ending and you should really consider learning some patience. (Besides, I'm sorry I haven't reviewed yet.)

Monkey Fist: blinks I'm picking up the fact that you hate your computer. offers him a sedative Hey, computers screw up, fact of life. No use getting irate about it. I'm glad this was a very good chapter. Well, at least those fan girls could keep you really warm on a cold cold night. Oh, I know it's Fiske, (Nice James Bond impression) But it's spelt differently cause I figured you were using it as an alias for hiding in plain sight.

**

* * *

AN: **

Well, here it is. A long awaited chapter, that may not be all that entraining. I myself finished on the high that only came from listening to the song 'Could it be'.

Other than that, I'm here to tell you that we are now down to the nitty gritty. Three chapters left till those two magic words appears: THE END! That's right boys and girls, monkeys and naked mole rats, Fate of the Monkey Master will soon be coming to an end.

Place all bets before the window closes and keep all appendages inside the ride till it comes to a complete stop.


	17. Chapter 17: A Hero?

**Chapter 17   
**-A Hero?-   
By Geor-sama

--

--

Kim stared at Ron, unmoving as if she had turned into a living statue. It was not a new condition, after they had moved to one of the spare sleeping quarters and Ron had begun his story she'd sat in the same position. In all honestly, the first time she heard the story she had been listening with rapt attention, the second time around however she was half-listening half lost in though.

However much she thought she could do anything, wrapping her mind around everything that she had been told, just seemed beyond her abilities. However, she was giving it a valiant effort, instead settling on a simplified concept: Ron was a hero, not because of choice, but because of other people.

Once she had that concept she could look at the blond boy in a new light, he had his head leaned back against the wall, eyes closed. It was then that she noticed that he looked like her when she remembered just how much weight she was carrying on her shoulders. It was frightening to think that she had been so self-absorbed in her _'hero business' _that she never noticed that her best-friend, the guy she depended on and loved more than anyone, was bearing just as much weight as she was.

She wasn't sure what to say, words escaped her. How long had he been bearing this weight quietly? Before these ninjas had laid all this mess at his feet? Before high school? When had it hit him, the same time it had her?

Finally, she said the only words that made any sense to her right then "Wha?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her with a familiar weariness. He took a breath before letting it out again "Oi, KP do I really got to tell that whole story again?"

Kim shook her head, sitting forward on the thin mattress of the bed "No, just...you're a great mystical hero uh?"

He gave a weak chuckle "Yea, surprise."

The red head shook her head slightly in amazement and then sighed, "So they really expect you to stop Monkey Fist by yourself?"

At this he closed his eyes shaking his head "No, remember that prophesy I mentioned? It boils down to me having to kill him."

Kim's eyebrows shot up, almost into her hairline. That would explain a lot, she quickly regained control of her emotions "Are you," she paused staring at him closely "Are you going to do it?"

Ron opened his eyes and sat forward, staring at her feet "I don't want to, I just...if I don't do it then he'll keep coming till he kills me and then-" He fell silent letting the meaning of what he was saying sink in.

"He'll kill me and our families?" Kim asked quietly, already knowing the answer.

"Everybody." Ron's voice sounded thick with some nameless emotion. He lifted his head and looked up at her "You saw what the mystical monkey power is capable of. He's already unstoppable; it won't be hard for him."

Kim remained quiet for a moment, staring back at him. She gave a slight nod before sliding off the bed to sit on the floor across from Ron "Well, you have the power too. That's what you said, so if he's unstoppable that means you're unstoppable, so it's not over."

He looked away from her, staring at the bare floor "Kp," he paused placing his head in his hands "I never told Yori, I wasn't going to tell you cause I knew what you'd think but I got to..." he shook his head falling silent.

"What is it?"

"Monkey Fist, he offered me a deal." the blond said softly, still not moving his head from his hands "If I gave up and let him have all the power then he'd leave Middleton and you alone. A gift among brothers." He finally looked up "I wanted to take that deal, I almost did, but I couldn't."

"Ron," Kim whispered unsure of what to do or say.

"Kim, I wanted to give up. I wanted it all to be over, I wanted him to take all the power just so I wouldn't have to fight him." he stared at her, as if he was expecting her to run away from him "I was willing to just let him have the world as long as I could keep you and our families safe."

"I don't see why-" Kim started when he placed his head back in his hands.

"KP, I wanted to give up and everyone's expecting me to be some great hero that'll save the world. I don't want to be a hero, I just want-" whatever else he wanted he never said, but Kim said it for him.

"You want to be an ordinary teenager, worry about ordinary things. Be able to go out on a date and not have to worry about super villains trying to conquer or destroy the world because you're distracted."

Slowly he lifted his head, eyes wide in surprise and nodded. Kim got to her feet and walked over to sit next to him before she continued, "There's nothing to be ashamed of Ron. It's not as if you're the only one here that wants those things. I actually long for them all the time."

After that, the conversation seemed to die, neither seeming to be able to find any words that could be said. Each was lost in their own thoughts about what had been admitted and the feelings that had come about because of it.

Finally, Kim spoke up, breaking the silence "Ron, I don't know if I believe in all this mystical stuff." He turned towards her, causing her to turn and face him as she continued "But you're a hero and I don't care what these ninjas say were going to go through this together."

"Kp-" Ron started to say before she placed a finger to his lips silencing him. She shook her head, then removed her finger replacing it with her lips in a tender kiss.

It lasted for several minutes, stretching out longer than any previous kiss they had shared. Finally, they broke the kiss but they're eyes remaining locked. Without a word being spoken, Kim reached out and took his hands lying back so that he was pulled forward on top of her.

As if some silent understanding passed between them, Ron lowered his head and captured Kim's mouth in another kiss, this one intense and loving at the same time.

* * *

The room was sterile white, like a million other hospital rooms. It held no pictures nor did it even have a TV. Generally, it lacked every object that would denote visitors or patients some comfort. Not that the figure stretched out in the medical bed cared. 

For the last few hours they had been breathing through they're mouth, they're nose covered with thick gaze. Brown eyes stared at the blank ceiling forcing the pain further into their unconscious mind with the help of the pain killers in they're system. Finally, he clenched his fist then released the tension. Clenching his jaw muscles, he began moving, swinging his legs over the side of the bed to sit up.

He looked down at his hand and carefully removed the IV taped to the back of his hand. That done he turned his attention to the gleaming handcuff holding him to the bed. He studied it for a moment then ran his tongue into the crevice between cheek and gum, then feeling the small metal tube he pried it loose dropping it into an open hand.

He dried it using his hospital gown, his hands perfectly calm. He studied the small tube, he'd spent many years learning all the tricks that he could and this was one of them. The man tapped the tube on his thumbnail until the wire inside slipped out.

Now he reached the difficult part, with a preciseness that was very hard to maintain he stuck the wire halfway into the tube and used it as a lever to bend the strip of metal between the two incisions. The minute strip of metal slowly bent to the right angles of the tube, giving him a handcuff key.

He slipped the key into his handcuff and twisted popping it free, and then swayed as he rose to his feet. He cautiously took a step, easing his weight slowly onto his foot, nearly collapsing from his lack of strength. Catching himself, he made slow, yet steady, progress towards the closet.

Once he was dressed in his black ninja pants, he turned considering his possibilities. His room probably had a guard posted outside the door; no way could he take them now. He studied the window, frowning it was a security window opening just enough for air to get inside.

This was his fault, he should have gone for the kill not stopped and gloated. Stoppable was a volatile individual, he knew that. One minute a joke and the next very dangerous. It was a mistake that he didn't intend to repeat.

He began scanning the room once more, wondering how exactly he could escape. This was interrupted when the door to his room eased open revealing the small forms of four ninja monkeys. They stared at him with a detached interest, one that he returned as well.

"How?"

The ninja's held up a small metallic ball then slipped it back into they're clothes. He nodded, starting towards them slowly "Chjoi sent you?"

In response, they nodded and turned disappearing out into the hallway, Dainiori right behind them. The tall ninja paused looking at the unconscious bodies filling the hallway and then smiling started off down the hallway towards an elevator. The monkey ninja's surrounded him, acting as if they were bodyguards.

* * *

Wade stared at the blue rectangle on his screen, frowning ever so slightly. The flashing letters declaring a loss of a signal, which were two hours old, had prompted him to run every diagnostic program he and all the other government agencies had. Everything seemed to be in working order, it was just that the station was now missing. 

He slowly began typing on his keyboard, thinking. He had no handy answers to this problem so he had to be patient and think. He paused, his eyebrows drawing themselves together deep in thought.

Turning he typed a quick command into the prompt bringing a secondary screen to life revealing the annoyed looking Doctor Possible. He was leaning against the computer desk, his mouth set into a thin line.

"Finally," the man said "I've been trying to get a hold of you for the last hour."

Wade turned his attention back to his main system "Sorry, been trying to get a hold of the station and Kim's communicator but no luck so far."

The father sighed "Well, you'll just have to try harder Wade. The MUSA Satellites are giving preliminary information, that stations orbit is decaying at a rapid rate."

"How long do they have?"

"Maybe ten hours, by noon tomorrow the station's going to be crashing. Best scenario is a water crash, but that's not very likely." He paused and turned his attention to someone off screen "Tell Mr. O'Keefe I'll talk to him later."

"Do you have any ideas on how to stop the decay in orbit?" Wade asked, his fingers picking up speed.

"We're not sure, but there are small rockets located on the station. I designed them to maintain orbit, so they might work, but until we know what's going on we have nothing."

The boy genius nodded "I'll get a hold of them I promise, you guys just concentrate on figuring out what to do." He turned looking at the worried parent on the screen "Besides like Kim say's 'She can do anything.' she can handle this."

The man gave the chubby ten year old a nod and shut off his connection. Wade turned back to the monitor still flashing the blue lost signal dialog box, frowning he reached up rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. Then started talking to himself "Ok, how are you gonna solve this one Wade?"

* * *

Monkey Fist stared out from the bow of the ship, hands clasped behind his back staring at the horizon. His gaze was thoughtful; it had been a stroke of brilliance to use Kim Jong IL's enthusiasm to his advantage. An American space plane in exchange for his freedom was a bargain and the two countries would be so engrossed in fighting over the plane they would forget about him. 

He glanced down at the wooden deck of the stolen fishing boat and then back up at the horizon. He would have allowed himself a moment of satisfaction, but despite all his accomplishments, he could not rest. Even with his mystical monkey power restored he was not at full power, he could not rest until he had all the power.

He narrowed his eyes, teeth grinding slightly in his anger. The buffoon should have given up by now, not play 'hero'. Suddenly Monkey Fist relaxed, his anger seeming to dissipate. It didn't matter, let the buffoon do as he wished, he'd just take the power by force, which was easy enough.

He allowed a vicious smile to twist his lips, revealing the fangs he bore now. He knew how to do it; he could already feel the shudder of death already going through the buffoon's body. All he had to do was draw the boy to him. He could have done it at the station, would have been easy enough, but that would not be right.

No, he wanted to see the life fade from the boys eyes. Wanted to see the knowledge that he had failed wash over his face. He wanted to see the look of despair in Kim's eyes when he snapped the boy's neck.

For that, Stoppable had to be awake and at Monkey Fist's mercy, which according to what he had planned would be easy enough. Monkey Fist clenched his hand into a fist, causing a dim green glow to appear around his hand. He would be the only monkey master, he would control the Lotus Blade and nobody, not even a foolish upstart, would change that.

He let his hand relax and considered the slowly bighting horizon. He would reach his cave temple soon, perhaps after sunrise. Either way, he would see the sunrise and he couldn't help but think about his wife for one brief moment.

* * *

The raven-haired beauty sat down slowly on the couch in the living room, her eyes having taken in the familiar space of the modest yellow house as soon as she entered. She turned her attention to the tall, blond woman that had escorted her into the room. 

"I'm sorry," the woman said "But Ronald's not here. He hasn't been since yesterday."

The Japanese girl nodded her face friendly hiding the fact that her mind was racing "Do you know where he went?"

The woman shook her head walking over to straighten a picture of the family "No, he's probably run off with that girl and eloped." Despite her lack of physical reaction, her voice betrayed what she thought of that.

"I doubt that Ron-san would do that." Yori said from her spot on the couch, "He would prefer his mother was at his wedding I am sure."

The blond woman turned looking at the seated girl "Maybe if it was up to him, but that girl has taken over. She's got all the control over the boy and she's changing him." The older woman sighed, "I wish he could have met a nice girl like you. You wouldn't change him."

Yori remained silent, keeping her opinions to herself. It would do her no good to tell this woman that Kim was not the one changing Ron. "I would not change him Mrs. Stoppable."

The woman gave Yori a sweet, appreciative smile "Would you like to stay for breakfast? I've fixed more than enough."

Yori shook her head and stood, smoothing out her plaid skirt "I can not, I must return to home."

The woman nodded, looking slightly disappointed "Oh, of course. My husband will drive you."

Yori shook her head "I don't think he can. I am returning to Japan, I-tell Ron-san goodbye for me." When the tall woman nodded, Yori bowed at the waist and then turned striding out of the living room towards the front door.

She paused, hand hovering over the doorknob looking at the stocky, short man that was Ron's father. He shook his head and spoke softly to her "My wife is pretending. Ron is in space on a mission, she always pretends he's run off when he goes on a mission."

Yori raised an eyebrow speaking softly as well "Gomen Stoppable-dono. I am sorry for bothering you this early, I didn't know."

The man made a reassuring motion with his hand "Don't worry about it dear, you had no way of knowing." He smiled reaching out to pat her shoulder, the paused lowering his hand back to his side a weird look crossing his face "Have a safe trip."

Yori nodded ever so slightly, noticing the look but playing it off "Domo Stoppable-dono. Please tell Ron-san I could not say goodbye in person." She gave him a smile and then turned opening the door.

Once outside she paused and looked around at the early morning of the quiet neighborhood. She should leave; it wouldn't be long until her plane left for Japan. Now, for some reason, something was holding her here. Sighing she closed her eyes starting towards the sidewalk, her only option was to talk with Master Sensei.

* * *

Fingers moved with blinding speed over a keyboard, while a chubby African-American boy leaned forward bathed in the ethereal glow of the flat screen monitor. Strings of white syntax disappearing rapidly on his monitor as he continued to type. He paused leaning in his chair, blinking his dry eyes. 

Yet another all nighter, he was used to them by now, but he still didn't like them. With a sigh he rubbed at his eyes to make them water; once the dryness was gone he sat forward resuming his typing. He continued for a moment and then paused, muttering to himself about what steps he should take next. Sighing he turned towards another monitor, and pushed the power button bringing it to life.

"Wade," the older man said on the other side, his tone reserved. His eyes seemed duller now, as if an all nighter was more than he could handle.

The computer genius returned to his work, focusing all his attention on the blinking cursor on the monitor. "I think I've got a way of connecting to the station. I'm going through sub-level communication satellites and then bounce the signal off the Global Justices satellite."

"Don't tell me about it, just do it." the older man said irritable then paused, rubbing the bridge of his nose "Sorry Wade. No sleep and I'm worried, I shouldn't have snapped like that."

The genius shrugged it off, almost all of his resources focused directly on the screen in front of him "Figure out how to stop the decay in orbit with those rockets?"

"Yes, if we can get one system online and patched into the station control protocols we can use the rockets to restore its orbit." The man paused "We just don't know if we have a system there that's working."

"The loading bay, where Kim and Ron landed there space plane, has an operating system. At least according to the CIA's spy satellite." Wade mumbled as he continued typing "What are the actually chances of that plan working?"

The rocket scientist rubbed the back of his neck, looking reluctant "About twenty percent." he sighed, "That's a conservative estimate."

Wade nodded "I'll make sure it'll work, I promise." He paused glancing at the man "Shouldn't be hard, after all she's Kim Possible she can do anything."

The older man seemed unamused and shut off the video link without a word. Wade looked back at his screen and resumed typing ten more satellites, which belonged to several of governments that would not appreciate what he was doing, and he could send it to the station pumping through the GJ communication satellite at triple power.

* * *

In the bright light of the late morning, the lush plant life seemed to whisper as the medium built man slowly weaved his way along a hidden path. His black hair was pulled back into a short ponytail on top of his head, his brown eyes darting everywhere in search of the missing monkey ninjas. Now that he was back, on the island, his bodyguards had deserted him and the lack of noise set him on edge. 

Dainiori paused, placing a hand on the trunk of a palm tree, forcing down the pain he felt. The hours he spent returning to this island had worn him out and the pain medication was fading quickly, thankfully, he still had his natural pain suppressing skills. Pushing off the tree once his world had stopped spinning he continued along the path.

Minutes later, over hanging leaves moved out of the way and the young Japanese man shuffling entered the clearing. He studied the dark gray of mountainside, then moved forward passing through the door way and starting to down the spiraling, rough-hewn stairs. It seemed like forever before he managed to reach the cave temple, pausing on the platform giving him a bird's eye view of the area.

He looked at the half-lit temple, eyes roaming over the pillars and the jade statues. The flicked upwards to where the two stone gorillas had stood and noticed that they were missing, frowning he locked down searching for the Lotus Blade and his master. He found his master, standing perfectly still, back towards the stairs and studying the gleaming Lotus blade.

Dainiori descended the last few steps, then feet slapping against the smooth stone floor, approached his master stopping at the outer edge of the monkey design. He bowed ever so slightly, eyes staying focused on the back of the wild haired looking man "I have returned master."

"Indeed," the man intoned without turning. There was a moment of silence and he continued, "Only because you're quest for vengeance failed. Still, I must wonder did you even try to kill Stoppable."

Dainiori snapped his head up, everything falling into place. Chjoi had betrayed him, now to survive he would have to do a great deal of fast talking "Master, I only sought to save you the trouble. He is not worth your energy to bother with."

The English lord turned slowly, hands still held behind his back as he considered the fast talking ninja. He smiled slowly "Of course you did," Dainiori felt the panic in his stomach fade.

"Of-" Whatever else he was going to say was cut off when he found his lords iron grasp around his throat choking him. Wide eyed he felt his feet leave the floor and he struggled to get free.

"You have lied to me; I can smell your fear." Monkey spoke softly, but his voice seemed very loud to the futile struggling ninja. He tightened his grasp, mystically enhanced muscles bulging slightly "You believe that by killing him you can take his power. Then you believed you could kill me and take my power as well, it's an obvious thought."

Dainiori tried to choke out a response, but his face was beginning to turn blue from the lack of oxygen. Monkey Fist studied his victim for a moment and then released him, the ninjas legs collapsed under him and he remained in a gasping heap.

"I would suggest you leave now," The simian lord said, looking as if he had done nothing more than walk across the room "Leave Stoppable to me, next time he might very well kill you."

"N-no," the ninja managed before lifting his head to stare at the monkey lord "I will kill him, he's nothing."

Monkey Fist let a cruel smile twist his lips "You think you can kill a monkey master?" he shook his head "Even if I do not like it, right now Stoppable is a monkey master and you Dainiori are nothing. Just as you were when you were Fukashima."

The ninja slowly managed to rise to his feet, he squared his shoulders and spoke with a confidence he didn't feel "I am Dainiori, I will have the power. Not some outsider or an insane foreigner!"

Monkey Fist stared at the young man for a moment, considering him. His smile becoming cold "What entitles you to this power?"

Dainiori stared unflinchingly into the former brown eyes that now glowed green with power. "You ask what entitles me to the power. What of you, what have you ever done to earn the power other than thievery and deceit?"

Monkey Fist's voice, which before had held a semi-balance of humanity and warmth, now lacked such qualities. His eyes narrowed, the glow seeming to become brighter "Thievery and deceit? Do you even know that power comes from self-sacrifice? I have sacrificed an existence with a family for my power; I sacrificed my own wife to the darkness so that I could have this power."

Dainiori took an involuntary step backwards, despite the fact that the simian man hadn't moved. He opened his mouth to say something when Monkey Fist cut him off "I pledged my daughter to the darkness as well for the power and I have spent all that my family owned to continue my path to my power."

Dainiori took another step back, eyes wide, then stopped seeming to gain control over himself "Maybe you have earned it, but why has Stoppable earned the power? I've given up my home and left my family for this and he's done neither."

Monkey Fist was quiet for a moment, his body language changing slightly to show that he was not going to lash out physically "Stoppable is unique. He has sacrificed much of what he could have been to something greater; he has given all he owns that is of any worth to someone." The simian lord paused, staring at the ninja "He should be bitter and hurt and yet he's not. All that he's suffered; the rejection, the ridicule, and emotional torture that the likes of you could never dream of and he's still pure and happy."

"How can you know that?" Dainiori asked desperately, trying to find some way to keep his self-entitlement intact.

Monkey Fist let a twisted smile fill his features "I have spent time roaming his dreams, our ties to the Mystical Monkey Power binds us in many ways. I have watched him in both the waking and the dreaming world; there is nothing about him I do not know."

Dainiori's eyes widened slightly and the simian lord tilted his head "You will not leave him alone, you will not stop till he has killed you." Without any movement to suggest he was about to move Monkey Fist crossed the gap between the two and struck, driving an arch hand strike to the ninjas jugular.

Dainiori collapsed, holding his throat, trying to breath. Standing over him he heard the distant sounding voice of Monkey Fist "I was going to kill Chippy, but now I can't help but wonder if I should kill you instead." His tone grew more conversational "Should I kill the ninja that would serve my rival who has shown him kindness or the ninja that would serve no one but himself and seeks my power."

Dainiori managed to croak out his answer "Not m-" Whatever else Dainiori was going to say was lost as Monkey Fist dropped an ax kick snapping the ninja's neck. The English lord remained motionless, staring at the lifeless body as it went limp.

"Ninjas do not shrink from death." He said softly, eyes sliding over to a few ninja monkeys that appeared on the stairs. "Remove this waste." as four ninjas slowly moved towards the lifeless form Monkey Fist stared at Chjoi "Has Chippy left yet?"

Chjoi nodded and the simian man smiled widely "Good, now then let's see if he appreciates this honor. Not many get to serve two masters at once." Chuckling he turned and resumed his position staring at the Lotus Blade, everything would be over soon and he would be the only Monkey Master.

* * *

The somber surroundings were familiar, the low silver mist and the impenetrable darkness a second home to the figure seated in the lotus position. Her attractive face was blank, her eyes closed and her figure hidden beneath the red and gold uniform. Her black hair was pulled into a bun on the back of her head.

Slow even breathing was the only sign that she was alive, yet it was so slight that it was barely noticeable. Suddenly she opened her eyes, looked across the expanse of darkness, and found an old man, dressed just as she was and seated in the same position. The two considered each other and then the woman spoke.

"Gashi Master Sensei."

"Gashi Yori-oshiego" The old man said softly, studying his student "What has made you seek my guidance?"

"Ron-san has refused to continue training, it is my fault. I believe I should leave yet I can feel something holding me here." The girl said softly, lowering her gaze to the mist that surrounded both of them.

"His refusal to train is it truly because of your actions or is it because he believes he can handle what lies ahead."

"I-I do not know for certain Master Sensei. I have thought on those possibilities and all I can see is my failings as a teacher." Yori's voice dropped, almost as if she were about to cry.

"Do not be so hard on yourself, you have not failed him. He is ready for all that lies ahead, he does not know it consciously but in his heart he feels it." Master Sensei shook his head "You made no mistakes with him, you taught him the best way you knew how and that is all one can do."

Yori lifted her head, eyelashes glistening with unshed tears "Then why do I feel that I have failed and must stay? Why Master?"

The old man seemed to consider what she said for a moment before answering, "Because you love him, not as a wife to husband or even lover to lover, but as teacher to student, friend to friend. You see what is coming far clearer than he does and you fear for him."

"I-I master, I'm confused. Ninja do not feel this way, not towards students they've taught." Yori said, her voice trembling slightly.

The old man gave her a bemused smile "Who said that you were the teacher? He has always been your teacher, he will always be." He lowered his eyes "Ninja are human Yori-oshiego, we detach our emotions, but there are those that make us unable to do so. Stay that is what your heart is telling you. Help him as you can, I see far clearer than either of you."

"What do you see Master?" Yori asked her voice and countenance returning to the normal inscrutability that she always wore.

The old man stared at her, any humor that he had felt gone "When it is done, when there is but one master, he will have lost the most important thing to him."

Yori's eyes went wide, whispering a single name "Kim-dono."

The old man nodded "Hai that is why you must stay. If it is Monkey Fist that wins you must destroy the statues, if it is Stoppable-san then you must give him the one gift you have left."

"What if I cannot help Ron-san in this way?" Yori asked softly

"Then, it would be far better if we allowed Monkey Fist to win." Master Sensei responded without hesitation. "Purity cannot remain pure if it looses its heart." He paused, his look turning melancholy.

"You're mother is so very proud of you, you grow more and more like her every day." he said a note of sad pride in his voice. Yori looked at him unflinchingly and then lowered her head, eyes closing and said nothing.

* * *

Kim was first to stir, her mind still clouded with sleep beginning the slow process of identifying the various things she felt before opening her eyes. Once her mind had processed that she began to wonder why an arm was draped across her waist and why she was missing her clothes. Then when a warm, male body pressed against her back and the arm pulled her tight against them she had the answers to her questions. 

That accomplished she cracked her emerald green eyes open to stare at the wall ahead of her, a satisfied smile appearing on her lips. Without a conscious thought, she pressed back against the spooning body behind her. She made a soft noise of contentment, listening to his muffled snoring. Her eyes drooped until they closed once more and the matched her breathing with his without thinking.

Despite her apparent state of sleep, she was awake and sleepily basking in the moment. The way his body felt against hers, the way he shifted behind her and his snoring grew louder. She did feel different in a good way, just as Monique had said and she knew what her mother meant not that she would ever tell her mom until way after being married.

Her thoughts were disrupted by a soft kiss planted on her bare shoulder. Her smile grew when a finger from the arm draped across her began making circles on her stomach. To show her approval she made a throaty sound, pressing back against him.

"Mornin Kp," a drowsy voice whispered.

"Don't think its morning Ron," Kim responded in an equally drowsy voice.

The blond chuckled, planting another kiss on her shoulder letting it linger for a moment. "So, what'd you think? Was it everything you expected?"

Kim laughed "Much better actually," she paused, letting a yawn escape before going rigid and letting out a quick, heavy breath. "Ron!"

"What?" The boy asked sounding completely innocent.

Kim opened her eyes and turned her head, panting a little; as she looked at his grinning face, "You keep those fingers still and above the border." She paused a low moan escaping her "Do it or I break them."

Her tone was about as serious as it could sound considering what was happening But Ron stopped anyways and gave her a mock pout "Spoil sport."

Kim, flushed but smiling, lowered her head back to its original position. The two teens laid there, for the moment free from everything that plagued them in their lives. It was easy for them to pretend that they were just two normal teens lying in some motel or in one of their bedrooms. This however could not last, much too both teens displeasure.

The soft insistent beeping from the scattered clothes and space suits quickly grew annoying. Kim grumbling pulled herself out of Ron's grasp, snagging her pants and scooted back into his embrace. Sighing she fished in the pockets until she grasped the communicator and turned on the screen "What's the sitch Wade?"

The worry in Wades face disappeared for an instant in curiosity "Kim-are you guys lying down?" He tilted his head ever so slightly blinking.

"Yes, we wanted to take a nap. Now what's on the agenda?" Kim responded easily.

"Sorry about the delay but when the station died I had to route my signal through several satellites so that would be strong enough." He saw the impatience in Kim's features and continued, "With the station dead in space, its orbit is beginning to decay rapidly. You'll crash to Earth sometime within the next three hours."

"I'm Sorry!" Ron suddenly shouted, "I promise I'll never cheat on a test again."

Kim rolled her eyes sitting up slowly, making sure that all Wade could see was her face "Wade, what's the good news?"

The boy genius began typing quickly "Simple, you and Ron just have to rewrite some protocols in the loading bay where your ship is. It's the only still functioning part of the station."

"How will that help?" Kim asked, her eyebrows moving close together in thought.

"Well, you're dad put some rocket adjustors on the station, if you can get the loading bay's protocols rewritten I can access them through a terminal and then fired the rockets, stopping your decay in orbit."

Ron sat up as well; looking relieved "So, how long should this take?"

Wade shrugged "Not sure, I'm pretty much making things up as I go along." he smiled "So shall we get started?"

Kim and Ron remained silent then looked at each other and then back at the boy genius "Give us a few minutes Wade, say about twenty of them."

"Why?" Wade asked, tentative about the response he'd get.

Kim was the one that answered him "Because we have to put our clothes back on and they're sorta scattered at the moment." They three of them stared at each other and then Kim killed the screen leaving the sputtering Wade without a view.

* * *

Monkey Fist stared at the gleaming silver sword; his eyes unfocused as he enjoyed the sensation the power inside gave him. He slowly reached out; his mind not really focused on what he was doing and wrapped his hand around the handle, finding that the blade did not even protest his grasp. A smile twisted his lips as he lifted the sword from its resting spot. 

He felt the power within the weapon far better than he had last time. It was as if it was his one with his body, it felt perfectly balanced in his hand. He twirled it slowly, eyes closing; he could almost swear it was whispering to him. Moving his arm a little faster he made a figure eight in front of him with the sword, the gleaming blade flashing through the air.

The sword began to whistle, as if singing to him, as he moved his arm faster and faster. He had started stationary but was now moving with slow, even movements, spinning with the sword, slicing and dicing invisible enemies. When he brought himself to a stop he smiled, it was amazing his mind had been so focused that he hadn't even thought about what to do.

That alone had been the true prize of the power, the pure bliss and the connection with everything. Turning he walked back to the alter carefully setting the sword back in its case. Once he had released the weapon, he felt as if he still held it in his hand, a sort of phantom limb.

That done he turned his attention back to his empty cave, considering it carefully. The Jade Statues were flawless now; he walked in a semi-circle studying each one closely remembering the trials he had went through to return them to perfection. He paused in front of the last one, considering it, the closets without this one he would have never been able to gain his destiny.

He turned away walking towards the Lotus Blade, hands held behind his back while he ran through the preparations for his 'guests' arrival mentally. His ninjas were out en mass, ten dozen monkey ninjas would be more than enough for the teen heroes. Even if they somehow managed to defeat that, many ninjas they still had to content with his two giant stone gorillas.

He frowned, mentally reminding himself of how long his message would take to reach the buffoon. His only comfort was that once it was delivered Stoppable would charge head long to his death and he would bring his red headed wench with him. Too birds with one stone. Monkey Fist's frown changed slowly to a satisfied smirk, everything was covered he had nothing else to do.

That allowed the simian man to turn and walk back towards the center of the jade statues; he slowly lowered himself down into the lotus position. Eyes closing he slowed his breath and concentrated on his power and the feeling of bliss it granted him.

* * *

Kim, doubting that she had done things as they should have been done backed away from the exposed computer systems and pushed the button bringing up Wade's image "Alright, I did it like you wanted and the communicator is jacked in. Anything else?" 

The genius nodded wiggling his finger preparing to start hacking and programming "As soon as Ron finishes with the terminal then just stand back."

Kim turned, raising an eyebrow as the blond crossed his arms, shoulder slumped while he grumbled dark thoughts. Smiling despite herself she turned back to Wade "He's finished Wade, go for it." The boy nodded and then terminated their video uplink. "Ok Ron le-"

She was silenced when the station jerked, as if someone was pulling the station out from under her feet. Groaning she sat up from her spot on the ground and looked at Ron who was looking equally as surprised. Before either could say anything the station came to a shuddering stop and then jerked once more, in a different direction, sliding them along the floor.

It happened five more times before it finally came to a stop. Grumbling and muttering Kim got to her feet and picked up the now hanging communicator reestablishing the video connection "What was going on?"

The boy shrugged looking up at her "Sorry about the bumpy ride, but I was stopping you're decaying orbit and putting you back as close to the original as I could." He smiled "You're dad really knew what he was doing when he put those adjustment rockets on that station."

Kim rolled her eyes "Great, so can we jet already?" The computer genius nodded and Kim turned to look at her slightly confused partner, disconnecting the communicator and killing the video feed "Let's get out of here Ron, before Wade decides to turn off the gravity."

--

--

--

"Honey," a female voice asked through the door, followed immediately by the red head of an attractive woman in her early thirties. Her eyes alighted on the male she had been searching for; he was slumped forward busy reading some report on the screen. "Dear, can I come in?"

"Hmm, wha?" the older brown haired man spun around in his chair standing "What are you doing here?"

The older woman smiled "My daughters about to land back on Earth, like I'm really going to stay home and see it on the news?" She saw the slightly annoyed look on her husbands face and shrugged "I worry about her, just like her friends."

"Friends?" the older man said slowly, eyes darting towards the door which opened to admit the slender, yet toned form of Yori. His eyebrows nearly disappeared he raised them so high, she had dark hair and almond shaped eyes. A heart stopper, that was for sure.

He quickly looked away from the teenage girl and back at his wife, "You can't just bring people in off the streets."

His wife crossed her arms "Look, she's heading back to Japan tomorrow and she wanted to say goodbye to our daughter and Ron. I wasn't going to tell her no, are you?"

Doctor Possible looked back at the girl sighing in defeat "Fine, she can stay. But no special privileges, she's stuck in this room with us."

When his wife nodded the Japanese girl spoke up "Domo Ika Possible-san," she bowed quickly before taking a seat on the couch in his office.

The man shook his head returning to his seat and his computer screen. Sometimes it just didn't pay to be him.

--

--

--

The ship reentered the Earths atmosphere, shuddering from resistance and heat, but Kim had been expecting it. She handled the plane beautifully, as if it was just another part of her. The space plane jerked as it passed into the breathable section of the atmosphere, the darkness of space being replaced with the light blue and white of a setting sun.

The two teens sat there, staring at the sight Ron darted his eyes over to Kim and then back to the sight. Kim was about to say something when the space plane lurched flipping upside down throwing the two heroes against there harnesses.

"What the-" Ron shouted, arms flaying about in surprise.

Kim didn't respond, concentrating on keeping a tight grip on the controls, she managed to level the plane and right it. It required every one of her muscles, to keep the plane from breaking free of her control.

"Kim!" The shout caused the red head who was struggling to keep the space plane from spiraling out of her control to curse "Not now Wade!"

The boy genius did just that, his voice squeaking over the crackling audio link since neither hero was willing to try to turn on the communicator "Fine, Ron you guys have to get off that ship."

Ron blinked "Wade, I think were fine. Kim's got the ship under control." silently adding, for now.

"Maybe she does, but the engines starting to over heat." He paused "I mean your cars engines, if those things blow then that entire ship is going to become a fireball."

When he received no response, he said both there names but Kim and Ron were already busy preparing to jump out of the plane. Kim allowed the nose to angle down towards the ocean and using an extra strength scrunchy jury-rigged an autopilot. That done she joined Ron who was pulling himself out of the space suit, Kim followed then flung the emergency door wide open.

Ron glanced at Kim and gulped "KP, have I ever told you I hate jumping? Because I do."

Kim's response was to grab his hands and using the element of surprise flung the boy out of the space plane. She took a breath and leaped out and away from the plane, listening to the shouts of her boyfriend. "RON!" Kim shouted, her voice sounding weak and distant over the whistling air.

The blond ceased his scream and twisted around to look at her, and Kim cupping her hands around her mouth continued "PRETEND WERE HIGH DIVING!" To illustrate her idea in case he couldn't' hear her she extended her arms over her head and locked her legs so that she looked like a high diver.

Ron, getting the idea, mimicked her exactly and none to soon since, he reached the ocean an instant later. He sliced through the surface of the water, reaching the end of his dive he twisted and started kicking wildly trying to surface.

He felt a hand grasping his arm and he was hauled upwards, his head breaking the surface, his girlfriend right next to him holding his arm. The blond was gasping for air, his blond hair slicked back as was Kim's.

"You're a drowned rat KP," the blond finally said.

Kim, in response to this puffed her cheeks and sent a stream of water into his face "Watch who you're insulting,"

"I hate jumping." Ron muttered, seeming unapologetic, Kim groaned and closed her eyes. The blond seeing that she wasn't going respond lifted his head and started searching the sky for the space plane. He found it, slowly growing closer and closer to the water; he started to say something when the ship exploded in a fireball as he finally smashed into the surface of the ocean.

The tidal way from the force of the explosion washed over the two and sputtering Kim turned to stare at where Ron was. "Was that the space plane?"

Ron nodded whispering what was on his mind "My car," before shouting "MY CAR!"

Kim frowned slightly, turning to look at him "Ron, forget about your car were lucky to be alive."

He looked at her, his eyes wide "Bu-but that was my car!" he looked completely bewildered.

Kim snorted, "You know a girl could get the impression that you care more about that car than you do her."

Ron blinked staring at her "Bu-I-my car-" he sighed slumping in the water "Sorry KP, your right, I just freaked is all."

Kim didn't respond save to kiss his cheek "I understand." Silence descended as the two teen heroes floated there, each other their only company. They both watched as the last rays of the sun began to disappear from sight, leaving a pale yellow and white on the horizon.

Just as Kim opened her mouth to suggest something to get back home, the air was filled with a pair of rescue choppers, their halogen searchlights sweeping over the dark waters surface before alighting on the two teens. Kim shared a look with Ron while a ladder was lowered and then they both broke out into laughter for no apparent reason.

* * *

Eyes slowly closed, a head falling forward allowing the man for one blissful instant to sleep. He didn't allow it to last, forcing his sleep depraved mind back to wakefulness. He turned slowly to stare at the sleeping form of his wife; she was covered under a blanket stretched out on the couch. 

"Ika Possible, naze mochi suimin?" A female asked softly from the far the table near a wall.

"Uh?" the older man said, turning his attention towards her.

The Japanese girl blinked "I'm sorry, I was asking why you don't sleep?"

The older man rubbed the bridge of his nose "Oh, well...I never sleep till Kimmie comes home." he sighed, "I have this fear of phone calls late at night waking me up."

The raven-haired girl nodded then looked around the small office, scanning the pictures. Her eyes alighted on a picture on a wall, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth "Kim-dono looks quite happy."

Doctor Possible stood with a groan walking over to stare at the picture, smiling "She was it was the first day of rocket boosters. So happy to be at work with dad." He pointed at the distracted blond headed boy who at the moment was kept in frame only because of the tight grip the red headed little girl had on his hand "Ron wasn't as excited; he caught sight of some of our monkey's horrible mess." He shook his head chuckling.

Yori nodded staring at the picture as if memorizing it "Kim-dono and Ron-san are holding hands,"

Kim's dad sighed "Yea, stupid me. My wife kept telling me that something was gonna happen between the two of them." He shot a glance at the sleeping woman and then looked back at the Japanese girl "Don't tell her this, but I wanted something to happen. Much easier to sleep at night if she's off with a boy I can intimidate."

Yori placed a hand over her mouth giggling; "I understand Ika Possible," the ringing of his desk phone interrupted whatever else they would have said. Turning the doctor dropped into his seat and snatched up the phone. He held a quiet conversation, nodding before finally turning to look at Yori.

"Ok Kim, yea, I'll have her waiting for you in meeting room one." He raised an eyebrow hanging up still staring at Yori. He stood and picked up the receiver and dialed a quick number, talking softly then hung up. "Yori, Kim and Ron are in a car on their way back."

"I am glad. They are fine?" Yori asked, concern lacing her words.

The salt and peppered haired man nodded "Yea, wet but fine. But she asked me to find you; apparently it's really urgent she and Ron talk to you." He shook his head "My daughter's life is just too complicated for me. I have a security officer on the way, he'll take you to meeting room one." That said he dropped back into his seat, visibly relaxing.

"Sanyora Ika Possible," Yori responded sweetly "thank you for you're kindness."

A few minutes later a knock on the door signaled that the officer had arrived. Yori stared at the older man who was watching her and then giving him a sweet smile strode across the room, giving her hips an extra sway for him in case he was watching, then disappeared into the hallway, the door clicking closed behind her.

**

* * *

AR: **

**continental-line:** Updated

**Monkey Fist: **I'm glad you enjoyed this last chapter. Yes it is almost over, sadly...

Oh I figured you knew that, but just wanted to make sure. As for your eye color, I hate to admit this but I don't spend my time looking into male eyes...so sorry XD

(Hey humans have my contempt as well, were a miserable breed of ape) He thinks he's better than you, I like it that you keep to your oaths. He'd probably taste like chicken, I would suggest a fine Bordeaux though, human blood is much to salty. (Don't ask)

Good day

CFFJ:

Plowed through this story in two days? Amazing. Glad this fic has been so good. Well, I hope you're faith is rewarded...cause I have my doubts.

Well I'm glad that at least one person found the chapter enteraining. I figured it was about time Ron cleared the air on that whole bit, besides I think Kim reacted nicly. I can't answer that other question, after all that'd be giving away the plot.

**Wanderer3:** I thanked him and I thank you for taking the time read them. I actually haven't watched Naruto, I've been reading the magnas...well no, none of them resemble their namesakes, but if the fic was longer I would make at least one of them talk to a bug. :D You have no idea how rockin its gonna be when I bring ti all to an end.

**THE MAN:**Hehe, that question about Monique is to be listed among the other 'great mysteries of the universe' I am trying to update Betrayal, but the new chappie is at a roadblock.ss3dj:I update as I feel is the proper time.Spice Of Life: Thanks, yep he finally told her. Yes, I've heard it and all I can say is once oyu hear it there can be no doubt about who Kimmie's singing about. Yes actually, there will be another sequel...eventually.

**John Steopenwolf: **"The God's love a hero, they also love a good joke-think about it'-unknown

Yes, well...he also hurt the boy badly enough to be in a hospital so maybe he needs to learn some restraint.

Ahhh, I missed that one. Shame that. It don't matter how you spell it, he's dead.

**ainominako:** Ahh, didn't know that. I'm glad I got a major booyah. The grammar was horrible? Then correct it! ummm...not sure.

**warprince2000:** Thanks

**Yamal:** Well as long as you don't mind. I'm glad they fight scenes were very well written. Those modifications are sadly lacking now aren't they? I'm glad he rocked, I hope that continued. I promise I will continue this and I won't forget Betrayal.

* * *

AN:

Not a lot to say...just two chapters to go and please save all flames for the end of the fic.

Geor-sama


	18. Chapter 18: The Calm

Chapter 18  
-The Calm-

.  
.

The ticking of the wall clock seemed almost maddening. At first it had been seven, then slowly the minutes had passed with monotonous rhythm until eventually the black hands on the clocks face read five till ten o'clock. With no windows, save for the one in the door, it was impossible to tell if that was ten in the morning or ten at night.

This however did not stop the attractive, raven-haired young woman seated at the meeting table from knowing which one it was. She knew it was nighttime, just as she knew that Kim Possible would know everything by now, which was to be expected after all. After all Ron had to tell the red head, it had reached the point where he had no other choice.

Yori slid her almond-shaped brown eyes from the spot on the table she fixed with her gaze to the door as it began to open. She remained impassive as she saw the two teens enter the room. Each was dressed in black sweaters and cargo pants, and the only sign that they had been in the water was that of their damp hair.

Yori stood once they had closed the door and bowed "Ohayo Ron-sam, Kim-dono." She stood upright and watched the red head separate from Ron and head for the head of the table.

Kim came to a stop beneath the clock on the wall and leaned forward, resting her hands on the edge of the table. She fixed the Japanese girl with a piercing gaze, but Yori remained impassive. Finally, after a few minutes of silence Kim spoke "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

Yori arched a slender eyebrow "I've done many things Kim-dono," she answered the corners of her mouth twitching to give her a seductive smirk.

"You wasted my energy. You keeping me in the dark stopped me from putting all my attention on Monkey Fist." Kim said, eyes narrowed "I spent hours trying to find out about you, time I could have spent thinking about how to stop that mad man!"

Yori shrugged ever so slightly "I did not think you needed to know Kim-dono."

"I've told her everything, so no more secrets." Ron interjected suddenly from near the door. Yori shifted her attention to the blond, her seductive smirk still in place.

"That was to be expected Ron-san."

"I should have known from the beginning." Kim said hotly.

"That is why I did not think you should know," Yori said before she looked at the other girl "The things involved require patience and thought. You are quick tempered and your pride dictates your actions."

The dark look on Kim's face made it obvious she wanted to argue but she didn't. "It doesn't matter, I know now and that's all that matters."

Yori inclined her head, pleased that the red head was finally seeming to master her anger. "Then we must talk about his next step."

"Take over the world!" Ron suggested then smiled nervously when they both looked at him "Hey, it's what all the villains do."

"It is possible, he has fully restored his power and he undoubtedly wields the might of the Lotus Blade." Yori conceded "But he would not be interested in actually ruling the world."

"What other reasons are there then?" Kim asked herself, arms crossed.

"Monkey Fist's goal, has always been and always will be, to gain ultimate power. He will conquer and destroy, but only for the power that it would give him."

"Yea, ruling the world is Drakken's gig." Ron added a note of amusement in his voice.

"So..." Kim said softly settling into a nearby seat, drumming her fingers on the table "If Monkey Fist is really after ultimate power then he'll want to remove his greatest threat."

Yori nodded, as did Ron. Both jumped when Kim leaped from her seat smiling "It's obvious what that is." Her gaze turned to Ron and the blond gulped. "Ron, if you were Monkey Fist-" she paused letting him mutter 'sick and wrong' before she continued "and you were forced into sharing your power, then that person would be your greatest threat."

Ron blinked and looked down at his friend Rufus who was peeking out of his pocket home "Rufus, why is it always me?" the mole rat shrugged his answer before ducking back into his pocket. "So we just sit around and wait uh?"

"No Ron, we know his next target. But I'm tired of waiting, I say we go after him." Kim said, leaning against the table facing the boy.

"You are Yamanochi's champion," Yori said softly to Ron "I will abide by your decision. The fate and honor of it are in your hands."

Ron, staring at the two collapsed into a chair, then fell forward to bang his head on the table with a dull thud muttering 'great'.

Yori watched the two closely, Ron unmoving and Kim rubbing his back lightly. She noticed the subtle changes in body language, and she filed it away absently. It was obvious to her from Kim's actions that something had changed and Yori believed she knew what it was.

Before conversation could resume the door of the meeting room opened revealing a child-sized figure, dressed in the tattered remains of a black ninja outfit.

The three heros, who had stood when the door open, stared at the unevenly breathing figure. It swayed on its feet staring at them with cloudy, puffed up eyes.

"Chippy?" Ron asked eyeing the monkey's sweat and blood matted hair.

The monkey turned its head toward the boys voice then with uncertain steps started toward the blond, stumbling as it went. Ron took a step toward the ninja without thinking and knelt just as the battered ninja collapsed. Ron caught the monkey, looking surprised and confused. He stood slowly turning to look at the two girls, holding the ninja out to them "Uhhh...help?"

* * *

"Kimmie," Mrs. Doctor Possible said as she eased the door open to the bathroom. Her blue eyes raked the pale pink and white walls of the bathroom and then the row of stalls before settling on the slender form of her daughter who was busy fusing with her hair and pulling her black sweater up higher on her neck. "Dear, we need to talk." 

Mrs. Possible saw the look of surprise that filled her daughter's reflected face before she whipped around to stare at her mother.

"M-mom," Kim said nervously, hand reaching up to brush her ginger colored hair smooth "I thought you were going home."

Mrs. Possible shook her head as she stepped all the way into the bathroom, crossing the linoleum floor heading for Kim, looking serious "No, not yet Kimmie."

Kim nodded and absently crossed her arms below her chest and then, realizing what effect that had, let them hands fall to her sides in a casual position "Oh, well, I gotta talk to Wade."

Mrs. Possible shook her head "No you don't. Not right now anyway." She saw the look of panic in her daughters eyes and sighed "So I was right. You and Ron did have sex."

"W-what?" Kim said, eyes going even wider, "No, we didn't!"

"Kimberly Anne Possible," The red headed doctor said in warning "It's obvious."

"I-it is?" Kim asked, both going pale and blushing furiously.

"To me, I mean you change the subject whenever your dad asks about what you did on the space station and you've been avoiding me like the plague." Her mother crossed her arms "Wasn't that hard to figure out."

Kim gulped looking everywhere but at her mom "I-I really don't want to talk about this. It's not that big a deal really."

"Oh it's a big deal," Mrs. Possible said in a raised voice "A very big deal. Especially since I doubt either of you thought of the consequences."

"M-mom, we, look, this isn't-" Kim started and then trailed off lowering her gaze to the floor.

"Kimberly-Kimmie," Mrs. Possible said, lowering her tone "I knew this was going to happen. I'm not angry, but what you two did changes everything."

"It wasn't sex," Kim whispered softly looking up at her mom "It was, I understand what you meant in the kitchen-" She came to a halt, her eyes shining with some unnamed emotion "It was making love mom."

Mrs. Possible arched an eyebrow, staying quiet for several moments then nodded slowly "It still changes everything, from now on no more spending the night at each other's house. When he comes over your not closing your door; I'm checking with Wade that every mission you two go on is legit and," She paused looking reluctant "When you get back from this mission we're going to see my doctor. I'm too young for grandchildren and I don't think this was a one time deal for you two."

Kim blinked and nodded slightly, looking down at the ground. Silent, obviously feeling as if she had done something to disappoint her mom. The teen hero jumped when she felt her mothers hands on her shoulder. She looked up to see elder Possible female giving her a small, though reluctant, smile.

"I'm happy for you Kimmie," Mrs. Possible said her smile widening slightly "Your first time was with someone you really love. That's very rare, so I'm happy for you."

"Mom-"

Mrs. Possible let go of her daughter's shoulders and stepped back, acting as if they had talked about nothing more than homework. "I'll let you go talk with Wade now, just be careful and good luck on the mission."

Kim nodded "You going home now?"

Mrs. Possible smiled "Yea, got an early morning tomorrow. Can you believe I got an intern? Ugh, I just hope it's not another mentor day." The older woman laughed and then kissed her daughter's forehead before she turned and left.

* * *

_"I know he is coming," a thickly accented voice whispered into the darkness and the white mist that hung in the air. A moment later a wild haired looking man stepped out of the surrounding darkness. He was joined a moment later by the ethereal glowing figure of an old, beared man. "I've made sure of it." _

The old man seemed unaffected by the smile "It was written before your family came to be that he would come. He can do nothing else."

The wild, animalistic looking man snorted, a cold smile spreading across his face "He could have common sense," he chuckled "Oh, I forgot who I am speaking of."

"He will not be alone. He will defeat you." The older man said impassively.

"That argument would hold more sway" The dark figure "If it had helped you. It did not stop me at Yamanochi and it did not help your daughter eighteen years ago."

This statement caused the old man to tense in anger. When he spoke his voice betrayed his emotions "She was alone. Her husband was long since dead and left in his place a mockery of man."

The wilder man seemed unbothered by what the man said "Maybe, but she is still dead." There was a moment of silence as they locked eyes "Stoppable will die, it will happen and nobody can change it."

The old man relaxed, his beard twitching in what appeared to be amusement "We will see."

* * *

Kim held her head in her hands, taking several slow breaths, wishing she was in bed instead of sitting at the meeting table of the now empty meeting room. With her adrenaline-rush over and Ron in search of food, she was more than ready for sleep. Kim's emerald eyes closed slowly, her body trying to give in to its need for sleep.

She jerked awake when her communicator began making, in her opinion, a god awful racket. She pulled the blue device out of her pocket and frowned staring at the image of Wade "What is it?"

The chubby boy, who was beginning to show signs of exhaustion, smiled "Well, just wanted to tell you I found out where Monkey Fist was held up."

Kim sat up bolt right, her attention focused on the conversation "Go ahead."

"Wait, shouldn't Ron be here for this?" Wade asked curiously, fingers hovering over his illuminated keyboard.

"He's hunting down some 'Snackage', I'll fill him in later."

"Ok," Wade said beginning to type away. "Well, using the hair you found in that German Zoo and the hairs found on Chippy led me to the Pacific. They were actually coconut fibers. Very specific strains found only near the Ring of Fire."

"Why'd it take you so long to figure out?"

"Because I had nothing else to compare it and you kept insisting it had to be a monkey hair." Wade responded shortly fingers coming to a halt "Now can I continue or should I go get the seventy two hours of sleep that I've been putting off?"

"Calm down Wade," Kim said soothingly "So Monkey Fist's been hiding out in the pacific? Know where at yet?"

The boy nodded "That was easy, once I knew where to start looking. Found out he owns a boat, the S.S. Sea Monkey. I traced it back, and it's been making supply runs. From that it was a simple matter of using a Global Justice satellite to scan the only possible areas."

"Wade, get to the point already."

Wade smiled "Better make sure to get some room's for the night. Fort Conrad is two hours from your house but only an hour from the Space Center."

"I could get dad to let us have some room's they have for astronauts," Kim muttered "If you could give me a good enough reason why we can't go home."

A holographic display blinked to life in the center of the meeting table. "How about the fact that its going to take you ten hours to get there and your ride is leaving at four in the morning."

Kim made an indistinct noise, memorizing the layout of the slowly rotating display. "So, where would we land and how?"

"The Southern most beach. It's isolated. Thermal Imaging shows no signs of monkey ninjas." Wade pressed a button and the holographic display rotated sharply to show the beach "As for how you will be landing, Fort Conrad is doing some training exercises in the area so you get to hitch a ride and parachute in."

"So it's a ten-hour plane ride?"

Wade nodded "Ten hours. You gotta be at the base before four."

"Ok, so how do we get back?" Kim asked, sitting back in her seat.

"I'll have a signal packed for you. Turn it on and I'll be on it in a heart beat."

Kim nodded "Fine, so we leave here when?"

"You have to leave the Space Center no later than two thirty. General

Lewis made it quite clear he's not holding the plane for your guys. If you're not there by four, its taking off without you."

Kim nodded "Alright, you rock Wade." She stood slowly popping her neck "I'm heading for bed, after I find Ron." The genius nodded giving a two-finger salute before winking off the screen. Kim absently slid the communicator into its cargo pocket home and left the meeting room.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day, but hopefully everything would be over then and she could have a nice long sleep. She strode down the empty corridor, rubbing her temples while her mind roamed over her conversation with her mom. She would have given everything if her mom hadn't found out about what she and Ron had done.

She just prayed that her mom didn't tell her dad, which would have Ron dead in a matter of seconds. She paused, turning her head toward a set of swinging double doors leading to the cafeteria. Well at least her 'Ronstincts' seemed to be back, she'd found her way to him without even trying.

* * *

"Explain it to me again." Ron said as he crossed the small, motel-type room heading for the bed located against the far wall.

"We're parachuting in and landing on a beach." Came the immediate answer, which prompted the blond who had collapsed on the bed to roll over and stare at the red head checking her reflection in the wall mirror of his bathroom "I can't believe I'm so tired."

Ron chuckled, rolling back onto his back and laying an arm across his eyes "So why do we have to get up at three?"

"Because we have to on that plane at Four." Kim answered as she flicked the bathroom light off and heading for the door leading into the hallway.

Ron snorted "That justifies getting up that early how?" When he received no answer, he sighed "I'll see ya in the morning KP. Love ya."

The door clicked close and he started to get up, wondering if he'd upset Kim when he stopped seeing the red head turn off the over head lights. She turned smiling shyly at him "Ron I don't think I can sleep alone tonight."

He fell back on the bed groaning "KP, have mercy. I'm too tired for that. Besides you make enough noise to wake the dead."

Kim laughed, walking toward him "Can I stay? Pweety Pwease?"

Ron gave a weak groan "What I'm going to kick you out? Just no scratching, my back's still tender."

Kim slipped out of her shoes and climbed into bed with him resting her head on his chest. "Relax Ron. I just wanna sleep. I just happen to like holding you while I sleep." The blond in response to this wrapped both his arms around her and closed his eyes. A moment later both teen heroes were snoring softly.

* * *

Slow, even breathing filled the dark room. The source was the slim, athletic female figure stretched out on the bed, hands folded lightly on her stomach and eyes closed. She appeared to be asleep, but in reality the girls mind was methodically working through the many problems facing her.

The breathing suddenly halted for a moment and then a low hiss escaped her as she opened her eyes. She knew the answer to the most pressing question, but some part of her doubted it would work. Still she swung her legs off the side and rose, moving to her suitcase which had spent the day in the back of Mrs. Possible's car.

A zipping noise could be heard and then she reached inside one of the pockets and removed a small item. It fit easily in the palm of her hand and was enclosed inside red silk that was covered with Japanese Kanji's. Yori stared at it a moment longer and then sighed; this could be the answer but would it work, that was the question.

"She is not Yamanochi," Yori whispered as she closed her hand around the silk covered item "yet, for the sake of Ron-san she shall have it."

Despite what she had said it did little to remove the doubt she was feeling. If this failed, if it did not work, then all was lost. She could not, thus it would not, fail not for the sake of Yamanochi or for Ron. Her doubts settled for the moment she returned to the bed.

* * *

Often times, when Ron would wake up in his room he'd have no clue where he was at. But now, with Kim sleeping on top of him and his brown eyes staring up at the dark ceiling that was not the case. He knew exactly where he was at, why he was there and what he would be facing in just a few hours.

There was a disquieting feeling in the pit of his stomach, a feeling that something horrible was stalking towards him. He wasn't sure what the feeling was connected to, more than likely he figured it was from the nightmare he had just had but he doubted it.

It had been a true battle of wills not to throw Kim off of him and start shouting when he had first woken up. However, he had managed to restrain himself thus allowing at least Kim another hour of uninterrupted sleep. Now though, as he stared at the plain wall clock, trying to make out the time he had general feeling that they had slept too long.

Gently he tried to shift her off of him so that he could see for sure, but Kim tightened her grip on him and refused to move. He smiled, realizing once more just how cute she was when she was asleep. Still, he had to get up and it appeared the only way to do that was to wake her up.

Despite his lack of finesse in a great many things, he knew just how to wake her up and not get yelled at. His hands wormed under her shirt and began massaging her back. The red head began to make soft noises of approval and he continued for a few more minutes before stopping.

This earned him a sleepy groan of disappointment and a soft whine "Roooon, don't stop."

The blond lifted his head to kiss the top of hers "Gotta stop KP, it's three fifteen." That was a lie, since he had no real clue what time it was but it got Kim moving. She reluctantly removed her arms and retrieved the communicator sitting up all in one swift movement.

"It's two thirty," she muttered checking the time on the screen, she tossed it back to its spot on the table and collapsed on top of him once more "Massage." Her single word ordered was instantly carried out, Ron working her back expertly.

Kim in response to this let a drawn out 'mhmmm' noise escape her. Ten minutes passed and then, though seemingly reluctant, Kim sat up straddling him, hands on his chest for balance as she yawned. She gave him a sleepy smile, her red hair a dark halo around her head "That was a nice way to wake up." Ron nodded and she climbed off a soft 'eep' escaping her as her bare feet came into contact with the cold floor.

The blond sat up slowly, his hair sticking up oddly and climbed out of bed speaking without really paying attention "Well KP, guess we-" He fell silent and looked around finding himself alone and his bathroom door closed. He walked over turning on the over head light and blinked seeing the pile of clothes in front of the door.

"Oh now that's just not fair," He muttered crossing his arms as the sound of a shower started up. He started back towards the bed, intent on sleeping longer if he could but paused when Kim's head and bare shoulder appeared around the corner of the now partly opened door.

"Ronnie, I need your help," She smiled slowly, almost wickedly "I can't seem to reach my back, would you pwetty pwease give me a hand? I promise to wash yours if you wash mine."

Ron blushed but nodded walking to the now empty doorway. A few minutes after he disappeared inside a black mission shirt and gray cargo pants sailed through the air to land on Kim's. Rufus, who emerged from his pocket home shook an angry fist at the now closed door and chattered something angrily.

* * *

Yori walked quietly down the corridors of the Space Center heading for Kim's room. She had meant to speak with her at breakfast but that wouldn't have worked, since hardly anyone spoke. It seemed that all present were rather conscious of what they were facing.

The raven haired girl came to a stop in front of the door and lifted a hand knocking lightly. A moment later the door opened to reveal the red headed teen hero, who scanned Yori's tight ninja outfit clearly disapproving.

Yori seemed to ignore the attention "Kim-dono, may I enter?"

Kim frowned but motioned for the girl to enter. Yori stepped inside, eyeing the perfectly made bed, well aware that in all likelihood it had never been used. Still she didn't say this, instead she came to a stop in the center of the room and turned towards Kim.

"I know we do not have much time, but I had to apologize," Yori said softly "I have caused you many problems. I am sorry."

Kim blinked in surprise, clearly not expecting that. "Uh, well...thanks. I mean, don't worry about it." She laughed awkwardly "It's ok, I mean, I can understand I suppose."

The Japanese girl shook her head and reached into her black ninja outfit producing the silk-wrapped item. "In Yamanochi, when one student has caused another problems they must give a present." She held it out to Kim slowly "Please take this Kim-dono."

Kim waved a hand "That's ok, really you don't have-"

"I must, until this is done, Yamanochi can have no honor." Yori said quietly bringing a sudden quiet to the room.

Kim, obviously nervous reached out and took the offering. Curiosity now peeked she unwrapped it slowly to reveal a necklace. It was a small jade dragon surrounded by twelve gold monkeys join together in a circle hand to foot.

Kim let a low gasp escape her, clearly impressed. She looked back at Yori opening her mouth to say something, but fell silent. The Japanese girl was holding her own, matching necklace up.

"It is a necklace worn by only two students in Yamanochi," Yori explained "It ties them together, almost like your 'blood brothers' ritual." That said the ninja replaced her necklace under her black outfit.

"But I'm not a student," Kim responded after a moment, her hand holding necklace carefully.

"You belong to Ron-san," Yori whispered "You are student."

Kim looked down at the necklace and then back up "Are you sure?" When Yori merely nodded Kim set the silk to the side and undid the clasp. Once it was in place she picked up the silk and handed it back to Yori. Out of instinct Kim slipped the necklace beneath her shirt and jumped like she had been shocked.

"Owww," Kim whispered reaching up to rub her chest frowning slightly "that hurt."

Yori, who had been distracted by placing the silk back in her out looked up "Nani?"

The red head waved a hand "Nothing," then sighed "Lets go get Ron. If we don't get goin soon he'll be asleep."

.  
.

"We're going to be late," Ron muttered as he walked besides Kim and Yori down the main hallway heading for the lobby and the car Kim's had had provided them.

Kim sighed looking at him "Wade said that Fort Conrad had a spare transport for us to use. The commanding officer wasn't too happy with us, but we saved his daughters life once so we get a special favor."

Ron snorted "Yea well, it's nearly five-thirty now."

Kim chuckled "The island's about ten hours behind us Ron. We'll get into the air at least by six-thirty this morning so it'll be eight-thirty yesterday night there."

The blond instantly began counting on his fingers then gave up with a frustrated sigh.

"We have a ten hour plane ride, so we'll arrive at four thirty in the afternoon our time, but it'll only be six thirty in the morning there." Kim said, smiling sweetly.

"Owww," Ron muttered placing hand to the side of his head "Brain cramp."

Yori covered her mouth as she giggled and Kim laughed opening the door for both Ron and Yori "So see we-" She fell silent stopping as did the other two teens staring at the black town car and the driver. "Wow, dad really went all out this time."

Ron nodded and then the three started towards the vehicle. The driver, who was smiling good naturedly inclined his head opening the door "Ms. Possible, Ms. Aiemi," He paused as they climbed leaving only Ron and driver to stare at each other. "Mr. Top-" He was cut off as the blond climbed in the car slamming the door.

"-pable." the driver finished in surprise then jogged around the car and climbed into the drivers seat. A moment later they pulled out of the parking lot and heading east toward Fort Conrad. The sky was a dull gray blue, with the slightest of hints at the sun rising.

The highway was deserted of cars so it soon grew very boring to stare out the windows at the flat land surrounding the outskirts of Middleton. The driver tried to engage them in conversation, but after the conversation died for the fifth time upon him saying Mr. Toppable, he gave up.

In resignation he turned on the car radio, glancing every so often into the rear view mirror. Concentrating on driving since the teens seemed unwilling to talk. The constant rhythm created by the car as it chewed up the miles soon became a lullaby and Ron laid his head back, his eyes closing so that he could sleep.

Kim leaned her head against the cool glass of the door and watched the landscape pass without a conscious thought, leaving only Yori who sat perfectly still in the middle, hands in her lap, staring straight ahead without any expression on her face.

* * *

**AR:**

**leadfoot3520:** Glad ya loved it.

**Eowyn the Fair:** Whew, long answer here. I'm glad my interlude between Kim and Ron was done tastefully and didn't push any borders. I'm glad that I now have a classic one-liner, also glad that you think my storyline is in-depth and the fic is superb.Now then...as for Ron and Zita being Sick and Wrong, why and how? It happened before he and Kim got together, well before it happened, it was a mistake and he was reluctant. There's nothing sick and wrong about that, it just makes him a flawed human.

**Monkey Fist:** What and dirty the blade with his blood? Interesting family history, not the way I heard it. So alas, I must continue with the history that I am currently working with, I do hope you won't hold it against me.

As for who is going to win this battle, there will be no miracles, the winner is the true monkey master.

**morgan star: **I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapters so far, I'm also flattered that you think I have a beautiful soul. I will of course keep writing.

**ainominako:** Thanks.

**a****beraham tulip:** Well, which prophesy are we referring to? (Besides its my hobby to screw with peoples heads.)

**John Steppenwolf:** "But we few, we precious few, we band of buggered." -Giles and Spike from Buffy. (Shakespeare inspired line.)

Oh, I know that fun fact (though I've yet to me a Korean that did that, but eh,) I didn't know how to spell his name so I just copy and pasted as is.

Yep Dainiori is deader than a doornail. I don't think Doc Possible's been through Doctor J's training, even partially.

In response to your response "??"

**Spice Of Life:** Don't know if you did, but I'm happy it rocked!

Well, er...you've seen how she reacted with that knowledge. Probably not how it was expected.

**Wanderer3:**First I'd like to say how nice it was of you to leave me a review.

Next: Well, yes she did indeed start at the top. Now if only we could all start up there.

**dark dragon mage: **Tough

**warprince2000:** Thanks

**Yamal:** I'm glad it was a superb chapter. Well, I've added one extra chapter...I'm glad this ride has been amazing and thanks for your patience. I'll keep up the awesome work, so no worries

* * *

AN:

Twenty-six days since an update. That's just about a whole month. I hope none of you hold it against me that this chapter is short and that it may not be what you were expecting. Indeed it might be a major let down on several levels. Sorry. All that being said, I hope you find some enjoyment in this chapter.

Geor-sama


	19. Chapter 19: Facing the End

Chapter 19  
-Facing the End-

.  
.

Kim groaned as she slipped her arms through the straps of her backpack, she couldn't help but wonder what exactly Wade thought they needed since it seemed to weigh a hundred pounds. Once she had her backpack on, she turned her attention to Ron.

The blond had slung his backpack up and around slipping an arm through one strap before stumbling that way from the weight. Catching his balance, he slung it around and slipped his remaining arm through the other strap, promptly stumbling that way. Kim smiled to herself, he was acting clumsy to lighten the mood, she knew him far too well to know he'd do that for any other reason.

Kim shook her head and looked at the other member of the team, some unforgiving part of her wanting the girl to have problems. However, Yori had her backpack firmly in place and was seated on the ground meditating. Kim forced her attention back to Ron who was approaching her.

"Wade obviously wants us to hit the ground in a hurry." He said smiling "These things weigh a ton."

Kim nodded smiling faintly "Well we are facing two hundred monkey ninjas. He's just being careful." Seeing the look of shock on his face she continued "Wade's been monitoring the island and he's managed a count of two hundred."

"Two hundred-" Ron whispered faintly and Kim nodded adjusting the straps of her back.

A minute later a young man entered the hanger, dressed in a set of light blue pants and a blue-white shirt with a tie. He smiled at the three teens "Morning Ma'ams, sir," He shook Ron's hand as well as Kim and Yori's, who had stood when he entered, "The plane is ready and waiting. Just one last thing, has anyone not parachuted before?"

When none of them raised their hands, he smiled brightly "Alright then! This way please." A handful of minutes later Kim found herself seated on a cargo plane that had seen better days.

"Team Possible, I just wanna say this is an honor. You saved my dad and mom a few years back." one of the pilots shouted back at them as the engines roared to life.

"No big," Kim shouted back her confidence in place. With a shudder the plane started forward, gathering speed until suddenly it angled up, rising into the air. Once it'd leveled off Ron sighed.

"Well, this shouldn't take long." Kim said leaning back in her seat, arms crossing "Only ten hours."

Ron, who winked at Kim looked down at his pink mole rat who was poking out of his pocket home "Only one thing to do, Rufus," The pink naked mole rat smiled and both took a deep breath.

Kim who obviously knew what was about to happen covered her eyes with her hands as the two began to sing off key.

"One-thousand bottles of root beer on the wall, One-thousand bottles of root beer, take one down pass it around nine-hundred-and-ninety-nine bottles of root beer on the wall. Nine-hundred-and-ninety-nine bottles of root beer on the wall, nine hundred-"

At this point their voice disappeared as Kim slipped the pair of earplugs she kept in her belt for just such an emergency into her ears. Smiling at the blissful silence she looked over at Yori and found the girl singing along with Ron and Rufus. Kim couldn't help wishing she could jump without a parachute.

* * *

Monkey Fist stared at the two hundred ninjas, they were crowded into the temple, all looking at him eager and anxious. He studied them with a passive eye, choosing his words. Finally he spoke, voice raised just enough so that everyone could hear him. "This dawn, this day, we shall see the end of the imposter and those that would stop us." 

Several monkey gave wordless roars of approval and he continued. "I have restored my power, I now have control over the Lotus Blade. We will take this planet back, we will rule!" There were more roars of approval and he smiled.

"When you face that imposter Stoppable and those with him, remember who you serve. Kill the others, but not him. He is mine and mine alone!" That said he held out his hand, palm up "Come to me Lotus Blade!"

There was a moment of silence and then with a soft whistling noise the blade rose and soared through the air to his hand. Monkey Fist's smile grew as he gripped the weapon tightly and thrust it overhead "I AM THE ONLY MONKEY MASTER!"

The monkey ninjas clapped and roared their wordless approval, a wave of excitement passing among them. Amidst it all Monkey Fist stood, hand overhead, the silver blade gleaming in the light of the cave temple. 'Soon,' he thought as his follower cheered him 'Soon.'

* * *

The side door slid open and a pair of green eyes stared out at the patch of green land amidst a sea of blue. She nodded motioning for the two to join her, once they were all at the door she slid it all the way open "GO!" 

Her shouted command was followed by a brown-eyed male that leapt out of the plane, twisting and turning in the wind as he plummeted toward the ground. He was immediately followed by the black clothed ninja, who held her arms tight to her sides and the green-eyed female who hurtled toward the ground in the same manner.

Kim landed first, bouncing on the balls of her feet and bending her knees cushioning the impact. She pulled off her parachute and helmet as Yori landed only a few feet away. They were soon joined by Ron who landed face down, his parachute falling around him like a blanket.

He scrambled out from under the large cloth, fumbling with the harness. Once he was free of that he removed his blue helmet and turned to stare at the two girls dusting himself off. He smiled at them, then checked on Rufus who was looking disgruntled.

Kim quickly checked that her hair was in a ponytail and then produced the communicator from her pocket "Wade, we're here. Which way?"

The computer genius studied a screen to the side "You guys need to head east of your location. The images I'm getting show that the monkeys all seem to be trailing from the mountain." He paused looking at her "Kim earlier I saw a-"

But Kim snapped off the communicator looking up at the edge of the beach. Ron moved to her side as did Yori, each eyeing the jungle. The leaves were rustling as if something was hiding behind them. Slowly the foliage parted allowing monkey ninjas to appear, fanning out in a semicircle around the heroes.

Kim sized up the situation almost immediately, slipping her hand into a pouch on her belt as Yori slipped into a fighting stance and Ron adopted his own awkward position. Kim felt the four metal pellets touch her fingers and she pulled them out, counting the ninjas.

A hundred.

She didn't have enough to knock all the ninjas out but, it would at least give them a fighting chance. The ninjas charged suddenly, roaring and Kim hurled the pellets into the midst of them as she, Ron and Yori charged to meet them. A thick gas spread out over the middle rank and several ninjas collapsed knocked out, but that still left far too many for the three heroes.

It was a vicious battle, with a seemingly unending supply of monkey ninjas seeking to avenge their fallen brethren. Kim would take down three and six would surge forward to take their place, it was no different for Ron or Yori. If it wasn't for the pellet Wade had placed in Kim's belt the battle would have been even more lopsided.

.  
.

Panting and bleeding from various cuts he'd received from the monkey ninjas, Ron swung his heavy backpack out in an arc smashing into the ninjas. He growled sweeping it back the other way, scattering ninjas while creating a wide circle. Panting he stumbled staying upright staring at the sea of black clad ninjas.

He adjusted the grip on his backpack, taking several deep breaths then was swinging once more as ninjas came charging toward him. He smashed several more to the ground and then sensing an attack coming from behind spun catching a leaping ninja in the side of his head. Panting he threw a quick front kick at another one dropping it with a dull 'oomph'.

Spinning again he ducked to avoid several ninjas and lashed out with his backpack but suddenly collapsed to the ground as the sea of monkey ninjas surged forward and piled onto him clawing, kicking, punching and some who had removed their masks were biting.

.  
.

Yori moved with surprisingly fluid movements, turning the attacks from the monkey ninjas away without any problems. Using one hand to catch a ninja's wrist and the other to grab his uniform she twisted sending him smashing into some of his brethren.

Following her body's natural motion she brought her foot up and crescent kicked a leaping ninja, then finished her spin in time to drive a punch into another's stomach. That done she produced her fan and preformed a back flip as a ninja sailed through where she had been standing.

No sooner had she landed than she flicked her wrist, opening the fan and spun slashing a ninja along the chest. It collapsed holding its chest, drops of blood appearing through its fingers. She twisted without pause and threw a side kick to another that had charged in from the side.

No sooner had she defended herself than five ninjas leaped on her at once, punching and kicking. She grabbed where she could, kicked others and used her fan several times for jabs. Breathing heavily she spun looking and her eyes narrowed, it would only be a matter of time till she fell and she knew it.

.  
.

Kim for her part used her backpack much like Ron did, but with much more accurate results. Of course she was combining it with her formidable martial art skills, so that might explain it. Still, she was sporting bruises, cuts and breathing heavily.

As she smashed a ninja to the ground with her backpack, round kicked his fellow attacker, and spun nailing another on the back swing of her backpack her mind was trying desperately to come up with something to turn the tide of this battle.

She could only steal glances at her fellow heroes, what she saw was not reassuring. Yori, while much more skilled than Kim, was slowly being over whelmed. Ron seemed to be experiencing the blunt of the attack, which didn't surprise Kim.

The red head took down three more ninjas and spun to check on the blond and saw the ninjas swarming over where he had been and she felt fear clutch at her heart. Kim fought even harder as ninjas began to overwhelm her, bringing her nails into play, the seeming loss of Ron driving her.

The battle was brought to an abrupt halt when the mass of ninjas that had swarmed over Ron was thrown high into the air before falling back down like a deluge of rain. The army of monkey ninjas stood froze looking at each other and then back at Ron.

The blond haired boy stood there, looking around at the army. His sweater was torn across his chest and one whole sleeve was missing to reveal the blood running down his right arm.

But his return had brought the fight to an immediate end, the ninjas scattered like leaves before a whirlwind. Kim stared at him, mouth opened, blinking. She wasn't sure, maybe it was her imagination but he appeared to be for a brief moment enshrouded in a greenish-yellow glow.

But then it was gone and he was just standing there. He lifted his head and looked at her, for a moment he seemed lost and then he started toward her worry evident in his features.

Kim knew she looked much worse for wear, but at least her clothes were intact. When he was close enough, she gave him a reassuring smile mouthing 'I'm fine' before looking over at Yori.

The ninja was breathing heavily as well, but she seemed unharmed physically. However since she was covered from head to foot in her ninja outfit that was just a guess. The girl closed her fan with a snap and slipped it back into the folds of her out fit without a word.

"I hate monkeys." Ron said, taking huge gasps of air, pulling Kim's attention back to him.

The red head shook her head as if to clear it and then fixed her gaze on the jungle "Come on, we got a giant lemur to stop." Ron groaned, staring at the ripped backpack he had been carrying and dropped it on the beach, as did Kim and Yori.

The trio of heroes looked at each other, then turned heading into the jungle silently, Kim limping slightly, Ron stumbling and Yori swaying ever so slightly.

* * *

Monkey Fist stared at the gleaming Lotus blade in his hand, he was dully aware of the ten monkey ninjas he'd held back in reserve watching him. He twirled the blade and slid it into the sash of his black and red uniform. 

"Come to me," he whispered turning toward the jade statues "Come and face your death." With steady hands he picked up each statue, then carried them into his antechamber. He was not going to give the buffoon the chance to destroy them again.

He crossed the antechamber silently then set the four jade statues along a stone outcropping he used as a shelf. He allowed himself to smile in pleasure, then he turned leaving the chamber. It would do for now, to reach them they would have to go through him and he doubted any of them could manage that.

* * *

Despite the fact the sun was not yet overhead yet, the jungle was hot and humid. The lush green leaves and vines gleamed with dew left over from the night. Kim was still in the lead, no longer breathing heavy but still wincing every so often as her sweat touched a cut. 

Walking immediately behind her was Ron who was the only still breathing heavily. He would wipe at his forehead with the back of his hand, mumbling about jungles but he didn't complain. It actually seemed that the closer they got to the mountain the more serious he grew.

Yori spoke up from the rear, her voice low "We should stop soon Kim-dono," Her voice dropped a tad lower "Not all of us have recovered from our battle."

Kim glanced back, getting what she meant. Ron had so far received the worst of the fighting so far, and he needed rest. Looking back around Kim frowned pushing a large leaf out of her way to reveal a clearing. "Let's stop here for a moment. We could all do with a bit of a rest."

No sooner had she said this than Ron collapsed to the ground under the shade of a palm tree. He closed his eyes wiping the sweat out of his eyes with the palm of his hand and then looked at the other two who were seated as well. "So, how much longer till we reach this mountain?"

Kim shrugged pulling out the communicator turning it back on "Wade. We need an update." The genius nodded, typing away. His face showing his annoyance "Sorry about earlier Wade, what were you trying to tell us?"

The boy looked up at her sighing "You guys are about a mile or so away from the mountain." A minute later his image flickered and he started typing hurriedly "Kim, I saw Shego-" A minute later the screen became completely scrambled.

"Shego?" Ron said as he stood, his breathing finally seeming to be back to normal.

Kim stood as well nodding looking worried "He saw her..."

"DUCK!" Ron shouted tackling Kim as a black object hurtled through the air to smash into the tree Kim had been standing in front of. He pushed himself up with a grunt looking at her worriedly "You alright?"

Kim nodded then stood as Ron helped her up. She turned toward the tree and saw Yori squatted staring at the projectile. Shaking her head she twisted around to look up at the heroes "A monkey ninja. Dead."

Kim stepped around Yori and looked down at the still form and then spun jogging off into the jungle. Ron blinked and motioning for Yori to follow him started after her. They only had to jog a little way before the found Kim standing on the edge of another clearing watching something.

Ron peeked around her and then gulped.

The green and black clad form of Shego was there, fighting with several monkey ninjas. Several were burnt and more than a few were laying in heaps not breathing. The villain wasn't pulling her blows, her plasma flames slashing through the air as she smashed into the ninjas.

Nevertheless, it was obvious to both Kim and Ron that it was only a matter of time before the ninjas over whelmed her.

"Kim-dono, we should continue on. This is only a distraction." Yori whispered from her side.

"We can't just let her fight that many by herself." Ron whispered in response, not sounding all that convinced. Kim sighed and grabbed both their wrists charging into the battle startling the ninjas and Shego herself.

* * *

Monkey Fist stared at his fingers, flicking a speck of dirt off them, listening absently to the monkey ninja that was chattering to him. Once it fell silent the simian man pursed his lips as if in thought. 

"So Shego's on the island as well." he murmured to himself, before he smiled "Nothing to worry about."

He looked down at the ninja curiously "You are sure that Shino's group has fallen?" when the ninja nodded Monkey Fist shrugged "I expected as much. The first assault had to be enough to wear them down. I doubt Gaara's group will fare much better, especially since they face Shego as well as the others."

There was a moment of silence, then Monkey Fist placed his hands behind his back "Go find Chjoi and his group. Tell him that he must make sure that the three women do not continue on with Stoppable. The buffoon must arrive alone and beaten."

Once the ninja had left, he chuckled, there was no way that Chjoi could fail. The ninja was fanatically loyal to him and besides he commanded the remaining ninety ninjas and he would have the two giant stone gorillas. If Chjoi did fail, then Monkey Fist would just take care of them all at once.

* * *

Kim kept counting to ten and taking deep breaths to stay calm. They were moving once more through the jungle, Shego hot on their heels grumbling about them getting in her way. Despite telling Ron and Yori to ignore her Kim couldn't help but hear almost every word the woman muttered. 

Ron was trudging along just behind her, thankfully the blood that had been running down his arm had stopped. Every so often, when Kim started to turn, he would mutter some reassurance or calming word to stop her.

The group reached another clearing and Kim brought them to a stop. Turning she saw Shego lean against a tree and Yori taking a seat on the ground. Only Kim and Ron remained standing as normal.

"This is the last break were going to get," Kim said to the group "So, let's try not to fight. Again."

Shego snorted looking away from Yori, her scowl deepening. Yori too looked away, her eyes narrowed.

Kim sighed, looking back at Ron shaking her head. The blond stared at the two then looked at her "I think we should leave them here. They're going to be fighting the entire time and get us killed."

Kim raised an eyebrow then nodded "Ron, your right. Absolutely right, besides we do much better without anyone tagging along."

"Tagging along!" Shego said in a loud voice snapping her head around to look at them "I'm not 'tagging along' you got in my way! Remember you got involved in my fight. I didn't ask for your help."

"Do not speak so harshly to Kim-dono, she was merely doing as she thought she must." Yori responded rising "But I too feel, upset, over this term 'tagging along'."

Kim shrugged, crossing her arms "Well tough for both of you. Me and Ron can handle Monkey Fist without you just as easily as with you." Ron nodded which earned them laughter from Shego.

"Right, you think you can fight him?" The woman put her hands on her hips "Princess you're not even in my league let alone Monkey Fist's."

"Perhaps we should continu-" Yori began but was cut off immediately.

"Oh will you shut up," Shego snapped looking over at her "Every time we start talking you try and take over the conversation. We don't need some amateur telling us what to do. Especially an Uwakionna!"

Yori arched her eyebrow slightly at the insult "I do not have time for doddering old ladies such as yourself."

"Old Lady!?"

Kim rubbed the bridge of her nose, glancing at Ron jerking her head slightly "Let's get moving." Ron nodded a look of disappointment on his face as he turned following Kim's lead, heading for the mountain once more. The two heroes covered a lot of ground in the five minutes it took for the two women managed to catch up.

Shego was muttering again and Yori was once more silent, but they fell into step behind Kim and Ron. They walked another five minutes before they came to a sudden halt.

"Ok, only what? Ninety ninjas." Ron muttered, craning his neck and rising on the balls over his feet as he counted the monkey ninjas. He glanced at Kim "That'll be about what? Twenty per person?"

Kim who was slipping into a fighting stance along with Shego and Yori shook her head "About right, glad you're learning in math class and not just copying my tests."

Ron however didn't respond to this, indeed, he was staring so intently up at something that he almost looked drugged. Kim turned her head on instinct to see what he was seeing and her mouth fell open. Standing behind them was two massive legs made of stone, which of course held up the massively impressive forms of identical stone gorillas each of whom were carrying massive stone swords.

A minute later the monkey ninjas roared as the charged as the massive stone gorillas raised their swords. Kim stared with wide eyes then shouted a warning as she tackled Ron into the brush of the jungle. A moment later the swords smashed into thirty or so ninjas leaving deep trenches where the team had been standing.

The remaining ninjas backpedaled and bolted into the jungle. All save for one who had dived into the hiding place where Kim and Ron were. A moment later the ninja and Ron came bursting out of the jungle into the clearing. The stone gorillas stared at the battle with their red eyes then roared charging forward.

Ron managed to toss his opponent away and jumped out of the way. He landed and spun shouting to the others "Go!" He leaped to the side and rolled forward standing once more noticing the look on Kim's face "I'll catch up, just g-" a minute later he was tackled from behind by the ninja monkey.

They tumbled along the ground and then separated just in time for Ron to jump backwards so that the twin blades crashed to the Earth in front of him. He risked a glance at Kim and saw her being dragged by Yori and Shego running behind them. He allowed himself to smile before he was tackled from the side and into the jungle the opposite way from Kim. The lumbering, earth shaking stone gorillas followed them uprooting trees as they went.

* * *

"Kim-dono, do not worry..." Yori whispered as the three women trekked through the jungle "Ron-san is a skilled warrior. He will be fine." 

Kim glanced at the ninja then back at the jungle path she was leading them down "Yori, he's not some great legendary warrior. He's just Ron." The red head shook her head moving a vine out of her path whispering "I hope he'll be alright."

Yori was silent for a moment, obviously listening to the jungle around them and then spoke up once more "We must trust Ron-san's judgment."

Shego snorted but Kim came to an abrupt halt looking levelly at Yori "I do trust him and his judgment, I'm just worried about him."

"Children, can we keep the teen drama to a minimum?" Shego muttered moving up to stand between the two girls "We're here."

The two teenagers turned toward where Shego was looking, through the shroud of vines and giant leaves, at the cragged and imposing side of the mountain. The area surrounding the entrance, which was little more than a round hole in the wall was a clearing completely devoid of any guards.

"Kim-dono, I will scout ahead..." Yori began but was cut off by Kim raising her hand.

"We're waiting for Ron..."

One of Shego's hands ignited as she shook her head "He'd said he'd catch up, lets go." Kim looked around at the villain about to argue when she narrowed her eyes "You can wait, you can make the brat here wait...but you don't control me."

Kim looked at Yori for help, but the other girl was slipping her fan out of its hiding place "Kim-dono, wait here as you wish. We will go ahead. There maybe more monkey ninjas inside."

Kim sighed biting her lip glancing along the path they'd taken and then back at the other two girls "Fine, we'll go..." That said she turned and pushed her way through the thin shroud of foliage heading for the entrance way.

Kim cautiously entered the hole, taking each roughly-hewn step one at a time. Quietly they moved, the only sounds that of their breathing. The stairs wormed deeper and deeper into the earth, twisting and turning every so often. Then unexpectedly the trio of females rounded one last corner and found themselves on a flat stone platform high above the cave temple floor.

Kim eyed what she saw; the pillars that stretched up to the domed ceiling, the smooth floor that held the outline of a monkey encased in a circle, the altar and various pedestals. At the center of it all stood Monkey Fist, hands held behind his back, a sword thrust through the sash of his red and black uniform.

He gave them a gracious smile, looking as if he had been expecting them "This is a pleasant surprise ladies," he scanned each of them smiling wider "I was expecting someone else, but I do hope that you had no difficulties in finding the place."

Shego started toward the stairs leading down to the floor, followed immediately by both Kim and Yori. No sooner had the three women reached the floor than five ninjas appeared on the stairs cutting of their escape and the rest appearing on each side of them.

"Manners," Monkey Fist said lightly, clearly amused "I expected none from you Shego, nor from you, Yori, isn't it?" He turned his attention to Kim growing serious "But from you, I expect a great deal."

"So sorry to disappoint." Kim responded, ready for anything. The monkey master made a tsking sound, which caused Kim to smirk "Are you doing you imitation of a clock?"

Monkey Fist continued to smile, though there was a strain to it now "Why don't you come here and we'll see if I can't help you with those manners of yours." He saw the quick look she gave the ninjas "They won't bother you I promise."

Kim started toward him slowly after several minutes, when none of the ninjas made a move to stop her she moved quicker toward the simian man. No sooner had she reached him the monkey ninjas attacked the remaining two females. Kim turned around and then back at him "You said they wouldn't bother us."

He made another tsking sound "I said, Ms. Possible, that they wouldn't bother _you_."

Kim narrowed her eyes, balling her hands into fists. Her knuckles popped, which seemed to be the signal for Monkey Fist to attack.

* * *

Ron rolled to the side avoiding one of the massive stone swords and then rolled backwards as the other one came smashing down in front of him. He regained his feet and spun in time to catch the monkey ninja that had been hounding him with an upset punch to his solar plexus. 

The ninja dropped to the ground gasping for breath. However, Ron was already racing away. The blond was desperate to put room between him and the two giant stone gorillas. It was almost impossible since one of their steps was equal to twenty of his, yet he still tried.

On instinct he leaped from the path he had been running along as a stone sword sliced into the earth. He plunged through the jungle, panting and drenched in sweat. His mind was racing. He had to do something.

He drew a blank just as he leaped to his left as a tree was split in two by another sword. He'd no sooner started forward than he was tackled from the side by the relentless monkey ninja and knocked to the ground, rolling across the ground. Ron struggled to free himself and finally managed to hit the ninja hard enough to stun him.

Once the blond scrambled free, he took off once more wondering where those stone gorillas had went. Maybe, with any luck they had given up. Ron doubted it, but it didn't stop him from hoping. Every moment he spent out here was another moment that the others might be tempted to try to take on Monkey Fist alone. Somewhere deep inside, past that fear and the pain he was feeling, was the certainty that he would be too late in getting to them.

* * *

Yori and Shego pressed themselves back to back, working feverishly to defend themselves against the attacking ninjas. Exhaustion fought the dull ache in their joints as they battled. Normally ten monkey ninjas wouldn't prove to be much of a challenge for them, but after fighting all day they were worn to the point of exhaustion. 

Yori batted away a kick and retaliated with a punch, only to receive a side kick to her ribs knocking her away from Shego. Yori muffled her cry of pain, rolling along the floor like a log. She pushed herself up only to be tackled by five of the ten ninjas. They withered as the ninjas struggled on the ground then suddenly Yori managed to shake herself free and stand.

Her mask was gone, her hair was limp and now she had a busted lip. Not that mattered to the Yamanochi ninja, she adopted her fighting stance and eyed the monkey ninjas. They had regrouped and closed ranks slightly as the moved toward her, forcing her to back away and press her back against a pillar.

A grim look of determination filled her face. She would not fall to this pack of second rate ninjas. She was Aiemi Yori, future Master Sensei of Yamanochi! She would not die here to these monkeys. Face set and mind made up she braced for the coming attack.

.  
.

Shego had barely noticed the sudden departure of Yori, far to busy battling with her batch of monkey ninjas. With green flames flowing around her hands she sought her targets, unlike Yori or Kim more than willing to kill them. Unfortunately none of them seemed willing to get to close to her.

They kept moving, lunging in for a quick attack and then back out as one of the others lunged in for his own attack. However, eventually this worked against them. Shego dropped her weight timing it just right and when she stood up she held both ninjas by their tails.

Without a word she swung them out and smashed them against each other, enough to stun them, she did it to more times and then dropped the lifeless forms to the ground and caught the next one by the throat. It had leaped at her in hopes of surprising her.

Her face however showed her shock as a ninja took out her leg and the other she'd been holding by the throat dropped like a weight on her stomach driving the air out of her. As the olive tinted woman rolled over and began to stand the third ninja brought his foot up to her face bloodying her nose.

Stunned though she was, it didn't stop her from latching a flaming hand onto the ninja and slinging him around into his companions. This brought her enough time to regain her feet and taste the blood that had reached her mouth. The coppery taste seemed to set off a berserker rage and she barreled into her slow to regroup enemies.

.  
.

Monkey Fist weaved his way through the punches and kicks thrown by Kim, it appeared as if he was doing so with no more difficulty than one would pick daisies. His face no longer held his condescending smile, but now revealed his mood. Bored.

To him it was as if Kim was a slow-moving film, as he sidestepped a kick and grabbed her ankle he reflected that this might not be the most fair of fights. He took her other leg out from under her and let her ankle so that she fell to the ground with a dull thud.

He watched with detached interest as she stood far faster than ever, he raised his eyebrows in exasperation as she charged once more. Monkey Fist however stood in one place and twisted avoiding each of her blows.

Monkey Fist couldn't stop himself from yawning as he caught a punch and twisted her arm outwards. He heard the gasp of pain, but choose to ignore it as he threw a round kick to her ribs and then her face. He released her arm a moment later and spun planting a reverse sidekick to his opponent's stomach.

It lifted Kim off her feet, before causing her to collapse onto the ground. She slid along the ground for a foot before coming to a stop. She remained motionless for a moment and then rolled over, pushing herself up onto her hands and knees. She regained her footing and slipped into her fighting stance "You're starting to piss me off you over grown lemur."

Monkey Fist smiled coolly, a hand behind his back and held up the other motioning for her to continue the fight. Kim did as requested and leaped into the air, a jump front kick ready but instead found a fist plowing into her solar plexus. Her eyes went wide in surprise as the air was driven completely out of her.

She hung there for a moment and then fell to the ground. Her mind was screaming with pain but that was forgotten as Monkey Fist planted a kick to her mid-section, sending her sliding along the floor till she smashed into a pillar.

Monkey Fist glanced at the others and then back at her, confident that they would all be dead soon "So, is that all the great Kim Possible has?" His mocking tone overrode Kim's lack of air and the pain. In the space of a breath she was up and charging toward him a battle cry on her lips.

* * *

Panting heavily, Ron pressed his back against a tree trying to hide for the moment and catch his breath. He felt the tremble of the ground beneath him and knew that this of course would not work. He darted forward just as the tree he had been hiding behind was split in half by a stone sword. 

He skidded to a halt, finding the other stone gorilla staring at him. He quickly looked between the two, seeing the glowing red eyes and then screamed dropping to the ground as the two swords slashed through the air in opposite directions where he had been standing.

Ron regained his feet and darted between one's legs, racing away as fast as he now leaden legs would let him. He heard the primal howls of the statues and offered a quick prayer, redoubling his efforts. He came to a clearing on the edge of the mountain.

It was a dead end, he turned both ways, but he knew he couldn't escape the stone gorillas. Both came lumbering out of jungle, their gaze fixed upon him. They looked decidedly unhappy and anxious to squash him.

"Ok, now would be a good time for some divine intervention..." he muttered looking then sighed when none came dead-panning "This is because of that math test isn't it."

The two stone guardians started toward him slowly, weapons held ready at their sides. The blond lacking other options thrusts his hands out "Red Light! RED LIGHT!" he gulped when they didn't even register his words "You guys aren't going to win like that."

He began scanning the ground for something, anything that could stop them and spotted his now untied shoes. "Stop! Hold on. Gotta tie my shoe." Then without thinking knelt tying his shoe.

This act, amazingly, caused both stone statues to freeze in place and look at each other and then back at him in bewilderment. It was obvious they had no idea what to make of him, one even went so far as to reach up and scratch his head.

Ron, oblivious to this, switched feet double checking those laces before he stood and looked at them letting out a reluctant sigh "Ok, I'm good to go."

The two gorillas blinked and then roaring charged forward, their swords moving. One slashed sideways while the other sliced at an angle, trying to make sure to kill him. Ron out of instinct, ducked and rolled to the side, just barely missing getting cleaved in two.

Once he was free, he scrambled to his feet and raced away turning as he heard a loud rumbling like an avalanche. What he saw made his eyes go wide, the two stone gorillas had been so surprised by his actions that he had slashed into each other. All that remained of two were the massive stone swords and twin hills of loose rocks.

The stitch in his side finally caught up with him and he collapsed to his knees, gasping for air. Finally, they were gone. Whatever joy he felt was tempered with the knowledge that Kim and the others might very well be dead from fighting Monkey Fist.

He stumbled to his feet and chest heaving placed his hand on the side of the mountain and began the long trek around the base searching for the entrance. "Hold on KP," he muttered through heavy breaths "I'm coming..."

* * *

Breathing heavily Yori twisted her hips throwing a ninja into one of the other charging ninjas. She followed up with a front kick to a third ninja's face dropping it like a stone. Three down, she darted her eyes left and right, then spotting Shego frowned. 

Her moment of distraction was all the reaming ninja need and he planted a round kick to her knee causing it to buckle. Yori collapsed in surprise, but she used her forward movement to roll forward and stand. She turned seeing two of the ninjas standing up and the third preparing for an attack.

She felt a moment of panic until she remembered her fan and flicked it up, catching the one in the cheek that had leaped at her. The second it took for that one to fall, Yori had charged the other two.

.  
.

Shego grabbed the airborne ninjas tail and spun slinging it into one of the pillars. It hit with a sickening thud and then fell lifelessly to the ground. A minute later however, the remaining ninjas tackled her enraged.

It was a brief struggle and then Shego broke free, scattering the few ninjas that had tackled her. "Come on!" she shouted slashing at them with her flaming hands backing them off "Come on cowards! Attack me!"

The ninjas slowly began circling her, staying out of her reach. Shego spun watching them, fists clenching and unclenching, ready for anything they might do.

.  
.

Monkey Fist stepped to the side letting Kim sail by with the momentum of her punch. He had to admit, if he didn't have his power she would prove much more difficult than normal. She turned and he laughed at the look of rage on her face.

She came at him with everything she had, her blows obviously having murderous intentions behind them. Monkey Fist however didn't blink. He merely moved his hand in slow lazy circles blocking and redirecting each of her blows. She was a prime example of an exercise in futility.

She tried to fake him out, she pretended to throw a right punch but in actually launched a left round kick. Monkey Fist saw her ruse and did three things at once. He pivoted on his foot, dropped a hand to block her kick, and drove a back elbow into her cheek.

Kim dropped like a stone, but she stood once more. It was obvious however that it was a struggle for her to maintain her balance. This didn't stop her from resuming her attack however.

The simian man blocked her attacks easily, not even giving her his full attention as he felt something catch his attention. He actually looked toward the entrance where the two other women were fighting, blocking Kim using only his peripheral vision. It took him a moment to place what he was feeling, but once he did he couldn't help but smile.

The buffoon.

Monkey Fist turned his attention back to Kim, smiling evilly keeping track of Ron's Mystical Monkey Power. He timed it perfectly, he caught a punch from Kim and yanked it to the side. A moment later, he struck the dozen or so pressure points needed to kill.

At the same moment that he released her hand, Monkey Fist stepped back, watching as the look of panic filled Kim's eyes as her oxygen disappeared. He could almost hear her heart stop beating as she collapsed and the dull, glassy look of death clouded her eyes giving testament beyond all doubt that she wad indeed dead.

She seemed to be falling in slow motion, then almost unexpectedly she reached the ground landing with a heavy meaty thud. Then Monkey Fist heard the shout filled with rage and despair, from the cave temples entrance and he revealed in it.

"KIM!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**AR:**

**Spice Of Life:** Thx and sorry about that long wait. Hope this made up for it. The rest of the action is on its way.

**Yamal:** Glad you enjoyed Kim's mother dialogue, and that you thought that the intimate scene was pretty funny too. Yes we are, well were already here. I've updated quickly, perhaps too quickly.

**warprince2000:** Thx

**red52:** Oi, longest review of the lot (though I found it enteraining so your forgiven for missing so many chapters)Your dead on about Mr. Elliot's story btw.

You have mentioned how much you love my Lord Fiske's deviousness, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint.

I'm glad that Kim and Ron's next step was well done and tastefully.

I'm glad you thought the last chapter was wonderful, how does this one stack up? I'm glad that I've continued to nail the Ron/Kim dynamic perfectly.

Polishes his master badge smiling As for your question: The one standing victorious will be the true Monkey Master...but one must wonder we know what will happne if Monkey Fist wins, but if Ron wins now how much worse would the world be? We could, given the circumstances of this chapter, see the birth of a villain that might equal Darth Vadar and The Joker...

**ainominako:** No apologizes needed. Good theory but no.

**Divagurl277:** Glad you didn't think it was close to short.

**continental-line:** I should have had more of them, but oh well. I'm glad your enjoying this.

**John Steppenwolf:** "I'm not in denial i'm just selective about the reality i choose to acept"- Calvin and Hobbs

Glad it was a slight improvement over the last chapter. Your right about Ron liking that about Kim. Oh, the first person calling her a grandma would be a dead person I'm sure.

**Desert Fox:** I'll take that bet! Thankfully Rufus was still in Ron's pants pocket.

I never fret, just not healthy wot wot! But your right, it does make finding things diffcult.

Now you've gone and confused me. Not that it's really too diffcult to do.

How about worry and concern for his daughters well being?

The Stoppables are doctors? I though Mr. Stoppable was an Actuary...But I suppose they would resort to Ron's method when ardressing the Possible's: 'Mr. Doctor Possible, Mrs. Doctor Possible'

**Wanderer3:** Ron is SO dead IF Mr. P. finds out. Your right though it is something to fear.

It would definately be fun if we could. Almost as much as floating around...does a few zero-g flips himself.

* * *

**AN:**

Yes I have updated rather soon matter of fact. Since it is the Holidays, I'm giving everyone a bitter sweet chritmas present. 'Kim Possible: Fate of the Monkey Master' will be reaching its nail bitting conclusion by December 24th (Christmas Eve).

For those that will speculate, Kim is defeniately dead. Just as dead as if she had been stabbed or shot in the heart. No changing that fact and no misdirection about it. K.I.M I.S D.E.A.D! Just wanting to make that clear to everyone, probably nothing new or shocking about it.

Anyway, as I said the last Chapter of this fic will be up on 24th of Christmas. (Don't stay up late to read it or Santa will skip your house and you'll miss out on your presents.) I want to thank a friend for pre-reading this for me in one night.

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter somewhat and leave me a few nice (Or at least interesting) reviews.

Sincerely,  
Geor-sama


	20. Chapter 20: The Decision

Chapter 20  
-The Decision-

.  
.

"KIM!"

Time seemed to freeze for an instant as the shout reverberated off the walls of the cave-temple. The shout also drew everyone's attention to the entrance of the temple and the blond haired boy who stood there.

Ron stood there, as if in a daze, staring at the fallen form of Kim. Then, as if his feet had a mind of their own he descended the steps and started across the floor. The monkey ninjas parted for him, retreating almost completely into the darkness that surrounded the outer edges of the floor.

Finally Ron came to a stop and collapsed to his knees, a sharp pain running up his legs. Not that the blond cared, he reached out with a trembling hand then paused before finally stroking her cheek. He could feel the tears on his cheeks, but he made no sound.

As if guided by some unnamed desire he pulled Kim's lifeless body into his arms, cradling her head against his chest. Still crying he lowered his head kissing her forehead softly before speaking in a horse whisper "I'm sorry."

He heard the hesitant footsteps, he knew who it was before they cautiously placed a hand on his shoulder. They didn't speak, but they didn't need to. Ron took a deep, steadying breath and then stood cradling Kim in his arms.

Without a word he looked up at Shego, but the pale woman was looking at a wall. Then, seeming to sense she looked at him holding his gaze before she turned and left without a word.

Once she was gone the blond turned to the person standing behind him, his face showing no emotions. Yori stared back at him, for the first time her face was an open book. "Yori."

The girl nodded and took the limp body of Kim as Ron handed her over, watching silently as he kissed Kim's cold cheek one last time and placing a dangling arm on her stomach.

"Take her back to her mom and dad."

Yori bowed her head slightly talking in a low voice "Hai, meue teishu Stoppable-san." that said she turned and left him alone.

"Goodbye KP," he whispered so softly that he barely heard himself.

"Shall we begin? Shall we finally see who the true monkey master is?" a harsh, cold voice asked drawing him out of his despair.

Ron remained motionless, as if he hadn't heard the voice. He was barely aware of the monkey ninjas retreating completely into the darkness. A hatred so hot, so consuming, had welled up inside him making it hard to think let alone speak.

The blond finally turned speaking softly "Rufus," a minute later a pink naked mole rat scurried down his leg without protest and raced up the stairs. Once he was gone Ron clenched his hands into tight fists, focusing his brown eyes on the darkly dressed Monkey Fist.

The simian man twirled the Lotus blade expertly in his hand, his smile making him look both demonic and demented.

Ron approached slowly, each step even and sure. For the first time ever, his mind was not racing in a thousand different directions. For the first time ever it was fixated on only one thing: Monkey Fist. Ron stopped just across from the English lord, eyes hard. Without a word he slipped into a fighting stance.

His silent challenge was answered immediately as Monkey Fist leveled the Lotus Blade before him. Silence hung between them, filled with the silent promise of murderous intent. Monkey Fist was the first one to break the stand off, he moved forward with inhuman speed, seeking to run his opponent through with his sword.

Ron responded just as fast, rushing forward and twisting so that the gleaming blade passed harmlessly through the air. Monkey Fist rounded on the ball of his foot, swinging his arm around trying to slash the teen in the back but found the himself falling backwards from a leg sweep.

The simian man recovered quickly, managing to get a hand under him to cushion the impact and perform a backwards shoulder roll before standing.

"You killed Kim." Ron said flatly.

Monkey Fist nodded as he lifted his sword "Yes, I did."

"I'm going to kill you!" Ron shouted as he charged forward, so fast that it caught Monkey Fist by surprise. With a wordless roar he smashed his shoulder into Monkey Fist's chest carrying them both across the room into a pillar.

The force of their impact created cracks running the full length of the pillar. Monkey Fist stood there stunned and winded, giving Ron the chance to land several punches. One to the mans stomach doubled him over, then an upset elbow stood the man back up right, followed immediately by a hammer-fist into the monkey lords collar bone snapping it.

The pain seemed to snap Monkey Fist out of his inability to move and he smashed a palm heel to the side of the boy's head. However, it had no effect and Monkey Fist was forced to throw it twice more before Ron stumbled away, stunned. Roaring Monkey Fist launched himself toward his stunned enemy, the silver blade whistling through the air.

Ron collapsed at the last minute so it passed harmlessly over head, giving the blond long enough to recover and stand. Angered, Monkey Fist spun and began his attack anew, the blade moving in its deadly dance so fast that it left an after image, but still the blade never found its target.

Ron was driven by his anger, it made him move faster than ever. He dodged each swing and thrust of the blade. Twisting out of the way, and leaping, driving Monkey Fist to attack faster and faster. Yet Ron never once looked at the sword, instead concentrating on his arch-foe. Suddenly the blond lunged forward as the blade slashed harmlessly in front of him, the look of Kim's dead eyes filling his mind.

Monkey Fist startled tried to move back and slash his sword back at Ron's side, but the blond grabbed the wrist of the sword hand stopping it with jarring force. An instant later Ron launched three rapid punches to Monkey Fists face, breaking his nose. A howl of pain escaped Monkey Fist and he lashed out with a round kick aimed for the blonds knee, only to have his shin cracked by Ron's responding round kick.

Monkey Fist hobbled back, finally released he brought his sword up instinctively to stare at his enemy. What he saw caused a moment of panic to fill his face, Ron's aura of mystical monkey power seemed to be growing in brightness. Scared and confused Monkey Fist leaped backwards and flipped landing in a crouch on the pillar snagging his fingers into the raised design of a monkey on it.

Ron eyed the man and the sword then the neighboring pillar. His anger, hot as it was, was also tempered by something else, a phrase, What would Kim do. Ron narrowed his eyes, he knew what she would do Kim would kick that pillar and try to get it to smash into Monkey Fist. Yelling Ron launched himself with all the mystical monkey power he had towards the pillar he was targeting.

Monkey Fist it seemed had been waiting for this move and hurled a now transformed Lotus Blade at the airborne blond. The spear whistled through the air right on target, but at the last instant it flipped and transformed once more into the Lotus Blade. Ron's hastily thrust out hand grasped the hilt, flipping head over heels from the blades forward momentum.

"Return!" Monkey fist screamed watching the blond land in a crouch, weapon held out at his side tip towards the floor. The simian lord stared in disbelief as the blond stood and the Lotus Blade refused his shouted command. "RETRUN!" Monkey Fist shouted once more, but fell silent as he noticed that the mystical monkey power aura that had been surrounding his hand was now dull.

Ron wasn't sure what was going on, things were becoming crisper and louder. He could pinpoint the hiding Monkey Ninjas by their breathing. He didn't care though, Monkey Fist was now weaponless he was going to kill the simian man. For Kim. Without a second thought he hurled the Lotus Blade away wanting to do it with his bare hands.

The Lotus Blade glinted in the light of the cave-temple as it hurtled through the air to burying itself hilt deep in a wall, with the recognizable screeching of metal on stone.

Monkey Fist, sensing the danger he seemed to be in released his grip on the pillar and flipped backwards into the darkness. He blended into the shadows, slowing his heartbeat and his breathing in an attempt to make himself invisible. "I thought you were going to kill me." He said, throwing his voice.

Ron charged where the sound of the voice was but found nothing, but still he responded "I am."

"Why?"

Ron spun towards the sound of the voice his eyes straining to see into the darkness "You killed Kim."

"I only stopped her life," Monkey Fist whispered and Ron darted his eyes to where the voice had come from "But you killed her." The blond blinked, unable to find his opponent. "You let her face me knowing I would kill her," Monkey Fists cold voice whispered from somewhere in the darkness "You sent her to her death."

Ron glanced all around, eyes narrowed "She was a hero."

"Yes and you are a killer," the simian man answered from directly behind the blond "I've seen your dreams, from since our first fight. I know the dark secret you hide in your heart." His cold laughter filled the air as Ron spun throwing a hammer-fist but struck nothing.

The blond spun back around, his anger and hatred lacing his words "Come out and face me!"

Monkey Fists cold, high laughter trailed off "Oh yes, so we can fight honorably." A moment later a dozen throwing stars whistled out of the darkness from the far side of the temple forcing Ron to nimbly dodge each one "I am ninja, we do not fight honorable fights."

"You're insane."

"No," Monkey Fist said finally appearing in the center of the monkey outline on the floor "I'm you. Everything you'll become, if I let you live. As I said, I know your secret, I've dreamed of killing Kim Possible for only two years," he smiled evilly at Ron "But you, you've been dreaming of killing her just about your entire life."

"Liar!" Ron roared as he launched himself forward, a flurry of movements followed and then Ron's elbow found Monkey Fists cheek and a round kick found his ribs, snapping at least two "I Love her!"

The simian man stumbled sideways but caught the next punch and twisted bending the blond over and landing a leg sweep and a knife hand to the chest. Ron's feet left the floor his head and shoulder smashing into the floor hard. "Love is fleeting. I loved my wife and I killed her, you loved Kim but you would have killed her eventually." Monkey Fist said from his fighting stance.

Ron remained motionless for a moment, Monkey Fists words firing his anger and mystical monkey power. He rolled to his side and regained his feet, eyes narrowing once more. He would not let Monkey Fist win, he would not let him get away with killing Kim. "I'd never harm a hair on her head."

Monkey Fist smiled coldly and twisted a hand motioning for Ron to come at him "Bring it..."

* * *

The jungle was quiet, it was odd how in their rush to the mountain they had never noticed that. Yori dully thought as she carried the limp cold body of Kim through the jungle. She elbowed a vine out of the way and reached a clearing, then knelt lowering Kim's body to the ground. 

A quick check of the pulse, a hand over the mouth and nose to feel for air and she found nothing. Monkey Fist had struck true, he'd taken Kim's life. The ninja knelt there dumbly, her mind a jumble of thoughts, but she sprang to a fighting stance as a voice spoke from behind her.

"He's not coming."

The Japanese girl eyed the seemingly relaxed olive tinted woman and nodded "That is how it must be."

"Is she really dead?" Shego asked coolly.

Yori nodded "She is indeed dead. There is no hope of bringing her back with medical attention."

Shego's face remained emotionless, but her voice was far from it "So he killed her." there was a surprising amount of vehemence in her voice "Goody for him..."

"I must take her body back her family," Yori said softly "It was Ron-san's wish."

Shego shook her head "That's not my concern." She eyed the prone form of Kim then sighed "Follow me, I brought my hover craft."

"Domo," Yori said as she bowed, then turned and knelt picking up Kim's body and stood following the other girl. The entire time, Yori's mouth was moving as she spoke under he breath while a barely visible green glow shimmered just under both Kim and Yori's shirts.

* * *

Stumbling back the tall simian man stared wild eyed at the blond boy whose blow had just slipped past his defenses. Monkey Fist shook his head spitting blood out of his mouth as he returned to his fighting stance "Her life was nothing. She was a meaningless pawn." 

The English lord swiftly blocked several blows from the blond, then retaliated by nailing Ron squarely in the chest with a punch. This blow should have caused the boy to stumble back or to collapse, but instead it seemed to infuriate him. Monkey Fist was hard pressed to block the incoming attacks, but he managed it.

The simian man quickly threw a series of punches and kicks, but Ron dodged them all expertly before catching Monkey Fist's left arm in an iron grip. Without hesitation he snapped both the elbow and the wrist in one fluid movement.

The scream that issued from Monkey Fist filled the cave temple, but it was cut off as Ron followed up with a punch to his enemy's mouth knocking several teeth loose.

Monkey Fist collapsed to the ground in a daze of pain, however he still had enough presence of mind to roll away from Ron and stare up at the blond. Growling low, Monkey Fist stood, slipping into his fighting stance holding his left arm limp at his side. "I will grind your bones to dust and dance on her grave."

Ron Stoppable started towards him with slow even steps, brown eyes cold and uncaring. The greenish-yellow glow surrounding him now as bright as the noon time sun "YOU KILLED HER!"

Monkey Fist smiled, blood smearing his teeth. "I see you're still hung up on that."

Ron stopped, just out of reach of the man speaking in an even, cold voice "I'm going to make you feel all the pain that I felt when you killed her and then I'm going to kill you."

Monkey Fist laughed and charged, lashing out with a flurry of right-handed techniques but struck only air as the boy dodged each one. Ron delivered a punishing block to the man's forearm and grabbed the man on either side of his head before jerking him down into his rising knee.

He repeated this action several times before he shoved the dazed form of Monkey Fist away. The simian man stumbled to the side and went down on his knees. Nose and mouth bleeding, he coughed, standing once more "Is this all you felt? I thought it would be worse."

Ron's foot sailed through the air and smashed into the monkey man's chest, lifting him off the floor and sending him hurtling back into a nearby wall. Before the simian man had a chance to recover Ron was there applying pressure to his forearm as he pressed hard on Monkey Fist's windpipe.

In a blind panic Monkey Fist lashed out with his good arm and struck the blond's temple, but it had no effect. Twice more he struck, each successive blow growing weaker. Then before he blacked out the pressure on his throat disappeared only to be immediately replaced by a fist smashing into his ribs snapping even more.

Monkey Fist's eyes went wide with pain as each set of ribs was slammed into. Each blow was followed with a successive snapping noise, until finally the blows stopped and the simian man was allowed to collapse to his knees and clutching his ribs with one arm gasping for air with a deep rattling.

Weakly Monkey Fist raised his eyes to stare at his opponent to discover that the brown eyes staring back at him held no compassion or mercy. Monkey Fist moved as quick as his body would let him, his body now encased in nothing more than a faint shadow of his mystical monkey power.

Still it was fast enough and he caught Ron in the stomach doubling the boy up. Without wasting time Monkey Fist stood and grabbed the boy's hair with his good hand and jerked down driving the boy into his knee in one smooth motion.

Ron grunted from the blow and fell back sprawling on the ground.

"You can not beat me! You can not kill me!" Monkey Fist shouted, his breath rasping as he approached the seemingly unconscious form of Ron. Over confidant he got too close and Ron suddenly spun taking out the simian mans legs. The second Monkey Fist hit the floor Ron pounced throwing a punch.

The two fighters rolled across the floor, each seeking some advantage to this fight. Finally, adrenaline borne from desperation allowed Monkey Fist to pin Ron to the ground hard enough so that a spider web of cracks appeared. "Now you die!" With that Monkey Fist pronouncement he pulled his hand back ready to plunge the spear-hand into the boy's chest.

Ron however was not willing to go quietly and caught Monkey Fist's strike on its downward thrust. Before the simian man could pull his hand free Ron freed his other hand and snapped both the ninjas elbow and wrist. He rolled off the boy and tried to stand but failed, sobbing against his will in pain. Finally he stumbled to his feet and turned finding himself face to face with Ron.

The blond smiled coldly and tackled the monkey lord carrying him back into another pillar. This time the force of their impact was such that it sent a crack running the entire length of the pillar. Monkey Fist gasped in pain, but Ron pulled back and drove his shoulder into the simian man's chest.

Stepping back he allowed the man to collapse against him and then slid to the ground. The ninja coughed splattering the ground with blood, curling into a ball from the pain racking body. "What your feeling, the pain," Ron whispered as he crouched down near Monkey Fist "It is only a fraction of what I feel."

Monkey Fist groaned and eventually worked his way back to a standing position. Breathing heavily, the simian man slipped into the best fighting stance he could manage. The two fighters stared at each other for a moment and then Monkey Fist charged forward planting a front kick to Ron's chin.

The blond stumbled back but caught the round kick aimed at his face. Before the simian lord could react Ron threw a punch breaking Monkey Fist's, splattering his clothes with blood. The blond however wasn't finished and threw a quick upset hammer-fist breaking Monkey Fists knee before he shoved sending the man tumbling to the ground.

Monkey Fist laid there, chest struggling to rise and fall, lacking even the will to even yell in pain. The blood from his nose had drenched his face, coloring his vision.

"Come on," Ron said softly "Stand up and grind my bones to dust."

Monkey Fist closed his eyes and then, against the obvious protests of his body, stood. Wincing in pain he adjusted his weight on both legs, he took several deep rattling breath and then blocking out the pain he attempted an attack.

* * *

Shego stepped into the clearing where her black and green hovercraft sat and turned towards Yori. "Come on, sooner were gone the better." 

The Japanese girl nodded and carrying Kim approached the hovercraft. Silently Shego climbed into the craft, powering up its systems. "This is a stupid thing to do you know that right?"

Yori quietly lowered Kim to the ground answering Shego "What do you mean?"

Shego glanced up from her controls "Letting Ron do this. He'll get himself killed."

Yori shook her head, studying Kim's features "No, he won't. Ron-san will win, for her sake."

"This isn't a simple fight till one's knocked out." Shego responded climbing out of her hovercraft "This is a 'fight till the other guy is dead' fight. Ron can't win."

Yori shook her head closing her eyes and then looked over at Shego opening them again "He will win. For Kim-dono's sake, he will kill Monkey Fist."

Shego remained silent, her raven tresses fluttering in the wind obscuring her face. She crossed her arms, lowering her voice "Kim wouldn't want him to kill for her."

Yori stood, her own hair fluttering in the breeze "Ron-san will anyway, he has lost his heart."

"You want him to kill," Shego said as if it was a great revelation "You want him to kill Monkey Fist. I knew I didn't like you, you're just using Kim's death to get Ron to kill."

Yori raised an eyebrow "I am ninja."

Shego snorted "You're a bitch. A manipulative one too."

"We must take Kim-dono home," Yori said in an even tone "I have no control over what happens here between Ron-san and Monkey Fist."

Shego turned on her heel and returned to her hovercraft. A few minutes later she glanced back at Yori "Get in, were leaving."

Yori nodded and turned picking up Kim's still form. She refused Shego's offer to take Kim, then once they were finally inside she knelt resting Kim upright against the side of the craft.

Shego watched, then tapped a button on the control panel, bringing the machine online. A moment later she had it slowly rising into the air, glancing at Kim she frowned. "I'm going to hate myself in the morning."

Then before Yori had time to react Shego leaped over the side, flipped landing nimbly on the ground in a crouch. She looked up at the black and green hovercraft calling out instructions "The red button starts the landing procedures, just say where you want to go and it'll take you there. Take her home."

Yori made a move as if to push a button when Shego hurled a blast of plasma at her "Go! I'm not going to let this happen." She watched with satisfaction as Yori said something and the ship spun before rocketing off into the distance.

Once they were out of sight Shego turned racing back towards the cave-temple. "Why do I have to have a conscience?" she muttered to herself as she slashed her way through the jungle.

* * *

Monkey Fist hobbled the best he could, in a desperate attempt to avoid the kicks hurtling at him. He managed for a few seconds, his blood clouded eyes straining as he pushed his body, but he was unable to continue the feat up. He stumbled, almost collapsing, giving Ron the target he wanted. 

Monkey Fist screamed in pain as the round kick, perfectly placed, broke his femur and pelvis. He nearly blacked out from the sudden jarring pain, not that it mattered he collapsed to the ground now unable to move at all.

Ron stared down at the pitiful form of Monkey Fist obviously defenseless. He'd never harm anyone ever again, but it wasn't enough. Ron had learned to hate with a white-hot passion and it was that hate that drove him now. He kicked the man in the back forcing him to roll over twice till Monkey Fist was on his back staring up at the blond.

Ron stared down at the ruined form of Monkey Fist, he should feel pity or mercy or even guilt. But he felt nothing near those emotions, what he felt was righteous satisfaction and a sick, twisted pride. He felt the contempt he felt towards Monkey Fist appear on his face.

"M-mer-"the English lord tried to say, but broke off into a coughing fit of blood "S-sto-" But he was unable to finish his sentence, his internal injuries to great.

Ron frowned and straddled the man's stomach "Die," that said he began to bring his fists down into the man's face. Over and over he punched, over and over till his hands and upper arms were covered in blood and Monkey Fist's face resembled nothing even remotely human.

The only signs that he was still alive were the weak, pathetic sounds he was making. Still, Monkey Fist clung to life, despite Ron's wishes. The blond stopped, breathing heavily and thrust his hand out, palm down "Here!"

A loud scraping noise of metal on stone filled the air and then the Lotus Blade whistled through the air to slide perfectly into Ron's hand. The blond lifted his arm the point aimed at Monkey Fists chest. He stared into the blood misted eyes as images of Kim flashed through his mind.

"I'll see you in hell," Ron hissed at the man, tensing as if to plunge the sword down. But now, at the end, he didn't seem able to move. He wanted so badly to kill Monkey Fist, to erase him from the face of the Earth. He wanted revenge, he wanted Kim, he wanted to just do it.

But he couldn't bring himself to do it. The easiest thing in the world and now he couldn't do it. He was letting Kim down, this was the bastard that had killed her and he couldn't take his life. He was pathetic.

Ron narrowed his eyes, no he would do this, for Kim, he would do this for her. Then before he could follow through a voice spoke from behind him.

"Its hard isn't it," the sound of footsteps followed the voice "the first one is always hard."

Ron's hate filled mind struggled to place a name to the familiar voice and then he frowned.

"Go ahead and kill him," the female said reaching his side finally, crouching down to be eye-level with him. "He won't be the last though."

"Don't try to help him!" Ron shouted snapping his head up to glare at Shego.

"I'm not," the pale woman responded calmly "I'm trying to help you."

Ron turned away to gaze down at his victim "He killed Kim. I'm going to kill him."

"Kill him and you're no better than he is. Besides killing him won't bring her back." Shego said softly, she saw the doubt flashing in his eyes and pressed on quickly "Would Kim want you to do this? Kill him, I'm sure it'll make Kim proud."

"I want to kill him," Ron whispered the sword dropping a fraction of an inch "He needs to die..."

"Look at him," Shego urged "Really look at him. There's no fight left in him, he'll be lucky to walk ever again. That's far worse than death for him."

"You're lying," Ron whispered but the sword lowered to his side as he looked up at her.

Shego shook her head, staring him in the eye "No I'm not. You know I'm not..." she reached out touching his chest "Yori said you lost your heart, I don't think you have."

The blond stared at her blankly and then began to cry, the sword falling uselessly out of his hand. Shego caught the boy as he fell towards her, she cradled him in her arms. He cried silent tears against her shoulder and she stroked the back of his head. He turned his head burying his face into the woman hair clutching at her like a lifeline.

Finally she eased him back speaking to him softly "Yori's taking her home like you wanted."

Ron nodded numbly and then retrieved his sword, for one horrible moment he looked as if he was going to use it. Then he stood his legs' shaky. He was drained, he couldn't do this, he couldn't kill Kim wouldn't want that. Stumbling he started towards the stairs, sword tip dragging on the ground leaving a gouge behind him. He stumbled up the stairs, greeted by Rufus who scrambled up onto his shoulder making soft noises. Ron ignored his friend continuing up and out into the jungle of the island.

* * *

Monkey Fist coughed, blood spilling out of his mouth as he stared up at the dark ceiling. His entire body was in unending paining, he breath came in sharp, painful gasps. But he was alive! He would have his revenge. He would have his power, Ron might have taken it all, but he would kill him and take it back. 

Suddenly a familiar female face obscured his gaze, for one wild moment he thought it was his wife but then he saw the face clearly. Her skin was smooth and pale, and thick raven tresses of hair framed her face. The villain standing over him smirked as she crouched down.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen," she said mockingly reaching out to run a sharp finger along his bruised and broken cheekbone, creating a thin bead of blood. She laughed studying him "He really did a number on you. You should thank me if I hadn't shown up, he really would have killed you."

Her eyes twinkled in malevolent amusement as she spoke "What, he rip your tongue out?" she laughed at her own joke poking his shoulder "Are you dead? Come on that was funny, you should be laughing. You should feel proud! You killed Kim Possible."

Monkey Fist closed his eyes, taking deep rattling breaths before he opened his eyes trying to speak. All he managed however was a horrible garbled sound, unable to work his jaw properly. Shego smirked "He surprised you didn't he. For a buffoon he's rather dangerous."

"W-wh-y?" the man finally managed to choke out in a mockery of human speech.

"Why? That question could cover a lot of things." Shego responded her smirk widening "Simple answer is he's a hero. What else do you need to know?"

Monkey Fist tried to move, tried to say something but wound up doing nothing more than closing his eyes once more. He could feel his body trying to give out, but he refused to die.

"He's a hero you see. Not like you or me." Shego whispered in his ear harshly. Monkey Fist felt panic welling up in him as a hand pressed against his snapped ribs. Shego continued, pressing her weight on her hand as she leaned forward "He let you live even when he knows it'll cause him problems later on. All because of her."

He opened his eyes and cut them over to stare into Shego's stony features and cold uncaring eyes as she spoke "Kim was mine to kill, her life was mine. You stole her from me, but Ron gave me a much better prize." she laughed "You'll be lucky to walk and your going to be in constant pain. That would be of course if you live."

Before the full meaning of her words could sink into Monkey Fists mind Shego slid her arm up his ruined body and grasped his throat in an iron grasp. She tensed her whole arm fighting against his taught neck muscles muttering "Sssh, come on. Die, it's the least you could do."

A loud snapping noise finally filled the air, Shego having finally broke his neck. Her eyes shone with genuine pleasure, her black lips curling into a seductive smile watching his life ebb away. "To me belongs vengeance and recompense."

She remained crouched there, watching intently as the finally traces of life faded from her victims eyes. His chest rose in one last rattling gasp for breath and then froze, his life gone leaving only a lifeless husk. Slowly the woman stood, dusted her hands and turned walking across the temple floor and up to the entrance, disappearing from view.

* * *

**AR:**

**ainominako:** Are you trying to make a point, or are you just trying to be annoying?

MondoMage: Hot diggetty dang? I think I just found a catch phrase!

Kim is stone cold dead as of this chapter. Monkey Fist, as you thought, did make a very critical mistake....You have no idea how badly Ron is screwed up inside (But tune into the sequel and you'll find out)

I'm glad that there was nothign to complain about the last chapter, hope the same holds true for this one. (As you said she is Kim) That little trinket...you'll just have to read the epilog. Fist's brother? Where'd I add that?  
Coming from you, I take that Excellent as high praise.

**continental-line: **'To important for words' in the words of Ron....way back at the begining of the fic. As for what role Yori will you'll see.

**warprince2000:** Thanks

captainkodak1: Hey, the ending couldn't have been that bad. Yes he did come into his own. Well, you saw what happened when Ron lost it...funny he could get so violent isn't it? (I'd love to see school bullies mess with him in that state wouldn't you?) You're quite welcome for the great stories.

**Spice Of Life:** Yuh-uh...Well you could have kill me, but then I'd have never updated.  
**  
Monkey Fist:**Yes you dod leave nice reveiws. I'm sorry, I didn't get your review until after I got the one for chapter 19. I blame I sincerely apologize, I did not mean to offend you. I'm glad your being the bigger primate about not holding it against me. Don't humbug Christmas, we get a jolly fat guy giving out free presents!

ERRR.....I don't think you'll be very victorious...sorry.

Hey, its an insult. It's suppose to offend, just don't take it personally.

Hey, the ending couldn't have been that bad. Yes he did come into his own. Well, you saw what happened when Ron lost it...funny he could get so violent isn't it? (I'd love to see school bullies mess with him in that state wouldn't you?) You're quite welcome for the great stories. Yuh-uh...Well you could have kill me, but then I'd have never updated. Yes you dod leave nice reveiws. I'm sorry, I didn't get your review until after I got the one for chapter 19. I blame I sincerely apologize, I did not mean to offend you. I'm glad your being the bigger primate about not holding it against me. Don't humbug Christmas, we get a jolly fat guy giving out free presents! ERRR.....I don't think you'll be very victorious...sorry. Hey, its an insult. It's suppose to offend, just don't take it personally. 

Well, no I had planned on it...but its changed. Happy holidays and Good day.

**dark dragon mage: **Gues what, i don't care!

**Wanderer3:** As long as I give someone a chuckle 'm happy...and yes, I had to, couldn't besmerch the name Choji.

Well, to be honest...'Staying Dead' was my goal...btw, the Fat lady skipped off the stage. Didn't you hear the loud boom? XD

I haven't seen the Naruto epsodies, I gotta stick to the Shonen Jump publishing. What part of the story is the show up to?

**Yamal:** If you say so, I feel like I've updated to much. I hope this chapter lived up to all the expectantions you might have built up. Hey, I'm glad that you've enjoyed this story so far. I won't forget about 'Betrayal', but please don't miss out my sequel.

**John Steppenwolf:  
**'Topless volleyball is the greatest game ever!'- Random stranger I met yesterday

Well no worries now (Though you wouldn't have ticked me off)

I figured you meant the Possibles, but I couldn't resist. Well, me myself I'd refer to them as Mr. and Mrs. Possible, but that's just me. XD Your right, it is a mouthful.

Hey, anythings possible for a Possible Hey, whats the point of knowing the outcome of events if were not allowed to take bets! No Fair!

He might, or he might not if I do what I have planned in the sequel. :D Yes, probably a good idea! Then I must be Heero Yuy, I do it all the time myself. (Of course, I'm suffering from a lack of sleep and paranoid. Who said that?! You're all out to get me!)

* * *

**AN:**

Here it is, at last. The final chapter of 'Kim Possible: The Fate of the Monkey Master'. There will of course be an epilog, so stick around for that.

Other than that, I wish to thank everyone that's left me a review over the last year. I also wish to thank ClassicCowboy and the now retired Ron Stoppable, without them I would have probably never finished this.

I hope you my faithful fans have enjoyed the story. Now, if you have any flames or criticism, this is the chapter you leave it at. I will, eventually upload a new story so please do be patient.

In the end I leave you with a quote:  
'Hero's are loved by the gods, but then of course, the gods love a good joke. Think about that.'

Happy Holidays,  
Geor-sama


	21. Chapter 21: The End

Chapter 21  
-The End-

.  
.

There's a certain heaviness of body, it's hard to describe exactly. There are no words to do the job, but yet one knows that when you feel it you are about to wake up. Or about to come back from the dead. Not that anyone other than Lazarus would really know. 

Consciousness came flooding back in sharp overwhelming waves. First, always first was the sense of smell. This was followed by a sense of touch, which was in turn followed by the sense of hearing. It is hearing of course that draws the rest of the mind to full wakefulness.

Voices, buzzing like angry bees, filled the silence that proceeded it minutes before. However, the puzzled mind turned from that to the feeling of a hand entwined with their own. Now the mind turned from that to its own internal questions.

'Who am I?' the mind asked

'Kim Possible.' it answered after a second or two of serious thought. This answer brought a quick succession of images and knowledge about herself. Once it had satisfied that question it moved onto the next one.

'Am I alive?' Kim asked herself. 'Yes' was the immediate answer. The next and final internal question was rather important 'Where am I?' It took her mind a moment to come up with an answer. 'Hospital' it finally supplied.

These questions answered, she turned her mind outwards once more. She latched immediately onto the hand holding hers 'Who was that?' she asked herself. No immediate answer came, until her sense of smell began supplying scents. 'Ron.' her mind answered with a sort of joy entwined with the name.

'Who was he?' she asked herself and in answer she received a contented feeling with an answer 'boyfriend.'

From this point, thing started flooding her mind. She didn't have to ask questions anymore, before she could even feel puzzled the answers were immediately supplied. The voices, which she now knew belonged to her mom and dad, faded cut off abruptly by a closing door.

Silence filled the air, save for the snoring coming from Ron. Cautiously she opened her eyes and blinked, clearing her blurry vision. She stared at the annoyingly blank white ceiling then looked over at Ron who was sleeping.

She studied his face carefully she could see bruises. But they were fading. How long had she been out? She couldn't supply an answer to that. Shaking her head she spoke up, her voice croaky "Ron?"

It was surprising how fast he woke up, especially considering that normally to wake him up it took nothing less than a grande-sized burrito. Still his head snapped up, his eyes wide and mouth open. He stared at her for a moment in disbelief and then pulled her to him by the hand he was holding.

Kim was taken back by his reaction, but she returned the embrace that Ron was giving her. He held her so tightly it was almost like he was afraid if he let her go she'd disappear. Rufus was having much the same reaction, holding her arm tightly.

Then Ron started talking and she felt tears falling on her shoulder "KP, I didn't know...I thought you were...Yori said, but I didn't believe her...You're Mom said it was just-"

Kim didn't know what he was talking about, but she got the idea he was very relieved that she woke up. She held him tightly, letting him get this out of his system. Once he was done he loosened up and she leaned back. "Ok Ron, what didn't you know?" 

He took a deep breath speaking slowly and evenly "You. I thought you were dead. I didn't know, not until Yori told me, that you were alive."

Kim blinked slowly "Ron, why did you think I was dead?"

He shook his head "Monkey Fist, he did something to you. You fell down and you were so cold."

Kim felt a throbbing in her temple, she could remember the fight with Monkey Fist vaguely. She remembered his fingers hitting her. She remembered herself blacking out from lack of oxygen she remembered panic. But after that, she couldn't remember anything.

"KP, you alright?"

Kim shook her head clearing it "Wha-yea, I'm fine Ron. So how long I been out?"

The blond chuckled "Schools out for summer. Semester ended yesterday."

"I was in a coma for a month?!" Kim exclaimed looking horrified.

Ron shook his head "Calm down, your mom and dad- " he chuckled "Simple answer is you're a senior now. I managed to scrape an over all D grade so I am too." 

Kim groaned and collapsed back into her bed "Oi, I wish I had stayed in my coma."

Ron sat on the edge of her bed "I don't. I was seriously worried you'd never wake up."

Kim smiled "Well I did, so no big." She looked at him curiously "What happened to Monkey Fist?"

"I won," Ron said quickly "Yori said she'd take care of him before she returned to Japan."

Before any more words could be spoken Kim's stomach rumbled signaling that she was hungry. Ron laughed and sprang from the bed "In celebration of you waking up I'm getting you the biggest grande sized nacho I can!" Rufus nodded and scrambled down and into his pocket home of Ron's pants.

Ron turned and started around the foot of Kim's bed, but banged his leg. This of course caused him to yelp and stumble to the side and trip over a chair that propelled him into a flip, which put him on his back. Of course, his leg had nailed a tray of food sat precariously close to the edge of the table and launched it high into the air.

Kim watched with wide eyes as the food and tray rose, then tipped to the side and fell back to the ground. A wet splattering sound followed along with the rattling of a tray hitting the ground.

Ron sat up, scrapping the spaghetti and mash potatoes off his face.

Kim sat there a moment longer and then began to laugh, causing Ron to look around at her. Then he too started to laugh, till they both were laughing so hard that they had tears in their eyes.

Finally Kim managed to reign in her laughter, wiping her tears away ignoring the goofy smile Ron had "Ron," at this she began to giggle "I love you."

The blond stood laughing as he hurled some mashed potatoes playfully at her "Love you to KP."

* * *

The rope bridge creaked and groaned under the light footsteps of the slim figure walking across them. Mist clung to the depths beneath the bridge and around the various mountain peeks. It held little sway to the woman crossing the bridge, instead it was the dot on the mountain at the end of the bridge that held her attention.

She could tell, even from where she was at that it was Yamanochi. It was still charred and broken, but students could be seen repairing what they could. Yori continued her slow approach, holding the duffel bag she carried tightly in one hand.

After a few more minutes of walking, minutes in which she believed herself dreaming she gained the small patch of mountainous ground before the damaged looking gates of the school. She gave a sad smile and passed through them giving the two white garbed ninjas on either side of the door a cursory look.

The minute her feet came into contact with the remains of the stone courtyard, several students paused and looked at her. She returned the look, motioning for them to continue what they were practicing. There were so few students left, so few that she knew anymore.

Sighing she walked through the courtyard, a sense of isolation welling up in her heart. She longed to be back in Middleton with friends, she longed more for Osamu though and that alone kept her in place. She passed through the ruined grounds, glancing at the young willow tree planted in the center of the school. She paused there for only a moment before continuing on to her room.

Yori found it just as she had left it, corners filled with scrolls and rice paper windows closed tightly. She slipped off her shoes and crossed the hard wood floor to her futon. Kneeling she laid her duffel bag on it and closed her eyes, how many centuries had these statues been gone from the school? She had no answer.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a deep male voice in the doorway. "Master Sensei, welcome back."

The young woman turned her head her brown almond shaped eyes taking in the imposing figure of Katsu. His face, which had once been so carefree, was now serious as the long scar running from temple to chin gave testament to.

He removed his sandals and entered quietly. Yori watched him approach without a word, turning back to her futon. She heard him settle onto his knees behind her and she sighed.

"I'm not Master Sensei," Yori said softly "I am Aiemi Yori, Master Instructor"

"I am Daifuresu Kastu, Master Instructor. You are Master Sensei." He paused lowering his voice "You're quest has ended. You must take the title of Master Sensei, it is your responsibility."

Yori remained silent, then she opened her duffel bag producing the four jade monkey statues. Once she laid them out on her bed she spoke "All things end and all things begin Katsu-san. This happens to be both."

The man nodded staring at her back "I take it that Stoppable-san won."

"Hai," Yori answered "Though not as expected. Eternal Master Sensei says that he choose the wisest way."

Katsu remained silent for a moment and then shook his head "Master Sensei, you can explain the meaning of that tonight when you tell the students the story."

Yori sighed, her gaze fixed on the four statues "After dinner Katsu-san, I have much to do before I can tell any stories." The massive man remained silent and she turned looking at him "Do you think Osamu-san would be proud of me?"

Katsu's face softened and he nodded "Osamu-san would be very proud. You have not wasted his gift." He stood offering his hand slowly "Master Sensei, I will help you. It is my honor as the Master Instructor and as friend."

Yori quietly picked up two jade statues and turned on her knees holding them out to the large ninja "Bury one beneath the willow tree marking Eternal Master Sensei's gave. Let none see you."

Katsu nodded and took both statues "What of the other statue Master Sensei?"

"You must protect it. The mind is focused, the way is clear. Hold this Daifuresu Katsu, until our founder returns."

The large ninja inclined his head and then rose, leaving Yori alone once more. The ninja remained knelt there, hands held loosely in her lap as she lost herself in thought. She blinked, ridding her eyes of tears and then turned back to the remaining two statues.

She picked one up and then rose slowly, striding across her room to a woven reed mat. Kneeling once more, she moved the mat to the side and pried up three floorboards. Beneath them were various items kept hidden and safe. Carefully she reached inside and picked up a large piece of red silk wrapping the jade statue. That done she placed it among the other items and put everything back as it was.

Sighing once more she rose and returned to her bed picking up the last statue. She had only one place, one person, to give this one to. Quietly she left her room, moving away from the center of the repairs towards the back wall. Here she paused staring at the heavy wooden door that was latched with a dark, heavy door handle.

She hesitated a moment and then opened the door stepping through to the other side. The back of the mountain slopped down gently, ancient trees swaying in the same breeze that stirred the mist that hung on its side. Yori's footsteps crunched the gravel of the winding path, passing several gray grave markers.

Finally she reached the grave she had in mind and paused staring at the young man rising from on top of it. His face pale and his eyes slightly haunted. His attention was fixed was entirely on her as if memorizing every detail.

"Domo argatio Osamu-chan." Yori said softly as she bowed to the man.

"Yori-chan, no thanks should be given. For you I defy death." The young man answered smiling slightly "Did our efforts succeed?"

Yori stared at him and then nodded, "He fulfilled the prophesy."

"He killed Monkey Fist?"

"No, he came close, but he did something far worse. He stole his power and his ability to walk." Yori paused shaking her head "Eternal Master Sensei that he made a very wise choice."

"Yori-chan," Osamu said as he settled onto the tombstone "What happened to drive Ron-san? When last we spoke, he refused to kill."

"Monkey Fist unleashed something primal inside him, a great thing of horrible, deadly beauty."

"What did he do?"

"He killed Kim-dono."

A moment of silence followed that statement and then Osamu cleared his throat "He killed her?" When Yori nodded, Osamu shook his head "How long till Ron-san blames us?"

"He won't." Yori replied and for the first time Osamu noticed her hair.

"You didn't."

Yori nodded slightly, reaching up with a free hand to touch the wide patch of white hair that now mingled with her raven tresses "Hai, it was the only way."

"How many years did it cost you?" Osamu's face now looked worried and ill at ease "Did Eternal Master Sensei tell you to do this?"

"Twenty, to keep her soul in place though her body dead. And five more to bring her body back to life." Yori responded softly "No, he has already told me how foolish it was to gamble such a thing. But for Ron-san, I could do nothing less."

"But to use the necklace, you could have easily died." Osamu said "If I had known you'd have gambled so much... " he trailed off and then shook his head "I was right in sacrificing my life for yours. You have done things I could have never accomplished."

"I would have preferred death, either time."

"You have much work to do," the man said reaching out to cup her cheek softly "I had finished all of mine."

Yori rested her cheek against his hand, fighting back her tears. "You've done all I've asked of you...I shall never be able to repay you."

The boy laughed removing his hand "Good! I like it when you're in my debt." he resumed his seat on the tombstone "So, what of the Lotus Blade?"

Yori opened her eyes, business once more "I offered to take it. To return it to Yamanochi, but he refused." She smiled thinly "He's wearing it as a necklace now, in the shape of a star."

"I see. He allowed you the statues though."

Yori nodded holding up the one in her hand "Hai, he cared nothing for them. I am hiding them, none but he shall have the mystical monkey power."

Osamu reached out taking the statue carefully "I take it you wish for me to place this in my resting place."

"I ask more, I ask that you remain as you are and guard it."

Osamu smiled "I was going to stay anyway, someone has to watch over you. An invisible guardian for you. Who better?"

Yori smiled "Not entirely invisible, Ron-san and Rufus-san can see you remember."

The man shrugged "They're special cases." he turned serious "But I will place it in my resting place and guard both it and you." 

"Love undying and eternal, the way is clear. Hold this Osamu till our founder returns." Yori said softly and then on impulse rose onto her tip toes giving him a lingering kiss on the lips. Briefly both their eyes closed loosing themselves in the kiss and then Yori broke it and took a step back.

"I will see you soon."

The male ninja smiled "Yes, I plan on listening to the story when you tell it."

Yori bowed slightly and then stood, a few tears rolling down her cheek "I love you Osamu-chan, as wife to husband." It was a shocking admission and nothing could be said. Silently she turned and raced back up the path to the school.

"Yori-chan," Osamu said softly smiling "Husband and wife, Yori-chan, always." Osamu bowed his head, holding the statue to his chest faded away taking the statue with him.

.  
.

All was quiet, save for a faint ghostly flute music that drifted across the land, the thick mist swirling as it covered everything in its shroud of white all save the tombstone that held a very important gift.

* * *

**AN:**

Herein, at last ends this tale. I can finally write the words that I've always wanted to write....

THE END!

(Until next time)

Sincerely,  
Geor-sama


End file.
